My Own
by Runzia
Summary: PreHBP. 5yrsPostHogwarts. Slash Yaoi HxD Harry and Draco decide to have a family. However, there's someone who wants them to seperate. This person is closer than they think.
1. Episode 1: One Thing After Another

Episode 1

One Thing After Another

"Potter," Draco Malfoy called from the patio. The Boy Who Lived appeared in seconds panting like a madman. Draco looked at him repulsively. "What have you been doing?" Draco eyed him curiously, as he saw sweat drip down his bare bronze rippled torso. Harry shook his head, and flung sweat droplets from his black hair onto Draco, who flinched in hostility. "Watch it!" He hastily wiped the foul moisture from his arms and face.

"Sorry," apologized Harry, while he pushed his round O glasses up his nose. "I was having a bit of a go on Nebula." Draco shook his head. Harry, over the years, had become an avid Quidditch fanatic and a racing broom collector. At twenty-three years old, Harry had never lost his boyishness.

"I see," said Draco distastefully. "Sit down, Potter, I need to talk to you about something." Harry looked apprehensively into his face.

"Oh no," he uttered pathetically.

"Oh hush Potter, it isn't all that bad," said Draco irritably. Every time he tried to have a serious conversation with him, he always messed it up somehow. Having a sincere discussion was hard enough for Draco, even after three years, without him dragging it out in all the wrong directions.

"I'm sorry I just had to have it," said Harry frantically. "I was all wet and dripping and hot and bothered. It just was so tempting sitting there all soft and cuddly like. Unfortunately, I had it on and went to the door to get the post. It was a letter from Carlo and I was going to write back and all I saw was a quill and inkwell and then the inkwell somehow, because of my unluckiness, and accursed life, spilled over and got all over it." He breathed it out quickly as if it would make the blow easier. "I. Am. So. So. _SO_. Sorry."

"What?" asked Draco, not comprehending. At the same exact moment, Draco registered what Harry had just confessed. His forest green, terry cloth, personally embroidered, lovely bathrobe had been ruined. He knew it was this because he treasured it and Harry knew it as well. Draco looked back at his supposed lover. _Completely ruined._

"Y-you didn't know?" Harry blinked so wide it made him look owlish.

Draco stood up slowly and smiled grimly. "You are so dead, Potter." Harry looked very, very alarmed. _And he should be_, thought Draco. He strode purposely into their spacious bedroom and stepped through the secret passageway that led into Valhalla. That was what Harry called it, Valhalla, because his prized possessions in there led him closest to it. Draco heard Harry practically shrieking at him to stop. But no, he ruined a perfectly exquisite and comfortable high-quality bathrobe. He had to pay.

He looked around at all the brooms in their clear cases, with their golden names embossed in the polish wood above the cases, about the wall. The room was circular, with the sky painted on the walls, showing the many precipitations there were. Draco took a small pair of scissors out of the drawer full of broom maintenance products, which Harry used to inscribe his name on his old brooms before he could order them that way.

Draco turned to lock Harry out the room from the inside. The clear soundproof glass door slid silently across the threshold, and prevented sound and thoroughly thwarted his frantic lover from entering. Ah, Muggle-tech did have its advantages. Harry shouted at the glass, looking terribly distressed and red faced. Draco smacked a big mock kiss and blew it at him. He yelled at the door now, pressed against it, fully enraged it seemed.

Draco ignored him and walked over to his oldest broom. The Firebolt. Draco remembered Harry's first broom, the Nimbus 2000 that was destroyed in his third year and when Harry got a new Firebolt, it made him very jealous. He used to be so jealous of Saint Potter who always got everything. It was a beautiful broom. Pity, it would have Draco's scratches all over it soon.

He pressed the pleasantly red button, on the information stand next to it. All the cases had information stands next them. Draco felt this was entirely pointless, seeing as Harry was the only was who usually came in here.

The hard plastic slid noisily, mechanically up, and Draco noticed as it moved, the smell of melon, or some kind of fruit smell emitted from it. He smiled wickedly at his prey. The broom shone beautifully as though it were still brand new. Ah, yes, such a pity. He poised the scissors above the Firebolt stamp -- Something grabbed him hard and flung him to the floor on his back.

They wrenched the scissors from his grasp and pressed painfully against him, full flush. When he blinked out the coloured dots in his eyes, Draco looked up to see a scarlet faced, huffing Harry. He held both of Draco's wrists with his strong hands, and placed a significant amount of pressure on his legs.

"I said I was sorry," panted Harry, who looked as if he were close to being violently insane.

"That robe was perfection," spat Draco. He loved that robe.

"Must you always be such a posh git?"

"You love this posh git though."

"Only because you give good massages… everywhere."

"Must you always be so vulgar?"

"I speak the truth is all. In addition, there was nothing vulgar about my statement. You just acquired it from, whatever it is you posh perverted gits think about. I see how much of a freak you really are, if you can find something vulgar with my sentence, _or_ should I say, _that_ sentence."

Draco blew an exasperated breath out. "Just get off me you bloody broom-lover."

"I don't know if I can trust you," said Harry uneasily. "You tried to scar my first beloved. I don't know whether it's jealously or plain destructiveness."

"You have ruined my robe and to think I never suspected you when it went missing. Your boyish ways have damaged the logical part of my brain."

"Are you saying you can't trust me not to demolish objects, especially personal possessions?"

"I am saying," said Draco, with a pause to let it sink, "that you are as clumsy on the ground, as McGonagall is on a broomstick in the air. Who knows what things could be innocently destroyed in your path?"

"Innocently?"

"Yes innocently. No one ever blames the Boy-Who-Lived for anything that happens. It's just a bloody condition of his life. And all that rubbish."

"Whatever, you know I don't believe such nonsense."

"To the outside world, it doesn't matter one flick of your outrageous wild hair, what you believe. It's what _they_ want to see. The _GOLDEN CHAMPION of ALL EVAL_!"

"Whatever. You can't talk anyway. Hypocrite."

"Hypocrite? And why exactly, can't I talk?"

"Because you have the physical control of a three-year-old fat kid in a sweets store?"

Draco was deeply offended by being called fat.

"I most certainly am not fat!"

"Depend on you to only realise the physical references. You're always touching things. You can't get close to anything without copping a feel. I saw the way you groped that statue of that naked bloke."

Draco flushed. "I was merely appreciating the craftsmanship and imagination of the creator's work. And, I did not grope."

"Sure," said Harry skeptically. "Stop being such a tosser and let me get this out."

"Unbelievable prat," said Draco, mockingly hurt. "You're probably cheating on me with one of those stupid brooms. I bet it's that Firebolt. Yeah, Harry and his Firebolt. That has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

"Fucker. Shut up and listen. Or you might lose your trophy boyfriend."

"A bastard who ups and ruins my perfect robe? Nah, go blow yourself."

"Or you could blow me like you usually do. But unfortunately, at this time, I don't think I'll give _you_ the pleasure of doing so."

Draco began another retort that Harry quickly cut off with a speedy kiss. "Be quiet. You'll love me when I tell you."

Draco stared at him in disdainful anticipation.

"I couldn't restore your robe and the professionals couldn't either," said Harry slowly. He held up another hand to silence Draco again. "God, can't you ever stop talking, and bite back the sarcastic remark on the tip of your delicious tongue?" Even though Draco was pissed, the complement was not lost on him. "I bought a new one, and," paused Harry, "in all the other colours too."

Draco felt as if the world turned upside down, and that Harry was indeed _the _trophy boyfriend. However, he couldn't let him know it just yet.

"How dare you try to buy me off," snapped Draco indignantly. "It's the principle of the whole thing!"

"You're name is embroidered in each – and – every – one – of – them."

A wave a passion swept Draco from his evil musings. "Come here, Potter." He gave Harry a very brazen kiss and rolled him over. "I love you," panted Draco. He plucked Harry's glasses off his face and proceeded to thank him in a most thoroughly satisfying way.

Five days later, Draco sat at his desk at his establishment of, _Posh and Trendy_, finishing organising the articles of his popular magazine. Draco hit the intercom for his secretary Kel, who happened to be so terribly attractive, it was a sin, and he had to be damned everlastingly for continually gracing the unattractive world with his gorgeousness, to schedule a meeting for him. Kel's smooth deep voice said, "No problem. I'll notify everyone about it."

"Thanks," Draco managed to squeak out. Kel always made Draco nervous and wondered vaguely why. He was totally happy with Harry, but something about Kel, made him turn foolishly into a fifteen-year-old boy when he was around him. It was completely mystifying to Draco and he thought on it no longer. He just wanted to get home to bathe, just so he could wear a different one of those wonderful bathrobes.

A very large, fat black owl flew into his pristine office, landed malting and wet, on his desk, poking its leg out. Draco quickly pushed the owl away from all his important work, and stuffed the papers rather roughly into the drawers, before throwing a dark scowl at the intruder.

Abruptly, Kel bounded into the room, panting hard. His long dark golden hair was skewed atop his head, ringlets swirled about his flushed face.

"I tried to stop it," he huffed, "but that's a strong bird." Draco saw his feather covered hands.

Draco felt revolted that the bird did that to Kel, and excused Kel to clean himself up, while he dealt with the opposing bird. He took the dripping parchment tied to the owl's horrid leg and opened it.

He couldn't read any of it. It was so wet, that all the ink had smudged and ran around the parchment like a child's scrawl. Draco didn't feel like dealing with the entire hubbub tonight so he waved the bird off.

"Off with you!"

The bird screeched meanly and flew out. Draco pressed his fingers into his temple, trying to prevent the unstoppable headache. He got up and prepared to leave when someone opened the door. Draco had his back to the door and said without looking, "Kel, go on home, there's nothing else I need." He heard shoes tap in the outside hall. _Need to get that carpeted,_ Draco thought offhandedly.

"Someone's here to see you," said Kel, hesitantly.

"Now?" said Draco impatiently. "Tell them to take an appointment tomorrow. I'm leaving."

"Oh no. I think you want to see me."

Draco flinched when he heard that voice. It was Delinda Hassey, Harry's manager. She was a tough, straightforward, black woman, with very short glossy curly hair. She wore a dark brown miniskirt, to complement her caramel complexion, with a black low neckline blouse. She hardly ever wore makeup because she had natural beauty. Draco could swear that woman wanted Harry for herself. Open hostility was necessary for her.

"What are _you_ doing _here_?" asked Draco meanly.

She smirked crookedly at him. "I've come to tell you the condition of your sweetheart."

Draco eyed her speculatively. "What do you mean his condition?"

Delinda looked annoyed for a moment. "That ruddy bird did get here didn't it?"

"That ruddy bird gave me this," said Draco, as he handed her the illegible letter. "It was destroyed before it got here."

Delinda rolled her eyes. She looked at him straight, in a way that made Draco uneasy.

"Harry's been hurt," said Delinda bluntly.

"How bad?" asked Draco, fearing the truth.

"We think someone on the other team tampered with the bludgers."

Draco sat down on his desk with a sinking feeling.

"Both bludgers hit Harry. One broke his arm and the other almost tore his fucking leg off." She looked quite angry.

Draco wanted to vomit. If this were the end of Harry's Quidditch career, Harry wouldn't be able to endure it; he just knew it. Draco wanted to cry too. He'd hate to see Harry's life and blood, just evaporate because someone couldn't bear losing.

"He was some feet above the ground when he fell. Weasley grabbed him, but, Harry slipped and… well he broke his other arm."

Draco fought back tears and looked at her. "Did you see everything?"

Dear Merlin, now she even looked as though she would cry too. It must be very, very bad. "Yeah, I wished I could've saved him. He's at St. Mungo's, recovering. I don't know what the doctors say about his injuries, since he said that you be told immediately."

Draco smiled wanly and put his coat and things on. "What did your brother have to say?" Carlo Magnus was Delinda's brother by marriage. Delinda didn't get along with Carlo's father. Nor did she with Carlo, but they came to a reluctant peace truce years ago.

"I told him to come here in person, because I knew that bloody bird wouldn't deliver the message somehow, but he insisted on going with Harry. You'd think that was _his _boyfriend the way he carried on."

Draco winced and wondered if she was insinuating something. It was hard to believe that Carlo, was anything other than straight, though. He was what you would call the god of masculinity. There was no mistaking that Carlo liked only women. Draco put that into his memory bank for 'later things' and walked out with Delinda.

"Lock up for me, Kel," called Draco from the corridor. He was hurrying down the hall. "I'll be at St. Mungos for the night and I might not be in tomorrow." _Well,_ Draco thought grimly, while he buttoned his coat, _off to St. Mungos._

They left their wands at the desk, before Draco and Delinda walked through the almost vacant spotless hospital. When he arrived in the room, Draco was confronted with a truly atrocious sight. Carlo sat in a stiff looking chair, sleeping, but clutched Harry's limp hand. Harry was all bandages and bruises. It seemed his arm he'd hurt while falling, wasn't broken, but there were a few torn tendons and ligaments. Harry's face was an ugly colour of grey and bruises were all over his swelled face.

Suddenly, Harry convulsed, and Draco took an involuntary step back. He wasn't used to seeing people like this, he'd never really been in a hospital, and scarcely ever saw the infirmary when he attended Hogwarts. That is, of course, excluding all the 'trials' his father made him go through. Harry's eyes fluttered open and his hand tightened upon Carlo's hand.

"Draco…" rasped Harry, with an accidental look at Carlo. "Draco?"

Carlo sat up right, and looked worriedly at Harry. "It's me Carlo, Harry." Carlo bent down to whisper into Harry's ear, seeing how moving was literally nearly impossible him.

Harry's eyes whirled frantically around the room. He stiffly pulled his hand free of Carlo's and called out, "Draco? Where are you?" Draco had brusquely pushed Carlo to the side. He was at Harry's side before he said the second syllable in Draco's name. Draco hurriedly whispered reassuring nonsense to Harry, as he stroked his hand, since everywhere else was practically no man's land. Harry looked up lovingly at Draco, eyes huge and green.

"I can't believe you left me to the hands of the famed 'Panty Snatcher King'." Harry managed a weak smile, which looked as though it hurt and distorted his features even more.

"I do not snatch anyone's pants," huffed Carlo. He was an impressive sight. He stood at an unnatural six foot four, pure muscle, wit, and brains. He had wavy wheat coloured hair that always shone, and was truly golden. Hell, back in Greek times, he may have been considered Hercules himself. "They give their pants up very willingly."

Harry breathed out a chuckle because laughing would hurt too much. Draco stared daggers at Carlo and said, "You're not needed here anymore thong chaser." He turned back to tending to Harry.

"Thong Chaser?" repeated Carlo, from behind Draco.

Draco turned to him and said sweetly, "That is what young ladies are wearing nowadays isn't it?" Carlo scowled and left the room with his stepsister who had a smile on her face. Smiling was a rare affair for her. Draco could've sworn he heard her murmur, "Thong Chaser? That's a new one and mighty creative."

Unfortunately, before Draco could have Harry all to himself, a nurse wearing the nametag 'Nurse Olimpi Sway' came into the room. His bones would be fine in few hours but the tenderness would heal naturally. The injured muscles could be remedied with potions, but they could only help so much. She said that he might be able to return home in at least two weeks, and said that he could continue playing Quidditch, but it was necessary for Harry to recover for the next ten to thirteen months, due to the injuries of his muscles. Good thing he didn't have any more games for the year.

Harry asked if he could still fly his broom when he got home, and to his disappointment, she said no. However, she suggested other tenuous exercises be practiced instead. _Sex would probably be out of the question,_ Draco thought dejectedly. Nevertheless, Harry, bolder than he used to be years ago, asked anyway.

"Can we still be intimate?"

The nurse smiled wryly. "Yes you can, if it isn't too strenuous." Harry winked lewdly at Draco. Draco shook his head smiling and was surprised when the nurse chuckled gaily. It seemed she wasn't like all the other pompous and haughty mediwizards. Maybe it was because she was a nurse. He smiled at her. She checked on Harry and then left them to their privacy.

For a week, Draco had left early from work everyday in order to see Harry. Visiting hours were infuriately short and utterly too far and in between, but Olimpi, as Draco had come to call her, would extend time especially for him. He'd always thanked her every time, which was an unusual thing for him to do.

Harry healed up perfectly, as usual, and was feeding himself in no time. Wizards were now intertwining Muggle technology, and the medical field was becoming more informed and appealing to numerous people. Draco always sat with him and read the Daily Prophet to him. Of course, Harry being who he is complained he only needed the sports section. Draco just wished he'd be a little more open-minded about certain things; he was gay for Merlin's sake.

Draco didn't notice that Harry looked solemnly at nothing while he read the paper. It wasn't until Harry tugged the sleeve of his cashmere violet shirt, that Draco noticed him. Draco was disturbed by Harry's expression.

"Something wrong?" asked Draco concerned.

Harry looked very pensive when he looked at Draco. "I've been thinking a lot whenever you're not here." Draco wondered if Harry couldn't think in presence, and if so, why? Harry didn't stop there though. "Now that this has happened, I've thought about something, that used to only fleet in and out of my mind every now and then. I could've been killed a few days ago. Over a game. I love Quidditch, but not so much to cheat or want to practically kill another fellow Quidditch player. The fucking bastard nearly mangled me. Anyway… The thought of my spirit leaving the earth, without as so much of a trace of me, except for photos and memories, kind of disturbs me. I wish I could leave something solid, real… I don't know…"

Draco's heart leapt in his chest. The topic that was forgotten over the anger of the destroyed bathrobe presented itself. Now was the perfect time to discuss what Draco had in mind for the future.

"Oh Harry," breathed Draco. He could hardly keep his excitement in. "I've been wanting to speak with you about this-" Carlo burst in the door with the rest of the Quidditch team. The giddiness Draco felt now had all but dissipated, he felt sick. It was like being close to climax and completely stopping.

Bloody Hell.

"Harry!" The flame haired man practically hurled himself at the bed. "How you doing, mate?"

Draco saw Harry smile broadly at his freckled best friend Ronald Weasley. Ron grew taller the last few years of Hogwarts, though he stayed the same; the most difference was that his facial features were sharper.

"Hey Ron," said Harry still smiling. "I'm fine, and aren't you forgetting to greet someone else?" Harry looked pointedly at Draco.

Ron looked over to Draco with mild irritation. "Mal - er, Draco."

_At least he's growing up_, thought Draco wryly. They used to hate each other with a fierceness that Snape couldn't even rival. It was worse when Draco and Harry announced their relationship. Insults and thunderous rows. Yes, those were the days. Nevertheless, people had to mature, if not for their own sake, then for Harry. "Weas - uh, Ronald." Ron flinched; he never liked his whole name to be said. Draco enjoyed the flinching.

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

"Harry!"

Draco suddenly noticed that there more people in the room than just the Quidditch team. Flaming hail! The whole Weasley family was there, including Ron's fiancée, Hermione Granger. All Draco saw was a whirlwind of flaming hair. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley fussed at the foot of the bed, Fred and George were stood on either side at the foot of bed making lewd jokes about Harry's immobility and being susceptible for rape, Ginny was practically in bed with Harry with her hand over his forehead. Bill and Charlie were surprisingly on vacation at the same time, so they were there too. Percy was in Harry's ear opposite of Ginny, telling him about the best lawyers to get for court. Hermione and Ron stood beside Draco to watch the flurry of movement. Ron just shook his head.

"I think my family cares too much," he said.

Draco slowly nodded his head in disturbing agreement. "I think you're on to something there, Ron."

Hermione smiled, while it took a few seconds for Draco and Ron to notice Draco used Ron's name in a friendly manner. They looked at each other with a frown, then shrugged and turned back to the horde of Weasleys and Quidditch players. Ginny never ceased to lean over Harry 'checking' his vitals. Draco then felt a presence beside him and looked up into Carlo's stony blue eyes.

"You just had to ruin it, didn't you?" asked Draco, who wished everyone would Apparate and never come back.

"Ruin what?" replied Carlo.

"Can't you just leave me and Harry be for a few days, months, years, or how about forever?"

"I'm the team captain, and I doubt Harry's going to quit. The only way, you'll probably stop seeing me is if I get replaced on the team. No, wait. Harry and I are friends, so even if that happened, I doubt you would stop seeing me then. The only real way would be that Harry ceased contact with me or if I died."

Draco smiled coldly at him. "I hope it's the latter." Carlo just glared at him and moved away. _Now how to remove all these needless people,_ thought Draco. Abruptly, Sunny, Ginny's husband, walked in equally overwhelmed by all the people in the room. Draco noted the expression on his face when he saw Ginny virtually lying next to Harry, who looked overburdened with everyone trying to speak to him. Draco liked Sunny and looked to him pleadingly, and fortunately, Sunny liked Draco too and nodded with understanding. Draco couldn't have repressed the grateful smile to save his life while Sunny rounded everyone up with a speech.

"Harry." The green eyed man looked up and when Ginny saw whom spoke she jumped up guilty with a blush invading her cheeks. Draco saw that for the slightest moment, Sunny narrowed his eyes at her, but it was quickly gone. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," replied Harry, while he smiled nervously at them all. He never liked being put on the spot. Ironic considering his life.

"Will you still be able to play Quidditch?"

"Yep."

"In how long?"

"Nine months, for sure."

"When will you be leaving here?"

"Soon." Draco silently praised Harry for not being more specific. All he needed was another surprise gathering like this again and he would be in Azkaban for Avada Kedavra-ing everyone. Sunny gallantly continued and Draco did a loud whoop in his mind.

"I think I speak for everyone, when I say I'm glad that you're fine and able to continue your Quidditch career," said Sunny, while he beamed at Harry. "I think I speak for you, Harry, as well when I say that if the nurse finds us all in here we'll all be blacklisted. I _know_ I speak for Draco when I say he would like some private time with Harry, alone. And wants us all to bugger off, so everyone let's move out." He did a mock salute and held his arm out to Ginny who looked sad to leave Harry. Draco saw the narrowed eyes again and the quick recession of them. He vaguely wondered what was going on between the seemingly happy couple.

Everyone left, leaving all sorts of candy, flowers, and souvenirs. Ron, Hermione, Percy, Carlo, and Delinda were left besides Draco. Olimpi rushed into the room and looked around the room.

"I heard there were like, fifty people in here," panted Olimpi.

"There were," said Ron, as he smiled embarrassedly. "My family and the Quidditch team."

"Oh… well, they're all gone now," said Olimpi. She waved it off as if it were insignificant. "Umm, I'm sorry but you all have to go. I can give you a few extra minutes Draco."

Carlo feigned hurt. "How come he gets special treatment?"

"Because Harry gives him special treatment if you know what I mean," said Olimpi cheekily. Ron looked as though he would be ill. "Now out with you."

Draco grinned triumphantly at Carlo, while Delinda hauled him out the door. Ron hugged Harry as best as he could, while Hermione chastely kissed his cheek before they left. Percy had to be cajoled out the door by the couple.

"Ricky Ripley, is a excellent choice you know!" yelled Percy, as Ron pulled him through the doorway. Olimpi and Hermione winked at them before closing the door.

Draco turned to Harry. "Well, that was unexpected, wasn't it?" Harry smiled weakly. "Harry, I think Ginny's still in love with you…" Harry appeared to express incredulity until he noticed Draco's expression didn't waver.

"We're just friends and her and Sunny are deeply in love. She couldn't be in love with me," protested Harry. Draco could swear occasionally that Harry was so blind to the most obvious things. Fortunately, Draco didn't feel like debating Ginny Weasley tonight.

"Whatever," said Draco. "Now, before those heathens burst in and stormed your bed, we were talking about the future. Our future. You and I, Harry." Draco gathered Harry's hand in his and smiled tenderly at him.

"Draco, I would love to speak with you about this now," began Harry, to Draco's dismay, "but I'm knackered and I would really like to sleep. Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Draco reassured him. He masked the disappointment in expression and tone. He kissed Harry's forehead. "You need your rest and you'll get it. We can talk about it later, okay?"

Harry nodded boyishly and turned on his side. Draco tucked him in and pulled the covers up to his chin. He turned out the light before leaving and stood silently looking at Harry. He looked just a like a little boy, all cute, tucked in, and sleeping.

"Goodnight, my love," whispered Draco, and he closed the door.

Harry just finished the physical exam with Sway, the nurse Olimpi, as he'd come to call her. This was the last day of being in St. Mungo's and Harry was extremely overjoyed to be going home. Home to Draco. The comfort of his arms and warmth of his naked body next to him would be more than welcomed. The sweet surrender of being in his custom made bathtub would be refreshing. Even better would be having Draco to his self, not being restricted to certain hours and no one peeking in on them every few minutes. He missed his little peach house and all the woods that surrounded it.

They weren't far from The Burrow, but far enough, as Draco would say. Hermione wanted to live in a wizard house since she was used to plain Muggle homes. Hermione and Ron would move there when they got Mr. and Mrs. Weasley their dream home. It was all Hermione's idea, and Ron went along with it, but reluctantly, saying he'd grew up in that house and would've liked to leave it. Those two would be married soon enough.

_Soon,_ Harry thought, _they would even have little bushy redheaded Weasleys running around._ Children. Harry thought it was a nice idea and almost sort wished he could. He already knew that if he introduced the idea to Draco, of a woman being in their relationship forever because of a child, Draco would probably ask him what was he on and was he, in fact, a homosexual. He didn't think Draco would even like children. Draco was sort of selfish and didn't like to share very much. In addition, there would be messes and all that stuff that came with parenting, not to mention the woman who's the child's birth mother. Draco would probably just claim they were too young and had their careers ahead of them anyway. _I'll just leave well enough alone then,_ thought Harry.

"Well that's it," said Sway. Even though Harry wore only his boxers and a shirt, he felt comfortable around Sway. "You don't really need physical therapy. Nevertheless, take it easy."

She gave him his clothes that Draco dropped off a few days ago. That was the last time Harry saw Draco, he wondered what Draco had been doing to keep him from visiting him. He thought Draco was overly fussy when he came every night to make sure he was well, but now that he stopped showing up, Harry missed the attention. He never got much attention from the Dursleys, not that he cared to, but the Weasleys and the handful of people he encountered in his life seemed to care genuinely for him.

When he and Draco developed feelings for each other, they both doubted the other until the final battle in which Draco's father, Lucius took up the reins that Voldemort left behind. They saved each other's life including a few friends. Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus were Lucius's left and right hands. Fortunately, for all the DA and Order members, Lucius didn't have the kind of influence Voldemort did. The Lestranges tried to usurp Lucius of his position in the Battle for Dawn, to become 'King and Queen', though in the end all they met were their deaths.

Harry could've been killed numerous times in his life, and nothing would be left of him or his bloodline. They would all speak of him as a great warrior, and make him out to be some sort of super hero children should follow after. Harry would probably have his own cereal. He would be in hundreds of thousands of history books, or in fact, in many books. He'd probably have his own holiday to commemorate his death. There would be pictures, portraits, posters, statues, and even bloody hallmark cards with him on it. But there would be no little Harry Potters to run around, no one to carry on his name, looks, quirks, personality, or blood. He was the last of the Potters.

It all came back to children again, as it had for weeks. He couldn't help to keep wondering about it. He and Death were practically neighbours, saying hi and goodbye in passing every few years or months. Anyone else would say he's too young to even ponder children, but when you've been inches or seconds away from death so often, you can't help but wonder what that experience would be like. To have died without ever knowing parenthood would be devastating to Harry.

His own parents had only just got a taste of it, and from what he gathered there wasn't anything in the world like having someone made up of you and another person, hopefully one you loved, around to mould into a individual. He would love to have a son or even better, a daughter to love, cherish, and teach. To show them all the affection he never got during his childhood. It would be wonderful.

Too bad Draco would never agree to such things. Even though Draco had enough money saved up in Muggle and wizard banks to retire and live in wealth for the rest of his years, he loved the fast pace of being in the magazine business. Draco always loved interviews, owling, and occasionally using the cell phone to execute business deals. He loved going to parties where it's invite only and enjoying himself the whole night. Harry, himself, didn't exactly have free time either to run after evil urchins.

With charities to attend, parties, press conferences, interviews with magazines, photo shoots, and book signing, not to mention Quidditch practice, and games to play, Harry lived a considerably swamped life. His four-year contract with Puddlemere United was now void, and he could get a renewal unless he signed up with a new team or decided to quit Quidditch, and the latter was most unlikely. But then again, Harry would love to have some organisation and peace in his life for once instead of always having to run to or from something. It would be nice for that particular change. Maybe he should consider that possibility more heavily. He'd see what Draco's opinion would be about this. Harry had sinking feeling though; that what Draco would say wouldn't be to his liking.

"Are you okay?"

Harry nearly jumped out his skin at the sound of Sway's cherry voice. "Yeah just thinking," he said, a little embarrassed.

Sway laughed a merry laugh, which always made Harry feel better. "You must be in deep thought the way you zoned out like that," said Sway cheerily. "I thought you saw a ghost outside the window or you really liked the violets in the garden."

Harry just chuckled and smiled feebly at her. She was a tomboyish sort of woman. With short, hair deep brown hair and slanted blue black eyes, and a small cute nose. She was a sturdy kind of girl who looked as though she'd climbed her share of trees during her life. Sway was only an inch or two shorter than Harry's five nine height. She reminded him of Professor Flitwick because she always seemed happy.

"Wanna talk about it?" asked Sway.

Harry looked at her and smiled. He felt as though Sway would be a very valuable friend; her being one of the few females he knew that were sensible. She didn't go on about inane frivolous things, and wasn't always asking whether such and such made her look fat. He liked her and had a suspicion that Draco liked her too. Fortunately, Sway answered her own question.

"Don't worry, you don't have to talk about it right now," said Sway, quirking a smile at him. "But if you ever need someone to talk to or anything, owl me or call me here." She snapped her fingers and a card appeared with her address and phone number on it. She gave it to him.

"Thanks." Harry looked at the card more closely and saw that she lived in Surrey, and according to her address, not too far from the Durselys. Harry unconsciously cringed.

"What?" asked Sway.

"Nothing, it's just my Muggle relatives live not too far away from you," said Harry truthfully.

"Are they that bad?"

"Pretty much, I've never seen you around and you live just three blocks down." He pocketed her card and wondered vaguely how his trousers got on. He didn't remember putting them on because he was thinking too much.

She smiled a little sadly, something Harry had never seen before. "I take care of my mother there. I live mostly in the house and rarely go out with my friends, but when I do, it's usually well past nine in the evening. But usually I stay home and read to her or work on a project of mine."

Harry felt as though this headed in a personal direction and eased slightly into it so if she wanted to stop she could. "What kind of projects do you do?" asked Harry innocently.

She beamed obviously holding her work in high esteem whatever it was. "Mostly carpentry. I can create chairs, tables, and dressers. I can construct almost anything out a of a good size piece of wood. I make toys for charity as well," said Sway, while she straightened the room out. "It's a shame I'm not much of painter." She chuckled and looked back at Harry.

He unconsciously packed his bags already and was practically ready to go. She handed him his jacket and smiled warmly at him.

"Guess I'm ready to go, eh?" said Harry, not really wanting to leave. He wanted to know more about her. He threw his bag strap over his shoulder and stood there hesitantly.

"Yeah, I guess so," said Sway quietly. Harry was about to turn to the door when she said, "If you and Draco ever want to go out somewhere or see some of my great craft, don't hesitate to contact me, all right?"

Harry nodded overenthusiastically; he didn't have many real friends left, mostly fans. He held out his hand for her to shake, but she surprised him when she gave him a hug instead.

"Get well, okay?" She stood in the doorway facing the hallway.

"Okay," said Harry, as he waved to her as he started down the hall.

"And shag carefully!" she called out.

Harry shook his head blushing and gave her a final wave. He saw the vast displeased faces of doctors scattered in the hallway. He grinned until his face hurt. Home. Harry felt the warmth envelope him as he thought about home. Finally.

"What do mean destroyed?" said Draco, irritably. He was about to leave his office when he got a call from Valliant "Sharky" Whittaker. Sharky said that the photos for the cover were shipped somewhere else. The perfect organised layout, done personally by Draco himself, the only complete one, was now on its way to blooming Scotland. However, before it got there, the truck had encountered some sort of accident and crashed into a lake. The deliverymen were fine but water destroyed all the truck's contents since the lake was extremely deep and no one would venture down to get anything.

"There is a copy left isn't it there?" asked Sharky.

Draco paced the lobby of the building in fury and irritation. He had to finish his speech for the important meeting tomorrow and would have to skip visiting Harry again at the hospital. Damn it! "Yes there is," said Draco. He rubbed at his aching forehead forcefully. It seemed no amount of pressure would rid him of the headache.

"Well, why don't you just drop it off yourself?" asked Sharky.

"Because, I am the president, the one who invented this damn magazine," said Draco slowly, as if the tension would go away if he spoke that way. "That is beneath me! Don't you get it? That's like the Minister of Magic going around Auroring."

Sharky blew an exasperated sigh. "If you really want your company and magazine to succeed, then nothing is beneath you. If you don't do it, who will? Moreover, who will on time?"

Draco leaned against the hard steel wall and slid down to the floor. He then pinched the bridge right above his nose three times. "Right. Is Pepper's still open, cause it's kind of late."

"Yeah, it is," said Sharky. "See, it's very advantageous having me as your assistant, isn't it?"

"You know what?" said Draco, brightening evilly. "You're right Sharky. You _are_ a great assistant."

Sharky chuckled on the other end of the phone unknowingly. "Thanks sir. I told you," he said.

Draco got up and grinned broadly in the pale red light emitting from the overhead lights. He had a spectacular idea. "Since you are an assistant, more importantly, _my_ assistant, you assist me with things right?"

"Er- yes sir," said Sharky nervously. "What is it you need?"

"I need you to go down to Pepper's and get what I need done." Draco wanted laugh aloud at his cleverness. Sharky's clever way with words almost had Draco doing his job. That was what Draco paid him for anyway.

"Uh – er," spluttered Sharky. "But sir, I don't have the copy of the layout!" He sounded squeaky and triumphant. _You're not getting out that easily_, thought Draco nastily.

"I've already owled it to you," said Draco, as he stepped out in the crisp August night. "And look," he said, while he looked up into the night, " it's perfectly cool and clear tonight. My owl should be there sometime soon."

"Er – uh – s-sir," stuttered Sharky again.

"I think it would be a good night for a broom ride too," said Draco, with a new bounce in his step. Even the headache had gone from a painful pulsing to a nearly unnoticeable throbbing. "Yeah, you have all the good luck tonight Sharky. Well, I guess I'll be slipping off to good ole home then."

"B-but s-sir," said Sharky pleadingly, which was very unusual for the fast talker. "I have a – a -," he faltered.

Draco strained not to laugh; Sharky getting a date was extraordinarily uncommon. For a good reason too, he was fine in the physical department, but he was deathly clumsy and stuttered unbecomingly when nervous, and he was nervous around personal female company all the time.

"A date?" asked Draco, hoping Sharky wouldn't hear his restrained laughter. Sharky was a good friend of his and he'd hate to wound his ego.

"Y-yes sir."

"Well, then you better get ready for when the layout gets there, shouldn't you?"

"W-well, yes sir."

"All right, good evening Sharky."

"Evening, sir."

Draco closed the cell with a loud click! He felt what he did was practically mean, because Harry was still in St. Mungo's and the meeting tomorrow could be rescheduled, but Sharky was his assistant and his job was to do various menial tasks that for whatever reason, Draco couldn't do. Presently he felt no remorse; he only had to hurry home to owl the layout. Whatever Slytherin instincts had been in the conversation were now gone and he didn't want Sharky to miss his date since he rarely got them. Off to home.

Entering his home by saying the secret password, which happened to be "The Dark Lord rots in Hell," he was comforted by the pine smell. It was particularly warm in the house for some reason. Shrugging, Draco walked into his in-home office and got out the back up layout. He'd hoped he'd never have to use it. Nonetheless, he organised it and sent it off. He hoped Sharky would be on time for his date, Draco would feel bad if he missed it on the account of him.

Walking into his bedroom, he noticed something was out of place, but couldn't tell what. The pine smell and heat was stronger in there as well. That's when he spotted the gigantic tree filling half the doorway to the bathroom. When he looked in the bathroom, he saw there were trees all around and there was a steaming lake. It was the beautiful picture of nature. Draco crept in and saw something that made his mouth go dry.

Harry was nude, in the clear lake, with his head thrown back against a towel on the grass. He was flushed and had his eyes closed, his arms splayed out either way. Draco peered closer to detect that Harry's mouth was half open in pleasure, and his wild hair cowlicked everywhere with moisture. It was the most erotic thing Draco ever saw.

Harry had bewitched the bathroom to look like a forest clearing with a hot spring lake. Draco had forgotten that Harry would be out of St. Mungos this week. Guilt flooded him; he hadn't been home for Harry. Maybe he should make it up to him. Suddenly, he heard Harry's stomach rumble, it was now evident he didn't even eat. Draco would cook him a good dinner. Or at least he would try. Harry was the certified chef in the relationship. Draco's cooking wasn't bad, but it wasn't nearly as good as Harry's was, seeing how he used to cook for the Dursleys. It also made Draco wonder how Harry was terrible at creating potions.

As he walked into the kitchen, Draco felt somewhat out of place. Just a tad bit uncomfortable. He remembered when he was younger, his mother, Narcissa was fond of cuisine. He used to help her make breakfast and lunch. They had to do it in secret, since Lucius only would be furious if he learned that his wife and son were cooking food their selves, when they had house elves. Draco loved making chocolate chip biscuits. They used to be warm, chewy, and gooey. Narcissa would sometimes smear chocolate on his nose and chase him around saying that she would eat his little nose off if he couldn't lick it off himself.

Merlin, if Lucius ever knew what he and his mother got up to in that house, he would be turning over in his grave. Happiness was never a prerogative of Lucius's, and it wouldn't be of anyone else's. Lucius only ever displayed a positive human emotion a few times. Draco thought his father was bipolar, and wouldn't be surprised if his suspicions were true. It was always more dreadful than pleasant, and his moods could swing dangerously.

Draco pushed the dismal thoughts in the dark recesses of his mind, as he looked around for something to make. When he looked in the refrigerator, he saw, to his dismay and irritation, there wasn't anything in it. The cupboards would probably be just as bare. _Still, just in case,_ thought Draco. He looked in each of the cupboards all he saw was cake mix, without anything of the things that go with making one. Oh yeah, there was some peanut butter as well. No use when you don't have the things that goes with that. He shook his head, he muttered, "I'm cursed with Potter's curse." He looked in their restaurant book. Many of the restaurants had delivery service, and Draco thanked Harry for liking take out food.

He pulled out the square piece of parchment with "Anne's Eatery" on it and pressed the purple circle on it. The menu magically unfolded itself and had three options: Delivery, Pick Up, or Rendezvous. Pressing the purple circle beside Delivery, Draco ordered two salads; honey glazed ham, cream potatoes, and chocolate pudding. He wrote their address on the line after confirming the order twice and waited for it to come.

Five minutes later, a steaming basket with the smell of food wafting out of it came, being held by a large unidentifiable bird. Draco put the sickles in the bird's black pouch on its leg and it took off back through the window. He sensed that if he didn't hurry dishing up the food, Harry would smell it, he quickly got out the plates. After he placed the food in all their proper places on the plates, Draco went to change into his robe to join Harry. He felt as though he wouldn't have to wear much.

Draco levitated the plates into the forestry bathroom, sat Harry's plate right next to his head and put his plate on the other side. Draco quietly walked over to Harry's side stifling a snicker as he saw Harry sniff the air appreciatively. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked at Draco and then the food on the plate. He smiled gratefully and Draco was truly touched by it.

"Hullo you," said Draco, and ran his hand through the hairs in the back of Harry's head.

"Hey," rasped Harry. Draco noticed that there wasn't any drinks, and mentally smacked himself. He conjured two empty glasses and summoned the champagne in his private wine cellar. He poured Harry's glass first and gave it to him.

"Thanks," said Harry, greedily downing the liquid. "This was the first thing I wanted to do when I got here. I didn't really think of shopping first because I know how bare our stores are. To tell the truth, I didn't really feel like it. "

Draco dryly smiled at him. "It's all right, you were tired is all," said Draco. "I'll go tomorrow. Let me feed you."

Draco eventually got his way after Harry's weak protests. Harry then in turn fed Draco and they saved the pudding for last.

Draco twirled the spoon in his pudding and looked at Harry seriously. They hadn't been able to discuss certain matters because things kept happening. Draco would have his say before someone like Snape came flying in here telling Harry he had to save the world again.

"My little spiky head," said Draco softly. He affectionately rubbed Harry's hair. "I've been wanting to speak with you about something very serious for while. But whenever I got the courage to speak to you about it, things always happened to prevent us from actually conversing."

"We're running away from the social world, aren't we?" said Harry hopefully. "To never be seen again?"

Draco chuckled. "No, silly." He bit his lip and twirled the spoon more frantically in the chocolate. Harry stilled Draco with his hand.

"Something bothering you?" asked Harry. "Is it my job? Do you want me to quit?"

_There he goes again,_ thought Draco mildly irritated, he was tired tonight and he would get it out. "It affects your job, but nothing like that straight out," he started. Draco shifted nervously and Harry's eyes were on him. "If you can help it, I'd really like you to not speak until I finish, if it isn't too much for you."

Harry smiled crookedly. "All right."

"Harry," said Draco. Strangely, he felt his courage wane and then felt guilty because of his paranoia of rejection. However, he would not let this go unsaid any longer, no matter how fidgety it made him. "I've been thinking about this for while. I've really wanted to expand our life more. I'm not talking about just going on more trips or building more rooms onto our house, even though that just might have to happen." Harry looked curiously at him, keeping silent for once.

Merlin's boots, a miracle.

"I want to…" Draco trailed off, he heard his blood and heart beat against his ears. He really shouldn't be so apprehensive; it wasn't as if Harry would bite his ears off. Well, not unless he wanted him to. "I want to have a child, Harry. With you."

Harry's emotions played visibly across his face: surprise, happiness, and then gloomy looking confusion. "Are you sure or are you having me on?"

Draco smiled slightly. "Yes, I am sure, and yes, I mean it."

Harry turned from him and looked down in the pool. Draco felt disappointment penetrate his chest and had to use all the strength he had not to let his voice break. "It's okay," he said, as he came closer to Harry's side. "We don't have to if you think it's a bad idea."

Harry faced him with incredulity notably in his eyes. "Are you mad?" he asked in astonishment.

Draco wanted to retch and looked at him dejectedly. Suddenly, Harry reached out, grabbed him, and kissed him hard, a little clumsily, but to make his presence known.

"Of course, you jumping-to-conclusions prat!" He looked as if Christmas had indeed come early. "I've been wanting the same thing as well. I was going to talk to _you_ about it tonight."

Joy so powerful that it made his chest hurt and his eyes tear, began to assault him. He also thought he would swoon with happiness, until Harry's wet, but warm arms kept him steady. Harry wiped the tears away from Draco's eyes to see that Harry, too, had tears of joy. He wiped his away as well.

This was love. _True love. _It was all about persevering against all odds, judgements, personal battles, and conflicts to get to the finished product. A steady relationship, in which all involved are perfectly happy and content, and maybe, just maybe, feeling truly blessed to have the one they're with because sometimes things get too good to be true. Moreover, the best thing is that it's reality. Not a dream. _Real. _You love them and they love you and both of you are together. Maybe that's oversimplifying it, but that's what real happiness does. It makes everything simple and complex simultaneously.

On impulse, Draco grabbed his pudding and smeared some on Harry's nose. Harry blinked befuddled and then smiled mischievously. Draco proceeded to lick the chocolate of his nose in deliberate enticing licks. Harry turned to get his chocolate pudding, when Draco smeared more on his cheek. Draco almost snickered out loud when he saw Harry frantically grab his pudding. He was about to lick him again when Harry got up out the hot spring red and steamy. Draco could never figure out how Harry never got all wrinkly like he did.

While he watched in rapt attention, as that lean muscled body laid out the enormous towel. Draco watched every part move as Harry cleared away the plates off to the side, seeing Harry naked never lost its appeal to Draco. _Never._ Harry crawled over to him, his pudding still in hand, and looked at Draco intensely. Draco could feel himself harden, rather painfully, at that intense look. He's seen Harry intense look before, but… not like _this one_.

Harry picked Draco up more gracefully than expected from his position. He laid him on the fluffy towel and undid his robe. Draco wore nothing underneath, and knew Harry had seen him starkers before, the scrutiny of _that_ stare made Draco flush everywhere. Not to mention, a certain member of his standing obscenely erect. Harry leaned in close and turned his cheek with chocolate still on it towards him. Draco wanted to giggle at the silliness of wearing chocolate, but _that_ stare stopped him. He licked Harry's cheek the same as he licked his nose.

Slowly, a smile came across Harry's face. He smeared chocolate on Draco's chest firmly but in a way that made Draco's breath catch and his heart flutter wildly. Harry smeared it nipple to nipple. Draco thought he could die from anticipation or his hard on would explode from pressure. Or lack thereof. Harry started to lick one nipple and across his chest.

"We'll get sticky," breathed Draco. He gripped the sides of the towel because he feared if he grabbed Harry's hair he would rip some out.

"Don't we get sticky any other time?" asked Harry wryly. Draco smiled back at him. He didn't even know why he said that. "Besides, we do have that to wallow in for a while too." He gestured to the water peacefully steaming. Draco had no doubt it would be beckoning them soon.

As he stuffed pudding in his mouth, Draco licked across his cheeks and nose. He almost looked like a tribal or something. After he laughed, Draco said, "Let's get dirty."

Hours later, Draco lay in Harry arms beyond sated, thinking about the technicalities of children. He could hear his heart beat out of synch with Harry's, but both were contently slow; he could also felt and smelt Harry's chocolatety breath in his face. They were both sat in the hot spring, which was obviously the bathtub; Harry had left the bottom smooth porcelain.

"Harry, about children," started Draco. However, Harry shushed him.

"Save it for the pillow talk tomorrow. Sleep."

Draco did and went to sleep peacefully, and dreamt about fair-haired green-eyed and raven-topped grey-eyed children frolicking around.


	2. Episode 2: Pillow Talk

Episode 2

Pillow Talk

Draco woke smelling of grass, chocolate pudding, and of Harry. Ah, yes Harry. The man held him carefully throughout the night to make sure that Draco didn't drown while he slept. Strangely, the small lake was still comfortably hot. Draco sleepily lifted one of his hands to see that he had turned all wrinkly. Damn it.

He lifted Harry's hand with his own that he just inspected. Nothing wrinkly, not even in the process of doing so. _Lucky bastard._ Draco vaguely wondered if Harry's skin carried some sort of repel in it against water trying to wrinkle him up. Did his skin talk to the water and say, "You can't wrinkle us, I just won't stand for it because it isn't fair to Harry. You know he's the bloody hero who saved the world." Those damn Gryffindors and pride, bravery, and all that rubbish. _Harry's skin probably heroically protects him from a very wrinkly death, while mines just shrugs callously and says 'Eh, he's a mean git anyway, why should we protect him? I rather like being wrinkly.'_

Draco frowned at himself and wondered why he'd even contemplate the possibility of skin fending off liquid substances. Of skin conversing with the elements. Of skin talking, period. Draco looked around quickly. Merlin's beard! Did Harry slip something in his pudding or something?

Draco fidgeted and Harry moaned sleepily. Draco felt uncomfortable having sex wrinkly, so he tried to get up, only to have Harry instinctively wrap his arm around Draco's trim waist and pull him back down. Draco had to admit that the water and Harry did feel quite comfortable, but he was wrinkly. Grandmotherly wrinkled. _Eww._

"Potter," said Draco, and nudged Harry's cheek with his pointy nose. "I have to get up."

Harry grunted and tightened his hold. _Never followed instructions his whole life, why start now? _Draco thought sarcastically. He squirmed but Harry just kept his hold firm and even nuzzled Draco's neck. He flicked a tongue out at Draco's neck which caused tremors in Draco. Suddenly, Draco panicked, and ridiculously thought, _we shall not have wrinkly sex!_ _Make up an excuse,_ thought Draco, _to get up._

Harry mumbled but it sounded more like a chuckle.

"I have to use the toilet," lied Draco, while he squirmed around. "Unless you want me piss on you."

Harry laughed throatily, which unhinged Draco. "No you don't," he said confidently. "You said you don't want to have wrinkly sex." Draco didn't even remember saying that out loud, but most obviously, he did. Harry laughed louder and more clearly.

Draco felt more embarrassed than anything and flushed even deeper than he already was from the heat of the water. He felt and heard Harry virtually cackle with mirth. Cackling, not laughing. Even the water and his skin were cackled at him._ I must be on** something.**_ The shudders didn't die down until some time later.

Draco's face was hot and he decided that Potter's getting his revenge. _For all the things I did to him in school, all the times I laughed at him, for all the times I tried to hex him. Of course, he would never retaliate in such a way, but he would sit here and laugh, like the Gryffindor he is, slowly torturing me. Yes, it makes perfect sense, he would make sure all the animosity died down, and get me when I least expected it. He would kill me with his pure goodness; he wouldn't have to touch or hex me. It's all a conspiracy and I bet Granger and Weasley are in on it. I wouldn't be surprised if 'Hell Bitch' (Delinda) and 'Dumb Hercules' (Carlo) were in on it too. A fucking conspiracy theory, but I bet I'm right. All of them are out to get me for being such an arrogant twit when I was younger._ Draco's thoughts are viciously paranoid and insecure, completely uncharacteristic. Probably MAB: Morning After Bitchiness.

"Are you done?" snapped Draco.

This, however, brought on a new vigorous fit of giggles. He sounded like he was eleven years old again. With an eye roll at Harry's immaturity, Draco attempted to get up again, only to be stopped once more by Harry reaching out to hold him still to suck upon his neck. Draco felt the pang of arousal shoot straight to his penis and then spread leisurely throughout his limbs. He started to relax until realised that he's still _all_ wrinkly.

"Get off me!" yelped Draco, as he frantically pushed Harry away. He had a bad experience with wrinkled skin and he wouldn't care to relive it again or even begin to associate it with Harry and intimacy. Even though… it is _his_ wrinkly skin and not Harry's. Precisely the reason why he never stayed submerged in water for too long.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry worriedly. He let Draco go though and Draco could feel his eyes on the back of his blond head.

"Bad experience," muttered Draco, who put on his wonderfully pink, terry bathrobe. He doesn't even bother to turn around to look at Harry when Harry says, "That bad?"

Draco curtly nodded and quickly steps inside the house without glancing back at the bewildered Harry.

Draco looked at himself thoroughly, glad there isn't any trace of wrinkles. _Then again,_ he thought embarrassedly, _I acted like a vain idiot back there with Harry._ _But then again, he doesn't exactly know what Lucius put me through years ago. Personally, I'd prefer to keep it that way. _He didn't know where all those thoughts came from lately, he assumed it was just stress.Draco put citrus scented lotion all over himself before he put on his underclothes with plain slate trousers and a white plain shirt. Draco slid into his loafers and felt like an old pervert who just invited a 'talented student' to his house for a 'mature discussion' on the class's topic. All he was missing was a cigar, a dirty old man robe with atrociously huge rings, and a devious smile.

Draco smirked at his clearly, ludicrous thoughts, and wandered into the kitchen by the bedroom doorway. He didn't see Harry there and looked in the living room to find that void of Harry as well. Draco walked into the living room and didn't see him in the den or the sizeable extra bathroom just opposite of it. He turned toward the veranda and saw him.

Harry was perched on the railing clearly in pensive mode. Draco called it mode, because Harry could be like that for the rest of the day. Harry was barely covered in his pale blue dressing gown; Draco could see Harry's lean legs, elegant feet, well-formed arms and chest, and the little patch of dark hair at his crotch. Harry's ebony hair cowlicked pleasantly, in every direction, which gave Draco the distinct urge to flatten every strand._ He really needs to get that hair cut or something,_ thought Draco vaguely.

He walked to the veranda and looked out at the garden. So many different flowers, he didn't even know what half of them were. Neville Longbottom discovered his niche for Herbology years ago, and now made it his profession. Many people who were wealthy or middle class would boast if they had their courtyards, or any part of their property furnished with Neville's work. He also made it a point to find new species of plants and find other uses for those already known. Draco's magazine promoted him with advertisements, even though he didn't really need it. Neville had a place in almost every wizarding magazine, newspaper, and book. He was famous.

_Not surprising,_ thought Draco looking around. Neville said that he and Harry were practically night and day, so he made the garden that way. There was a stone sign that was firmly planted in the dirt that said 'You Are Now Entering Ying/Yang'. Neville had specially trained people who showed promise for plants and their many uses, but it was a great honour when Mr. Neville 'Big Shot' Longbottom, personally attended to you.

Harry's side had flowers of soft hue that transitioned into lively colours. The subtle blues, lavender, pink that turned into passion red, dull orange and then misty purple. One species of Harry's flowers called Gisele, were long stemmed with feather shaped petals and bent over whenever someone was near to tickled them mercilessly. _Mischievous little flowers,_ thought Draco.

Draco looked at his side and smirked; Neville had obviously tried to convey their personalities in their respective sides. It was clear that Neville had thought him very eccentric or at least that's what Draco thought his flowers reflected. His flowers ranged from black roses streaked with red and pink to Afrisia (a flower with a little sprout in the centre of a mound with large spongy petals that droop to the ground) sky blue with faint orange spots. Nevertheless, he liked his side, nothing looked out of place. In fact, it looked very organised and even though some of them should've, none of the colours or species seemed to clash with other each other.

Draco had his little special flower too, which happened to be the Afrisia. It was just as mischievous as Harry's Giseles, but in a different way. The little sprout in the middle sprayed an aphrodisiac like substance whenever someone came near one of its long petals. He and Harry made love one night underneath it, to discover that the petals groped unsuspecting bystanders as well. Harry was mortified because he cherished their privacy very much, while Draco thought it was pleasurably kinky.

An unconstrained snicker escaped him that made Harry look up at him. The expression Draco saw was startlingly meditative and concentrated, and then he remembered that they had not finished their conversation last night. They had got wrapped up in pudding. Harry-pudding. The memory made him blush and he saw Harry smile slightly.

"So what are you doing out here?" asked Draco, as he sat on the flat white wooden swing to face opposite of Harry.

"Thinking," replied Harry wistfully, with a look in the distance. "Relaxing, enjoying the pleasant scents pampering my nose." He scrunched his nose up and Draco thought it was a cute, but juvenile crinkle. Yes, Harry was really thinking.

"About children right?" coaxed Draco, sensing that Harry hinted as much.

"Shush," whispered Harry, with his fingers to his lips. "I said save it for pillow talk, remember?"

Draco nodded his headed confusedly, wondering what Harry meant by that. He'd been cryptic and pensive lately, but Draco assumed that was due to the brush with death, _again._ Nevertheless, they had to talk about it eventually and soon Draco would have to go to work for that meeting. He really didn't feel like it, he wanted to indulge in Harry-pudding today. Harry smiled slowly, and Draco felt a slight tingle of arousal assault him unexpectedly. Last night wasn't easily forgotten by a long shot. Not with all that pudding and all that Harry and _that_ bloody stare.

Harry levitated some of their cotton fluffy pillows from out of their bedroom and put them in the garden. The pillows were large and one of them got stuck in the doorway- Harry smirked at Draco, and then pulled the pillow out of the doorway forcefully to cuff Draco in his head. Draco rubbed the side of head in mock indignation and shot Harry a scowl. Draco wished he had his wand; he'd hex Harry just to laugh. Harry grinned widely and Draco's venom dissipated quickly. Those smiles always made Draco feel warm. Maybe it was because it was genuine and not tainted.

Harry got up and held his hand out in invitation, which Draco took suavely and proceeded to descend the stone steps to Draco's side of the garden. They stood in front of the blue orange-spotted perverted flowers. Draco quirked an eyebrow and Harry slowly divested him of his clothes. The actions were deliberate when Harry skimmed his fingers across Draco's skin. Draco tried his best not to squirm from Harry's touch. He noticed that the Afrisias moved slightly in awareness towards them. The combination of both would be explosive, and Draco's skin bristled in anticipation.

When Harry helped him out his boxers, Draco noted the same intense stare of _that_ look again. The look was as though Harry had missed something in Draco all the years they had known each other, and now that he's found it, he needed it to live. Draco wondered what happened, what changed? Sure, they decided to have children, but there must be something more to _that_ stare. _Hmm,_ Draco figured he would have to find inconspicuous way to find out what Harry found so fascinating suddenly.

Harry slid seductively out of his dressing gown, which Draco was convinced he learned from him. He strolled lazily over to Draco, and this time, Draco was sure that Harry was intentionally imitating him. It jostled Draco just somewhat. He knew his technique was flawless and provided the person with multiple orgasms. Yet, Draco wasn't exactly sure whether he wanted his flawless Malfoy technique brought down on him. He and Harry always had great sexual experiences and he enjoyed them fully every time. Draco, however, always had managed to make Harry orgasm numerous times, while Harry always gave him a single earth shattering one. Harry would always say afterwards that he would get Draco some day and on that day, Draco would weep with pleasure.

Draco trembled from Harry's close presence. Harry kissed him lightly on lips and gestured towards the pillows that were right underneath the Afrisias.

Draco looked curiously at Harry. "What, no blankets this time?" Harry smiled crookedly and led him over the spot where the Afrisias were already sniffing (Draco wasn't sure if flowers could sniff, but he was sure these ones could) them in interest.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and leaned towards as if to kiss him but didn't. It was _that_ stare again, and Draco felt his hard on brushing Harry's own obvious arousal. One of Harry's hands came up beside Draco's face and began to stroke his cheek tenderly, and trembled ever so slightly once in a while. Draco felt the emotion Harry emitted and saw it on his face. Soon enough, even Draco could feel this strange emotion as well, as if he knew what they were feeling and both of them had reached an understanding.

Tears unshed shimmered in Harry's eyes and Draco's as they desperately clung to each other. "This is for real, isn't it?" asked Harry, a little hoarse. "No more looking over our shoulders for Voldemort, Lucius, or any angry anti-gay political group throwing flaming bricks through our windows. No one to shatter us. No Snape to take points for us being hopelessly in love." They both chuckled. "Just us."

Draco nodded demurely, while he looked into those twinkling glossy emerald eyes. Harry swallowed and blinked back the tears.

"You're pathetic, Potter," said Draco, without conviction. He tried to blink back his own tears that Harry already wiped away. _Damn Gryffindors, so emotional._

"You're with me, so you're worse off."

"What would you do without me? Probably go off on some brooding harebrained scheme."

Harry chuckled into his hair. He smelled like Harry; pudding, musty sweat, and love. Draco sniffed appreciatory at Harry's neck.

"You would go with me. You'd follow me," said Harry, while he continue to rub his face into Draco's hair.

"To the ends of the earth," finished Draco, promptly without hesitation.

Suddenly, Draco felt something spray him and then his skin tingled. He felt so warm, so sexy. Harry held him, who suddenly was very warm and _bloody_ sexy. _Damn aphrodisiac,_ thought Draco moodily. He was the one who wanted to get Harry randy. Draco then felt the petal touch him, or more like, feel up his calves, and naturally lay under the spray. Under Harry. Draco noted vaguely that _that_ stare came back in full force and felt his penis rubbing Harry's stomach leaving trails of pre-come along the tanned rippled surface.

Draco was aware of the sexy man over him, the tingling spray, his erection that pulsed. Not to mention the petals that made their rounds on him and Harry. He was so aware of everything. _Probably results of that damn spray._ Harry's hands were on the green pillows on either side of Draco's head, which happened to rest on the red pillow. _He's so fucking sexy. Hell, we're both sexy._ Harry slid up his body and grinded against him making Draco gasp. Everything was slick and sticky at the same time. Everything was so fucking arousing, Draco could barely keep his focus on one thing. Nevertheless, Harry made a very tasty and satisfying thing to focus on. Draco felt the petals on him; they felt like big soft sticky tongues licking him. _Harry knew what he was thinking when he chose this spot,_ thought Draco, and happily kissed said Harry on his nose.

Draco and Harry lay back in the middle of the garden. They had to crawl away from those nympho Afrisias. Actually, Harry had to half-heartedly drag Draco because he had succeeded in giving Draco multiple orgasms that resulted in turning Draco into a human pudding. Draco's flushed while Harry repeatedly said, "I told you so. Draco-pudding."

Draco could feel the tingle of the numbness fading away from his body. They managed to grab the red pillow the Afrisias weren't molesting, so they sat back sharing it. He felt so drained, as if he could lay here forever in the Garden of Eden. He wanted to sleep but he had a meeting to conduct in an hour or so probably. _I don't want to,_ whined Draco's inner child. He sighed.

"I cancelled it when you were dressing," yawned Harry, as he snuggled closer to him. Draco was puzzled.

"How'd you know?" inquired Draco. Sometimes, Draco could swear Dumbledore gave Harry some of his 'psychic' powers.

"Sharky sent an owl asking whether you still wanted to go through with the meeting," replied Harry casually. "I knew you'd be staying here today, so I told him to reschedule it."

Draco felt a little uncomfortable for a second. "You could've consulted me, you know."

"You were still freaking out over your wrinkly situation."

"Oh." Draco was stunned and knew Harry was the type who really wouldn't crowd him if he were freaked out. He wouldn't say anything unless he thought it was serious. Draco chuckled and silently praised his lover for knowing him so well. But still, he wished he said something, even though it would've been through the door.

They both relaxed as the smells of sex, grass, and fruity aphrodisiac flowed throughout the air. Draco wanted to sleep so much, but he wanted to enjoy this subtle peace as well. He yawned.

"Send Neville a Thank-You-Very-Much-Gift for the Sexy-Kinky-Flowers," said Draco sleepily, while he warily eyed the flowers that were still salivated over the two green pillows. He drifted off to sleep as Harry muttered, "Mmm hmm."

Harry had _accio_-ed a blanket before he fell asleep beside Draco. He snuggled closer enjoying the citrusy smells Draco had. He inhaled his lover's smell deeply and shifted back with a sated sigh. Draco always smelt wonderful; Harry didn't know how he managed it. It was as though he walked around with shower and bath essentials all the time.

Harry rolled over, propped himself on his elbows, and looked down at his fair lover. The sun was high over the sky now, and shined against Draco's pale face and light hair. He looked like an angel, but Harry knew better. The darkness Lucius and Voldemort instilled in Draco had almost consumed him when he was barely eighteen. Harry, at the time, didn't know how he managed to pull Draco through the darkness when Draco couldn't find his way to the light. He found out two years later that he pulled Draco through the darkness because Harry _was_ his light. He smiled at his results: a happy, sated, haughty Draco Malfoy.

Harry thought his musings must have been loud because on cue, Draco cracked an eye open to reveal a silvery-grey iris. He then opened both eyes tiredly and stared at Harry irritated.

"You hair is incorrigible," he drawled. _So dramatic, even when drooling, and looking thoroughly shagged._ Harry rolled his eyes as Draco sat up.

Harry saw Draco glance at his Afrisias. Harry looked too to discover the pillows were tossed aside and looked very sticky. Flower come. Harry laughed.

"What?" asked Draco, an amused eyebrow raised.

"Flower come," answered Harry, while he still laughed.

He saw Draco shudder with the giggles. "Flower come?" repeated Draco incredulously, and tried hard not to giggle, and failed miserably. They both laughed until their sides hurt and tears streamed from their eyes.

"Where do you get that sick shit from, Potter?" teased Draco. "And I'm supposed to be the perverted one? Yeah, right."

Harry laughed at him and sobered some minutes later. He heard the birds and insects (outside the garden because some could ruin certain flowers and because Draco was terrified of them), so he lay back, and enjoyed the warm beam from the sun.

"About children," said Harry, disturbing the still silence.

"About that," answered Draco, with his arms behind his head.

"What adoption agencies are we going to?"

"Adoption agency?" repeated Draco, as he sat up and looked at Harry confused. _Of course,_ spoke Harry's mind, _you said you wanted children. And, you said you weren't joking._

"Yes, you ninny," retorted Harry, raising himself up on his elbow to face Draco. "You said you wanted children."

Draco wore befuddlement rarely so Harry always enjoyed it while it was there. Suddenly, it changed into realisation, then smug amusement. Draco laughed at Harry. Now Harry wore befuddlement and, unfortunately, felt natural doing so. It made him annoyed that Draco always found some cunning way to make him befuddled.

"I want our children to look like us," said Draco, amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Well, I reckon we'll just have to find children with our likeness," replied Harry carefully, not knowing where this was going. He had a bad feeling… that he was about to be made a fool.

Draco sniggered and said, "What about a messy blonde-haired child with emerald eyes?"

"Hell, we'd probably have to procreate to have a child like that."

"Exactly."

"Huh?" Harry was now thoroughly befuddled. What was Draco talking about? "What do you mean?"

Draco looked at him as though he were just a small child. _Snooty bastard,_ thought Harry annoyed. He rolled his eyes and looked at him. Crossing his arms he said, "How do you suppose we do that? Get pregnant?" Harry laughed at his own joke.

"Exactly," replied Draco mischievously.

Harry choked. Was Harry hearing correctly or did he just imagine that? "What'd you say?"

Draco patted his head. "It's all right, I know thinking too much makes your head hurt. I'll explain it to you." Harry scowled at him. Draco sat up face. him. "Harry, you don't really think wizards and witches haven't thought of a way to procreate between same sex couples, did you?" Harry blinked. Draco raised an eyebrow. _Bloody Slytherin. _"Obviously you did."

Draco shook his head and it made Harry feel ridiculously stupid. "You should read other things than _Quidditch Today_ and the Sports section of that Muggle newspaper." Harry felt even worse. "I was reading _The Wizard Medical Times,_ and I came across an article that said there was a way for couples to have children with roles reversed. A married couple where the wife always had the children now changed into husband having the babies. It's spectacular. A potion that the couple takes changes them into the opposite sex. Wonderful, isn't it?"

Harry wondered what he would look like as girl. Would he get fat, would he have small or large breasts or full lips? What would _that_ look like down there? Would he have PMS? Would he make an ugly female? Would his hair get longer? He unconsciously fingered a wild tress.

"Harry, stop fantasising about being a woman," drawled Draco, with an eye roll. _How could he always read his mind?_ Strange, when it was Harry's mind trained in Legilimency and Occlumency. However, he never abused his power, of course. "I can read your mind because your emotions are always on your face, Potter. Didn't Snape teach you anything?" Harry scowled at him but he knew Draco was just teasing.

"If wanted, I could read your mind easily," replied Harry confidently. He really could, if he wanted.

"But I know the Gryffindor in you wouldn't let you," scoffed Draco. Harry frowned. "See, I knew it."

He arranged the blanket around himself, and Harry wondered how he could always be so organised. "Anyway, there are three clinics in Britain, one in Scotland, two in Canada, and five in the States. Merlin knows what _they_ get up to. I suggest we try the clinics here before going overseas, even though I don't know why we would even have to. They're pricey, of course, but I know we can afford it. After one of us changes and haves the baby, we can change back. The potion changes us into what we would've been like if we were the opposite sex, so if you became female, you might not have that mess atop of your head." Draco critically eyed his dark locks.

Harry looked up self-consciously at his bangs hanging around his forehead. "So when do you want to go?"

"We have to decide which one of us is willing to become a woman first," said Draco reasonably.

"Well, it can't be me."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm supposed to be recovering. Remember?"

Draco glared at him. "I don't want woman parts." Harry almost laughed.

"But you want a child," replied Harry disdainfully, eyebrows raised.

Draco seemed to consider this for a moment and sighed. "This is _not_ decided, all right?" Harry nodded, even though he knew Draco would probably be the one with woman parts. _You're caving and I know it,_ thought Harry merrily. _"Nothing_ is final." Draco pointed out fiercely.

"I know, I know. I said naught."

"You didn't have to," said Draco, with a disgusted look at him. "You make me sick."

"You love me, though."

"Sometimes, I wonder why and how."

"I reckon, you know-"

"Shut it, Potter."

"Shutting." Harry motioned zipping his mouth shut.

Every night after work, Draco and Harry would snuggle in the bed in front of the telly and talk of baby names. They hadn't got anywhere, they were constantly debating why this or that was better. Tonight seemed more light-hearted than the previous nights.

"What if it's a girl? We can't name her Draca or Draculia."

Draco sarcastically glared at Harry. "Why not Draca? And Draculia sounds too vamipirish. We can't name her Harryfina or Harrietta, but I could call you that when you grow woman parts." He snickered as Harry wrestled him to the floor. They both leaned back against the bed.

"Well, if it's a boy, we can call him Harry Jr.," said Harry, while he stretched.

"Why would he get your name instead of mine?" huffed Draco.

"Because I'm the man," said Harry, as he pointed to his chest, "and you're Jane." Harry pointed to Draco's chest and imaginary boobs. "Boys get manly names, and you would be a woman at the time anyway."

"You think Draco isn't a manly name?" _Humph, Draco was a damn good name_. It was _his_ name; of course, it was a bloody good name.

"Isn't it short for dragon or some shit like that?" said Harry, acting as if he wasn't sure.

Draco got up and Harry bolted. Draco chased Harry and lost him somewhere between the bathroom and the den. "Damn it," muttered Draco. He'd been damning a lot of things lately, but couldn't help it.

"Rrrraaaahhhh!" Harry jumped from behind the sofa and grabbed Draco. They swayed dangerously and winded up falling in a heap in front of the den's doorway. Draco was on his back while Harry leaned on his side.

"How about Bob?" joked Harry. At least, Draco hoped he was joking.

"There would be no power on earth, in heaven or hell to help you if you name one of my children that."

Harry laughed loudly. "Right. How bout Arlene?"

Draco snorted. "Sounds like some inbred country bumpkin from America."

"You should talk about inbred," chuckled Harry. "Most purebloods are inbred." _How dare he?_ Even though Draco knew it was probably true…

"Are you implying anything?" Draco grimaced at him.

"No, sir."

"Then get on with it."

"Right. Hmm," Harry put his finger to his nose thoughtfully. "What about Jacquelyn?"

Draco considered and thought that he liked it. He loved it, in fact. "Yes, I do like that very much. Now about if it's a boy."

"Hmm, Tresselle," laughed Harry. "I'm just joking."

Draco sort of liked that. "Tresselle sounds more masculine than feminine."

Harry looked at him incredulously. "Hell hath no fury like me. Hell no," sniffed Harry. "It sounds like a girly name."

"It does not," snapped Draco, glaring at him. "Malfoys know about names, that's why we're unique."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Lucius could translate into luscious."

Draco looked at him in horror. "I do_ not_ need that analogy in my head."

"All right, all right," relented Harry, while he grinned madly. "How about a bubble bath?"

Draco smiled. "You wanna race?" He got up when he said that to cinch his win. Even though he had a head start, Harry still won. He always did. Only because he let him.

Draco got away from the boisterous lunch crowd in the lounge room at work, to talk to Harry on his cell. Luckily, his building didn't emit too much magic to disable Muggle objects.

"So you want to go see Olimpi, huh?" asked Draco. Harry said that Olimpi, the nurse from St. Mungo's, gave them a lifetime invitation, and that they would be taking advantage of it now.

"Yeah, she's a nurse," said Harry excitedly. Harry was never openly excited so there must be reason for it. He could hear the pillow smothering some of the phone receiver. Draco knew that Harry spent most of his time in bed still 'getting up'. "She could tell us of all the precautions and who would be a better candidate for the transformation." Ah, the truth comes out.

"That's the real reason why you want to go," observed Draco. "It's because you think she'll tell us that _I_ should have woman parts. You are not slick Harry James Potter; subtlety was never your forte."

"Whatever," said Harry nonchalantly. "Are you coming?"

"Of course," replied Draco, as he looked askance at the door to the lounge room, "I sort of like her."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Harry. "I knew you did." Draco rolled his eyes. Of course, he liked her. She'd taken care of his Harry.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," responded Draco. "Look, I have to go." He clicked his cell off, knowing that Harry wouldn't find it rude at all. He knew how busy Draco could get.

"Hurry up, Mr. Malfoy! I have the most wonderful news!" exclaimed the happy-go-lucky Tracey "Trixie" Delacroix. "Terry Boot is throwing a party and Ricky Ripley is going to be there! You can persuade him to assist Harry's case against the Applebee Arrows."

"Er," said Draco, thinking it would be good to get Harry's legal trouble out the way since Delinda was throwing a fit. "When is it?" He hoped that Delinda hadn't willingly gone to the Daily Prophet yet.

"Friday, sir," she answered promptly.

"Hmm," sounded Draco. "Tell Sharky to get Harry and me an invitation. We'll cancel if we can't make it. Where is Sharky by the way?"

Trixie giggled and pointed down the hallway. Sharky leant casually against one of the cobalt blue walls while he chatted with an older female. She had dark brown hair, olive skin, and a little round nose. She was laughing at something Sharky said. Everything would've been perfectly normal if it hadn't been for the dark makeup and clothes she wore. She had her eyes lined in purple kohl, wore black lipstick, black nail polish, and she had all black on, including the strange leather bangles on her wrists and the leather choker on her neck. The combat boots completed the set, with long silver belt hanging hazardously from her black cargo trousers. Her sleeveless shirt said in curly bold white text: _Am I Bad? Hell Yeah, I'm Bad. I'm A Bad Motherfucker. BIATCH!_

"Holy shit," whispered Draco. He almost laughed at Sharky's taste in women. He didn't know if having someone looking like she just stepped out of a Punk/Goth party strolling around the office was good for business. He wasn't prejudice at all but the people who came to speak with him usually were, and then the employees… Draco sighed. The rumours would be flying. Draco folded his arms looking at the dark and older version of Nymphadora Tonks. He almost wished he could take a picture to show Harry, but she wasn't some freak show to be exploited. Nevertheless, she had to get on the road.

"Valliant," called Draco. He only called him Sharky when around close friends, there always had to be an air of professionalism when around other people.

Sharky, with a mad grin, led his newfound friend to him and Draco saw himself face to face with a woman who could shoot the shit. He liked women like that. Delinda was sort of like that, only she was too femalely manipulative. There are better ways to go about things than jealousy.

Draco shook the older woman hand (nice grip), to find out her name was Cecilia Waters. She had hazel eyes up close and Draco thought she looked magnificent. Her personality and personal preference of clothes screamed confidence and fuck you. Draco was starting to admire this woman without even speaking to her properly. He told Sharky not to bring her around his job dressed, so, er, extravagant. That was after she left, of course. He really liked her outfit and didn't think he had the heart to say, "Your clothes and personality aren't welcomed here."

Draco noticed that Sharky distractedly agreed and that he was looking like a right fool. Draco shook his head; _maybe he's found his true love. _It was peaceful again in the wizarding world. True love could be pursued without wondering if some dark wizard is at your favourite restaurant waiting for the most opportune time to raise hell.

"Sharky," said Draco, in his Mr. Malfoy voice, "stop mooning over your gothic girlfriend."

Sharky snapped out of his trance and said, "Er, sir, yes, sir." Draco remembered Harry used to look like that all the time. He almost laughed.

"Go talk to Tracey," ordered Draco, "she has something to tell you."

"Uh, huh. Yeah… Er, sir." He was vastly distracted and Draco amusedly hoped it wouldn't interfere with his work. He almost walked into the doorway and Draco covered his mouth to flee down the hallway. He was boss man around here and if he got caught giggling like a schoolgirl, cool points would be lost.

Draco recovered himself in his in office and made a few phone calls to do interviews. This month, the main topic would be people in relationships using undercover agents to spy on their lovers. _Some people can be so insecure,_ thought Draco, when he greeted Mandy Brocklehurst on the line.

"Harry, come on!" Draco was already dressed and waiting. They were going to be late if Harry didn't get his bloody clothes on soon. Draco remembered while they were at Hogwarts, Harry would sometimes be late to class and breakfast. He couldn't figure out how Harry was late or missed breakfast because he ate like a dragon.

Draco paced the living room and stopped to look in the wall mirror. He was wearing a blue silk button up shirt with fine cotton slacks and shiny leather shoes. He wore no tie and left the first two buttons unbuttoned. He looked good. Just because Voldemort and Lucius had threatened to tear the world apart didn't mean Draco had ever lost his fashion sense. He was just more grateful that he had clothes on his back, a roof over his head, and someone who loved him. _Guess, I'm lucky and lovely, _thought Draco conceitedly, as he turned in the mirror to make sure everything was in place. He fingered the ribbon holding his hair back in a ponytail. It was metal cobalt blue; his mother had given it to him for his eighteenth birthday. It was actually wrapped around the parcel, but Draco figured it would make for a good hair accessory.

Harry stepped out, and Draco figured that Harry wanted to make the impression that he was unfit to bear a child. Draco raised and eyebrow and Harry looked around innocently while he whistled. He wore loose black jeans and a matching jacket with a red fitted tee. It was arranged in a way you would've thought a brooding teenager dressed.

"You look like a berk," commented Draco, as he looked over Harry decisively. "I will not let you play the sympathy card tonight." He knew the game Harry was trying to play and it would _not_ work.

He stepped near the door with Harry in tow and looked at him. "And, behave yourself." Harry had the habit of groping him under tables.

Harry grinned wickedly. "Of course, dear."

Draco sighed; Harry really did need a far better role model than him. _I'm rubbing off on him,_ thought Draco as the stepped out into the slight chill.

"I will not have woman parts."

"Whatever you say."

Draco could feel more than see Harry face breaking smile. He groaned.

They had Apparated in the park not too far from her house and walked from there. Draco had remarked how strange Muggles were to live so close to each other and wondered how they had any privacy when someone was so close to them.

"Saves space," remarked Harry.

"Oh yes," said Draco, his arm gestured to the surroundings with flourish, "the ever self-efficient Muggles." Harry snorted just as he saw a familiar house. The Dursleys.

He could tell they were home because there were lights on in the house. He wondered whether Dudley was still there swinging his fat fists in frustration whenever he couldn't figure something out. He never expected to feel this hesitant anxiety while passing. Even so, he had so many bad memories of this place, namely, the one where Dudley almost got kissed by a Dementor. Harry unconsciously shivered; he loathed Dementors. A hand lay on his shoulder and he almost jumped.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Draco's eyes shone strangely under the streetlight with worry.

"Just fine," said Harry, a little too quickly. Draco cocked a sardonic eyebrow. Draco knew him so well. _Well after twelve years, he ought to, _thought Harry.

Draco looked at the house. "It's them, isn't it?" Harry nodded mutely as they passed and the Dursleys and all their mistreatment of him became the past again. Draco had his arm intertwined with Harry's as the made their way to Sway's house.

"Hello Harry, Draco." Sway graciously opened the door to her house. She took their coats automatically. Harry still could not believe he never saw her once while he lived just down the street. Not even when he wandered around because his Uncle threw him out for a few hours. _Strange._

When they entered, Harry noticed everything was polished and wooden. The floors, the ceiling, the walls, furniture, and even the telly had a wooden frame. _God forbid if someone were to light a fire in here,_ thought Harry, as he looked around. The house looked a lot bigger from inside and he wondered whether Sway used a charm here. She was speaking all the while and Harry nodded and said noncommittal things at the right pauses. Draco seemed entranced with her little knick-knacks on the mantel and fingered each one carefully. Harry mouthed 'I told you so' to Sway who stifled a giggled.

"This is beautiful," murmured Draco. He fingered a minuscule vase. "Did you make this?"

"Yep," answered Sway. "I made it when I was about, hmm, seventeen. A lot of people thought it pointless to practice Muggle skills, but I loved it. The feel of the wood, even though it made my hands rough, splintered, and sometimes blistered, was wonderful. I loved creating things; I still do, though not as often as used to, mind you. I need my hands for healing." She laughed, a little bitterly; Harry noted that he never heard a real unpleasant sound from her. However, he wouldn't push her.

"Anyway," she said, averting the topic from personal ground. "I made up all the dishes and they're already laid out. I don't see why people tease their guests by bringing food out slowly." She led them into an equally wooden but more mahogany room. "I think it's more practical to have the food already laid out so the guest can tuck in as soon as they sit down." She smiled at Harry, who she knew ate like a dragon. Harry blushed sheepishly.

"Great idea," remarked Draco. "Even though it takes the fun out of impressing your guests with your fine utensils." He sat and Harry opposite of him. Harry noticed a mini chandelier hanging above them. _She must get paid pretty good,_ thought Harry, with looks around at the cabinets that held crystal sculptures.

"You mean showcasing?" asked Sway. Draco nodded as he started to help himself to green vegetables and baked turkey. "No, I don't like all the flourish and show. I know that sounds ridiculous because I created these," she pointed at the plates and utensils, "and don't even have company much and don't show off."

Draco smiled at her. "I don't think you need to show off. You're modesty shows in your skill and in your creations. It's quite brilliant actually." Ah, the Malfoy charm. Harry could already see his words were having the desired effect on Sway who blushed prettily. The subtle way of complimenting someone was more or less the Malfoy charm. It scared Harry. Draco could convince anyone to do or believe anything. He remembered Draco convincing a Muggle that a streetlight looked sort of purple. He goes about things in an inconspicuous manner. Harry chuckled remembering.

"Doesn't that light, that's supposed to be red, look kind of purple?" asked Draco, while he stood next to the Muggle.

The Muggle looked at him as if he were mad, then looked back at the light. "I don't think so, looks red to me."

"But look, it has a sort of fuchsia or purplish look to it. Look closer."

And the Muggle did. In fact, he _peered_. "I mean it's red… Well, I guess the colour could be… a little off."

"Yeah, that's why yellow looks so alien next to it. See how there's hardly any red left." Harry watched and listened intently in disbelief, as Draco convinced the Muggle that the bright red light was purple.

"…Yeah, yeah, I _do_ see it!" exclaimed the Muggle. This new revelation seemed to brighten the Muggle's day.

"See, that's why people notice the yellow and purple. They clash together, it's really terrible. Of course, they-" even though Harry doubted Draco knew who _they_ were, "-made it like that because people will see it easier if it's a nasty looking combination. See, -" he gestured wildly, "-if it were really red it would blend too nicely and people would miss it."

The Muggle nodded his head in understanding and Harry had to move to keep them from hearing his snickers. He didn't see how Draco could do that with a straight face, well; he _was_ brought up as a Malfoy in a Death Eater family after all.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," breathed the Muggle, and now he gestured wildly as well. "I can see it! Wow, just wait til I put this in the paper!" It turns out the Muggle was a reporter for a small local newspaper. Draco and Harry couldn't stop laughing afterwards. They still had the cut out of the article and replies to it framed in their den.

Sway looked at them both blushing. "It's nothing really. I just put my heart into it."

Harry nodded in understanding chewing some mash. "I know how it is. I put my _soul_ into Quidditch."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I swear that sport takes him away from me so much," said Draco, as he swirled the juice around in his glass lazily. "But I used to be a seeker too, my heart just lied elsewhere."

"I see," said Sway. She looked at them intently. "So, what's the real reason you two attractive boys are in my house?"

Harry had choked on his orange juice; _that was unexpected._ "Wha-what d-do y-you-"

"What he means to say is," supplied Draco, as he shook his head at Harry's sputtering, "Whatever do you mean by that statement? We like you as person and came here in free will." Draco smiled sweetly over his interlaced hands propped up by his elbows and Harry snorted.

Sway eyed them both, and laced with sarcasm, said, "Obviously." She rolled her eyes and leaned back. "Spill it."

"Tell Draco he'll have woman parts." Harry smiled at Sway's surprised face. This time, Draco choked on his own juice. Harry sniggered. _Oh, this felt good,_ he thought happily. _Real_ good.

"What?" Sway grinned madly and Harry thought it was a good look for her. She was actually kind of pretty.

"We want to have babies," said Harry flatly. Sway giggled.

"So much for subtlety, Potter," sneered Draco.

Draco was so melodramatic you'd think he'd gone into theatre rather than the magazine business. Draco, with Harry adding tad bits of humorous commentary, explained their dilemma. Sway ingested it pretty well, a little too calmly. _Was there something wrong?_

"So, you know, it would be great for us to have your opinion of who should undergo the change," finished Draco, who miraculously cleared his plate.

"Tell Draco he'll have woman parts." Harry smiled a sick sweet smile at Draco who glared ferociously.

"I see," she finally said carefully. "You must, of course, take all into consideration when you do this. A female body is completely different, _completely,_ from a male's." She took a deep breath. "Not only that, think of the other outside influences as well. Who would run your business, Draco? Would you let your colleagues and employees see you this way? Not that it _should_ be embarrassing, it's just I know how people are."

Harry hadn't considered that and when he looked at Draco, he hadn't either. She magically cleared away the dishes and beckoned them into the cosy living room. She sat down in a red comfy looking chair, reclined in it, and sighed heavily. Sway gestured for them to sit on the opposite couch. She sat up suddenly, all the pleasantness diminished. She was dead serious.

"The first thing is to hope your body does not reject the potion. The ingredients aren't what make people allergic; it's the potion as a whole. There's a small percentage of people who can't take it because they half transform or, there's a very small chance, about one percent chance, of the potion reacting to you badly and killing you." She had her eyes trained on them.

Harry felt as though he swallowed a sea full of eels. His stomach felt empty, cold, full, and squirming simultaneously. Draco's features paled as well and he looked ghost like. Harry clutched his hand and meant to be reassuring but Harry was terrified at the thought of losing Draco. He swallowed hard but Draco kept a straight face. Hardened by years of people using, abusing you and no one caring, _he's faced enough horror in his life to survive this,_ thought Harry. _Because he is a survivor,_ Harry's mind said proudly. _As am I._ He held Draco's hand tighter and looked at him. _We're in this together;_ he tried to communicate with his expression. It seemed to have worked because Draco squeezed back and smiled.

"There isn't any tests I know of yet to see if you're allergic to the potion, so it's a small but grave risk," she continued. "The second thing is that you have to be sure you want to do this because it's permanent until you take another potion to change back. There have been couples that have broken up because their mate wanted to stay in the opposite sex's body. You'll get comfortable in it about three months in. You'll change into yourself, if by some cruel twist of faith," she eyed them appreciatively, "you were the opposite sex. Therefore, you look like yourself if you were a girl and _many_ things can change. Like your hair colour and what your facial features look like. Things of that nature." She sipped her butterbeer. Harry hadn't even noticed she had one. He instinctively licked his lips.

"Want one? Because with _that_ kind of stare, I'm afraid my bottle will jump into your hands," teased Sway. Harry had the grace to blush. She wordlessly_ accio_-ed two cold butterbeers into Harry and Draco's hand. The both murmured thanks while she continued.

"Let's see," she said, as she took a sip of butterbeer, "there's also the outward reactions to people you know and people you don't know. There's also that you both are famous in your own ways and who knows what the Daily Prophet will print. Are you prepared for the thousands of owls and maybe howlers that would attack you?"

Harry knew what it was liked to be flayed alive by the Daily Prophet. He winced he hadn't thought either. Draco gripped his hand tighter and said, "We survived worse." Sway smiled and it seemed as though everything was fine, even though he knew it wasn't. Draco smiled at him too and he grinned back like a fool. Boy was he feeling foolish lately. He knew Draco would always catch him anyway if he fell.

"Draco," said Sway.

"Hmm?" sounded Draco, with a sip of his butterbeer.

"You'll have woman parts."

Draco choked and spat butterbeer all over Sway. Harry was caught between being horrified and laughter. Sway dried and cleaned herself with a wave of her hand. She had a bemused expression as she saw Draco cough and choke violently. Harry patted his back only to have his hand rudely pushed away and a death glare shot his way.

"Now, now, Draco," chastised Sway. "You asked my professional opinion and I gave it to you. It's not so bad. Besides, you have to be physically healthy to undergo the change and it would be dangerous for Harry." Draco glared at her too.

Harry sensed the anger rippling off him and always felt uneasy whenever he was this angry. He didn't think they should stay any longer.

"Sway, I think Draco's…" Harry saw his angry scowl and continued, thinking this was a very smart move, "very upset and we should leave. All right." He looked over to see Draco stiffly nod.

Sway nodded and handed them their coats. "I enjoyed both you as company. Especially you Draco."

Another stiff nod and controlled carefully, he said, "Thank you for inviting us into your beautiful home and feeding us your deliciously prepared food. I look forward to coming back soon." Harry almost snorted, if it wasn't for Draco's mood, he would've. _Damn Malfoy manners._ They left right afterwards. They didn't speak the whole way home.

Harry noted that Draco still hadn't spoke to him. They washed and dressed in silence, which grated on Harry's nerves. When they got in bed, he was fed up at Draco's childish behaviour, if he wanted a child so bad, why was he griping so much about it?

"Draco, it isn't that bad," said Harry softly.

"The hell it isn't!" he snapped.

"I thought we wanted a child. I won't be able to do it. You don't want me to die, do you?"

"No."

"Then stop acting-"

Draco clung hard to him suddenly. "I'm scared," he whispered. "I know it's foolish, but I think that when I change, I'll actually _change._ I think that my personality will change, and I already know you won't be attracted to me when I'm a woman, and then you'll see something has change and-"

"Shush," said Harry. "I thought we squashed those insecurities a long time ago?"

"Sometimes they come back."

"I know the feeling. But always believe in reality and not what you fear it is. All right?"

Draco nodded and drifted off to sleep nestled in Harry's pillow. Harry mused that they had been having soft pillow talks during most of the week. The next few months were going to hell most likely and he would be prepared to endure it all the way. He went to sleep with Draco in his arms.


	3. Episode 3: Pride and Prejudice

Episode 3

Pride and Prejudice

Draco sipped his tea in his forest green tiled kitchen. The tea was very sugary due to Draco's sweet tooth. Harry complained that they had too much tea stocked up to keep buying it. Today, in particular, Harry wanted to pick a fight with Draco over his finicky tastes.

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Why do you even bother with tea?" asked Harry, as he sipped his cappuccino.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He took a swig from his sweetened tea and sighed contentedly.

Harry leaned back against the counter next to Draco and sniffed warily at Draco's cup. Draco pushed him away roughly.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "No bogies in my tea, thank you." Draco never liked the way Harry sniffed at everything. _Maybe his godfather passed on a few traits before he died,_ thought Draco, and held his cup protectively away from Harry's inquiring nose.

"You put so much milk and sugar in there," said Harry, pointing to said cup, "there's hardly any room for the tea. I'm surprised you can still taste it."

Draco glared at him. _Whom does he think he is, insulting my favourite drink?_ Draco thought irritated. "It's better than _that,_" he sniffed toward the mug in Harry's hand.

Harry took a defensive stance. _Prepare for war, Potter._ "Says who?"

"Says me."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "And you are?"

Draco gasped indignantly. "Play you for it."

Curiosity bloomed in Harry's eyes, just as Draco planned. His inner Slytherin laughed wickedly. "For what?" asked Harry cautiously.

Draco sauntered in front of Harry. "We get to-" he licked his lips, "play for the respect-" he sighed seductively, as he leaned and stretched against the wall like a cat, "our preferred beverages."

Harry looked more interested in Draco's body than the bet. _My moves are just too hot for his little horny Gryffindor brain,_ thought Draco confidently. He took the last drink of his cup and sent both his and Harry's empty cups to the counter. He leaned in and snogged the _taste_ out of Harry. Draco stepped back satisfied and swaggered away calmly, as Slytherins usually did.

Draco knew any moment Harry would be on him and he could apply any stipulations he wanted to the bet. _What shall I do?_ Draco thought as he walked into the bedroom. Just as he predicted, Harry grabbed him around the waist panting on his neck. Harry's tongue skimmed over Draco's pulse and Draco tried his best to stand because suddenly, his knees had gone weak. _Hmm, this is interesting._ Draco turned about to face a flushed Harry, who still panted in his face. Harry placed two hands on either side of Draco's head plainly focused on him. Draco drew himself up haughtily and stared back in the same way.

Harry kissed him, quickly slipping in his tongue at the last moment. "So what happens to the loser?" Harry licked Draco's lips and leaned into him.

Draco's thought process was mildly fuzzy and he tried to come up with a good stipulation. _He can become my butler for two weeks, hanging on my every whim in only a Speedo._ Draco would've grinned but he couldn't because he restrained the whimpers Harry caused by licking all over his neck. Draco tried to speak but when Harry grinded against him, he moaned.

"T-the l-loser," panted Draco, who virtually turned into pudding again, "has to…" Harry sucked at the pulse on his neck and groped him in a leisurely but zealous manner. Draco lost all coherent thought as he melted into Harry just feet away from the bed. Draco cracked open his right eye to see the bed just a mere stumbling feet away. He tried to move Harry in that direction but the stubborn man wouldn't move.

"Mmm," managed Draco, still locked in the kiss of death with Harry.

Harry's hand slipped up his shirt and played with his nipples, which made Draco sigh and whimper. While he still grinded against Draco, Harry said, "How about the loser has to the drink the opponent's favourite beverage?"

Harry kissed him again to prevent him from answering. Suddenly, Draco was caught unaware, and his pants pooled around his ankles. Draco's movements grew more frantic as he tried to pull away and pull Harry back. His body or more like, his mind was indecisive. His body _knew_ what it _wanted._ He wanted Harry to take him on the bed, floor, wall, _anywhere,_ at that precise moment. _Now._ While in the blurred 'evil concoctions' part of Draco's mind, he wanted to push Harry away, seduce _him,_ and propose _his_ brilliant idea. Unfortunately, the blurred evil concoctions dissipated into nothingness as Draco tried desperately to get Harry over to the bed.

"Mmgh," sounded Draco. He tried to pull away and grope simultaneously. "Pah-er."

"Hmm?" resounded Harry, as he continued his activities.

"Ba-ed"

"Mmm-mmm," declined Harry. Draco felt Harry grin wickedly in the kiss and it made him feel uneasy. "Agree to the terms I've set." It was more of a demand than question.

Holy shit. The little fucker devised this plan. _And I fell for it. Damn!_

"Unh-unh," mumbled Draco, upset because his traitorous body leaned into all the touches Harry produced.

Harry leaned back. "Oh really?" Draco swallowed at the amused mischievous glint in those green eyes. He knew he must've looked like a horny fool. _Damn him!_ "Are you sure about that?" Harry's eyes now held challenge and Draco had never been one to walk away from a challenge.

Draco tried to regain what shards that were left of his dignity and stood straight with his chin defiantly up in the air. "Positive." Mr. Hero couldn't scare him. No, _sir._

Harry's face carefully blanked and he stepped back a little from Draco. Draco had never seen him so serious, not usually anyway. It definitely wasn't like him to vacate his face of all expression. With two waves of Harry's right hand, he and Draco were as naked as Adam and Steve (soon to be Eve). Draco hadn't noticed until everything felt hypersensitive.

Harry stepped towards Draco, who looked very frightened and cross that his position had been compromised. _Think of something quick!_ Draco's mind shouted. His eyes darted around the room and Harry chuckled. Draco looked up at him and glared.

"I really don't think," said Harry, as he stepped closer, "that something quick would help you in this situation." He was perfectly composed as he walked forward as though this was completely normal.

Draco eyed him suspiciously, he knew for a fact that he hadn't said that aloud. Merlin's beard! The bloody wanker had actually done it. He read Draco's mind and Draco didn't even notice it.

"You wanker!" Draco was more than upset that Harry read his mind so easily.

Harry looked appalled. "I think it is you who wanks." He leaned in closer as to emphasise his point. "Believe me; I know what you get up to in your office."

Anger welled up in Draco and he made to strike out at Harry, who unfortunately, with faster reflexes and caught his wrists. _How dare he?_ Draco tried vainly to wrench himself free, all the arousal gone and replaced by fury.

'I dare do whatever I damn please,' answered another voice in his head. He stopped his struggle to noticed Harry's eyes bored into him. 'I was only kidding around. You get too serious.'

Draco stared back at him, hoping Harry could hear his mind speak. 'Then h-how do you know…?'

'That you wank in your office?'

Draco nodded just barely a little embarrassed.

'One day I came to your office to surprise you and I heard you call out my name. Well, I couldn't help but peak in and I saw you. In the throes of passion wanking with my name upon your lips.' Draco turned his head and blushed while Harry smiled.

"Could you let me go?" asked Draco, aloud. His anger had abated and he tucked 'putting a silencing charm on his office' in one of his memory files.

"Nope," answered Harry, twisted Draco around so that Draco's back was against his chest. "There's no way you can escape this."

Even the trepidation couldn't stop Draco when he turned around to see what Harry was holding. Merlin's balls. The feather duster never used for feather dusting. _Cruel, cruel world. Woe is me,_ thought Draco half-despaired and half-anxious.

"Muah, ha, ha, ha, ha," laughed Harry, evilly. "Do you still refuse?" Draco bravely faced his impending torture. "Then prepare to meet your doom, Draco Malfoy! Muah, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Harry brought the feather duster down across his chest, very lightly. It made Draco hiss. "Hmm?" sounded Harry. Draco shook his head fiercely.

"All right," replied Harry shortly. "Prepare for the impending torture."

"You know I'll win right?" asked Harry.

They were now in the bed, under the covers, and thoroughly shagged. Draco himself fumed. He had given in to the delicious torture and he hated himself for it. He unconsciously crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

Harry snorted. "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist my powers of seduction," he said, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Draco moved to the edge of the bed away from Harry, angry. "Shut it, Potter. I was just caught unawares." Draco glared at him and pouted more. He can't believe he let Potter, of all people, get the best of him. He'd get his revenge soon enough…

"Caught unawares?" repeated Harry, incredulous. "'OH MY GOD! YESSSS! I AGREE, YOU STUPID TWAT! JUST FUCK ME!' Is unaware?" He brandished the offending feather duster. Draco unconsciously flinched and became angry.

Draco didn't hesitate this time. He grabbed his wand and hexed Harry right off the bed and on his arse. "Screw you, you damn intolerable goody-goody brat!"

Harry sat up and grinned widely. "I could swear you _did_ just screw me…"

Draco felt his wand wouldn't be enough, so he hopped out of bed and tried to smother Harry with a pillow. "That'll teach you to mock me, Scarhead."

Draco had taken the day off and put Audrey Zimmerman, who was a rank below him, in charge. They were standing in front of the 'Jules Valrico Wizarding Clinic'.

Draco felt butterflies in his stomach as he and Harry approached the intimidating building. It was completely black and towered about three stories, but still looked formidable. The long walkway that lead up to it was red brick lined with bushes full of pink poppies. Draco thought the walkway and the flowers were a complete opposite of the stark, scary building they surrounded. He wondered vaguely who decorated the outside and figured he would ask when they were inside. This place was in serious need of a makeover.

Even the décor ideas couldn't stop Draco's feeling of dread about this place. He was one big walking nerve and he felt slightly clammy. Draco fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and felt his armpits dampen with sweat. _Merlin, please don't let them take me,_ thought Draco, as he tried to keep his breathing steady.

"Draco?"

"Ahh!" yelped Draco, as he almost fell backwards. Harry, as usual caught him just in time.

"Are you okay?"

Draco smoothed down his shirt and turned to Harry. "Perfectly." He tried to continue to walk but Mr. Hero stood in his way. Draco felt the impending danger of another confrontation.

"You. Talk. Now."

"I'm not a silly caveman, you dippy," simpered Draco. He rolled his eyes and with as much self-respect he could muster, said, "I'm frightened of becoming a woman. And having woman parts, feelings, and a womanly mind."

Harry snorted. "I really do think it's too late for your mind, sweetheart." Draco glared at him.

"I'm serious, you simple twit," growled Draco. Harry always thought everything was funny, even when Voldemort when up in smoke. Harry said, "Bet old Voldie wasn't expecting that." Draco shook his head to make sure he could keep his composure.

Harry's expression softened. "I know, I'm just trying to make you feel better," admitted Harry.

"Oh, what a way to go about doing that, Potter," drawled Draco. "You have just a way with words."

Harry frowned and said, "Oh, and is woe is me a poetic announcement?"

Draco got in Harry's face. "You wouldn't know _real_ poetry if Ginny Weasley herself smacked you with that paper in second year!"

Harry blushed and stood toe to toe with Draco. "That was just a crush! Moreover, if you hadn't noticed, she's married now! Her name is Ginevra Tyler. Ginny Tyler, you tosser."

Draco reached for his wand with his left hand when Harry caught his wrists again. _Bloody reflexes!_ They both panted in each other's faces, obviously livid with one another. Harry took and deep breath and smoothed his expression over. _Always trying to be the mature one,_ thought Draco patronisingly.

"Look, I know you're petrified," said Harry, and lett Draco's assaulting hand drop limply by his side. "I am too. For you, for us, and hopefully, the child that we beget. You aren't the only one with nerves, Draco." Harry blinked rapidly and touched Draco's cheek.

Harry always knew how to sooth his anger and calm the demons that warred over his soul inside him. Draco usually wasn't as quick to jump the gun like Harry, but lately… Well, lately hadn't been agreeing with him. They still had to pick out outfits for tomorrow's party and most likely, it seemed Draco would have to get re-fitted for a dress. He didn't even know how everyone would react to his drastic sex change. He shuddered and Harry held him close.

"I already know," said Harry, as he stroked Draco's hair by his ear. Draco drowned in the sound of their hearts beating irregularly together, he wanted to go back home and just lie in bed with him. Nevertheless, he knew if he ran away, they would never get what they wanted the most. "Don't worry, we'll be fine. Okay?"

It was moments like these, which Draco felt he betrayed everything his house, his father, and Snape had taught him. But then again, in their own way, they had betrayed him as well. Draco frowned as he noticed how emotionally needy he was, and he sort of disgusted himself. He tried to push Harry away but the stupid man just held him more firmly.

"Don't worry it's okay to feel this way," said Harry. He sniffed Draco's hair and put his mouth to Draco's ear. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone know." Draco rolled his eyes.

Draco smiled in spite of himself. In fact, he felt himself grin and tried his best to turn it into a scowl. He pushed Harry away childishly.

"Damn it, Potter," he muttered. "You're turning me into a nancy boy."

Harry leaned back and looked him appraisingly. "I think you're still the egotistical, supercilious, whiny, ignorant git, posh bastard you've always been."

Draco smiled genuinely. "Thank you." Draco thought that today might not be as bad as he first thought it would. He took Harry's arms in his and gestured to the large brooding slate grey doors in front of them. "Shall we?"

Harry smiled politely. It looked strange. "We shall." They poshly made their way up to the clinic.

Ginny Weasley. Ginevra Weasley. No, not Weasley, Tyler. Ginevra Molly Tyler. All this aliases applied to the red head propped up in her luxurious house. Three stories, wide and well spaced, four bathrooms, six bedrooms, three guest rooms, two kitchens, an arcade, a large tropical pool, a lavish garden. There were even three offices, a playground, a basketball court, a large Quidditch pitch, a potions laboratory, two personal gyms, indoor swimming pool, and forty loyal, intelligent, and honourably paid house elves. There was a suite glassed in on top of the house for people and guests to relax. None of it, however, mattered or pleased the woman who lived in this house. Not home, but just a house. It was a roof over her head and walls around her to keep the rain and cold out. Nothing more, nothing less. The other entire numerous nick knacks and useless pretty items were there for show and sometimes for extra comfort. _Pointless,_ thought Ginny venomously, as she painted her toenails.

She resided in her room now. It was themed red and her favourite constellation adorned the walls and glowed on the ceiling. The huge canopy bed was mahogany and had thick wool curtains surrounding it. There was a vanity over by the only window in the room, which held all her favourite beauty products. That too was a deep rich red with a comfortable cushioned armchair. She had stars that hung from her ceiling like an infants' mobile over a crib. The carpet was velvet and embroidered with reddish gold thread. It was beautiful and immaculate like Ginny herself. She _hated_ her room. She _hated_ what it stood for.

She looked around the room and sneered. Whatever that French fuck of a interior decorator was thinking was beyond her. He and Sunny designed it in tribute to her flaming red hair. What the hell was it about her damn _red_ hair? It made her a Weasley and plenty of her remaining friends sometimes still thought she was one. A Weasley, the Weasley sister. What the _fuck?_ She did have her own identity. However, no one seemed to notice that or care. Hermione did and sometimes, rarely, Harry did. _Oh, Harry,_ thought Ginny, a smile crept up her face.

She loved Harry, more than in a sisterly way. Nothing had really changed from her first year. She could've sworn Harry would shun her and be revolted at the very thought he associated with her in the first place when she was possessed by Voldemort. Instead, to her surprise and glee, he came and rescued her almost single-handedly. Take that Voldie. No, Tom Riddle. Sneaky, little, gorgeous bastard. She still had no idea why some one would change willingly into the thing that Tom Riddle had become that was Voldemort. Nevertheless, Harry did in fact conquer the Dark Lord, just as she said he would. Her hero in shining armour would ride up on a golden broom to take her away to their dream palace. Something that would never happen. Well, not without a little push.

Ginny sat up as one of her house elves, _Judie,_ she thought, approached her.

"Yes?" asked Ginny, and looked pointedly at her toenails. If house elves began to think that you cared too much they would get lazy. Such things couldn't be allowed to happen, as she was mistress of the household.

"Madam W is waiting for you in the arrival room," replied Judie, with her eyes downcast. Respect was a powerful thing Ginny learned early and she made sure she infused it into every one of her subjects.

"Decided to travel by Floo did she?" questioned Ginny. Judie nodded demurely. "How unusual. I'm glad I don't have to resort to those beastly methods anymore." She got up careful not to smudge her nail polish and looked around for her wand. She saw the white piece of wood on her nightstand. It wasn't just a piece of wood; it was a tool, a weapon, and sometimes a friend. She used it to dry her toenails and prepared to meet Madam W in a casual but beautiful dress.

Ginny dressed and glided down the curved staircase gracefully. She walked into the arrival area to see that Madam W waited patiently in a chair with a cup in her hand. It was probably filled with some strange alcoholic beverage. She looked ridiculous holding the cup with her pinkie stuck out. She looked like she just came from some grunge concert or something. Ginny thought she contrasted distastefully with her house's splendour.

She sat opposite of Madam W with her legs crossed like a proper lady. Another house elf by the name of Pisa gave her a steaming cup filled with Chinese tea. She sipped and sat as one was expected to when the wife of a successful travel agent.

"Madam," prompted Ginny, as she nodded slightly to the offending character in her beautiful velvet chair. She hoped nothing got on it.

"Mrs. Weas – Oh, pardon me," apologised Madam W, and smirked in a way that meant she intentionally said it. "I meant Mrs. Tyler."

Ginny smiled coldly. "You will not make that mistake again Madam or I will ask you to politely step aside and have someone else manage my affairs." She wouldn't tolerate blatant disrespect even when someone was supposedly doing her a favour.

"Warning taken," said Madam W, then set down the cup on the table next to her.

"Now, do you have anything to report yet?" asked Ginny.

"Well, it seems Harry and Draco spend quite a bit of time apart," stated Madam W. "They made plans to go to the Terry Boot party tomorrow. There are rumours going around saying that there's a big surprise coming with their arrival."

Ginny looked at her expressionless. "I don't pay you to find out rumours. I pay you to work your way into their lives, to make it easier for me to obtain my rightly possession."

Madam W quirked an eyebrow at her. _How Slytherin,_ thought Ginny, thinking of Draco and Snape. "Of course you do," said Madam W. "This possession you speak of, I really don't think it's rightly yours and I don't know if you noticed, this is a person." _The bold aren't always the beautiful,_ thought Ginny scornfully, as she glared at the woman in question.

"As I said before," said Ginny, controlling her temper, "I don't pay for thinking either. And, he is rightly mine. It's obvious that – that – thing did something to him. He wouldn't willingly love that bigoted prat!" She fumed and noticed the madam looked at her as if she were mad.

"What're you looking at!" shouted Ginny, all composure and dignity lost. She stood up with her fist clenched tightly. "He is supposed to be mine. It is only the natural order of things. If my brothers can have what they want and desire then I can too. It's only reasonable Harry becomes interested in his best friend's sister. I mean Ron has Hermione. Harry's not really gay he's just confused. If Malfoy weren't around to influence him, he'd come to his senses and hex the pointy bastard! He'd take me and marry me. Then," she paused to look around, "and then we'd have plenty of children to run around the house."

Madam W regarded her quietly and curiously. "You're already married."

"I know that!" snapped Ginny, while she turned a shade of red that matched her hair.

Madam W smirked at the flush and how well it blended with her hair. Ginny noticed and grabbed her hair and cursed it only to have it turn auburn. She trembled in repressed rage as she tried to regain her control and composure when she sat back down.

_What did she know?_ Ginny thought angrily. _She doesn't know about our history. Harry and I are meant to be together!_ Ginny looked at her and smiled frigidly again.

"I thought Sunny could love me for me," said Ginny. She smoothed her dress that became disarrayed when she threw her tantrum. "I thought I was over Harry. Maybe I was still in shock of finding… Finding out that he and Draco were dating. I admit it felt like some part of me was crushed to pieces but I dealt with it."

More like she went into a depressive state and drank herself into oblivion on the vacations her elder twin brothers thought would be good for her. She'd met Sunny in Australia and the rest was history. Not the one she wanted though.

"However," continued Ginny, looking in her teacup, "when I met Sunny, I thought I was really in love. I just wanted a normal life; to get old with the one I love and have lots of children and grandchildren. Just like my mum. I know I could've done many things since I'm such a powerful witch." She laughed bitterly while she stared into her cup. "But I had enough excitement and pain from the war and Voldemort's attempts to control the world to last me a lifetime. I just want to settle down peacefully. There's nothing wrong with that is there? That's not asking for too much is it?" Ginny felt suddenly her power ebb weakly when she looked up to Madam W.

The older woman smiled benignly. "No, it isn't, dear."

An abrupt power surge rushed through Ginny's veins once again. "Of course not," she reassured herself. "Sunny… He's wants a family and somehow I'm not getting pregnant. The mediwizards all say there's nothing wrong with my womb or anything, so I don't see why we don't at least have one child yet. They told me to relax and not stress so much. Sunny, the great provider and protector, sends me on vacations, by _myself,_ popping in only to bonk me and hope I get up the duff."

Ginny glared at nothing in particular.

"Of course he thinks he can just buy me off when I get upset," continued Ginny angrily. "He doesn't stop to think there might be something wrong with him, but noooo." Ginny screwed up her face in exact imitation of Sunny. "'Us Tylers have strong seeds that root instantly. The problem lies with you. Try.' Like I can just will my body to get pregnant. Arsehole. Now, he distances himself from me, until the next time we have sex. He refuses to get his sperm count tested saying there's nothing wrong with his bloody balls."

Ginny sighed heavily. "I sure know how to pick 'em, don't I?" asked Ginny, more to herself. "He wasn't like this in the beginning. I know he wanted children, but now it's an obsession. I don't understand it."

Madam W gave her a look.

"What?"

"Nothing," said Madam W mildly.

Ginny scowled at her and noticed she let herself prattle about things that obviously didn't matter and bored the woman.

"Anyway," said Ginny, and switched the topic, "have you placed the recording devices in their house yet?"

Madam W shook her head. "I can't get in, there's a password on every entrance, even the chimney and there are Anti-Apparation fields surrounding it when they're not home."

"Oh, I should've said something." Ginny saw that her cup was refilled. She was glad she never saw the house elves, a true mark of an excellent house elf. "The password is 'The Dark Lord rots in Hell'," said Ginny loftily. "Inventive, don't you think?" She slipped the indifferent mask back in place, cursing herself for letting it slip in the first place.

"Yes, very creative," replied Madam W conversationally.

"A little too crude for my tastes however."

"You know," said Madam W, as she leaned forward slightly, Ginny could see her earrings sway with movement, "what happened to you?" The question was innocent enough. Nevertheless, Ginny knew there was solid purpose behind.

"What do you mean?"

"You weren't always this way," said Madam W, as though it were obvious and gestured towards her. "What happened that was so terrible to make you become the painted, cold-hearted woman sitting before me? What made you turn away from the things that truly define you?"

"How do you know anything about me?"

"The same way I know anything about anyone else. Background research and information."

This woman annoyed Ginny and she thought that maybe it was a mistake to hire her if she was going to be this moral all the time. "Even though it's truly none of your business, I'm not looking forward to this holier than thou act again. You should know already if you looked into my past." She calmly sipped her tea. She looked up at the Madam expressionless. To even hint the emotion she felt was ridiculous. Everyone had their pride.

"I really don't know."

Ginny sighed.

"Harry Potter."

The inside of the clinic was another stark contrast to the outside of the building. All the walls were a sort peach colour and various painted flowers danced around the baseboards. The floor was a strange faint pink marble and positively glowed _at_ you. You could really pin point were the soft white light emanated from, but everything was well lit. All of the staff there was cherry and helpful and never were condescending like many of the people were who worked at St. Mungo's Hospital. They even had soft attractive music playing from somewhere. This place was a dream. So why was Draco Malfoy yelling at the top of his lungs?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SERVICE US?" he shouted enraged.

"Draco, calm down," coaxed Harry, as he tried to comfort Draco when he a comforting arm around him.

The nurse at the reception area looked flustered. She was a pretty little brunette with blue eye shadow and lipstick on. "I'm sorry sir, but we can't service you in your situation."

Draco glared at her as he pulled away from an equally flustered Harry. He leaned in close to her cute face and breathed, "What bloody fucking situation?"

She looked as frightened as a mouse. "P-please s-sir, there's no need for foul language. I'm not allowed to make you an appointment. It's against the rules. I'm sorry sir, but you and your – er, companion need to find service elsewhere."

Draco narrowed his eyes at her. He turned to a white faced Harry.

"I know this can't be about what I think it is, is it?" said Harry slowly. The girl looked up at him and gasped.

"You're Harry Potter aren't you?" He looked at her like he just saw her. "And you-" she looked at Draco, "you're Draco Malfoy. I – I thought that was a rumour."

Draco scowled at her again and looked at Harry who seemed to be in a quiet rage. Draco didn't know whether to go try to calm him or just slowly back away. He felt magic crackle in the air and that _definitely_ was _not_ a good sign. He backed away. Obviously the girl felt it too because she cowered behind the desk that suddenly seemed too huge for her.

Harry walked up the desk with the cowering girl and said as coolly as you please, "I want to speak to the person in charge."

"B-but s-sir-"

"Now." The single word emitted what he really felt. Frustration and anger.

"Kay," squeaked the girl. She ran down the hallway with surprising speed for her petite little form. All you heard was pitter-patter down the long empty hall.

Draco turned to Harry to try to calm him "You don't think it's because we're white do you?"

Harry looked bewildered, then annoyed, and then settled for amusement. Draco wondered if his face hurt. "Yes, we're the evil demons of the earth that greater forces than ourselves have come to cleanse the earth of," remarked Harry dryly.

"Wow, didn't know you had so much insight, Potter," said Draco, with his arms folded across his chest. Sometimes Harry could have an amazing intelligence streak, it always awed Draco. This was one of those times the little bugger could string words together so that they became one smooth sentence. Draco never had to try to achieve that of course.

"Whatever, Draco," said Harry thoughtlessly. "I thought the world was better than this."

Draco didn't feign confusion this time. "What do you mean?"

Harry was about to say something when they saw the nurse scurry back with a man at her side. The opposing man was dressed in light green robes and wore white Muggle trackies. He had long dark brown hair, thick eyebrows, and thin lips. He looked as though he didn't belong in the cherry pink atmosphere. He wore a goatee with professional glasses and regarded them critically. He was roughly Harry's height so he stared down his blunt nose at Draco who just raised an eyebrow. Up close, Draco decided that he would look better without the facial hair.

"Helen," the man said, as he looked at the nurse who hid herself at the station behind a large pile of paper, "informed me that you want a specific procedure done."

Harry looked over the man in a challenging way before he locked eyes with him. "Yes, he wants to undergo the sex change. We were assured that this place was the best."

The man smiled thinly and held out his hand. "Jacob Saul nice to meet you." They shook hands and Draco could swear Harry and Jacob tried to break each other's hands. He didn't even wait for them to introduce themselves. "So where's you wife?" He looked pointedly at Draco.

"What?" yelped Draco, unprepared for the question.

"Your wife," repeated the man, he looked patiently at Draco as if he were a small child.

"The closest you're going to get to wife is Potter," said Draco, while he looked at said person. "He's my bitch." That answer seemed unexpected to Jacob whose mouth unattractively hung open. Draco's mind sniggered.

Harry raised his eyebrows in indignation. "Excuse me, I don't know if you noticed, but I think you're more of my bitch than I am of yours."

"Prove it."

"Fine, another Quidditch match for the snitch. And I will win."

"We'll see," replied Draco shortly. "Anyway, what's all this business about wives?"

"You have to be married to have the potion administered to you," said Jacob coolly.

"Excuse me?" Draco felt raising anger and tried to quell it.

"Where's the missus?" asked Jacob mildly.

"There isn't one," said Harry quietly. Draco knew Harry was infuriated and just then, it dawned on him.

"You're turning us away because we're gay?" shouted Draco incredulous.

"I wouldn't put it so crudely," replied Jacob, as though Draco hadn't just yelled. "I would say homosexuals. It's a political thing." He shrugged. "We have a completely legal policy here that states that we can turn away non-heterosexual couples."

"Why?" said Harry, as gave Jacob the gaze of death.

"Because if you wanted children in the first place you would've got yourself a bird," said a voice behind them.

They whirled around to see an older version of Jacob standing there in slightly greener robes than what Jacob wore. He had a goatee as well, only it looked like a mop on his face. He was tall and round, not a good combination. His eyebrows looked positively evil; they were thick and curled toward the minuscule space that separated them. Most of his hair was a sick brown colour and didn't nothing for his yellow waxy complexion. His nose was wide at the end and looked as though it didn't belong on his face. Draco never trusted doctors that couldn't keep themselves looking properly.

"Birds are too complicated," retorted Draco promptly.

"Quite right. So weak men deal with other men for an easy shag," said Jacob's father indifferently. "Birds are a challenge and some men are intimidated by it. Anyway, aren't one of you trying to become a bird anyway? That would ruin the whole purpose, wouldn't it?"

"I was a man first and I'll keep my masculine state of mind," said Draco, his eyes narrowed on the fat man. "A lot of guys that happen to be hostile towards people who are different are usually afraid of themselves having similar qualities." Draco glared nastily at the man. _Fucking homophobes,_ thought Draco angrily.

"Sure," said Jacob sarcastically. "If you would be as so kind as to remove yourselves from our establishment…" He gestured towards the doors.

Harry glared at them before he grabbed Draco's arm. "Come on, Draco."

How can he let them get away with that? "But Harry, these bloody straight people are being ignoramuses!"

"Let's just go, before we do something we'll regret," said Harry, he pulled harder on Draco's arm.

"We can't just let them treat us or anyone else this way!" shouted Draco, as he reached for his wand.

"Damn it, Draco!" Harry gripped his arm so hard it hurt and twisted his wrist away from his wand. "Let's go!"

"Yes, get your little girlfriend out of here." Jacob's father smiled in amusement.

Harry's eyes flashed angrily.

"See, Harry! They deserve it! They're being bigoted arseholes!"

Harry grabbed him and pushed him towards the door. He stepped close to Draco so that Draco could see his pupils. "Yes, they are bigoted arseholes, but don't forget that once upon a time you were too. Just in a different way. Put your pride away _somewhere_ and avoid this impending media enticing situation. Now, _let's go._"

Harry pushed past him out the door. Draco blinked rapidly and noted he might start crying. However, seeing the sneering faces directed nastily at him he collected his dignity and walked out.

As soon as the door shut behind him, Draco breathed in deeply and saw Harry waiting sulkily at the gates. Draco made his way over to Harry desperately willing the tears to go away. He told himself what Harry said was just out of anger but the truthfulness of the words impaled his heart.

Yes, he used to be a pureblood bigoted idiot in his youth. Even now, he sometimes caught himself still calling Granger and Tracey from his job Mudbloods in his mind. He hated himself every time he did it because he knew how much they both did for him. Nevertheless, old habits die hard and Lucius did a wonderful job imprinting that into his brain. He even knew he still was somewhat of a posh git, as he subconsciously snubbed people who weren't as financially lucky as he was. Draco wondered if he'd ever be able to overcome the prejudices that Lucius and Voldemort had instilled in him. He hoped so and not just for his own sake but for everyone else's, including Harry, as well.

Draco walked up to the cross Harry. Draco stuck his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. He nudged a piece of loose stone with the toe of his leather shoes. _Maybe I shouldn't, might scuff 'em,_ thought Draco vaguely. He nervously looked up at Harry to see emerald eyes boring into him.

"What now?" asked Draco, still nudging the stone with his foot.

"We go to the next one."

"But what if…?"

"Don't worry about that now."

They whizzed off to the next one, unaware that the next places wouldn't be any better.

"That was all of them!" said Draco exasperated. They were in Diagon Alley at the ice cream parlour. They'd been to all the clinics except for the one in Scotland. It seemed all the clinics were endorsed by religious groups and factions. So they were turned away for behaving in sinful manners. Draco glared at Harry who shovelled chocolate ice cream chocolate into mouth. _Hmm, Harry-ice cream. Tasty._

"No it isn't," said the ice cream shoveller. "We still haven't gone to Scotland."

"But don't we have to make a reservation or something?"

"From what I gathered, no one has been there in months so maybe we'll get to go immediately." There was a chocolate smudge in the corner of his mouth. Draco resisted the urge to lean across the table and lick it off.

Harry pulled conjured a piece of parchment, quill, and inkwell. He started scribbling. Draco raised an eyebrow as he finished his cotton candy flavoured ice cream.

"It's a private office," said Harry.

"So they'll give us instructions on how to get there?"

"No. They'll ask for a time and date. Then deliver a portkey."

"That's awfully paranoid, isn't it?"

"Maybe someone's reputation is on the line."

They Apparated to Hogsmeade to use one of the post office's owls. Draco rocked on his heels as he looked around. Everyone here looked the same as they were years ago. _Nothing ever changes too much,_ thought Draco nostalgic.

Harry came out and waited with him. Harry turned to Draco.

"How come you didn't know it was a private office?" asked Harry, looking around for stray cobblestones to push around with his foot.

"I didn't think we'd have to go there," shrugged Draco. "I mean there were three in Britain and I didn't see why we couldn't go to those." Draco looked wryly at Harry. "Guess I should've anticipated it, eh?"

Harry sighed. "Not really. There are plenty of self-righteous bastards lurking in the most unlikely of places."

Draco chuckled.

Suddenly the owl came back. Harry looked at and quickly scribbled out a reply. Then sent the bird back off.

"So?"

Harry turned to Draco and smiled. "They'll be sending a portkey immediately. You know, they're all free. Even though…"

Draco looked curiously at Harry. "Even though what?"

"They made it seemed as though it's a privilege they're letting us come in the first place."

"Well, it sort of is, isn't it?" replied Draco.

"I mean yeah, but…"

"Oh, will you stop your blubbering," said Draco, with a light smack Harry's cheek. "Nothing's wrong."

Harry looked up suddenly. "That was fast." The bird dropped the package in Harry's hands and flew back into the post office. He glanced around.

"Let's go into an alley. I don't fancy everyone watching me and you being pulled away," said Harry, as led the way.

"Sod them," said Draco, though he was right behind Harry.

"All right," muttered Harry. He unwrapped the package to reveal a cracked wooden spoon. "Interesting…"

"It's almost time," said Harry, glancing at his watch. "All right."

"I loathe portkeys," muttered Draco, as they were taken away.

Draco always got nauseated where portkeys were involved. He also never managed to stay on his feet when they landed. He hit a very hard stone floor. His vision was slightly blurred as he looked around. He wasn't sure, but he felt as though the place was familiar. He looked over to see that Harry too was sprawled out.

"I'm not much when it comes to landings," said Harry, smiling crookedly.

"Me neither," said Draco. "Embarrassing." Mutterings were one of Draco's favourite pastimes.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?"

Draco felt a hole open up in the bottom of his stomach and looked at Harry pale face. They both looked up.

"Severus," said Draco.

"Snape," said Harry, a fraction of a second after Draco.

"Yes, I do happen to go by that name," replied their old Potions Master, as he smirked at them. "You idiots should know. After all, I did try to permeate your tiny inadequate brains with the knowledge and art of potion making. Leave it up to you, Potter to forget and you, Draco to let him contaminate you."

"Shit," said Draco.


	4. Episode 4: Waiting

Episode 4

Waiting

Draco felt his face burn as he lay at the feet of Severus Snape. Potions Masters, proficient in Legilimency and Occlumency, cunning spy, with razor sharp wit, and a death glare that made pink bunny slippers hide, to follow up. He was a bonafide bastard. The said bastard still smirked down at them.

"So," said Snape, with his arms crossed, "do you like wallowing in the dirt that covers the floor?"

Harry meeped. _What the hell?_ thought Draco. _Why the hell is he meeping?_ Draco looked at Harry. Draco and Severus were friends. Well, as friendly as one could get with Snape. Nevertheless, it was blatant that Severus and Harry weren't. They just had some sort of weird silent respect thing. Harry wasn't really afraid of Snape when they were students because he wasn't allowed to cast unfriendly spells on them. However, now that Harry was a grown man… Well, let's not think about what should happen if Severus's legendary temper flared.

Draco got up gracefully, while Harry tried vainly to get himself up the same way. Harry tried using his legs before his arms and got into some awkward position where he slipped and hit his chin hard on the floor. Draco glared at him, annoyed. _It's just Snape._

"Draco," said Severus, as he broke into Draco's thoughts, "I think you should help your companion, who has lost all his brain functions that control his mobility. But most likely, he hasn't any brains to begin with."

Draco smiled at Severus. He picked a very embarrassed Harry up and rolled his eyes as Harry tried to fix his glasses back on his nose. He rubbed at the pink area on his chin. Draco resisted the urge to rub it for him. Harry's eyes darted sporadically around the dungeon and he nervously rocked on his heels. Draco jabbed him with his elbow.

"Huh? Oh!" said Harry haphazardly. "Hi, er, Professor Snape."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Apparently, your brain hasn't enough capacity to fuel your memory for you to remember that I am not your professor any longer. And thank Merlin for that!"

Draco chuckled as Harry looked at him darkly as though he were a traitor.

"And as much as it sickens me," said Snape, with his voice low, "you shall refer to me as Severus now. Only outside of business matters of course."

Harry nodded quickly. A little too quickly. "Yes, sir. Er, S-Severus."

"Only say my name when you are prepared to speak it properly… Harry."

Draco raised a faintly surprised eyebrow while Harry gaped. Draco rolled his eyes again.

"Right-o, sir," replied Harry, as he saluted a slightly annoyed Severus.

"You fell in love with a fool," said Severus, as he eyed Harry with distaste.

"He needed someone to guide him around," said Draco causally. "Otherwise, he'd be bouncing off walls."

Draco loved to banter with his former head of house. They did it frequently in his seventh year. He used to come down here to the dungeons to Snape for advice sometimes. Severus may seem unapproachable, but if you do it right, he'll talk to you. The memories of the smell of old texts, liquor, and lavender came to mind. Draco didn't notice that Harry glared at them.

"I am not a fool," said Harry, with his arms crossed. "And if I am, then he is one too."

Draco wheeled around to face him. "How do you figure that, Potter?"

"Because," said Harry, then paused for effect, "only fools fall in love." Harry smirked triumphantly at Draco.

Draco scowled at him. _Whatever,_ thought Draco as he turned around. He was shocked to meet an impressed Snape.

"Very observant, Potter," said Snape. "Then it seems you are indeed, a fool as well, Draco."

Draco felt his cheeks heat and glared at Harry again. He felt slight betrayal from his former Head of House.

"It seems your wit is rubbing off on him or else, he's stealing it," quipped the Potions Master.

"Whatever," said Draco, as he regained his dignity. "We were here to meet with a mediwizards."

Severus looked very amused as he looked at Draco. _What's brewing his potions?_ thought Draco.

"When we are casually speaking, you will refer to me as Severus," said the elder wizard. "When we are conducting business, you will refer to me as Mr. Snape."

_Huh?_

"There's a private practice here." Draco looked at Severus and then Harry. "We were turned away because the other clinics were founded by and controlled by self-righteous, posh gits."

Severus put on a bland expressed and spoke flatly. "I am aware of a private practice here. I would know, since I operate it." Draco tried to stop his descending jaw. All in vain of course. "Another thing, I am well aware of all the egotistical, 'holier than thou' arseholes who run the clinics here in Europe as well. That's why I opened here."

"Why?" asked Harry curiously.

"Because I have the only place that accepts homosexual couples on the continent," replied Severus coolly.

Draco put his hand on hip and Severus raised his eyebrow again. "Don't you have classes to teach, papers to grade, and other stuff?"

Severus gave an indignant snort. "You don't think all I do is teach, grade, and brew potions, do you?"

Draco couldn't look him in the eye and say no, so he turned to Harry who already looked back at Draco. Draco already assumed the raven haired man turned away for the same reason. Draco glanced sheepishly at Severus.

"Merlin," said Severus irritably. "I do like other things than potions!"

His exclamation prompted the encouragements of "Yes, of course, Severus." from Draco and another "Right-o, sir!" from Harry. Severus scowled at them.

"Idiots," he muttered.

Draco could say he felt humiliated about the situation. He really did think that all Severus liked was potions. The man did have an eye for art and maybe a good book collection, but Draco thought that his heart lied in potions. Art and books. _That's right!_ exclaimed Draco's mind. Next year for Severus's birthday, Draco wouldn't get him a recipe to an ancient highly dangerous potion to toy with, he'd get Severus something different. He felt a slight excitement at the possibility of surprising the man this year. Draco kept his expression bland though.

"All right," said Severus curtly. "Moving on. I don't have such a heavy workload now that I do not have to chase around after Mr. Potter. I have more free time than I had when you two were here. When the medical world first discovered this Gender Switching potion, it was right before Voldemort's second fall. The idiots that think of such things when there's a war going on." Severus shook his head and Draco smiled, and wondered whether Severus was the influence of his constant muttering.

"Anyway," continued Severus, "they fined-tuned it a couple of years ago it because it is a very difficult potion to make. Even more difficult than making Wolfsbane and it was this that made it very expensive. Bloody Lupin taking advantage of my superb skills for free."

Draco looked at Harry to discover the Gryffindor battled a snicker. Draco battled his snicker far better than Harry did. Nevertheless, he still fought one. He carefully kept his expression mildly interested.

"It's a very dangerous concoction, I might add," rambled Severus, with his back turned to them.

Harry repeatedly mouthed the word 'cock' while he gestured lewdly. Draco shook his head at Harry's immaturity. Even though, now that the word cock was pointed out, it _was_ kind of funny. _Stop falling into Potter's foolishness!_ said a voice in his head that sounded very much like Severus's. Draco straightened himself and listened more intently, while he wished he'd never fallen in love with the perverted man that stood a little ways beside him.

"…the ingredients can be disastrous if mixed incorrectly. The side effects are few and minor. Thankfully, it isn't like the beta project it was years ago. Terrible side effects if brewed poorly." He looked pointedly at Harry, who positively sucked very much at potions. "Even death." He glared at the both of them and Draco knew that Severus's death glare would never lose its potency. "But being the skilled Potions Master that I am, you won't have to worry about that. Unless, you give me a reason to give you a faulty potion."

Draco chuckled nervously and didn't want to even dwell on the possibilities if that were true. Harry smiled weakly and looked a little pale to Draco. Draco knew he was white a sheet. Severus smiled at them grimly.

"Pomfrey assists me, along with a few other nurses," he said. "You'll need a thorough physical examination before undergoing the change. We don't want to have any media crowded funerals, do we?"

Harry glared at Severus and then smirked as he turned to look at Draco. "I'm not the one undergoing the change."

Severus now looked genuinely surprised. "What? Draco, you're actually going through with it?"

Draco nodded because he didn't trust his mouth to say the right things. Especially with Harry beaming smugly a few feet away.

"Merlin, help you, man," said Severus severely. "I don't think we have to discuss or make any bargaining on costs. I hear you sit loftily upon your Quidditch income, Potter."

Draco felt a surge of anger. "You know, he isn't the only one that works."

Another inquiring eyebrow. "I apologise, Draco. What is it you do again?"

"I am the CEO of Posh and Trendy," replied Draco haughtily. "I mingle with the stars. I make connections. In addition, I make things happen for people. Support charities. You know, the usual boring stuff." Draco knew his drawl wasn't missed, Severus knew better.

"Oh? So you two are partners in crime?" said Severus, business-like. He stood back and surveyed them. "Both of you are filthy fucking rich."

Draco stared. Severus rarely used vulgar language, unless he was enraged, passionate about something, or just plain impressed. It was obvious that he was impressed, and Draco knew it took a shit load of intelligence and charisma to impress Severus Snape. It was an honour. Harry suddenly grabbed his waist and pulled him tightly against his side.

"And lovin' every minute of it," said Harry proudly. Draco felt awkward in Harry's embrace while in such close proximity Severus.

Severus's lip curled in disgust. "I'd rather not see either of you displaying disgusting affection toward each other or anything for that matter. I know how you Gryffindors practically love, tree hug, and have feelings for everything." He turned suddenly and beckoned with a slight head jerk towards a door Draco hadn't noticed behind him.

"This is the examination room," said Severus, while he gestured to the door. "Here you will undress, completely," he smirked at Draco, "and answer all the questions our mediwitch has for you. And, you will answer _truthfully._"

He looked at Draco gravely. "Things can go wrong if the evaluation is full of rubbish. She will then perform tests to make sure your body is healthy. Afterwards a counsellor will come and discuss your decisions with you and the mediwitch. It is the standard here in Europe because of the circumstances of the transformation. Some aren't mentally prepared to take the plunge, you might say. Moving on to the costs."

Severus crossed his arms and eyed them both. "Assuming that you are perfectly healthy, the costs will be fifty-five thousand galleons."

Harry choked and Draco felt his mouth open somewhat. It seems _The Wizard Medical Times_ weren't lying when they said prices were steep. Of course, being the Malfoy that he was, Draco was used to buying things that were expensive. It was their nature. However, it wasn't his nature so much after the war when he found himself, lost, cold, hungry, and homeless on the Weasleys' front steps. Oh no, he'd learned modesty and humility. However, his base personality would always love to spend and flaunt money. He just learned how to save and spend, thanks to the wonderful Molly Weasley. Everything would work out.

"Wow," breathed Harry, who had already had a fortune his parents saved for him before they died.

"Yes," said Severus, while he looked amused with Harry, "it is very expensive. However, my price is lot less than what those narrow-minded pillocks charge the heterosexual couples. "

He walked to his desk and pulled out a scroll of parchment. "This here," he said, as he held up the scroll, "is for you to sign. This form explains how you give permission to for us to retain any information you give out and to keep your information private. The other contract," another zoomed out of the desk drawer, "is for you to sign saying that we're not liable if anything happens to you. Plainly because you already knew all the side effects and whatnot."

Severus rolled his eyes and pulled out yet another piece of parchment. _Merlin, Severus must have had a lot of lawyers on this,_ thought Draco, as he started to get bored with all the brown paper. Severus ignored his boredom. "This is a contract saying that when you agree to take the potion, if for some reason, before, after, or doing consummation the potion reacts or you react badly, the potion brewer has the right to give you the proper ingredients to try to neutralise the effect. It states that we are not liable as well."

Draco and Harry breathed a sigh of relief and started towards the doorway. Severus glared at them.

"Excuse me," he huffed, "but I am not finished."

Draco closed his mouth and forgot Harry didn't have the sense to. "You can't be serious. We're not going to sue you, Severus!" protested Harry.

"If I were anyone else looking to kill you," said Severus menacingly, "you both would be dead and conned out of your money. Listen to what I say because it is important, Mr. Potter. And, refer to me as Mr. Snape."

Harry glanced at Draco as though he were supposed to say something. _What the hell **am I** supposed to say?_ thought Draco. He shrugged.

Severus obviously noted this little silent battle and had the grace to look amused. "It seems to me, Potter, that your inattentiveness was never limited to my class. How pathetic."

Harry stood eye to eye with Severus. "You didn't make class interesting and enjoyable enough to pay attention."

"Work and learning aren't supposed to be enjoyable!" snapped Severus, as his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Severus, ignore the sod and please continue," said Draco softly. He needed his charm and he needed it now. He would not have breasts growing out his back or something like that. _Merlin…._ "I was listening."

Severus looked doubtful at first, then continued. "This last one states that you have to attend counsel sessions with our counsellor every week for three months after you go through the transformation. Do not miss an appointment. It is for your mental stability. "

Draco rolled his eyes and before he could protest, Harry stilled his sarcastic reply with a firm grip on his arm. "Thank you, Mr. Snape. Will I be allowed to be with him whence the sessions start?"

Draco stared at Harry now. It was obvious he made an effort to calm the argument that would've stemmed between Draco and Severus. Harry knew how Draco felt about bloody psychiatrists and psychologists. Bloody leeches.

_Why pay huge sums of money to have someone talk everything over with you that you know already? That's what friends are for. Like Granger._

Draco quietly pouted at how Harry always ruined his fun. Draco noted that Severus stared at Harry as well.

A black had eyebrow quirked. "I am astonished that you put that sentence together in such coherency. I have to admit, for once, I am impressed Mr. Potter," said Severus.

A smiled threatened to seize Harry's features for just a moment until Severus answered in his usual scathing tone.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, you will be able to attend sessions with Mr. Malfoy unless the counsellor advises against it. I have no doubt that you'll need the therapy more than Draco will. But then again, I could be slightly mistaken; you are both quite amply mad without the company of each other."

Harry smiled in spite of what should've been an insult. "Thank you, Mr. Snape."

Severus scowled and muttered something that sounded very much like, "Gryffindors."

After they read all of the forms, agreed on the terms, and signed them, Draco was a ball of nerves. He rocked on heels and fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve. He looked around and Harry seemed to be questioning Severus about terms of the contract. Harry questioned the reasons for all the laws and specific wordings, not about it being faulty. Draco noticed that strange extreme intelligence streak happening again. Harry wasn't stupid, but he wasn't Granger either. It just seemed to happen more often suddenly.

Draco decided he should take this free time to himself to think about things he had tucked away. Besides, it was a rare occurrence when Severus got engaged in a real conversation with someone. They would have to be worthy enough of course, and Harry could ramble until the sheep called home. Draco sat in one of Severus's favourite chairs and hoped the owner wouldn't notice. Severus could be frighteningly possessive, if provoked.

As Draco settled back in the wonderful chair, he thought. He wondered what Delinda was doing. Draco heard rumours of her literally going to every Applebee player's house ranting, threatening, and hexing. Draco knew Delinda would never do anything so public or foolish on purpose. He had to admit the woman was more than intelligent, she was devious as well. If she hadn't attended Durmstrang, she would've done well in Slytherin.

Most likely, she probably would've already been in the player's house in her best robes, sipping their most expensive wine, twirling her wand around in her fingers, and going through their personal things. Delinda wasn't to be reckoned with, she was quite a powerful witch. She knew how to find the grimiest dirt on anyone as well. Delinda would've threatened them so subtly, they couldn't really claim it as a threat but they would know her true intentions behind her words. He liked her but he still didn't trust her or her stepbrother.

Now that he thought about it, Draco remembered the time Harry was in the hospital after the attack. Delinda had somewhat hinted that Carlo was all over him but Draco dismissed it as her being her usual bitchy self. However, when Draco walked into the room and saw Carlo sleeping in an uncomfortable looking chair, he had thought just for the merest of seconds Delinda might be right. Nevertheless, he dismissed it again. Carlo was Harry's friend; of course, he would there. Carlo was the team captain, it only made sense.

However, when Harry woke up, Carlo looked at him like Draco did, and an alarm rung in Draco's head. Carlo looked very interested in Harry, more than interested, and Draco felt possessiveness, jealously, and deep down, insecurity. Maybe Carlo wasn't just the beer swigging, man handling, womanising prick, Draco always thought he was. Maybe Carlo had homosexual tendencies. That's what any self-respecting straight guy would call it. Whatever it was, Draco didn't like it and would delve more into Carlo's background. After all, he had connections. Why not use them?

Draco moved on to the next subject, which happened to be Ginny Weasley. _Oh, right,_ Draco corrected himself. Ginny Tyler. Yes, the woman did seem quite smitten with Harry and Draco would've cursed her if it hadn't been for the number of witnesses and formidable brothers in the room. No doubt Harry would've been upset, but so what? The woman tried to move in on spoken for territory. It didn't help that she seemed to forget she was married whenever she was around Harry. That bothered Draco quite a bit. For someone to even forget that he or she had a spouse somewhere that loved them...

Well, Draco thought Ginny might as well be called an obsessed, red headed, jealous cow. Honestly, he knew she'd take it badly, since she'd been fawning over Harry since her first year, but this was a whole new level. Sometimes Draco felt that she thought that one day Harry would, per se, 'come to his senses'. That kind of infatuation could be dangerous. Draco leaned back to ponder it more when a very cold voice slashed through his thoughts.

"Mr. Malfoy," said Severus, as he stared intently at Draco, who wanted to be anywhere but sitting in that chair then, "what are you doing in _my_ chair?"

Draco hastily jumped up and took two huge steps to the side well away from the chair. He looked at Severus apprehensively. "I was just resting my legs, is all. I've been on my feet all day." He smiled faintly and tried to induce humour into the situation.

Severus, however, didn't appear to notice the charm. "If your legs or feet were tired, I would've gladly taken them off." He smiled forbiddingly.

Draco was just about to think of something to say when Harry's laughter rang throughout the room. It was a clear youthful laugh and he shook so hard his glasses slipped to the end of his nose. Harry's eyes became enlarged and looked like big green emeralds as Draco looked through the lenses. _He really does need to get a new style of glasses if he's going to continue wearing them,_ thought Draco. Severus had a slightly amused scowl. Severus Snape was the only man alive Draco knew of who could manage to look amused and annoyed at the same time. Snape was Snape. Draco fought the urge to suddenly shrug.

"We should just get on with it," said Draco sharply, as he glared at Harry. "I don't want to take up your time."

"Quite right," said Snape promptly. "Walk through the door and it will begin." He monumentally gestured to the door. That simple statement brought back Draco's nerves.

Suddenly, that door looked so far away. The changes of his future started when he walked through the door. The thought and door was very daunting but Draco squared his shoulders and held out his hand for Harry. Maybe it wasn't the most manliest thing to do, but so what? He was the one about to have a hole situated where there used to be a pole. If you were guy, you can't say that that wouldn't frighten you in the least. Not to mention breasts and an ass.

Harry started towards him when Severus said, "No, he goes alone."

Harry looked quizzically at Severus, as did Draco.

"Well, let's say some of the technicality of things that he'll have to listen to, you're better off hearing from him afterwards," replied Severus, as he looked disgusted with the very idea of technicalities. "They need to evaluate him as well, without your presence, just to make sure you don't influence him. Even though I doubt you hold much clout over Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter."

Harry didn't rise to the bait; he just rolled his eyes, which just annoyed Severus even more. Draco stood there and fidgeted with the hem of his sleeve again. He felt Harry urge him on and looked in Harry's direction just to find out he was right.

Draco walked the door and grasped the warm knob. _Breathe, breathe, breathe,_ repeated Draco's mind. He turned to look at Harry and lost his composure. He flew at the bespectacled man. Draco kissed Harry roughly and hugged him tightly. Then Draco ran his fingers through Harry's unruly locks, as he stared lovingly into a bright green haze. Draco gave Harry another hard long kiss, without tongue, by the way, since Draco was too nervous to get any kinky thoughts. Draco ran to the door. He flung it open and quickly immersed himself in the sudden white light. He closed the door behind him.

If this wasn't awkward, Harry could tell anyone that they, apparently, haven't ever met Severus Snape. He sat alone with the man in his office, in one of his favourite chairs. They sipped their tea and ate cookies. (Not the juvenile way of course.) Snape seemed to value clean space as he carefully snapped the cookie in pieces to make sure there weren't any crumbs that would fall before consuming it.

Here he was, Harry Potter, saviour if of the wizarding world, having tea and cookies with Severus Snape, all around bastard, ex-Death Eater, and snarky Potions Master. The image was just absurd even as it happened. Harry felt unchecked hysteria build up in him; he wanted to giggle like a crowd of fourth year Ravenclaw girls. The silence was uncomfortable and tense, and Harry thought that was stupid when just mere minutes ago they were actually having a civil discussion on fertility rights and laws. Harry felt a surge of smugness and thought that Hermione would've been proud. Harry wasn't much of debater but Snape pushed him to it, and he'd proved to the man that he was more than just a courageous, tree hugging Gryffindor.

He now looked at Snape and ascertained that the man hadn't changed much since he last saw him the previous year at the Christmas party held at Hogwarts in the Great Hall. His hair was still greasy, his skin sallow, and his face thin. The only difference Harry could see was that his teeth were no longer crooked and yellow. That made Harry wonder and he didn't notice that he was staring at Snape. However, Snape did notice.

"What are you staring at?" he questioned, as he held a cookie.

Snape was holding a cookie. Harry felt that familiar feeling of giggles build up again. _A cookie._ As he tried to quell the giggles, he snorted instead.

"N-nothing," choked Harry, as the giggles finally made their presence known.

He knew he probably looked like a fool as he giggled like a girl. He fought to keep his glasses on his face and chanced a look up at Snape's expression. The man looked annoyed and slightly confused, but he still had a cookie in his hand. A new fit of laughter overtook Harry and he had to get up to move with his back facing Snape to try to stop it. Snape holding a chocolate chip cookie was like Harry falling off his broom. It was hilarious.

"What are you laughing at, Potter?" came a cold, scathing voice behind him.

Harry knew he had irritated the poor man whilst he laughed giddily like a twit, but it was hard _not_ to laugh. _Wait until I tell Draco, _thought Harry happily. He took a deep breath and turned slowly around. Harry noticed that only half of the cookie was in Snape's hand and the other piece was most obviously in the man's mouth as he chewed. Another snort escaped Harry and he whirled around to catch himself before he dissolved into another fit of embarrassing giggles.

When he heard Snape swallow, he knew was in trouble, especially by the following sound of half a cookie being slammed down on the plate.

"What is so humorous that you cannot contain your foolishness?" asked Snape harshly.

Harry turned around, walked swiftly in front of the man, and spoke rapidly. "It's amusing to see you with a chocolate chip cookie in your hand." He'd rushed it out hoping it would soften the blow. Harry silently hoped that Draco wouldn't pay for his idiocy. _Please don't let him poison Draco. Please don't let him poison Draco. Please don't let Draco kill me when he finds out._

Harry had stared at a rather interesting brick the while he prayed and chanted silently. He moved away from the man and continued to stare at the rather descriptive brick.

"Mr. Potter, I knew your intelligence was very sparse and immature, but this is really beyond my expectations. It's a wonder how your body matured past your mind, the world really should work the other way around so that standing before me would be an eleven-year-old boy in your stead."

Harry looked at him surprised. That was unexpected.

"However, we can't always get what we want." Snape snorted cynically and looked up at him. "You aren't the first one to find me eating anything sweet humorous, Minerva seems to find it amusing and entertaining, as does Flitwick and Sprout. It gets quite annoying, I am human you know. I'm starting to think Albus tempts me with lemon drops just to amuse the others."

Harry stared at him.

"You want to change the subject?" asked Snape reasonably.

Harry hastily nodded. Silence continued for a few seconds.

"I think now would be a good time to do it," said Snape, over his teacup.

Harry felt the hysteria again and wondered briefly if Draco put something in his ice cream while he wasn't looking. Today, he seemed to have a wide range of emotions today. He decided to talk about anything but cookies and teacups, he didn't even realise what he said next until after his brain processed it.

"So how did your teeth get all Lockharty?" asked Harry, as he rocked on his heels. He stopped in horror when he noticed what words came out his mouth.

_I'm going to get Draco if he put something in my ice cream, _Harry thought determinedly.

"Lockharty?" repeated Snape. "Merlin, Potter. Are you really making up your own words? Planning to write a bestseller like Lockhart did? It'll probably be called '_The Mighty Book of Potter'_."

Suddenly, Harry noticed it had been him making thing tense. He was the one making uncomfortable silences. Snape kept making jokes to lighten the mood, well, jokes in a Snape-like way. _No wonder Draco looked at me like a fool. Snape really is all right. At least somewhat._

Harry sat down on sofa opposite on Snape on the other end. He picked up a cookie. "No, I think I'll call mine _'The Adventures of The Golden Trio'_ instead. I know Ron and Hermione will help me write it," he replied with a grin.

"Yes, Albus's three favourite students," said Snape. "That ought to be sold out before stores even begin to open. Speaking of Ms. Granger, she expressed her opinion about my... _Dental dilemma_ and convinced me to let her parents... _'Work their magic'_ I think was what she said. Ironic, considering they're Muggles. She had convinced them to do it pro bono much to my vexation. I have enough money saved up to do whatever I want with it. I am just not flamboyant like some idiots who drip jewellery."

Harry noted that Snape obviously liked to talk, even though he rarely did. The way Severus spoke reminded him faintly of Draco. Draco just spoke with more dramatics and flare. What was it about him and attraction to dangerous things? Harry shook his head.

"I know what you mean," said Harry conversationally. "I've lived most of my life in somewhat poverty. Well, that's the way the Dursleys treated me. I'm rich in the wizard world and in the Muggle one now. I had some of my galleons converted into Muggle money."

Harry sipped his tea and looked to find a very surprised looking Severus. "What?" he said ineloquently.

"They treated you what way?" said Snape, who had now set down his teacup on its matching saucer.

Harry noted kittens frolicked on the cup and the saucer and to his surprise his own. _Probably a gift from McGonagall,_ thought Harry. He was about to snicker when he saw Severus's serious face._ Oh, he really wants to know,_ thought Harry shocked.

He set his teacup down. "They hated that I was wizard, they treated me worse than Dobby was when he was at Malfoy Manner. They didn't like magic, thought it was unnatural and freakish. I didn't even know I was a wizard until Hagrid delivered my letter."

Snape now looked interested and got into comfortable position. Harry did the same, finding it strangely disconcerting that he was actually telling Snape about his family in the first place.

"Well, you see," said Harry, as he shifted on the comfy sofa. "I think it all started with my mum..."

Draco looked around the pristine room. It seemed that Severus never took on more than three people at a time because there were two other rooms other than his. The door had led to a bright hallway, and on the right were the patients rooms, and Draco guessed the rooms on the other side were for examinations, and equipment. A nurse showed in into his room where he undressed and put on hospital wear. _They really must need to get some new fashion tips,_ thought Draco. _Just because I'm about to be a woman doesn't mean I have to look like a man in a three-year-old's pyjamas._

A woman came in without looking up. She was dressed in pink robes and held a clipboard. She wore round glasses, which looked strangely like Harry's and Draco decided then that he would get Harry new spectacles because those made a very negative fashion statement. She had dull brown hair, a long straight nose, and a cleft chin. All around, she looked rather plain. Draco panicked suddenly. Olimpi's word's echoed in about being completely different. _Am I going to look **that** plain?_

"Are you all right?" asked the plain woman.

Draco was horrified at the thought not being at least a little pretty, even though he had no idea what he would look like as a female. "Peaches and cream." A favourite phrase since the time he heard one of his Muggle-born co-workers listening to the Muggle song.

"Great," said the plain woman brightly. Draco wondered how anyone could let themselves stay that plain. She didn't even wear lip-gloss. "Now, do you know where we can owl to get your medical records?"

Draco snorted. "Our family had a personal mediwizard. I haven't been in a real doctor's office since." Not unless you counted after the war when he was in the hospital wing.

"Well, what's his name so I can contact him?"

"Jargus Jarten. It won't do any good though."

"Why?" she asked, as she scribbled down the name, much to Draco's amusement.

"He's vacationing with good ole' Voldie in Hell."

She blinked at him.

Draco laughed.

"So there was once a time when Hogwarts was boycotted?" asked Harry, engrossed with the new conversation he was in with Severus.

They had moved from the Dursleys, to Harry's mother, to Muggle borns, to Dumbledore, then the previous headmaster before Dumbledore. Severus regaled him on the strong prejudice of the early forties and fifties.

"Yes," replied Severus, as he seemingly tried to restrain his enthusiasm. "There was a lot of prejudice at the time in both the Muggle and wizard world. Personally, I think most of it was ridiculously stupid. There were people upset about ethnicity, bloodlines, culture, religion, _glad I stay from that,_ and all other types of idiocy."

Harry ate another cookie as Severus talked. _Whoa, since when did Snape become Severus?_ Harry thought. He gave mental shrug as he continued to listen to the discussion.

"Grindelwald was at large at the time so it was not surprising wars and all hell broke loose." Snape looked calm as he wrapped himself in his own knowledge. Harry had to credit the man. He knew his shit.

"Why was Hogwarts boycotted though?" asked Harry, as reached for the everlasting supply of cookies.

"Well, mostly all the issues I just named," said Severus. "However, what was most common were problems with Muggle borns and pure-blood students and their parents. A lot of Muggle parents happened to be religious and it was deemed to them that magic was apart of some evil plan this Muggle entity, the Devil or Satan, or whatever the bloody hell you want call him, had prepared for us mortals. Therefore, being a wizard or witch was dangerous and Muggle borns were often persecuted by their families. Headmaster Dippet kept these poor souls at school and usually found support houses for them to reside at and get their lives together when they left Hogwarts. Not having a family can sometimes make chances of survival nil."

Harry nodded, this more of a history lesson than anything. It was better than Professor Binns droning on goblin wars, which should've been more entertaining than boycotts. Harry took another sip of the delicious tea and decided he would ask Severus what kind it was before they left. If he and Draco were going to have a mountain of tea, Harry might as well get some that he liked.

"Pureblood families were offended that the Headmaster didn't go out of his way for their children, and didn't like the idea of Muggle borns getting a step up in society. They boycotted the school hoping to change the laws that state Muggle borns be accepted. They tried to persuade the school governors not to let Dippet help Muggle born students. Dippet would've caved had it not been for Albus. There were many attacks on Muggle borns all over this continent and beyond, at the time. In fact, it still happened with frequency when I attended. However, when Albus became Headmaster, well, you know him, it became difficult to attack your fellow peers." Severus smiled thinly.

Harry smiled back sheepishly; he remembered how he'd tried to curse Malfoy in front of his face back in his fifth year. "Hermione would've loved this conversation." He knew she would mentally be scribbling in her mind with all this knowledge.

"In fact, we've had it already," said Severus, much to Harry's shock. "Ms. Granger and I do stay in contact sometimes. Do you know she's now working on the uncensored version of _Hogwarts: A History?_"

Harry laughed at how Hermione-like it was. "That's sounds exactly like something she would do."

"You have no idea," muttered Snape, as he reached out for a cookie.

Harry laughed again. He could picture Hermione's eyes wide in excitement and glee. The poor man must've suffered through one of her rants. Hopefully, they hadn't touched on house elf ground. It wasn't bad having a conversion with Severus, even though it was filled in sarcasm, insults, and the occasional eyebrow quirk.

"She'll be interviewing the whole staff separately for interviews on what they know of the history," continued Severus. "Of course, I seem to be a favourite of hers."

Harry blinked and looked at him. "Why?"

"Because she knows I will not lie."

Harry snorted.

Draco had just finished filling out the forms to his medical history. He remembered it by heart, a technique he'd learned from his mother. She'd told him if important documents were ever lost, you should remember every detail about them. Strange, considering it sounded like a fatherly thing to do. Then again, Lucius wasn't around much to begin with. Draco sighed as he pushed the memory away.

The plain woman's name was Frances Sedro. It was an actress's name on a plain woman. Draco mentally cringed as she came back in. Her pink robes were stiff and hardly moved at all. He wondered if she knew how to clean her clothes efficiently without turning them into threaded sand paper.

He had shocked her when asked about his former physician and he had laughed. He didn't think it was mean, he thought it amusing. He was bored after all. There was a window in the room above the bed (what good will that do when you're lying down?), a nightstand, a carpet, and a very plain bathroom. _McGonagall must've decorated this because even Snape has better taste than this,_ thought Draco, as he looked everywhere but at Frances.

"Now that that's out of the way," said Frances brightly, "we can begin on our discussion on coping with your body. Poppy and Pell Walton, the psychiatrist, will be here shortly."

She seemed to be very happy about this. Draco couldn't see why, since this Pell woman was coming to see if he was a sad homo on the edge on his sanity. Draco rolled his eyes and set the Malfoy sneer in place. He didn't like anyone who decided they enjoyed mindfucking people. _No one will be fucking my mind, thank you,_ thought Draco defiantly. He knew he wasn't a good patient, but so what? He wasn't made of glass, no, not at all; he and his mind were strong. Very strong.

Poppy bustled in a moment later, and Frances seemed relieved and left quickly. Poppy looked after her, confused, before she glared in Draco's direction knowingly. Draco had experience with Poppy and none of it was very cooperative.

"Not a very good patient, is he?" said the Pell woman.

Draco suddenly noticed her. Draco's jaw dropped. _Severus... He couldn't be serious could he?_ The Pell woman had on faded jeans that flared and hugged her barely there hips. The jeans themselves looked as thought they didn't belong on her, which was probably due to the fact she didn't have the body for them. She wore a grey themed tie-dye shirt with black plain sandals. She looked like a bloody hippie!

Draco shook his head before anything happened. _No, no, no, no. No, Severus did not send this hippie to fuck with my mind. _He looked up at her once more to see that she was pretty and had very nice curly light brown short hair. The only thing was, it looked as if she'd been baking in the sun. She was really red. Like really red. Maybe she'd been puffing the wild cheeba.

"Draco," said Poppy warningly.

The Pell woman laid a hand on Poppy's arm. "No, it's all right." She looked very people pleasing, which was never a good sign in anyone. She hesitantly came towards Draco with that 'we come in peace' air about her.

"Sorry I look like this, Draco," said the Pell woman. Draco glared at the hippie woman he barely knew. She picked up on the glare though. _Smart girl._ "Excuse me, I mean, Mr. Malfoy, since it makes you more comfortable."

He made a noncommittal grunt. He didn't like this woman, pretty with very nice hair or not. She could really look nice if she had some fashion sense and if she didn't try to get skin cancer.

"I'm only in this get up because I'm sort of on tour with my friends," she said.

That made Draco somewhat interested. Tours and things of that nature usually made their way into his magazine before anyone else's papers. "What tour?" he asked, as he tried to sound slightly interested.

"The Vagina Monologues."

_NO! NO! NO!_ That was definitely not, what he wanted to hear. _DEFINITELY!_

He covered his ears in horror and shook his head fiercely as he tried to block out the woman's words.

_Vagina, vagina, vagina,_ it echoed.

_NO!_

Severus just entertained Harry with a story of a seventh year prefect and a fifth year. They were caught snogging at the edge of the Forbidden Forest while Snape had been collecting his much needed potions ingredients. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lost seventy points, for being out after curfew, fraternising in an inappropriate way, and practically being in the forest.

Severus was telling him about the girl's expression while Harry laughed. A pair of eyes like saucers with crooked glasses on her face was funny. Harry was caught in the middle of his laughter when a cry broke out.

_"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?"_

Harry knew as well as anyone that the shriek came from Draco. That man could get loud when he wanted to. That particular thought brought back some rather interesting and kinky memories. He was jolted from that pleasantry though when he heard another shriek.

_"AHHH! KEEP AWAY FROM ME, HIPPIE!"_

Harry felt concerned and got up to check on Draco when a hand stilled his ascent. Harry looked down to see a very smug Severus.

"Going off to save the world by yourself again, Potter?" asked Severus wryly.

Harry looked at him confused then realised.

"Yes, Mr. Potter," said Severus serenely, "your boyfriend will be fine. Sit down."

Harry did, slowly, as he looked at the door. The urge to fling it off the hinges came to mind with rescuing Draco. He then looked solemnly at his frolicking cats on his teacup. _Why did Severus have this particular tea set out?_

"Don't worry. You're melodramatic other half will be out in one piece," reassured Severus, which Harry found strange. "Told you, you wouldn't want to be in there."

Harry smiled slightly but his thoughts wandered back to Draco again.

"Trust me, Draco will be fine."

"What if he goes berserk?"

"Poppy's in there. She has teeth and claws."

Harry laughed.

"Come on, Mr. Malfoy! You're being unreasonable!"

Poppy held her wand and Draco held a pillow. The Pell woman waved that hideous 3D diagram in her hands.

"Me? I'm being unreasonable!" squeaked Draco, as he made sure he stayed away from either of them.

"You just have to get to know you inner vagina," said the Pell woman powerfully.

Draco stared at the hippie, holding the biggest plastic cunt he's ever seen and decided that she's not credibly sane.

"I DON'T WANT TO GET TO KNOW MY INNER VA-VA-" Draco tried to get it out, but it died in his throat. Every second, Draco felt as though his penis got more flaccid and shrunk in size. Hysteria bubbled in Draco. Something had been seriously wrong with him ever since Harry's accident.

_It's Potter's fault._

"I DO NOT HAVE ONE!" shouted Draco. He grabbed his penis and tried to will it to life with thoughts of Harry. "I HAVE A PENIS! _PENIS!_ SEE?" Draco pointed between his legs.

The Pell woman and Poppy looked at each other as if to say he was the mad one. But no, he wasn't the one who waved the big plastic cunt around in the air like a flag saying mentally scarring phrases like 'inner vagina'.

He wished he hadn't left his wand in the room. Severus probably knew what he'd do. Traitor... Draco held his pillow protectively in front of him. This was going to be a long day. He grabbed himself for another demonstration of his manliness.

Hours later, after Harry jumped up several times of his own accord because of Draco's shrieks, he and Severus made potions. Harry was a lot better at them now than before. They decided earlier that talking wouldn't easy with Draco's yelps. Severus said brewing potions was soothing and to Harry's surprise it was. Well, when one only concentrated on the potion one made. About an hour into it, Harry's concentration drowned out Draco's nancy boy shrieks.

Harry and Severus worked in companionable silence and at separate tables while they made Wit Sharpening potion. Easy enough. Harry had a question that nagged at him and decided to ask it. Since they were mates now after all. Somewhat.

"Severus?"

"Hmm?"

"What made you decided to open up a fertility clinic? Here at Hogwarts?"

Severus turned the burner off as his potion was finished. Harry's was almost finished as well. Severus looked very pensive.

"I supposed Hogwarts got very boring without you here raising hell," replied Severus. "I needed something to do, besides potion brewing. I like things outside of that as well."

"Like what?" asked Harry, as he turned off his burner. He peeked into it and accessed that he had completed the potion flawlessly. Harry restrained his smirk as Severus scowled at him. "Er, never mind."

"Anyway, I wanted to do something besides terrorise the student population," continued Severus. "This became appealing because of the horror so many couples would experience coming here. The money was not an issue; I had plenty from inheritance and from my job. I don't squander much." He looked thoughtful.

"So this isn't some midlife crisis sort of thing?" asked Harry. Suddenly, he smacked himself for his stupidity.

"No, this is not some midlife crisis _thing,_" said Severus coldly.

"Er, sorry," mumbled Harry, while he looked for _that_ interesting brick again.

Severus sighed annoyed and the silence stretched out. That uncomfortable feeling came back and Harry blamed himself again. He'd have to break the ice again. Then he thought of something that just occurred to him.

"Hey, did you notice Draco stopped shrieking?" questioned Harry, as he looked at the door to the examination room.

"Shrieking like a woman?" said Severus, with an eyebrow cocked. "Why, yes."

Harry was about to investigate when Draco shuffled out the door. Harry's breath caught as he looked at Draco. He was still a man that was for sure. His hair was limp, a little dishevelled, and he had weariness in his expression that made Harry's heart ache. He ran to him.

"Draco? Are you all right?" asked Harry urgently.

Draco looked as though he had the Dementor's kiss placed on him. Draco's eyes rolled up, glazed over, and then focused on Harry. Draco seized Harry and squeezed him painfully.

"It's was so horrible, Harry!" Draco sounded distraught.

Harry looked up to find Poppy when she happened to stand behind Draco. Harry had to admit Poppy looked a lot worse than Draco did. There were tears in robes and her hair was a mingled mess. Her flushed cheeks did nothing for her fed up expression that made Harry back up while Draco still clung to him.

"He is truly a troublemaker. You sure you haven't been dabbling in gillyweed?" she said, while she jabbed her wand in Harry's direction. He knew now to be very cautious.

He shook his head and began to get uncomfortable with the tight hold Draco had on him.

"Well," she breathed, "we took skin samples, body fluids, and hair for the potion. I made him listen to everything the psychiatrist had to say. Quite frankly, I'd advise you against letting him do it. He went into hysterics! Luckily, when I stunned him I got some Calming potion down his throat. He took everything else without a fight, even talked in somewhat detail with Ms. Walton about his reasons why he'd want to do this. That was sane but everything else..." She threw her hands up exasperatedly.

"Er..." sounded Harry, unsure of what to say.

Poppy turned to return through the door when she turned suddenly. "Yes, one more thing. Mr. Malfoy's potion will be ready a week from now since we have ample samples of his body makeup for the potion to excel faster. Be here before dinnertime. There's a list of precautions and requirements the day you come back to take the potion. Follow them strictly, because I _will know_ if you have not! Good evening!" She turned in a flurry of torn robes and slammed the door shut behind her.

Harry was shocked and speechless. He could've sworn that Draco would take it today. _How come Severus never said anything about that?_ Why let them suffer in anticipation? He looked up to see that Severus shook with light laughter.

Harry's eyes widened in angry disbelief when Snape threw a ball at him and he caught it automatically. Harry said, "Bastard." before he even realised that it was a portkey. They whirled away from the laughing, mean, snarky, bastard Severus Snape.


	5. Episode 5: Bet Your Arse

Episode 5

Bet Your Arse

Draco turned his collar down in the mirror and turned to look at himself. He wore a hunter green silk shirt, which had light forest green pearls buttons. Complete with soft brown trousers, neatly ironed, and shiny dark brown shoes with green trimming. His tie and silk ribbon had the same green and brown diagonal stripes. Draco dug into his pocket and felt the smooth, silver, pocket watch tick. _I look great, if I don't say so myself,_ thought Draco, as he smiled lewdly at his satisfying image.

"You do say so yourself," said Harry, from the doorway, impishly.

Draco glared in his direction. "Thought I told you to stop doing that mind-reading shit last week. It's an invasion of my privacy." Not only that, but it was creepy and uncomfortably reminded him of Voldemort. Draco inwardly shuddered.

"Hey! Not my fault," said Harry indignantly. "You were thinking very loudly. I'm surprised the pigs on the farm at the Burrow didn't hear you praising yourself _again._" Harry crossed his arms, as he leaned lazily on the doorway.

Draco looked at Harry's ensemble and decided that he'd have to beat back groupies, men, and women from him at the party. Even though had a goofy, somewhat nerdy look about him, Draco found Harry to be the sexiest man on earth. Well, maybe just above Kel... Still, Harry wore a casual white fitted tee shirt (his biceps beckoned Draco enticingly), with linen grey trousers and black shoes. His shoes weren't dusty but they weren't shiny either. Draco pulled his wand to fix that problem.

"It's called self-esteem, Potter," muttered Draco, as he pointed his wand at Harry's dull looking shoes.

"It's called conceitedness and ego, Malfoy," replied Harry, while he unfolded his arms and stood straight.

Draco shined Harry's shoes and smirked at the difference in Harry's alluring attire. They gleamed and Harry almost glowed with them.

"Are you saying you do not approve of my outfit?" asked Draco demurely.

Harry looked as though he wanted to burst out laughing, but kept his composure slightly unruffled. "Even though you look like a tree, you're pretty." Draco stared at him. "Oh yeah, I knew you'd shine my shoes for me so I didn't bother."

"Listen here you, I am _not_ pretty, say handsome, good looking, gorgeous, well made, or well bred. Any of those descriptions, but pretty; I am not a woman." Draco put his hands on his hips and Harry turned red. "Moreover, you little bastard, I'm going to stop making sure you don't look like you just _accio_-ed clothing _on_ when you walk out the door."

Harry snickered with jollity. "All right, you're well made. I don't think you have the ruggedness for handsome. Furthermore, you're going to be a woman anyway in a few weeks, so all the adjectives will apply to you anyway. Another thing, I'm not a bastard, my parents were married remember?" Draco glared at him in a way Snape would've been proud of. "And for the last time, I know you wouldn't let me walk out the door with you like that. That would make you look bad, and we know what happens when that occurs." Harry raised his dark eyebrows.

"Fuck you."

"Well you know-"

"Shut it!"

"Shutting." Harry motioned zipping his mouth shut.

They had Apparated to the location that was on the invitation, minutes later. The huge mansion would be swarming with celebrities from the Muggle and wizard world, so every precaution had to be taken. Two magical enforcement officers looked over their clothes and cloaks, while another two tested their wands and made sure none of their belongings carried any dark magic.

They got in a pumpkin shaped carriage that was pulled by two beautiful black horses. Draco leaned slightly out of the window just to catch all the enticing smells of the greenery around the path. He looked up to see a large manor house that positively glowed orange. Draco smiled at the thought that once he would've wanted a house that stood out exactly like that one. When he sat back in his seat, he noticed Harry stared at him. In a odd sort of way actually.

"What?" asked Draco, awkwardly.

Harry looked at him oddly again, and then looked out the window. "Nothing," he replied.

Draco raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and figured he'd ask Harry about it later. He took this time to look around at the interior of the carriage that gently jostled them. The theme inside the carriage was dark purple and misty blue. There were blue silk pillows that Draco examined closely, and found to his delight that they weren't magic or machine made. These were done by hand, he could tell because the stitching was precise, and the thread wasn't stiff or loose. The purple embroidery on the pillows was clouds. He smiled and scrutinised the rest of the space.

Draco looked around and touched the purple seats. His mouth opened in a tiny O of delight when he realised it was supple velvet. He couldn't help it when he found himself touch and sit repeatedly on seats. Draco reached up to touch the blue silk lining. He unconsciously hummed contentedly and slid his hands along the wooden sides. He fingered the odd signs and symbols engraved in the wood. Suddenly they glowed and he squinted at the neon colours. They felt like magic and Draco turned to ask Harry about it. Draco then noticed he was being watched with amusement.

"You're a material whore," said Harry, as he rocked to the movement of the carriage.

"You shag brooms," replied Draco coolly. "Point?"

"You come to the sound of silk sliding over your skin."

"And you, my dear sex slave, come to the sound of breaking broom twigs in your grasp."

"You, Malfoy, put those Afrisias to shame with your love of pillows," said Harry, as he gestured to the pillow in Draco's lap.

"Potter, you put your Nebula on auto-fly and have it bugger you senseless," said Draco, as he put the pillow back. He tried hard not to smile.

"Are you saying my Nebula can out bugger you?"

Draco feigned hurt and said, "Ouch. Touché, Potter. Touché." He mockingly applauded Harry who just smirked.

"These are plainly protection spells, and powerful charms that detect dark magic," said Harry conversationally. "Backup if the enforcement officers didn't find anything I guess."

_Should've taken the DADA position at Hogwarts,_ thought Draco wryly. However, he knew that Harry got frustrated entirely too much when something didn't go his way.

"Sure you shouldn't have taken DADA position?" asked Draco, relaying his thoughts, as he laid back and enjoyed the rocking of the carriage. "Snape would've envied you openly."

Harry smiled lopsidedly. They discussed this old topic every now and then. "You know I suck at explaining things." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and slightly winced from where it had been injured the day before. "A furious, envious Severus Snape would be quite amusing. Especially after what he's done."

Draco grimaced. "The bloody bastard did that on purpose. Making us wait like that, thinking I would have woman parts." Draco felt a bitter betrayal after he calmed down. He vaguely wondered why his emotions had been all over the map as of late. Sometimes, his emotions just felt jumbled, as though someone had went into his heart and started thrashing about.

"I know, you were hilarious and hysterical," chuckled Harry. "But it seems like Poppy was ready to hex us to hell."

Draco eyed Harry. "It wasn't my fault I reacted the way I did." He crossed his arms defensively over his chest. "I mean, Potter, they were traumatising me, it was awful. I know a lot more about the female reproductive system than I should be allowed to when I still have a perfectly functioning cock." Draco had his legs crossed at the ankle and smirked at Harry.

"I know you still have a perfectly functioning con-_cock_-tion," said Harry lewdly. He licked his lips, which made Draco wonder if they could get proper footing to tango in the coach.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Potter?" asked Draco, as he tried his best to will his arousal away.

"I am not trying to seduce anyone," replied Harry innocently. "I am merely interested in one or more of your tantalising body parts. You don't mind me exploring do you?" Harry emerald eyes suddenly darkened with longing, and Draco felt his breath catch.

"You naughty little thing, Potter," said Draco. He felt his member awakening with curiosity. _Damn it..._ Harry leaned back and braced his arms on the seat. He then shrugged his cloak off of his shoulders and revealed a toned body that made Draco flush. Long defined limbs moved with natural grace of his body and Draco was quite tempted to sit in his lap.

Unfortunately, Draco could see the orange haze getting brighter and knew they would be at the mansion in a minute or so. "We don't have time, Potter."

Harry looked out the window and sucked his teeth. "Unfair..." Draco heard him mutter before he shrugged back on his cloak.

"Good boy," said Draco. Abruptly, Harry leaned forward and snogged the _taste_ out of Draco. The carriage decided then to come to a complete stop.

Draco was somewhat dazed from the kiss, and had to take Harry's hand to get out of the carriage properly. There was a guy there at the golden gates that led up to the mansion to give them their cards. Draco noted how the guy kept glancing between he and Harry suspiciously while he explained how the key cards worked.

Draco of course, paid the silly man no mind. After all, the only thing he wanted to do right now was push Harry somewhere in a dark place and have his wicked way with him. _Grinding and moaning..._ Draco knew he must've looked like some wanton character out of a book that waited for the right opportunity to pounce.

"Stop fucking me with your eyes," said Harry, while he looked straight forward as he walked. "If I get a hard on, everyone will be able to see..." He turned and smirked suggestively at Draco.

Draco smirked back. "Everyone will be able to see what a lovely package I have." He walked with a bounce in his step. "I love having things that others can't obtain." Draco put his hands in his pockets as he looked at Harry, who had a bounce in his step as well.

"I noticed," stated Harry dryly.

After Draco smiled at Harry, he looked up the path to see golden mansion. It looked as if it were made of glowing gold. Suddenly Draco fervently wished that the mansion was his. He knew Harry would go on about squandering money... _Why can't he think like a Slytherin for once, _thought Draco, peeved with Harry's spending limits.

When Draco glanced at Harry, he noticed the man looked a bit overwhelmed at the grandness of the exterior of the house. _Not surprising,_ thought Draco, smiling inwardly. Harry may have had money out his arse but living the life he's led, he was used to rationing out things. Draco was glad to show him a bit of his world, seeing that he was a Pureblood raised with ridiculous customs and etiquette. He drilled him earlier on how to behave around haughty individuals. Harry replied with a snide remark that earned him a smack on his arse. Draco hoped all his last minute preparations that day weren't for naught.

"Remember what I taught you," said Draco, as he sensed Harry's panic.

"I'm just not used to – to," stuttered Harry, all trace of bounce gone in his shaky step.

Draco gripped Harry's upper arm feeling strong muscle through the thin shirt. He bit back a sexual innuendo and focused on Harry's apprehension. "You'll be fine, think of it like a ball in Hogwarts. You may not know everyone or feel comfortable around them, but just improvise. Like you do in Quidditch."

Draco knew that once things were compared with Quidditch, Harry would get the hang of it soon enough. Snape always sneered at Harry for this. Draco thought it was funny, since secretly he did the same thing in his mind.

His last comment must have been received well since Harry sent an uncertain glance his way before reaching the huge double doors to the mansion. Draco smiled reassuringly and let Harry's arm go.

Draco looked at the slots for the invitations, and then paused before he put his in. He looked over to Harry.

"Do you have yours?" he asked.

"Er..."

Draco stared at him disbelievingly. "Don't tell me you forgot your invitation!"

"I can summon it you know."

Draco rolled his eyes expressively. "You can't summon everything! Besides, what if it gets ripped or something on the way here?"

Harry bit his lip briefly, before grim determination set in on his face.

"Harry..." Draco looked at him pleadingly. "No, Harry. No."

Harry stretched out his hand.

Draco shook his negligently and leaned against the cool building.

"_ACCIO INVITATION!_"

Draco glanced at Harry to see he happened to be concentrating intensely. He raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing as he waited for Harry to be done with it. Before he looked away though, he noticed a piece of parchment hanging precariously in the air above Harry's outstretched hand. It fell softly into Harry's up turned hand.

"Bloodly hell..." said Draco incredulously. "How'd the fuck did you do that?" He walked over to Harry, to find a pristine invitation that still smelt of citrus.

"Intense training from all of our teachers, remember?"

Draco's brow furrowed somewhat in thought. He briefly remembered Harry telling him about extra classes, but he never went into detail about it. They were in middle of their seventh year. Yes, he remembered. It was when he and Harry still had a pathetic loathing between them, when things were platonic. _Were we really **that** innocent?_ Draco thought, fondly.

"Draco?" Harry's voice snapped him out of his nostalgia.

"Huh? Oh... Right," said Draco, unusually awkward.

"Ready?"

"Yeah," said Draco, while he shook his head to clear off the muddled emotions. "A few more things though Lord Potter."

Harry raised both of his eyebrows.

Draco faced him and jabbed a finger in Harry's chest with every statement. "First of all, I do not look like a tree. I am elegant," he said, not forgetting what Harry had said earlier. "Second of all, I could pass for rugged, I just choose not to because it is not to my liking. Third, if you walked out looking like a beggar I swear I would not be seen with you. I would calmly disown you, and show Kel the finer things in life. Lastly, I am not a material whore. However, you are a broom shagger, and just to prove my point we will have match for the snitch. Loser has to wear a shirt or some form of garb with a statement of whatever the winner wishes."

Draco put his invitation in at the same time Harry did.

Harry smirked at Draco confidently. "You're on."

_This is Draco's sort of thing,_ thought Harry self-consciously. Harry felt he didn't belong here. In fact, the feeling was immensely strong. Ironically enough, he was a somewhat of a celebrity himself. _Okay, a very big celebrity_. However, Harry could swear Draco was more popular than he was. Draco causally greeted everyone, wizard and Muggle alike, as though they were old friends.

"Merlin," breathed Draco suddenly, as he painfully gripped Harry's upper arm.

"What?" replied Harry, and winced as he tried to look in the direction of Draco's rare excitement.

"It's J. K. R.!"

"Who?" Harry looks bewilderedly at him.

"'Who?'" he repeats, mocking Harry's obliviousness. "J. K. Rowling, you silly berk."

Harry blinked.

"The Muggle born writer who writes the Julie Cristal series!"

Harry assumed he must still have a befuddled look on his face since Draco huffs in exasperation.

"The Julie Cristal series, in short, is about a Muggle girl who happens to be a military brat that gets dragged around the world with her parents. Her dad is like a general or something high ranking like that, while her mother is a silly bint. Neither of them cares for her, so she's left to her own devices while in school wherever they're at during the story. She meets of sorts of people and has the most awe striking adventures even for a Muggle."

Harry briefly wondered if Draco had any breath left after his little rant. With Draco still staring intently at him, he asked an innocent question.

"How many are in the series?"

"Merlin, Harry! Where have you been?" said Draco. When he held up his hand, it was obvious he would tick them off on his fingers. "There's _Julie Cristal and the Golden Amulet, Julie Cristal and the Cave of Thieves, Julie Cristal and the Spy of China, Julie Cristal and the Chalice of Life, _and then lastly, _Julie Cristal and the Conquerors of Atlantis._"

"I see, five..." said Harry faintly. Had he actually been missing out on a part of Draco that seemed to enjoy this series?

"You've got to read it! The last one was published just a few months ago," said Draco enthusiastically, moving him with a tug.

"When I get up to Flourish and Blotts-"

"That place doesn't have any more copies. Besides, we have the whole series at home."

"We do?"

Draco looked up at Harry with a slight frown. It was then Harry realised they were very close to this J. K. Rowling character. She was pretty witch with long crayon yellow blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Maybe she was in her late twenties. _Or perhaps, just breaching her thirties..._ Upon closer inspection, Harry could see she was years older than he was, but held on to the solid nature beauty of nature and genetics. She wore a long periwinkle, sleeveless dress, with nearly transparent stars on it.

"Draco!" said the woman, with delight of spotting him closely by Harry's side.

"Joanne!" said Draco, in like. He wrapped his arms around her and Harry saw her smile warmly at him.

Feelings of being out of place and warm comfort warred within him. He wondered if he should blend into the party or stick around just in case Draco decided to introduce him. However, it seemed the option seemed to be taken out of his hands, as a very familiar brunette witch waved to him in a dark purple dress.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, and engulfed Harry in a hug before he could escape. He was surprised that she made it so quickly over to him with all the people in the way.

She pulled back so Harry could see her face, which made him exclaim, "Hermione?" He was met with a roll of eyes and quirk of a smile.

"What are you doing here?" he asked clumsily. It was not a usual sight for him to see Hermione all dolled up and stunning.

"Oh," she said, then pointed casually over her shoulder at J. K. R. and Draco talking animatedly. She acted as if it was a normal thing to do to point out a very famous author (from the enthusiasm of Draco). "Joanne's is helping me with the uncensored version of Hogwarts' history. She's excellent with Latin, and myths. She's relatively like a walking library." Hermione beamed at her with admiration.

His mind was trying to process just how much Quidditch had taken up of his time. It was almost as though he and the people who supposed to be closest to him were drifting apart. He'd try harder in the future to remain in contact with everyone more often.

"Harry!"

He turned his head to see Draco smiling at him and J. K. R. smiling curiously. He didn't feel comfortable calling her Joanne, even though he was probably about to be introduced to her. He just knew he was going to say something stupid.

"You'll be all right," said Hermione sympathetically, while she nudged Harry on.

Harry looked back at the two blondes. _I know I'm going to make my idiocy known._ He walked over to them and J. K. R. stuck out her hand.

"Harry," she said, feeling warm to touch.

"J. K."

Harry wanted to sink into the floor. _Now._

"How formal," she said teasingly, before she chuckled at Harry's nervousness.

Harry risked a glance to see Draco staring at him with that slight frown.

"Puddlemere United, eh?" prompted J. K..

"Uh, yeah Quidditch," said Harry awkwardly.

"What do you love about it?"

"I like playing with balls." answered Harry, without thinking. He wanted to hit himself on his forehead very badly. _Badly._

_What the fuck?_

J. K. nearly spat out the champagne she was sipping and turned very red. Presumably, to keep herself from laughing. Draco looked half caught between horrified and amused.

"Indeed he does," said Hermione, from Harry's left, with a suggestive eyebrow waggle in Draco's direction.

This, however, does it. J. K. laughed uncontrollably and held her drink away from her mirth filled body. Harry glanced at Draco to see him snicker while he attempted to restrain his blush. When Harry turned to his left, he only met a flushed Hermione who sniggered into her champagne glass.

Suddenly, some non descript woman with dark hair dropped by J. K.'s shoulder and said something. J. K. raised a faintly interestedly eyebrow.

"Sorry, but I have to go," she said, though one could tell she wanted to laugh much more. "It was very nice meeting you, Harry. However, I feel we'll meet again somewhere." With that, she winked at Harry and made her way out of sight.

"You like playing with balls, Potter?" demanded a confused Draco, with his arms crossed.

Hermione just sniggered more into her champagne shamelessly.

_This is not my night..._

That was not Harry's last introduction while he toured the party with Draco. It seemed as though he knew everyone and vice versa. However, Harry thought about the more animatedly celebrities, mostly Muggle or Muggle born, he met before the dinner food is actually laid out in the dining hall.

One musical celebrity stood out in particular, leaving Harry feeling old and out of the loop.

"Oh ho! Is that Draco I see?" said a loud male voice, over the crowds of people.

Draco frowned slightly and turned in the direction the call. Suddenly, Harry could see a tall, thin black man with long curls making his way over to them. At first, Harry felt very uncertain about the blatant presence the man would create, given his boldness of calling out to Draco loudly. As Harry saw the man near, Draco formed an odd sort of smile on his lips, and for some reason beyond him, he felt Draco's attitude change. He was right of course, but wasn't happy about it.

"Oh shit, what's up Drake!" exclaimed the man, in his midnight blue suit with a matching hat, which vaguely reminded Harry of the seventies for some odd reason. He had a slightly lighter blue fur coat on his thin frame.

"What up, Snoop!" replied Draco, demeanour of prim prince gone. The sight of hands slapping hard against each other, then the handshake transforming into a rough embrace.

"Damn, I ain't seen you in months! Where you been?"

"The magazine business is competitive. But I've been holding it down, you know, doin' the damn thing."

Harry couldn't help his incredulous look in Draco direction. _Am I dreaming? _Snoop (Harry thought was an oddly amusing name), looked over Draco appraisingly as he spun around.

"I see. Well, that's good, that's good. Glad you got a lil' change in your pockets, man," said Snoop, as he flexed his diamond covered fingers. "We need to hook up again, man. When we gonna do that?"

Draco looked thoughtful. "Well, I can get you a ad or two featured in my article about club spots for next month. You know they want you back in London." He smirked at Snoop.

"They slow on it though. Don't know how to contact nobody," said Snoop, as he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, they turned on him hanging in background. Harry felt almost insignificant compared to the man who just screamed coolness.

"Who this cat?" asked Snoop, with an incline of his head in Harry's direction.

Draco looked indifferently over Harry. He shrugged.

"He's my bitch," stated Draco flatly.

Snoop jumped back and whooped. "Oh shit! Dog you gon let him bitch talk you like that?"

Probably enhanced by Snoop's commentary, Harry felt his indignation rise. "I am not your bitch, you material whore. Besides, that is a Quidditch match we have yet to play." He glared heatedly at Draco.

"You play Quidditch?" asked Snoop.

Harry attempted something, what he'd hoped would work. "Fo' sure." Snoop smiled in a way that turned his eyes into slits.

"Professionally?"

"You know it," said Harry, feeling odd that the words came from his mouth the way they did.

"Which team?"

"The P. U."

"Puddlemere United."

"That's the one," said Harry, somewhat elated that he overcame his nervousness enough to communicate blandly.

"Ah shit. You gotta teach me a lil' something next time we get together all right?" said Snoop, as he held out a black card with the picture of a dog and a caramel skinned female with a overly large backside on it.

"No problem, man," replied Harry, using the same infliction as Snoop.

"Right..."

"Yo, Snoop, come mere, we need to go!" shouted a guy across the room.

"Well, Berlin's calling me... Later ya'll."

Harry smirked at Draco, before he looked down at the card.

"Didn't know you had it in you, Potter." Draco stared at him slightly amused.

"Neither did I," replied Harry.

Frankly, Draco became bored with the overzealous and snooty personalities of the mass of people. He was overjoyed when Terry announced that they would be dining now. Strangely enough, Draco hadn't even greeted him yet. There were so many people there it would be hard to specifically search someone out. More likely, he came across different people he wouldn't mind talking to.

Draco looked over the crowds for Harry; apprehensive about whom he would sit next to if he didn't find Harry. Luckily, Harry wasn't far from him and startled him when he interlaced his hand with Dracos'. Harry squeezed and smiled warmly at him.

"I almost thought that I lost you to the wolves," said Harry, as he moved forward with the mass. Harry's eyes seemed to be darting over the crowd expertly as if searching for threats.

"Wolves?" asked Draco, amused with such a term.

"Haven't you noticed everyone checking you out?" A puzzled Harry looked at him.

"People are checking _me_ out?" said Draco, as he gave Harry an appraising look.

"Yeah..." Harry pointed vaguely the direction of a group of females wearing pastel colours. _Wrong season,_ thought Draco. _Spring passed a long time ago._ Harry voiced snapped him out of fashion critic mode.

"They were talking about your grace and beauty." Harry supposedly imitated him being graceful and melodramatically strode forward.

"Hey!" Draco hit his arm. "I do not walk like that!"

Harry snickered. "When's the last time you've seen yourself walk?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Whatever, Potter," said Draco, as he glared at the snickering man. "You see them?"

He pointed to a group of particular shady looking characters that wore dark colours. Harry nodded his head with a slight uneasy expression.

"They're artists. They were talking about your fine biceps and tight arse." Draco almost laughed at the blush that invaded Harry cheeks, as one of the artists caught his eye and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Harry, while he waved it off as nothing.

Draco always thought Harry thought too little of himself. As it was, Draco just rolled his eyes.

"I think they want to paint you," said Draco, as he saw the hungry looks the artists sent Harry's way.

Horror was the only thing to describe Harry's expression. It was clear he noticed the looks meant for him as well.

"They look as if they want to eat me..." trailed Harry, as he grabbed Draco's arm and forced them forward into the dining room.

"Mmm, Harry-pudding," murmured Draco, as he was dragged along, not noticing because he was too caught up in arousing memories.

It was then Draco suddenly had a peacock feather in his face. He spluttered and Harry instantly released him.

"What the fuck was that?" cursed Draco, as he checked his face for any of that horrid assembles of colours.

He felt Harry's hand on his shoulder and looked up into the face of Adrienne La Roux. She wore royal blue robes and gloves, with the peacock feather in her unbound hair to match. She had doe like, moss green eyes, with a little snub nose, and thin lips. Sure she may have been beautiful and fierce with her gold red hair, but quite frankly, when it came to competition, Draco considered all to be enemies. Especially, La Roux.

"Malfoy," condescended La Roux.

"La Roux," sniped Draco. He didn't like her, and showed his displeasure of seeing her very evident.

"Harry," smiled La Roux, as she eyed Harry with blatant approval.

Draco raised an eyebrow, grabbed Harry's arm, and walked away from her before Harry had the chance of being polite to her. _Her. Of all people._

"Who was that?" asked Harry, confused.

Draco frowned at Harry's question, but was immediately entranced by the dining hall. It was outdone in the most exquisite designs of fierce magical beasts on the golden walls Draco ever saw. A huge plush carpet his feet instantly sunk into seemed to be from India. He could tell just by looking at the fabric as he walked, or rather, was led by Harry. There was a story of love and war taking place upon the carpet. Draco saw the light brown complexion of the beautiful woman, with black hair, long and shining in the light of her luminescent hero. He unconsciously smiled.

He looked up to find pure white chandeliers, large, screaming wealth and heritage, generously bestowing their greatness upon them. He looked past the chandeliers to see another picturesque story. This time it had the battle between heaven and hell. It fascinated Draco to no end. There were even off white marble statues along the room. There was just so much to look at. Not to mention that the magically enhanced table (it was just one) was also a work of art.

"Come on, there's a few empty spots right there," Draco vaguely heard Harry say.

Looking at all the different but equally, wonderfully crafted chairs had given Draco a sense of delight. Delight in wondering what his chair would be like.

They passed by several who had already had chairs, most of them talking about inane things, as most did in these kind of get together. Though he had caught Joanne's eye and waved at her. She looked around clearly wishing they could sit together, since she looked bored. _Probably to have Harry entertain her,_ though Draco amused. He sent an apologetic smile to Joanne.

Harry showed him a black chair that had, engraved with gold, two men intertwined intimately. Various positions were engraved into the chair. Draco raised an eyebrow as Harry sat down.

"We have to try that one," voiced Draco, as he looked at a particularly challenging position.

"Huh?" Harry looked in Draco's direction and Draco would've laughed if there weren't so many people around. Harry turned a dark red colour when he saw what was literally crawling all over Draco's chair. Draco settled for a chuckle and sat down on the plush gold seat in the chair.

"Very detailed, isn't it?" suggested Draco, and hinted a look that promised more aimed towards Harry.

"Er?" sounded Harry, as he continued to blush.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please, Harry. It isn't as if we never tried any of those." Harry looked at him incredulously. "Okay, maybe most of them. But they do give me ideas." He winked lewdly and Harry just shook his head.

Draco just waited for everyone to get seated. He knew it would be proper manners to wait until everyone was seated before touching any of the food. Of course, it seemed some people didn't heed that and furtively snatched food when they thought no one was looking. Especially Cornelius Fudge. _Greedy bastard._ Draco continued to look around while he waited for everyone to get their arses in a seat.

Harry had been impressed when Draco pointed out things in the dining hall he hadn't noticed before. _Terry must've done really well for himself to afford such grandness, _thought Harry, as he still marvelled at the absurdity of it all. All this for a party, well a party celebrating… What the hell were they celebrating?

"Draco, what is this party for precisely?" he asked, his eyes strayed to the risqué positions on Draco's chair.

"Terry has finally moved up a step in his record company Harry," stated Draco, with a slight crease in his brow. "He's a CEO of Hexed Bastards INC. Damn Harry, don't you read?"

Harry frowned at the sudden feeling of being condescended. "Look, you know why I don't read anything." He glared at Draco who glared back.

Harry turned from him to find a very familiar red head sit down.

"Ginny?"

She looked up and grinned widely. Harry smiled at her and Sunny, when Sunny sat down.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, with the brightest smile Harry could swear he ever saw on her face.

He saw Sunny glance at her before looking at him. Sunny held his hand over the table and food for him to shake.

"Harry," said Sunny, mockingly solemn as he shook Harry's hand.

Harry grinned back at him, sensing the undertones of the joke. "Sunny, you know Percy never likes it when you imitate him."

Sunny amusedly squinted at him playfully. "Ah, but Percy is not around."

Harry chuckled and nudged Draco, who had sat back and closed his eyes with hands folded in his lap.

"What, Potter?" asked Draco, all the while he kept his eyes closed.

"Hello, Draco." Harry couldn't help but worriedly look at Ginny. It didn't take Hermione to figure out that the tone was meant to be cold.

This, however, made Draco open his eyes. He looked levelly at Ginny.

"Ginny," he said evenly. He noticed Sunny and perked up. "Hey Sunny." They greeted each other, very much as Harry did.

Harry was about to ask her what was wrong when that woman, La Roux, sat down next to her. Harry heard Draco audibly stop speaking abruptly.

"Harry, darling. How are you?" asked La Roux, with strained politeness.

"Er, I don't think we've been properly introduced," replied Harry.

_Is it just me, or is she trying to flirt?_ Harry noticed the suggestive looks she sent him.

"Malfoy, how rude of you," chastised La Roux. "You haven't introduced me to your companion." She smiled stiffly.

To which Draco smiled just as stiffly, back. "I'm so sorry." Harry didn't think he looked anywhere near sorry. "This is Harry, Harry Potter."

La Roux's eyes lit up and put a glove-clad hand out to Harry. "Adrienne La Roux."

Harry looked very uncertain about her intentions. There was no way someone could look and behave as she did without them. She didn't look as though she'd put her hand down anytime soon, so Harry shook it. It seemed she wasn't expecting him to shake though. _I sure as hell wouldn't kiss the hand of a siren, _thought Harry, eyeing her warily as she made nice with Ginny and Sunny.

Before Harry could quietly ask Draco about La Roux, the woman herself addressed Draco.

"So, Malfoy, how's your little paper doing?" asked La Roux, with obvious rudeness.

Harry saw a twitch under Draco's left eye and took upon himself to grab Draco's thigh to distract him. It worked. Draco looked as though he wanted to curiously glance at Harry but instead slowly smiled.

"Posh and Trendy is doing great," he said, as he took care to sip his champagne so everyone couldn't see the glare Harry did. "How's your collection of columns?"

Harry barely stifled the snicker that threatened to come out. He looked up to see an uncomfortable Ginny and amused Sunny. Harry sent Sunny a knowing look. It was blatant La Roux and Draco had some personality traits in common. Meshes of polite, rude and exaggerated statements were a forte of the snobbishly wealthy.

_Well at least I have something entertaining to watch, _thought Harry, as he settled back into his chair while preparing for the argument that he knew would take place. Usually he didn't let Draco argue with anyone because it could go on for hours, and some very nasty things, which even made him angry, would be said.

La Roux flushed with barely concealed outrage. Harry had to stifle another snicker as he saw two light blotches of red colour her cheeks. Then as predicted, it was as if the outrage was never there, and La Roux smiled. A little coldly, Harry noted, as he could still make out some outrage still playing about in her eyes.

He supposed that when Terry Boot addressed the hall he would stop Draco and La Roux. However, until then, let the games begin.

Carlo could just see down the table. Draco seemed to be a bitch match with Adrienne La Roux of _Quick Fabby_. He'd never spared a glance at either of their magazines, but from what he heard, La Roux had nothing on Draco's magazine. He rolled his eyes and saw Harry and Sunny watching with amusement. Ginny, who had the misfortune of sitting next to La Roux, looked highly uncomfortable. He didn't blame her; he couldn't stand the dried wench anymore than anyone else who knew her.

He could still see people milling around the table still. _Don't fucking people get hungry?_ Carlo thought exasperatedly. They were too busy gaping at the bloody artwork. He wished they all just sit down so they could get on with it. It was then some one tapped his shoulder.

He looked up to see the beautiful Delinda. He smiled at her. She looked gorgeous in her gold eye shadow and deep gold lipstick. She wore a golden silk Muggle dress that had long sleeves with fashionably spaced cuts, which revealed her toned arms. The strapless dress showed off how well her breasts defied gravity. The slit on the side, which had two spaced golden links at the highest points in slit, showed her toned legs. Completing the outfit was the fine grain gold body glitter she had applied all over.

"Carlo, I'm not some silly bint that'll jump into your bed at your so-called sexy smile," she said, with her hand on hip.

He didn't even notice he smiled at her that way, but still kept it on his face. "I was just appreciating your beauty."

She then eyed him appreciatively. "You're not too bad looking yourself, golden boy."

Carlo, himself, already knew this. He wore light silver robes with wide sleeves that had dark script Latin stitched in them. He had kept it simple, though he liked to stand out in a crowd, which he already did with his massive height. He had taken cared to line his eyes with dark grey eyeliner. Even though he'd freaked a few friends out when he had first met them with his strange habit, they'd come accustomed to him sometimes sporting the spare make up. Besides, they went perfectly with his stone blue eyes.

"I have someone I want you to meet," said Delinda, as she looked around slightly.

He frowned, it was obvious that she didn't want anyone to see them associating with this person. "Who is it?" he asked.

"Not here," she said, and walked away quickly.

He got up and walked just as swiftly after her. They went unnoticed by the people who were appreciating the wall art. She stopped by a wall of rich white curtain and looked around furtively. This made him look around as well; a little cautious of why Delinda was actually risking whatever she was risking, associating with this secretive person.

"This way," she said, in a near whisper. She jerked her head and pulled back the curtain, to reveal a golden alcove. Carlo followed her quickly in.

She beckoned him further to come upon three white and gold wooden chairs. One of them was occupied with a dark shroud of a person.

"This is Madam W," stated Delinda, with her arms cross.

The makeup veiled woman held out a fingertip less gloved hand. "Hello, Carlo."

He warily shook her hand. _Firm grip_, he thought, sensing that this woman was dangerous if left to her own devices. Hazel eyes surrounded by dark kohl met his gaze, unflinchingly, made of steel.

She was dressed in dark robes and dark nail polish was visible on her nails. Thick black boots peeked out from her sea of robes.

"So what's this all about?" asked Carlo, figuring that if he got to the point they'd be out of there quicker.

Carlo saw the rough fingertips stand out through the cut-out in the gloves as she stapled her fingers. "I have a very enticing proposition that I think you'll want to take."

Carlo suddenly didn't like the closure of the room. It felt too dark suddenly, even though the furniture and walls were white. He looked to Delinda and she gestured to the chairs sitting in front of the mysterious Madam W. He sat down cautiously and put his hand in his robes feeling his wand. _Better to be prepared, than to be caught with your arse out, _thought Carlo. It was a frequent saying of his grandfather's when he grew up with him.

Delinda sat down next to him, with one of her hands play with the strap of her heels on the non-slit side of her dress. He knew better though. Her wand wasn't too far from her calf. She would reach it before the Madam drew breath. He smiled knowing he had backup if it was necessary.

"You need not be so guarded friends," chuckled Madam W. "Nevertheless, I understand your wariness and will speak of it no longer." She smirked slightly at them and it made Carlo feel as though he should squirm away from it. He held still.

"Get on with it," he ground out.

An eyebrow raised and then a smile. "As you wish," she said. She sat back fingers stapled once again. "You two are both close to Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy am I right?"

Carlo almost started at the casualty of how she said their names. As though she knew them personally. He shifted somewhat.

"Yes," he said, in sync with Delinda.

"Well, I am very much aware of your feelings for both of them."

Carlo felt the colour drain from his face, and felt Delinda go impossibly still next to him. "What-"

Madam held up a hand to stop him. "You need not deny it. I know it and you know it. So let's move on to what I can do for you."

He was about to try to deny it again, but Delinda spoke without warning.

"Do for us? What would you want to get out of it?" asked Delinda, cautiously. She obviously was weighing her options in her head.

"Well, I wouldn't see them together, for one thing," said Madam W; she waved it off as a perk. "They don't mix very well. Well, at least that's what I think. There are a lot of fans of theirs, or should I say a select few who would rather see them with someone else. They've put together their savings, in hope that you will make their dreams come true."

Carlo thought over what she had said. "But very few people even know about Draco and Harry."

The Madam nodded. "There are rumours and frankly the fans who are participating have seen those two together on occasion. They believe the rumours and so before the couple actually makes it publicly official, they want them to be with someone else. You know, an actual cute couple." She smiled frostily.

Delinda raised sceptical eyebrows. "All this, just for the fans who really hate Draco and Harry being together?"

"Well that is most of it. I mean these people are really passionate," continued Madam W. "Moreover, after the transition is complete, if you complete it, your professions will sky rocket. Their funds and word of mouth will help in this of course. Wouldn't you like to captain a different team or even have a few of your own to manage?" She looked at Carlo questioningly.

Carlo couldn't help but feel slightly fulfilled at owning a few teams, or even just captaining one his father didn't help him get. He thought it over.

"How do we do this without hurting either of them?" he asked, with concern lightly tracing his tone.

Madam quirked a sardonic eyebrow at him. "Well, this obvious can't be done without hurting them. However, it can be you that comforts him. He is quite gorgeous with his fine hair."

When she mentioned him, a clear picture of white blonde hair flashed in his memory. He'd damn himself repeatedly for liking the arrogant bastard. In addition, he already hated himself for falling in love with him, especially when Harry was his friend. However, one can't help emotions. Definitely not.

Those frequent times when Carlo had to deliver messages to Draco when Harry was occupied with press conferences, photo shoots, or whatever else came with his fame had built up. He and Draco had built an antagonist friendship, though he was sure that Draco really did loathe him. It was nothing that couldn't change with a little persuasion.

"Besides, I know you want to be more than some Quidditch player, assistant manager, and other things you do," said Madam W imploringly. "Moreover, these people are paying you to become happy! One hundred thousand galleons each."

Carlo felt his eyes widen and knew Delinda probably had a confused look on her face.

"That much?" she breathed, holding her chest while she blinked repeatedly.

"Well, of course their payment is for Harry to be with you," she point at Delinda, "and Draco to be with you." She pointed Carlo, who felt a little light-headed at the thought of Draco actually being with him. It made him dizzy. "The other larger part of the agreement is that when you get to wherever it is you want to be, you owe them. It's nothing crazy, but be assured that they will call it in." She looked at them both expectantly.

"We need to discuss this," said Delinda, and looked as if she too was a little light-headed with this monumental offer.

She took Carlo's arm and hefted him over near the curtain. She cast a powerful spell to make sure the only two who would hear them speak was each other.

"What do we do?"

Carlo was shocked. He'd never seen this side of the woman. She looked breathless, somewhat anxious, and frightened all at once. Delinda had never appeared nothing but strong in his presence and in the presence of others.

"Well..." he started.

"Quite frankly, La Roux, I'm surprised your paper isn't being used as toilet paper," said Draco, a pitch louder than he meant. He attracted the attention of a few people surrounding them. Like he cared anymore.

La Roux and he got into a row earlier. He wanted to jump across the table and throttle her. Her! Her eying his Harry, being friendly with Sunny, and acting as though she and Ginny were best friends. _Fraud!_ his mind screamed.

"Draco." Harry's voice carried though his fog of angry thoughts, as the man squeezed his arm.

"What?" he grit out, while he saw the glass in La Roux's hand tremble with anger.

"You shouldn't advertise your profession to so many innocent women and men," said La Roux, eyes wild with lividness. "Most of those scraps of cloth would make anyone look like a whore. Which you are obviously."

"Let's eat!" he heard someone's amplified voice carry over the crowd.

However, his head and body was filled with the most furiousness he hadn't felt in a long time. He stood abruptly hands shaking with repressed rage. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her.

"Draco!" It sounded a lot like Harry. Draco turned to see that it was. "Just give me your wand." Harry's jaw was set firmly.

_Don't trust me with it, eh?_ Draco thought mildly amused, but not enough to squash his anger. _I wouldn't trust me either,_ thought Draco, with a glance at La Roux. He dropped his wand in Harry's hand. He heard Harry let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh, you're the one who obviously licks the most arse and sucks the most cock around the house, huh?"

Harry turned with shocked gasp beside him. And Draco... Well, Draco saw red.

Before he knew what he was doing, Draco picked up a bowl full of spaghetti and hurled it with all his might at La Roux's face.

"Bitch!" he spat. He made sure he got enough mucous on her.

She stood up shocked. "You-" she pointed a shaking finger at him. "You pale, pointy faced, pillow biter!"

Draco quickly threw his champagne on her. He could see Ginny sliding abruptly close to Sunny.

La Roux whipped out her wand.

"Shit," he heard Harry say, just before Harry jerked him from the table.

Food flew and it hit someone other than Draco. The indignant man stood up flustered.

"I say!" He wiped watermelon off of his face and glared at La Roux, who tried peering around him for Draco.

"Sit down you idiot!" she screeched, and flung more food, which missed the man, but hit the woman beside him.

"Oh!" gasped the woman.

The man glared at her and settled for an icy smile. "Looks like he," he said, as he looked behind him at Draco, and then turned around, "had the right idea." The man levitated a bowl of strawberry ice cream (her most hated flavour) into her cleavage. He smiled triumphantly as she danced funnily trying to get the ice cream off her.

"Bastard!" she bit out, and flung pâté at him, which he quickly reflected that resulted in a spotted Ginny.

Draco couldn't help but feeling that little bit of joy at the sight of miss godly being covered in black fish eggs. He snickered wildly. A cry of outrage and then food started to fly.

Harry gave him a 'this is all your fucking fault you fucking, bloody bastard, you' look before taking off with him. They ran behind everyone and manoeuvred around the clamouring people who weren't throwing food like children. Luckily, Harry had given Draco back his wand and they both cast a charm on themselves to make sure they were impervious to the food being thrown.

They were near the exit when they stumbled into a wide-eyed Terry Boot.

"Terry!" said Draco, smiling as he hugged the brunette.

"Draco, Harry!" said Terry, as he then hugged Harry in turn.

He looked at them, still wide eyed. It uncomfortably reminded him of Colin Creevey. "So much excitement tonight," he breathed, as he looked over the crowds. "Wonder who started it all though."

It was then Draco felt Harry's righteous Gryffindor elbow in his stomach. He rubbed his mildly hurt stomach and looked up to see that accusing glare. Another jab.

"All right," whispered Draco, pissed off at being made to confess.

"Wow, did you see the way that Granger hurled that ham? I never knew she had an arm on her," said Terry, who was seemingly enjoying the little show. Draco resisted the urge to actually turn to look.

Suddenly, Draco smirked and said, "I did."

Terry suddenly snapped out of his daze and said, "What?"

"I threw spaghetti on La Roux."

"You didn't..."

"I did," replied Draco, while he grinned like a fool.

"He spat on her too," said Harry, with a roll of eyes.

"Eww, I heard you like to put snot into it too," stated Terry, with a wrinkle of his nose.

"I did."

A horrified expression came over Terry's face and Draco laughed.

"You are a sadist," accused Terry, and pointed at Draco mockingly.

"He would know," said Draco, with a suggestive eyebrow in Harry's direction.

Harry blushed, a sight Draco never tired of in these few years. He looked so adorable when he did that.

Terry laughed and said, "It was getting a little boring. I bet the Prophet is going to have a field day with this. Do you want credit?" Draco shook his head. "Well, then your secret's safe with me, I'll talk to the others."

"Won't La Roux talk?" asked Harry worriedly.

"No one will believe her," smiled Draco.

"Yeah, they'll just think she's trying to ride on Draco's fame," confirmed Terry, which made Draco smile even harder.

"Don't encourage him," said Harry, and tried to drag Draco near the doors. "Later Terry."

"Bye, you two," said Terry, as he waved.

Draco waved back and when the door opened a blur of Aurors rushed past. He snickered drunkenly. Harry smiled lopsidedly and said, "Let's go home."

However, the plans to go home were delayed by running into a pair of Aurors. Blaise Zabini and Luna Lovegood.

"Blaise and Luna?" blurted out Harry, incredulously.

They look at each other with distaste.

"We aren't together," said Blaise hastily, as he held his hands up.

Luna frowned at him, obviously offended. "Yes, we aren't together. Though I don't think I'm that bad looking." She pouted.

_What the hell? Luna Lovegood pouting?_

"You've been hanging around Creevey too long," said Blaise, while he looked warily at Luna's pout.

"Yeah, it appears so," said Harry slowly. "However, you should know better, Blaise has a thing for blondes." Harry slanted his eyes at Blaise.

Draco raised an eyebrow, while Luna just softly exclaimed, "Oh!" Draco knew what he was referring to, but decided not to elaborate on it.

"So what happened here?" commented Blaise, as he stared behind them at the chaos.

"They can explain once we take them home," stated Luna serenely.

"What?" asked Draco. He appeared as if they already knew what happened.

"Take them home?" repeated Blaise.

"Do you really want to be in there with all that?" She gestured to the cracked doors behind Draco and Harry. "Besides, we can just say we were safely escorting the attendees home." She smiled triumphantly, in a dreamy Luna like way.

"You're brilliant," voiced Blaise, awe struck.

"Glad Creevey took that vacation now, aren't you?" said Luna, as she pulled out her wand and a colourful cube. She tapped it and said, "_Portus._"

"What the hell is that?" asked Draco, as gestured to the cube with colourful squares.

"A rubrics cube," answered Harry, smiling fondly at it.

"How do you know?"

"It's a Muggle child's toy," said Harry, caught up in nostalgia. "My Aunt bought my cousin Dudley one, but he broke it. She stopped buying them after a while since he was too stupid to figure them out anyway."

"What's the point of them?"

"Can we do this when we're at your house?" asked Blaise impatiently.

"Everyone touch on this at three," interrupted Luna, before Draco retort. "One, two, three!"

Draco hated port-keys. With a passion. He was amazingly thankful that he'd been too angry to get properly buzzed with alcohol.

Carlo and Delinda were sitting in the safe confines of a pumpkin carriage. They had barely escaped the food war inside the mansion. It had spread out into the main hall of the huge estate. However, they had come to an agreement, but not without feeling a little guilty and excited.

"Think we did the right thing?" asked Delinda, as she leaned back.

Her curls had become somewhat shifted and she panted from running out the mansion. They both somehow had escaped without having food touch their skin.

"Delinda," said Carlo, and leaned forward as he looked at her intently, "this an offer of a lifetime. I've never felt this way… It's crazy but I'd do anything for the haughty prat. This way, we can do it without feeling bad."

Delinda looked at him suddenly looking tired.

"Well, almost," he admitted. "But just think about it, if everything goes according to plan…" He couldn't help but smile absent-mindedly. "Besides, you already know what we discussed and the Madam will fine tune the details anyway once we get in contact with her."

He glanced at her to see a small smile.

"I think we should do it soon," said Delinda.

"How soon?" replied Carlo, having a feeling something was about to happen.

Delinda smiled furtively. "Let's make a wager."

Carlo felt his eyebrows rise. "What the terms?"

"Well, whomever gets their soul mate first… Well, figure out the rest when the winner is determined."

"How do you figure it'll be that easy?"

"Well, Harry and Draco haven't been spending too much time together over the past year. I'm sure we can work that to our advantage. I'll keep Harry away and you keep Draco occupied. Then we switch places and plant seeds of doubt." She had a wry twist of lips that looked oddly evil on her pretty face.

"Seeds of doubt?" repeated Carlo. _More like seeds of evil, mistrust, and lies,_ he thought. Nevertheless, he was intrigued.

"I know you want to," said Delinda, smiling normally again. "Besides, I know I'll win."

Carlo rolled his eyes. "Well, this is gonna be fun."

"You bet your arse," she laughed.

Just as predicted Draco landed in a heap next to Harry, who strangely landed on his feet.

"Why can't I never land on my feet?" muttered Draco, and brushed himself off and straightened his clothes.

"Well, you have to picture yourself landing on your feet," voiced Harry. Draco looked at him. "You see, the port-key is a very disorienting thing and so it's hard for some people to focus. Going through all those vortexes of space and places, it's never pleasant to be stuck the middle of those things no matter how fast you go."

Draco stared at him. "Have you been doing the Granger thing?"

"What are you talking about?" frowned Harry confusedly.

"Have you been walking around eating books?"

"Oh cut it out! You don't have to insult her natural intelligence! Besides, we learned that in school!"

"You actually studied?" criticised Draco. "All of a sudden you're like a walking fountain of knowledge!"

"Would you prefer me stupid?" bellowed Harry angrily. "So you can feel superior like you did with Crabbe and Goyle? So _sorry_ to fuck up your huge ego! Besides, I haven't been the one walking around with cramps and PMS!"

"You-"

"Hey!" shouted Luna.

They both turned to look at her. Draco felt that wild anger resonate within him and tried to quell it. He felt hurt as well, but he wouldn't give Harry the satisfaction of seeing it. His mind growled.

"Whew! You two cut it out!" snapped Luna, which was strange since you rarely saw the woman angry. "Now while you two were taking pisses, Blaise and I have discovered a reason for your… er strange changes in personality and emotions."

"Yeah, we have," confirmed Blaise, grave looking.

"Well, what is it?" asked Draco impatiently, with his arms.

"Several wards were put on your house when you moved in just in case some Voldemort sympathisers decided to find you," started Blaise.

Blaise, with the help of Luna's calm voice, explained their wards had been tampered with. The wards that protected them from dark magic that could effect their personality and emotions had been damaged. There were other wards as well that conflicted with each other, so it effected them because they spent extended times in the house. Even if they were only sleeping. The wards still protected the outside, but since they were damaged and trying to keep their selves intact, wild magic had seeped into the house.

"It was dark magic that touched this house," said Luna tranquilly. "There aren't many charms strong enough to damage your wards, and much less of them to cause these kind of results. That's proof right there that this was the work of dark magic. The other reason is… Well, being the Aurors that we are, Blaise and I felt it."

Draco looked at them, letting the new information sink in.

"Yeah, we did," said Blaise, and looked around the house as though it would kill them all any second. "Speaking of which, a few of us were to be dispatched if the wards had been tampered with to begin with…" He stood suddenly. "I'll be right back."

Blaise disappeared out the house.

"How long has it been since you've had company?" asked Luna.

Draco shrugged. They hadn't really been able to have company lately. Especially with the new endorsements, his company was negotiating. Harry had to practice and make deals with new sponsors as well. They had both been busy and if they were going to meet with anyone, it wouldn't be at their place.

"No wonder you haven't noticed," commented Luna, wrapped up in her own world. "You've spent so much time in here you've gotten used to the effects. Well, not used to it, you just expected it to be normal… Well, it's kind of hard to explain."

"Don't worry, I get what you mean," said Harry tiredly. He pinched the bridge while sighing.

_Well, that explains it, _thought Draco, and felt an impending headache.

Blaise appeared back in their living room looking pale despite his dark skin and drawn. "This is definitely a dark witch or wizard's work. We have to take down these wards and replace them. As well as add new ones. Whoever was here was looking to get inside your house and be a voyeur. They were probably going to place recording devices in here or something of the like. Could be ransom, but… Something just doesn't feeling right. A journalist that knows dark magic…" He shifted all his weight to the right side with a pensive expression.

"Doesn't make sense," sighed Luna. "However, we can repair your wards somewhat. And you'll need a new password to the house."

"I know, I already got one," said Harry cryptically.

"I'll get some guys together tomorrow to see if we can't help put up new ones," smiled Blaise.

Draco's head then decided to hurt. _Oh hell…_ "So what's the new password, oh mighty one of magically enhanced intelligence?"

Harry scowled but answered the question. "Beware all ye who worships the darkness."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Maybe having damaged wards isn't a bad thing." He dodged a pillow. "We should get Dumbledore on it though."

"Good idea," said Luna, as she stood. "Where do you keep your parchment?"

Harry pointed somewhere vaguely.

Draco looked at Harry. "I bet no one will guess that password." He snickered tiredly.

Harry looked at back at him, just as fatigued looking. "You bet your arse."


	6. Episode 6: Different Universe Seeds of

Episode 6

A Different Universe (Seeds of Doubt)

Blaise had come by with a small group of Aurors a few days ago to repair the wards. Draco had been glad Dumbledore had been around, besides, he would've been continually asked about his father and a past he'd rather forget. He had to admit that Moody was the worse of them all, his electric blue eye whizzing crazily whenever Draco was nearby him. The sound of that evil clunk of wood signalled his presence. Moody had always spooked him, even in fourth year when he was turned into a ferret. Well, maybe it wasn't the real Moody; nevertheless, it had made an impression on him.

Draco had found out that Luna had taken up some sort of Muggle relaxation technique. He tried to recall the name of it. Yoga. Yeah, that was it. Draco thought it was an odd form of relaxation and exercise. However, when she took him to the place she worked out at; it was quite entertaining to see those beautiful bodies contorting in damn near impossible positions.

She had given him a tour, and he was shocked to find pregnant women performing exercises. When he inquired about it, she laughed and said there were various exercises pregnant women could do. She didn't know about his and Harry's plan for children just yet, but when she did find out Draco thought she would elated. Draco was enlightened to learn that it made labour easier and it was extremely healthy for the baby. When Narcissa told him of her pregnancy with him, she said she hardly ever moved. He'd never seen any of his relatives that happened to get pregnant exercise. In fact, exercising was almost not heard of in the magical world. Besides, wizards did have their wands.

He was now at home pondering how to go about dealing with his job. He couldn't think with Harry pacing in the living room. _By the time he finally finished thinking, we'll be able to put a mote in there, _thought Draco, as he got up to protest to Harry.

There he was, just as Draco pictured; Harry paced melodramatically, with his brow furrowed, while he bit his lip. Draco thought it looked very theatrical, however, at the moment he didn't feel like dealing with the walking deep, dark, bottomless pensive. Draco leaned against doorway with the hallway to his back.

"I am not putting a mote in here when you're done with wearing the floor through," drawled Draco, and it made Harry stop in mid stride.

Harry looked up and smiled, his eyes warming Draco's soul. Draco closed his eyes briefly and remembered when he had a good friend of his sing a song to Harry. '_Why do you look at me, with eyes that dance so free?' _She was now famous and he hadn't seen in her in long time. Maybe he'd try to find her when things were calmed down.

"I just..." Harry looked around helplessly while he shrugged.

"Well, do something with yourself then," advised Draco, as he plopped down on sofa and bent his head back to look at the ceiling.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes brightened up in a way that alarmed Draco when he looked at him.

"What are you thinking now?" asked Draco cautiously.

"Be right back," murmured Harry, eyes alight with a strange excitement.

Draco sat up properly but didn't move. Whatever it was, he knew it would involve him somehow, some way. He just shook his head and leaned back again.

"YES!"

He heard the excited hiss from the bedroom and knew any moment-

"Guess what?"

Draco felt impending danger at the hungry glint in Harry's eyes. "...What?"

"Time to make good on those two bets."

"Fuck."

"We could do that afterwards."

Draco managed a weak glare and threw a pillow at him.

They had managed to get a small Quidditch pitch hidden behind their eccentric garden. It was a gift from the Ministry actually, Fudge was made to apologise to Harry due to Harry being publicly famous and popular. Fudge was a fat bureaucrat who only cared about votes, and who/what was _the_ trend. Fudge was the government equivalent of posh girl trying to find the best fashions, what's in and what's out. Harry had smiled widely in Fudge's face when the rope was cut to the fresh, compact Quidditch pitch. Fudge didn't like Harry too much ever since then.

Draco breathed in the freshness of the air as he looked around. He was no stranger to the Quidditch pitch; however, it had been a while since he'd been on one. The thought was very disconcerting since Harry was a professional Quidditch player. Draco frowned as he tried to recall when he'd last seen Harry play. Draco found he couldn't remember attending any of Harry's matches recently.

His thoughts were interrupted by a thud at his feet. It was a fine broom. He raised an eyebrow as he looked up at Harry.

"It's been so long… Could it be ferret-boy has lost his touch with the skies?" teased Harry.

Draco looked up and inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes to see green ones staring back mockingly; he hadn't even realised he closed his eyes. Draco put his hand over the broom while never breaking eye contact.

"Up!" he commanded, and in a blink of an eye, the hard wood slammed into his hand. Draco slightly felt nostalgia well up in him from first year. "I can never lose touch with the skies." Draco surprised himself with the quiet tone.

Draco looked back at Harry. "Is old Scar-head scared I might conquer him?" retorted Draco, feeling like his old self again.

"That last time was just luck," sniffed Harry. He pulled a small, velvet orange pouch from his pocket.

_Of course, Lord Potter thinks he's infallible,_ thought Draco amused with Harry's huffiness.

"Oh really?" Draco glanced down at his Ozone 200. "I think I won the match on pure skill alone. You scared, Potter?"

Harry smiled challengingly. "You wish."

Draco landed roughly on the ground as he panted flushed from the match.

"That wasn't fair," stated Draco, at once. He glared jagged pieces of shiny steel at the smug Harry who had just landed serenely.

"How so?" Harry was flushed as well, his eyes bright with victory.

Draco glowered even more. "I hadn't the chance to break in my broom." He really hadn't; he'd maybe ridden it three times in all. _Hell, two of those times were merely for transportation,_ thought Draco, peeved with himself.

"S'not my fault, now is it?" Harry's eyes twinkled.

_Damn Gryffindors and their bloody twinkling eyes._ This caused Draco to mentally conjure a scene of Dumbledore coaching a class of Gryffindors that patent eye twinkle. He rolled his eyes and sighed, defeated. Not all was lost however.

"Next match?" asked Draco exasperated, ready to get the match over with soon.

"Oh no," chuckled Harry, mischievously. "We have a little matter of me obtaining my winnings."

"Shit," sighed Draco.

Harry feigned a frown; he looked as though he'd rather laugh instead. "Come on, s'not so bad."

"The hell it isn't." Draco turned a new glare on Harry.

"We'll see after the match," expressed Harry, as he let the snitch fly off again.

"Whatever, Potter," mutter Draco, before he took off after Harry.

Draco slowly descended down to land beside Harry who wore a scowl.

"What a fine day for a Quidditch match," said Draco expressively. He revelled in feeling the tiny wings beat against his fingers.

"How did he make that turn?" muttered Harry, more so to himself.

"You were right, Potter," stated Draco loftily. "This does feel quite good."

Harry glared in a way that would send white bunnies running. "Oh, please could you at least attempt modesty?"

Draco laughed. "Why? You sure as hell didn't," accused Draco, with his arms crossed. "Besides, modesty is so overrated and boring. No fun at all."

Harry rolled his eyes exaggeratedly. "Well would you like to tell me what statement I'll be wearing?"

Draco smirked. "In a little bit. We need to go to the market for some milk."

Harry suddenly grinned.

Draco frowned at him. _Why do I feel impending doom?_ "What're you grinning for?"  
"We also need to go for some cappuccino." Harry smiled evilly.

"Shit."

Harry tugged at the tight yellow tee he had disgustedly. He looked up to see a cheesy smiled plastered on Draco's features.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Happy?"

"Very much," replied Draco happily.

_Quidditch players do it with four balls. And I like playing with balls,_ was on the back on the shirt. On the front said, _Broom Shagger extraordinaire. The sounds of snapping twigs turn me on._ Draco had been so pleased with results. Harry himself had been horrified when they ran into a cluster of nuns in front of the Muggle supermarket. Harry shook his head and conceded that those nuns would personally make sure he rotted in hell forever.

"Well, look creamer and whatnot," said Harry brightly; he pointed to aisle of coffee and it's counterparts.

"Go ahead and get it already. My doom is unavoidable, so enjoy yourself." Draco looked askance at the whole aisle. Then he grinned again, which seemed like too much happiness for one day for Draco to Harry. "Merlin knows I'm enjoying myself."

Harry glared at him and went to gather the items needed for the glorious cappuccino he would give to Draco. _Can't he ever stop gushing? Well, soon he'll be on the dark side with the rest of us,_ thought Harry, with a mental evil laugh. Cappuccino could sometimes have large amounts of caffeine in them, and it was highly addictive. Harry couldn't help himself when he snickered.

"What now, you bubbling clucker?" asked Draco, as he warily regarded Harry and his armful of products.

"Just thinking of my evil plans." He leered at Draco. "Muahahaha."

"Oh, Potter. I'm trembling in fear," mocked Draco. "Anyway, what are we doing today besides killing each other with addictive substances and humiliating phrases on our person?"

Harry almost laughed at Draco's morbid humour. He always had been the angsty half. "Well, it was when I talked to Sway to ask her if I could play the match against you. In addition," he plucked a mocha creamer up, "I asked her if we could come over. She said yes, and, I invited a few others as well." Harry was just waiting for the tide to swallow him completely as he dumped his key tools of evil in the shopping cart. He could feel the burn of Draco's gaze.

"Who did you invite?" There was an edge to Draco's voice.

"Ron, Hermione, erm, Fred, George, er…" Harry just knew before he even finished that Draco's mind was working furiously. "Luna, Blaise, Ginny, and erm… Well Sunny was indisposed."

"Uh huh."

Harry turned into a new aisle for the milk. Every sound of Draco's footfall sounded like the gallows preparing a new neck to sever.

"Is that all, Potter?"

Harry stopped a little nervous. "Well…" He turned around to a very vindictive looking Draco.

A pale eyebrow rose. "Yes?"

He walked in front of the milk and cheeses. "Carlo…"

"Did you really have to invite that caveman breeder!"

Harry winced at the tone. Draco always did this, but usually not in public places."Draco –"

"And plus Harry, it's not a get together, it will be a party! A fucking party with Magnus. A bloody disaster area with the Weasley twins. What were you thinking?"

Harry noticed that people were starting to investigate and he heard clicking sounds. He looked around and noticed just a few wary and curious other shoppers.

"Are you even listening to me?" barked Draco loudly.

"Will you shut it! People are staring!" hissed Harry, angry. "What's the big bleeding deal anyway? Carlo won't be the only person there!"

Draco's cheeks were coloured and he breathed roughly. "You know how he is Harry. You know I can't stand him." Draco gripped the handlebars of the shopping cart so tightly Harry saw the whites of his knuckles.

"Really Draco is it that bad?" argued Harry. Harry knew Carlo could be git but he didn't think he got to Draco that much. Obviously, he was severely mistaken from the way Draco reacted. "Look, we're all adults. Let's at least attempt to behave as such."

They were now in line to check their items out the store. Draco just stared numbly and nodded slowly. Harry thought, alarmed, that Draco seemed to be too uncomfortable even for words.

They made it back home in silence. Draco calmed down from earlier. He didn't know what it was about Carlo Magnus that got under his skin. He knew it was a familiarity and that didn't bode well at all. He rolled his eyes at his ridiculousness, he wondered if the potion that Poppy gave them had side effects of its own.

When the wards were rebuilt, Poppy had burst through the doors and shoved potions in Draco's and Harry's face. She scolded them for a while on the responsibility of checking the wards every so often. Harry took it all in stride while Draco wished the woman wasn't so worrisome. Although, Draco was a little bit peeved he hadn't kept up with the security checks. He and Harry came to an agreement when they moved in that they would take turns checking the wards. At first it was every two weeks they switched, now it was once a month.

_Need to stop shirking off my job,_ thought Draco, as he finished dressing.

He parted his hair down the middle and combed down the sides, while he looked for his sliver cufflinks Harry had given him last year. Dread just wouldn't leave Draco when he put the final additions on his ensemble. _Something is just not right._

"Ready?" he heard Harry call from their bathroom.

"Coming," resounded Draco, as he grabbed his dark blue jacket.

He walked out into the living room, and breathed in deeply. He never liked parties, even when he used to be the snot nosed brat. He never liked balls, dances, dinners, or any kind real social gatherings. It seemed that way when he was younger, but he only did it because his father said it was required of him. _More like, he wanted to flaunt everything in everyone's face,_ thought Draco.

Harry came out of their bedroom looking particular delicious. In a snug dark orange tee with dark blue jeans. He even surprised Draco by wearing black sneakers that didn't clash with everything else. However, Draco was still slightly upset he invited Magnus to the get together. He knew though that he couldn't force Harry to be friends with whom he wanted; Harry never told Draco to stop being friends with Pansy even though he hated her. _Damn chivalry,_ fumed Draco mentally.

"You all right?" asked Harry. He eyed Draco critically.

"Mash and kippers," replied Draco sweetly, with a fake smile.

"Are you angry about Carlo?"

"The thong chaser?"

Harry glared. "He's not that bad."

Draco glowered back. "Says who?"

Harry sighed exasperatedly. "What is it about him?"

Draco turned from Harry and gathered his thoughts. Something about Magnus just made his skin crawl, there was just something creepy about him Draco couldn't put his finger on.

"I don't know," he said, at last.

Draco could practically hear Harry's eyes roll.

"But it's something!" insisted Draco, as looked at Harry defiantly.

"Right," said Harry curtly. "Until you've figured it out, please don't whine."

"I don't whine, you fuc-"

Harry's cellular rung in their bedroom, it effectively interrupted Draco before he could say anything damaging. Harry turned back to look at Draco, with his eyes smouldering, and went to their bedroom to answer his phone.

Draco turned and strode angrily into the kitchen. He really felt like kicking something. A pity he valued his shoes too much to do so. _Harry could be… such a… a bloody headache!_ Draco thought vehemently. He just placed his palms flat against the counter trying to curb his anger. He even was so angry as to contemplate putting on Harry running shoes so he _could_ kick something. He visualised pushing his anger out his palms by pushing forcefully against the counter.

A few minutes later, he felt significantly better. Besides, Harry had made sacrifices on his behalf as well. Just being associated with him in the first place was a sacrifice. People still viewed him with suspicion and believed he had dark powers that made he and Harry friends. Only a small percentage of the public knew or believed he and Harry were couple. Teen Witch Weekly still thought Harry was straight and that he and Draco were best friends now like he was with Ron. People either found it odd or didn't believe it at all. Not unless there was dark magic and bonding spells involved.

Draco let out a chuckle surprising himself, but it was funny what the masses would and wouldn't believe. He knew Wizarding kind was easily influenced by pretty much anything, and Draco really felt sad about that. The Muggles are far freer than any witches or wizards are as far as having a mind of their own. Wizards were like angry mobs, easily controlled depending on the control substance. Draco almost felt he wasn't doing the world any good by giving out much needed fashion tips suddenly. He felt like he was just going along with the mob and doing nothing about it.

He sighed. _I'm turning into Harry with all this thinking,_ he thought to himself. He turned from the counter at the sound of Harry's footsteps. Harry's face was solemn and that definitely made Draco walk over to him. Draco noticed Harry still held his cell phone in his hand.

"What?" asked Draco.

"I got a call from Del," replied Harry sighing. Del was the nickname he used for Delinda.

Draco breathed a small laugh, even though nothing was funny.

"I got to consult her for my case against the Applebee Arrows," continued Harry. "They still haven't set a date for my case yet. You know, legal stuff."

"Yeah, legal stuff," imitated Draco, feeling just a bit suffocated.

"Think you could still go to the party and give Olimpi my–"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to give her the sugar coated version of your excuses you've made to me."

Harry's face frowned. "Hey! What's with animosity?"

Draco clapped mockingly. "Bravo, Potter. A very big word, wanna try acrimony?"

Harry flushed with anger and for some reason that felt like home to Draco. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"We haven't spent any time together lately!"

"I've been busy working and almost getting killed to pay bills!"

"Pfft! Pay bills Potter? We don't even have to work! We could just lay here and lounge. We already have enough money saved up!"

"Lounge? When have I ever lounged? You're only working to give your life purpose!"

Draco held back angry tears. "I love what I do, and I have time for you. But you seem to always avoid me!"

"No wonder, you're _always,_ _fucking_, **_bitching._**" Harry walked off and out the door that led to the porch. Draco heard a slam that was the front door.

Draco trembled from rage and the inner pain Harry caused. He nearly couldn't choke back a sob. He wanted to run to Harry and demand that he apologise while Draco apologised himself. He didn't move and his tears slid down his face.

What Draco didn't know was that directly outside their door, Harry stood there and he wantedo cry, to hold Draco and vow to do anything to take back the words he said. To say sorry, to love him like he always did. Harry didn't turn back, he Apparated.

They both made a huge mistake.

Draco sat there and smiled at the conversation, added his input when it couldn't be evaded, all the while he avoided Carlo. Ron, Blaise, and Luna all seemed to be a conversation about whether the Ministry should be moved or not. Carlo, Sway, and the Weasley twins were in a very loud conversation about the structure of the Ministry building. Draco just drifted in and out of all the conversations as inconspicuously as he could. He listened to larger group conversation now.

"I mean, just think of it, everyone could have equal sized offices," said one of the twins enthusiastically.

"You only say that so we can hide more things in Percy's office," replied the other.

"See? It's good all around!"

Everyone laughed, so did Draco albeit a little weakly. Draco felt his skin crawl and knew someone watched him. He snuck a peek upward to find Carlo distracted by something Sway was saying. He looked around to make sure he wasn't losing his mind.

_Merlin…_

It was the all-knowing Granger. She was right up there with Dumbledore. Another image of Dumbledore training Gryffindors in an 'all-knowing' class flashed through his mind. Draco breathed out and tried to smile at her, but from her fixed inquiring expression, it wasn't going to fly. He looked back at his teacup as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Draco, tell everyone the big news!" gushed Sway, looking very pretty with her bright eyes.

"Er?"

"You know, what you, Harry, and I discussed."

"Oh." Draco wasn't ready to tell everyone yet. Especially, with Ginny being discreetly blended in with the background. "Um, maybe for a better time." He tried to convey a look of 'I'm going to wait until the time is right'.

She seemed to have received it and looked sheepish. "Sorry, it was such good news that I… I'm sorry, Draco."

He smiled genuinely at her. "It's okay. We just need a little more time."

"Okay."

"Hang on! What this big news?" asked the Weasley twins in unison.

"It's not my news to tell," replied Sway, as he gave Draco an apologetic smile. As far as she's known the Weasley twins, which could be all of three hours, she knew that they would be very persistent in finding out. And so did Draco.

In unison again, their red heads swivelled toward Draco. Draco gave them both a glare and they looked away… For now anyway.

"Anyone want some more tea?" asked Granger suddenly.

There were agreements murmured and Granger got up. "Draco?" she said brightly, making it an obvious invitation. Or more like an order.

_Might as well get it over with,_ thought Draco. As he passed he noted how the twins had speculative expressions, Blaise, Luna, Ron had confused expressions, and Ginny and Carlo just had curiosity. Too many trains of thought to follow for Draco to think about.

Draco stepped through the kitchen's magnificently crafted wooden doors and awaited Granger's inquiries. It was when they had filled everyone's cup and had them placed on the serving tray that Granger spoke.

"Draco, I know we're not the best of friends," stated Granger slowly.

Draco thought that that was another correct assumption of Granger's. He stared down at the tray unable to look her in her eyes.

"But the way you've looked all evening… It's enough to make me worried."

Draco felt surprise and his eye brows raise of their own accord. "The All-Knowing Granger is worried about me?" sneered Draco. It must be too good to be true.

He saw Granger's hands go to her slightly round hips and could damn near hear her scowl.

"I would prefer to be referred to by my Christian name, _Draco._"

He looked up to find that she was quite serious. "Sorry… Hermione," relented Draco.

She smiled softly. "Thank you. I only wanted the same courtesy I extended to you."

Draco couldn't help but smile at her frankness.

"So, what's going on?" asked Hermione. "You've been looking like you've attended a funeral instead of a pleasant social gathering."

Draco laughed briefly. It was just like Hermione to see through his façade. "Me and Harry… It's just… We haven't been spending any real time together. Only little brief, limited time only sort of time."

"Relationship stress, eh?" commented Hermione. She went into the fridge and got out two butterbeers. Hermione handed one to Draco and popped the cap to her own. She then leaned against the counter and knocked one back. Draco smiled behind his bottle and wondered what Ron would think if he saw his girl now. When Hermione made sure she wasn't going to burp obscenely, she raised her bottle to Draco's in a silent "Cheers."

"Ron doesn't have a hard time being with me," admitted Hermione, puzzled.

Draco considered it. "Harry's more famous than Ron. People love poking about in his life just because knocked off old Voldie."

Hermione smiled at Draco's reference to Voldemort and then frowned back to the conversation. "Well, I guess his ultra-celebrity status would be damning." She jugged back another gulp. "It seems there needs to be some compromising."

Draco put his bottle down and sighed. "I know, but Harry wants to please everyone."

Hermione chuckled. "There needs to be compromising on both ends."

Draco whirled around to face her. "But-"

"No buts," advised Hermione, crisply. "It takes two to make it work and it takes two for them to let it fall to shambles."

Draco looked in amazement at Hermione Granger. She was truly a catch. _Ron doesn't deserve you,_ thought Draco, still blending the girl he used to tease at school with the woman standing before him.

Hermione chuckled. "His brothers always say that."

"Oh!" Draco hadn't realise he spoke his thoughts. "Sorry I didn't mean-"

"It's all right," amended Hermione. "You're not the first to say that. But I truly love him." She smiled dreamily and Draco just knew that soon an engagement announcement between the two would be eminent.

"Hermione."

Draco looked over to see the person he'd been avoided the time. Carlo Magnus. Hermione smiled at him and Draco wished she didn't like him.

"Hmm?" sounded Hermione.

"The mob out there demands their tea," smirked Carlo.

She laughed. "Oh no! A mutiny!" She gathered the tray and looked at Draco.

"I just need a word with him for a second," said Carlo.

"I don't want a word with you thong chaser," huffed Draco, as he tried to sidle past Carlo.

Carlo let Hermione past and blocked Draco's means of escape. "We really need to talk."

"Does it look like I want to talk to you?" Draco spoke condescendingly, and attempted to hide the slight prickle of fear. He hoped Carlo couldn't hear his heart beating a million miles per minute. Draco did not feel comfortable alone with him.

"I really don't care, you can just listen to me talk," stated Carlo easily.

"Don't care for that either." Draco tried to roughly push past but Carlo pushed him hard making him stumble back and hit the counter. The kitchen was large but Carlo had him cornered between the counter and the refrigerator.

"What do you want, Magnus?" breathed Draco, as he hoped he didn't seem to be panicked. He didn't really feel like cursing the bastard to keep Carlo from beating him like Muggle.

"It's about Harry," answered Carlo, as he backed up a little. "I just wanted you to hear me out; you don't even have to reply."

Draco stood up a little shakily. "All right, spit it out."

Carlo regarded Draco warily, as though Draco would sprint at any minute. He then crossed his arms. _So fucking straight,_ thought Draco.

"Harry has been lonely lately you know," began Carlo. "Even though there aren't any more games for the year, we still need to practice and-"

"I know how Quidditch works," interrupted Draco. "I used to play myself."

"All right, then you know what Harry does. He misses you and sometimes he gets these surges of hormones… And well, you're never around. You know what he does?"

Draco shrugged not knowing where the conversation is headed.

"He wanks." Carlo looked at him steadily. "He questioning whether he should just actually stay in a relationship with you."

Draco didn't believe that. "You're lying."

Carlo smiled. "Oh really. He says when he comes home you're always complaining about something. Says he wanted something more to your relationship than just what you have to offer. He thinks it's not enough."

Draco tried to even his quickening breath. "Whatever, Magnus. Our personal life is none of your business."

"Harry confides in me. You should already know that. He doesn't talk to Ron because he knows he'll get Hermione involved. He doesn't like her worry. Besides the lack of sex, he says you rarely ever talk about your feelings or even your life. As long as you two been together he says you're holding back information. Harry can't have just a little bit. You know it's all or nothing with him."

Draco felt something twinge inside of him but pushed it firmly down. "Why do you care Magnus? Thought you hated me."

Carlo frowned. "Harry is one of my best mates. And I don't hate you. I actually think you can do better. I know how Harry can be clingy. He also keeps plenty of things to himself if he's not sure he's right. He second-guesses himself a lot. He's not sure about you."

Draco closed his eyes and leaned back against the refrigerator. "So what should I do?"

"I don't know; maybe try to talk to him… But you can do way…"

"Way?" mocked Draco.

"Better."

Then someone kissed him. Not someone. Carlo. Carlo Magnus. The thong chaser. Carlo leaned full flush against Draco so that Draco could actually feel the huge hardness between Carlo's legs. The surprising soft tongue played with Draco's obviously hinting more. It was then Draco opened his eyes and pushed Carlo roughly.

He looked at Carlo, who had lust and something else in his eyes. Draco looked down to find that his was correct in feeling that Carlo was huge, because he _was._ Draco slowed his breathing as best he could.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing Magnus?" panted Draco, as he tried to glare his best at Carlo.

"Demonstrating you can do better," said Carlo, as he licked his lips. Draco mentally smacked himself for noticing the lip licking in the first place. "Now I don't mean distinctly me, but someone else. Besides, he knew what your occupation was and did nothing to compromise his schedule to spend time with you. He expects a little housewife, I guess."

"I'm a bloody man, not a bird." Draco thoughts were hazy; he thought it was probably from the unexpected kiss.

"Tell that to him," instructed Carlo. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find something cold."

Draco's eyes inadvertently went to Carlo's crotch and felt an unexpected and shameful twinge of arousal.

"Hmm," sounded Carlo amusedly; he obviously caught where Draco's eyes wandered. He turned and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

Draco let out the panicked breaths he'd been holding in earlier and looked down.

"Damn."

He had his own arousal to take care of. He went to go find the other bathroom.

Harry sighed as he just finished going over his case against the Applebee Arrows. All that paper work, describing events, twisting words around, and a hint of exaggeration. Delinda was an extremely good deal for a manager, lawyer, and publicist. Harry rolled his shoulders and felt the tension in them. He smiled at the thought of taking a hot shower once he got home.

"Tired?" asked Delinda, across from him.

They were in her private office, which looked more like a lounge area than office. Harry sat in a leather reclining chair while Delinda was strew across the leather sofa. The papers and notes that had gone over were on the large glass table in the middle of the room. It sat between them too.

"Very." Harry rolled his shoulders again.

"Let me help you." Delinda got up and waved the papers and notes into order. She then walked behind Harry and started to massage his shoulders.

"Mmgh," sounded Harry.

"Haven't you have a massage lately?" questioned Delinda, putting wonderful ministrations to work on his shoulders.

"Not really," answered Harry.

"Draco slacking off?"

"He's busy."

"I see… It'll be better if you lay on the sofa."

Harry already drowsy mechanically got up and walked over to the sofa. He fell face first into the sofa. He heard Delinda chuckle and felt the sofa creak as she straddled his legs. He thought somewhere fuzzily that this was unprofessional, but it faded as she kneaded his back.

"Draco should be taking care of you Harry," pointed out Delinda.

"He has responsibilities."

"So do you. But you need TLC like everyone else."

"Well, he tries."

"When was the last time he even watched you play?"

"Hmm…"

"Exactly. I mean, I don't want to get too personal but when was the last time he took care of your physical needs really good?" She kneaded his lower back and it felt so good Harry moaned.

He could feel himself blushing but answered her question. "He gets tired."

"You get tired too. But sometimes don't you want to feel loved and just be held?"

She had a point…

"I mean if you're both tired all the time how is the relationship going to work?"

"Umm…"

Something didn't sit well with Harry about the conversation, but Harry shoved the feeling to the side. Delinda gave really great massages.

"You should have someone with a stable schedule Harry. I mean Draco's always running somewhere. Plus, he doesn't even try a lot of time to communicate his feelings. Do you even know about his past?"

Harry didn't and some times, it made him feel like Draco didn't trust him. Harry got him to open a little over the years but Draco was still a closed book. It was starting annoy and frustrate Harry.

"See Harry, you can do so much better. Turn over." She got up.

Harry was too caught up in the major flaws of he and Draco's relationship to think about what he was doing. He snapped back when Delinda straddled his hips and started to massage his chest.

"Er?" mumbled Harry, trying to shake himself from his haze.

"Harry? Draco isn't trying to make the relationship work. Can't you see?" said Delinda, as she put more force into her massage.

"Um…" Harry felt something wasn't right.

Delinda suddenly grinded against him and Harry looked up in shock. She was a dark beauty sitting there with her curls askew wearing the peach dress. It had long cut sleeves, a slanted cut bottom and clung to her like a second skin. She leaned down, which seemed like it was in slow motion, voluptuous breasts coming into view, and kissed him open mouthed.

Her textured tongue, that tasted faintly of the wine they sipped earlier licked and fondled his. She kissed and grinded against him, which almost sent Harry into a state of blind arousal. He could feel her breasts and hard nipples pressing against his chest. His hands almost went to her legs and he felt wrongness strike him hard.

He pushed her off him and she landed in a graceless heap on the floor.

"Del… W-What…" Harry couldn't even get a sentence out. His head spun so fast.

"I was only showing you that you should either keep trying to get through to Draco, which seems like a lost cause or find someone else."

"You?" breathed out Harry, as pointed at her.

"I didn't mean me. I only meant to show you that you shouldn't be tempted in the first place if everything was going fine with you and Draco."

Harry blinked and fixed his skewed glasses. His thoughts were in a confused mass of frenzy.

"If your relationship was really strong, it wouldn't even had gotten this far. See? You and your body crave attention. See? You didn't even notice. Draco has spent too much time away from you. I apologise for doing it in the first place. It's just you look so depressed sometimes. I only care about you as a great friend."

Harry ingested the words slowly. Panic reigned supreme in his being and felt his needed to go home. To hold Draco and sleep.

"I… I gotta leave," said Harry.

Delinda nodded sadly. "I know."

Harry got his coat but Delinda calling him made him pause.

"He won't be there."

Harry walked out steadily but completely unsure of anything anymore.

Draco had left the gathering early to Hermione's concerned look. He came to an empty home and being restless he went for walk in Harry's old neighbourhood. Surrey was a little boring but the cool autumn air refreshed him. Draco was glad he brought his cell when it begun to ring.

"Draco Malfoy speaking," he answered.

"Hey." It was Sharky.

"Where have you been?"

"I was looking for you at Terry Boot's do the other night."

"I was there," smiled Draco.

"Hey, was it you that had anything to do with that food fight?"

"Hmm… Maybe…"

"I knew it! Did you see a Roux's picture in the Daily Prophet? She looked terrible!"

"It's only a reflection of what she is within," stated Draco curtly.

"Oh! How philosophical," teased Sharky.

"Did you bring your girlfriend there?"

"Cecilia?"

"What other girlfriend could I mean? Of course her."

"I wanted to, but she said she couldn't make it."

"Blast, she would have had fun," joked Draco, just imagining what most of the guest would've thought of her rock/punk attire.

"I did tell her how it went actually. She laughed herself silly. She really is sweet."

"I'm glad you've finally found someone to keep you busy so you can stay out of my personal life," ragged Draco playfully.

"She's so cool and sexy as hell."

"Yeah, she is quite attractive… You didn't pay her did you, Sharky?"

"Hey! Hey! She likes me for who I am, you git. It isn't impossible!"

Draco knew that and knew he was only teasing. They talked more and caught up on what went on since they last spoke.

He _wasn't_ there.

Harry looked around and to his severe dismay; Draco was nowhere to be found. Harry silently undressed and showered. He was feeling too sulky to eat, and waited a little in the living room for Draco. He watched the television hoping Draco would be there soon.

One hour.

Two hours.

Harry threw the remote down in frustration and manually turned off the television. Ever since he left Delinda's office, Harry couldn't help but start to think that maybe she was right. If the relationship was already fractured, wouldn't a child actually break it? He didn't want his child to be shifted back and forth between its two parents. No his child would need some stability and consistence. He and Draco would have to somehow resolve their problems.

He stalked to his bedroom and lay in the cold bed. Cold house. Not a home.

Draco got home around eleven thirty and felt more connected with Sharky once again. He looked around at the dark house and felt cold. Draco checked the heat level in the house and turned it up some. He looked around the kitchen and wondered if Harry was home yet. There no signs of any food being made prior to his arrival.

He walked into their bedroom to find Harry wide-awake in the dark. An all too real memory, complete with image, sounds, smells, and sensations of Carlo hurled toward him. Harry looked odd, and Draco felt odd. Draco went into the bathroom without a word and showered.

He got into bed and stayed firmly on his side. Feelings of shame and confusion warred within Draco. Had their lives really come to this stand still?

"Where were you?" Harry's voice echoed in the darkness.

"I should ask you the same question," retorted Draco.

"I waited for you."

"When I came home you weren't here."

"Did you even stop by here?"

Draco sat up quickly. "I did! Are you accusing me of lying?"

"Seems that way doesn't it?" Harry sat up too.

"Well fuck you too, _Lord Potter_! I came looking for you!"

"And where have you been because I know the party didn't last _that_ long!"

"I left early!"

_Damn, last thing I should've said._

"Oh really? And went where?"

"Out walking in Surrey," answered Draco. He somehow knew Harry wouldn't believe him.

"Walking? In Surrey? For hours? Ha! What do you take me for?"

"Yes. Walking. In Surrey. For_ hours._ I take you for my boyfriend if I'm not mistaken. Where's all this distrust coming from?"

"I never see you anymore and the sex is starting to get weak!"

Draco almost fainted from rage. "Weak? I should ask you what you do while you're away for long periods of time. Like days or sometimes weeks. You're the most obviously distrustful one."

"You should be here when I come home!"

"I'm not a fucking bird who makes the house pretty! I work! I don't need you smothering me!"

"Get the hell out my bed!"

"Your bed?" repeatedly Draco loudly.

Harry yanked the covers off Draco and snatched the pillow from under him. "Yes, _my_ bed," hissed Harry slowly.

Draco stared at him long and hard waiting for his apology. When he noticed Harry was serious and didn't intend to apologise, Draco smothered his hurt with his anger. "Fine. Fuck you." He got up strode heatedly to the door.

"No, fuck yourself. You do such a good job of it and I'm sure not getting the good end of the bargain."

Draco's hand froze on the doorknob. "It ever occurred to you, that I prefer something better than you? Since I do such a better job myself." He swung the door open and slammed it. He all but rampaged while he walked through the living room, the hallway, then finally to the guest room.

Draco had to calm down before he incinerated the room with his wild magic. He breathed deeply and sat on the end of the bed. Draco pulled the covers over himself and rolled to his side. For the first time in years, since Voldemort and Lucius were gone, Draco cried. He sobbed and felt something break inside him.

Both Draco and Harry dreamed that night. They dreamed of the possibility of being with other people. Draco dreamt of Carlo and Harry dreamt of Delinda. The dreams were so real and made them hope. However, their love for each other lingered.

Miles away, having been taught the dark Dream Connection spell, Delinda and Carlo did their best to break Draco and Harry's bond. They felt everything went perfectly. That soon they would have their loves.

Both parties would be severely disappointed for there was a higher source that controlled their fates with a cold hand. One who only thought of themselves and what they wanted. One who would do and give almost anything to have what they so dearly coveted.

However, in this world, one can be so easily mistaken. All five people would get what came to them. The fruition would come sooner than they thought. For _everything._


	7. Episode 7: Different Universe Fruition

Episode 7

Different Universe (Fruition)

Harry checked himself over to make sure his official robes were neat. His court appearance was in a few hours. Delinda said the Ministry required him to put his memory into a pensieve. It appeared that the Applebee Arrows stated that he made false claims against them. Of course, that itself was a false claim, but Harry knew his memory would prove otherwise.

He rolled his eyes and wondered how Fudge kept his position. What Harry did know was that elections for a new Minister of Magic were in a few months. Fudge's campaign wasn't very convincing. However, it wasn't as if he was going against someone anyway. Harry and Draco suggested Dumbledore run for Minister, but he remained steadfast that he wanted to continue to run Hogwarts. Harry knew Dumbledore would've made great new Minister and probably would've won. Draco joked Dumbledore could always make Fudge his flunky.

_Draco…_

They hadn't really spoken to each other since their huge argument three days ago. They only spoke out of necessity. In tight, strained voices, they decided to post-pone the potion taking. Snape warned them that they couldn't wait too long; the potion would only be good for another two weeks.

Something had changed between them. _What?_ Harry wasn't sure. But he did know that he and Delina's relationship had become tense. Ever since 'The Incident', Harry called it; everything between them was somewhat awkward.

It wasn't surprising; the night of the incident and few days afterward he'd been having dreams. Dreams about Delinda. Dreams that left him aching in a hard place. Literally. And he didn't know why. Why was she there? Why had he thought about her suddenly in _that_ way…?

Harry's hands left his robes and he took a deep breath. _Now is not the time to get hard, _thought Harry. But his mind remembered of its own accord.

_It was so foggy Harry couldn't see. He checked his glasses to find that they were on his face and stuck uncomfortably to his skin. When he went to wipe the lenses, he discovered that for some odd reason he saw much better without them. He decided to put them in his pocket when he noticed that he only wore a towel._

_"Where am I?" he asked himself. He then felt ridiculous for having spoken when he was obviously alone._

_It was hot and humid so Harry figured he was in some sort of steam room. He walked forward slowly making sure nothing jumped out at him in surprise. The only sounds were his breathing and skin sticking to the stone underneath his feet._

_Five minutes later Harry figured he was dreaming. He thought of some water retreat from the hot humidity. _Hell, if it is I can will it to appear,_ he thought logically._

_Suddenly, Harry heard the sound of water and grinned at his correct assumption. He walked toward the sound and found a shocking sight._

_There was a small pool of white marble that had steps leading up to it. It was connected to equally marble wall that Harry guessed appeared itself. Sculpted into the wall above the pool was a willowy woman that cupped her full breasts. The statue looked eerie._

_Scented candles stood all around the outside of the circular marble. They glowed eerily in the fog. However, all the gorgeous scenery isn't what shocked Harry. It was Delinda wrapped in a towel, perched on the edge of the pool, who continuously splashed her legs with water._

_Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of him and then went into, what Harry was sure of, seductive slits._

_"I would imagine you're hot," she said casually, as if they almost nude in front of each other everyday._

_Harry would've asked why she was there but he thought she must have some sort of purpose. It was _his_ dream after all._

_"A little," he answered shyly, feeling all too uncomfortable with situation._

_Delinda looked puzzled. "Why don't you get in the water? That's why you summoned it, right?"_

_"Er…" He put his hands behind his back to think about his situation. He was _very _naked under his towel. Before he could make up some dumb excuse, realisation dawned on Delinda._

_"Is it about your nudity?"_

_"Well…"_

_"If I got in first would you relax?"_

_Panic seized Harry. He'd already seen too much of Delinda in 'The Incident'. "N-no, no, that's-"_

_But she had already begun undressing. Harry stared and swallowed hard. Her body was… He stared._

_Delinda looked up innocently. "See?" Her eyes roamed over Harry. "Oh, you like?" She cast her eye downward to signify her body._

_Harry swallowed again. It was then he noticed a certain part of him began to take interest._

_"Don't be ashamed. You're a man and it's clearly a man thing," said Delinda, with a dismissive wave of her hand. She happened to be wearing a very pretty bracelet on her wrists, but everything else distracted him._

_Harry couldn't tell whether the scented candles were getting to him or not. He unwrapped his towel and slowly descended the steps into the water. The water was only slightly cooler than the place but it was comfortable._

_He looked up to see ravenous eyes on him. Harry felt more naked than he was. She recovered fast however._

_"Is he not lovely?" she asked, as though she was actually speaking to someone other than Harry._

_"Yes… He is."_

_Harry looked around in bewilderment and saw that statue woman's eyes were on him._

_"I told you the Sun's Child was handsome." Delinda looked appraisingly at Harry. "He is a fiery beam of courage and he is truly just."_

_The stone woman's hands shifted around her stationary nipples as she smiled. "I can see his heart from here. The Sun was very wise to take a piece of itself to share with the world."_

_Harry was confused. "What do you mean?"_

_Delinda took up the role of storyteller. "Twice upon a time, Sun would not share its warmth with Earth and it was barren and cold. Earth asked Sun to mate with Moon to make children that would warm her. They mated but found out their children were not enough to warm the Earth. Then to the Moon's dismay, the Sun sent all their children so far away from their mother that they all burned out and died. Sun felt disgraced to have such weak children. So the Sun finally decided to take a piece of itself and created a child of its own light. That's you, Harry. You're Sun Beam."_

_"You mean..?" trailed Harry._

_"Yes," answered the stone woman. "Earth wept for joy and sorrow. For even though her children now had warmth to accompany light, Moon was left childless. Sun uncaring and arrogant, did not care for Moon's feelings and only treated Earth with respect because they were of the same age. Earth did go to Sun and Moon again, but that is another tale. I now must return to my slumber." She closed her eyes and had two fingers outlining each nipple._

This sure is an odd dream, _thought Harry more than confused. But the story had intrigued him and he thought he would find out the end to it somehow. Delinda seemed unfazed by story and just smiled at him._

_Delinda swam near him and started to massage his feet underwater. Harry practically melted; he forgot how good she was at killing tension. She then came closer and stroked Harry's chest for a second before she drifted to the side to massage his shoulders. After that she placed a very loving kiss on Harry's temple and drifted back to her previous place on the other side pool._

_Delinda seemed content to leave that at that. She smiled and brought out a basket of sliced pears. Everything seemed so cosy. Harry liked being taken care of for once._

_"Want some fruit?" asked Delinda. She brought the fruit in front of Harry's face._

_They smelled good. "Sure."_

_She began to hand feed him for a few minutes. Then all too soon, every slice was gone. Harry looked at her and felt unbelievable lust. Something else as well. But he wasn't sure what. He shook his head to try to shake the haze that made itself comfortable in his eyesight. No avail. Delinda was saying something but he couldn't understand nor hear what was being said._

_Then he felt a press of a body against his own. He strained to clear his vision just enough to see Delinda hovered over his lap. He moved his hand as much as his fogged brain would allow and brushed against his most obvious arousal._

Merlin, no!

_He tried to push her off him but she wouldn't budge. Either that or in his drugged state it did no good. He heard her laughter._

_"Are you saying you don't want it?" jibed Delinda's voice in his ear._

_Harry tried to say no only to have an extremely sharp pang of arousal hit him._

_"Well?' Cause I won't do what you don't want," she whispered, as stroked his ear._

_"Ngh," mumbled Harry. That sent another pang arousal through him and Harry thought that any more like that then he would surely orgasm._

_"What was that darling?"_

Merlin…_ It was driving him crazy. But he couldn't have sex with Delinda, not even in a dream. Then she brushed herself against his hard on and, "Yes!" came out his mouth._

_Harry was more than horrified. If he had proper control of his hands, he probably would've covered his mouth in mortification._

_"Okay… I just want to be filled with your light Sun Beam…" Delinda huffed in his ear, before she lowered herself down on him._

_"Ughk." Harry made a sound like a large animal dying. It felt so…_

"Hey! Potter! Get up!"

Harry blinked and looked at his reflection. He was all red. His cock was unhelpfully poking about. "Ergh," he sounded, as he rearranged the stiff member.

That was exactly how he had woken up from the dream. Draco had roughly shaken him awake that morning looking suspiciously at his arousal. However, he said nothing. _Thank all the deities for that at least._ Harry had told Draco years ago that if he woke up hard he had dreamt about him. Harry assumed it did look suspicious when they weren't speaking to each other, he'd woken up hard. Harry breathed in deeply to calm himself.

"You finished, Potter?" sighed Draco, from the doorway.

"Er…" Harry flushed even deeper. "Fine."

Draco started to walk over. _Damn it! _Harry turned and tried to walk away from him. Nevertheless, Draco walked right in front of him effortlessly.

"Why's your face all red?" frowned Draco, as he looked Harry over.

"Uh…" sounded Harry. He tried to turn away only to feel 'Malfoy's Steel Grip'. Malfoy only used that when his interest was particularly piqued.

"You're horny, aren't you?"

Harry cleared his throat and tried to remove the Steel Grip. No avail.

"You wanna fuck, Potter?"

Harry frowned at Draco. Surely, he wouldn't think they would still have sex while they were fighting.

"Fine. Let's fuck." Draco walked forward.

"Uh-"

Draco was already on him. Harry was being kissed roughly and tugged at effectively. He was shocked to find that Draco was just as hard as he was. Kisses. Grinding. Growling. _Growling?_

They parted for breath and Harry was shocked that they were both a naked as jaybirds. Draco had that predatory glint in his eye and Harry liked it. He went to kiss Draco when Draco grabbed the back of his neck and held him there. Draco leaned in and licked Harry's lips before slipping his tongue inside.

Harry moaned. It seemed he'd been unconsciously missing their physical contact. Draco firmly pressed his fingers into his torso as he slid his hands down it. Harry's knees felt weak.

"Enough. Get your sweet arse on the bed, Potter." Draco stared at him lustfully.

Harry didn't know whether to feel more aroused with all the dirty talk flowing from Draco's mouth or indignant because he was called by his surname. So he just opted to scramble up on the bed.

"No, turn around. I want to see your face when you come." Harry turned to look back at Draco, who had an evil smirk on his face. "But I have to admit, that position is very alluring."

Harry turned over on his back and looked up at Draco. A pale beauty on the brink of madness. His grey eyes were dark with longing and intentions. Harry couldn't wait.

"There's nothing on earth like your expression before I take you," breathed Draco.

He pounced.

Draco collapsed atop Harry and tried to ease his pants. The shockwave of the last orgasm surprised him; he still trembled in fading pleasure and disbelief. That was the best sexual encounter they had in three months. Draco shook his head, rolled over, and stared at the ceiling.

They had just had the best sex fuelled on shameful dreams Draco had been having. He'd been having dreams since the 'Sex Bandit' pounced him that day at Olimpi's house. They were more than arousing. Draco could swear that he could've came in his sleep if he hadn't heard that sound that woke him.

His eyes drifted to the recovering Harry as his vision was clouded by vivid memories.

_Draco looked around and saw mist everywhere. He walked on and on wondering why in Merlin's name he could be there. He logically thought he might be dreaming. It was odd for him to dream so clearly and he knew something must be up._

_He noted that he was walking on snow and that it was freezing. _If I didn't know better, _he thought, _I'd say I were naked. _Draco chuckled at the ridiculous thought until he noticed that was indeed completely naked. As soon as he realised it, everything got colder and his feet burned from the iciness underneath them._

_"My mind must be a sick and twisted place," mumbled Draco, to himself._

_He walked on until he couldn't take it anymore and wanted to go some place warm. He thought about it as he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he saw a blurred figure in the mist. A huge figure at that._

_"A wand would be just perfect right about now," wished Draco aloud._

_As the mist started clear around the figure, Draco's eyes opened in shock._

It can't be!

_Carlo Magnus walked through the mist in all his masculine glory. He only wore a loincloth and a bracelet. His natural tan skin now glittered with light blue ice. His yellowish blue hair looked odd; it had ice flowers in it. Muscular and covered in the pretty sort of icy blue, Draco was floored._

_"Come," said Carlo simply, with his hand out in invitation._

_Draco was about to protest when he was pierced with those cobalt blue eyes. There was no room for argument at all. Obviously. Carlo had always been stubborn._

_Draco reached out a hand and expected the hand to freeze him on spot. However, it was surprisingly warm, hot even. Draco looked up in confusion and Carlo's eyes crinkled in amusement but he said nothing._

_The mist seemed to retreat with Carlo around. A sort of protection. _Strange,_ thought Draco. Suddenly, the mist wandered to the floor and then to the ceiling. Everything was much clearer now that mist wasn't in the way._

_There was nothing for a long time, but neither Carlo nor Draco said anything. Carlo was almost comforting, his warm hand melted Draco's shivering body. Suddenly, a large gate loomed out of the bluish darkness._

_Draco thought it would be wise not to say anything so he didn't. Carlo gave him a look and then let go of his hand to approach the gate. A huge lion's head appeared at the centre of the gate obviously being the lock._

_"Why did you wake me from my slumber?" growled the lion head._

_Carlo's expression remained bland despite the lion head's irritation. "I have brought the Moon Child to see his garden grown in honour."_

_Draco's eyes opened in bewilderment. _A garden?Grown in his honour?_ Draco wondered just how this could be his dream. There weren't the usual blurry, random colour images and sounds sort he usually had. This was almost as if it was real life._

_"Is that so?" The lion head sounded amused and curious. "Give him this to protect him."_

_Carlo frowned. "I protect him good enough."_

_"You are not enough human. Give him this elixir. It will protect him from spirits and other unworldly things that could do harm to him. Things you cannot protect him from."_

_Suddenly, a vial of clear liquid appeared in front of the lion's head._

_Carlo hesitantly took it. "What will it do to him?"_

Now he's worried about my well being? _Draco thought. _This must a dream…

_The lion head chuckled. "If I wanted to do harm to either you or him, you would be another one of my precious sculptures already."_

_Carlo grimaced and then turned back to Draco. He held out the vial to him. Draco looked up at him and took it. He opened the vial and sniffed it._

_The lion head's laughter rang throughout the seemingly empty place. "Are all humans this suspicious? They obviously do not know the power of whom they come across. If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. I am not dramatic or petty like you humans are. I kill immediately, I do not wait."_

That's sure some confidence building speech, _thought Draco sardonically. The vial had no smell and Draco hoped that it wouldn't have a taste either. Draco hurriedly swallowed the liquid. However, a sweet taste washed over his tongue and Draco wanted more._

_"Er?"_

_The lion head laughed. _He seems awfully cheerful for a frozen head on a rusty arse gate. _"In all due time Moon Child."_

_Draco just shook his head and was about to hand it back when he noticed that the thing had no hands. Helpfully, the vial vanished in his hand._

_"Enter," said the lion head severely._

_Draco squashed his urge to laugh. Carlo took up his hand again and warmness spread in his body. The gates creaked opened and the lion's head split at the middle. Carlo smirked at him before leading him through. A strong gust of ice-cold wind passed over them and Draco unconsciously huddled closer to Carlo._

_"You're cold," stated Carlo, as he looked him over._

_It was at that moment Draco noticed that not once since he'd been there had he ever worried about his nudity. He almost jerked from Carlo's grasp in mortification but Carlo held him fast. _What am I on?_ Draco thought to himself. The whole time he'd been naked in Carlo's presence and didn't even notice._

_Carlo snapped his fingers and cloak that looked as if it was made out of frozen spider webs appeared. Carlo took it and threw around Draco's shoulders. Draco, fully expected it to be an ice block, shrunk as he tried to get away from the webbed cloak. Surprisingly, it kept him warm from the cold gusts._

Everything in this world is backwards, _thought Draco._

_Then in the bluish haze, Draco started to see random sparkles. He shifted to try to see better but Carlo held him firmly._

_"Patience," he whispered._

_Draco frowned and held himself check. Slowly, little by little, those sparkles turned into solid shining objects. Draco gasped when he began to see what it was._

_"Is this...?" trailed Draco, as he looked around in wonder._

_"Yes." Draco could hear the smile in Carlo's voice. "This is your garden. Drink this first." He handed him another vial and Draco hastily drunk it to see more of his 'garden'._

_The garden was made up of ice flowers and sculptures that shone in the eerie blue light. All around him, Draco was surrounded by frozen beauty. A huge frozen daisy hung over his head and he reached out to touch it._

_It was extremely cold, but the smooth surface kept Draco's hand from recoiling as he glided his fingers along the petals. He touched every sculpture and flower. Each one was an experience. There was one that had made Draco's heart stop._

_Beautifully iced statues of two men. One dark blue and the other light. One held a sword and the other had a quiver on his back and held a bow. Both were of slight build, of similar height. However, the dark one had long wild hair and the other had short hair smoothed back._

Harry…

_Abruptly, warm arms wrapped around his waist and startled him out of his daze. Carlo held him close sending his warmth into him._

_"Come. You're freezing and blue with cold." Draco didn't even notice that a tear was on his cheek when Carlo wheeled him around towards a small he had seen before._

_He wiped his hands over his face before they got to pool. It appeared to be a hot spring of some sort, which was odd considering the place it was in. He looked down into the water and noticed the odd colour. It was a metallic blue with… Well it looked like glitter in it._

Why does everything here sparkle?_ Draco thought. Draco wondered if he was in fact inside of Dumbledore's pupils._

_As soon as Draco stepped into the water, he felt something was terribly wrong. He hesitated but Carlo guided him firmly down. Everything became hazy and just sluggish._

_"Carlo…" Draco tried to speak but it came out a slurred, "Carrhhhlllaaooo"_

_Carlo stepped in a moment after Draco, and looked at him. "You are the child of Moon, Draco. Moon who was thwarted and heartbroken by Sun decided to make herself a child made from her own body. That's you Draco. You are the brightest star compared to all the weak children she birthed with Sun. However, Earth pleaded with Sun that her children, humans, were sad in the night when they would only see the Moon and got lonely when Moon wasn't around in the night. Sun went to Moon and all Earth was covered in shadow whilst Sun and Moon talked."_

_Draco could hear him faraway as if this was some sort of fairytale itself. He never noticed how smooth Carlo's baritone was and waited to hear the rest of the story._

_"Moon complained that Earth was greedy and had already asked her and Sun for help. Moon was still bitter from Sun killing their previous children and did not want to help Earth out of spite. Moon did not want to experience such pain and loss again. Sun called down to Earth to tell her of Moon's refusal. He knew soon that they would be separated once again and had to act fast. Earth then conceded that she would only need Moon's children around during the night and for the rest of the day they could be with their mother."_

_Carlo suddenly chuckled but continued. "Moon then agreed to help out the Earth only because she was a mother like herself. She went to you, Draco and asked you to help make your sisters and brothers strong like you. Just a babe, you smiled and your radiant light shone bringing happiness to your mother's heart. Sun and Moon mated once again and when your light touched your sisters and brothers, they shone bright enough to keep Earth's children company during the night. But never as bright as you, which is why you stay close to your mother and your sisters and brothers stay down near the heavens."_

_Carlo kissed his neck. Draco didn't realise how close he was to Carlo. Arms seemed to be around him and… _I think… I think I'm… _When Carlo leaned against him, he knew it. He was horny as fuck and this Ice God/Sex Bandit was all over him. Draco thought about giving into temptation, but Harry's green eyes kept fading in and out of his vision._

_"Stohk," mumbled Draco. He felt a tidal wave of pleasure wash over him and he gasped._

_"I think not," answered Carlo. "You've been wanting this for a long time can't you see?"_

_"Gerroff-" panted Draco. Every time he tried to refuse, pleasure taunted him, giving him much to feel but not enough._

_"Harry can't respect you and your wishes like I can," whispered Carlo, whom seemed to be closing in. "Not like I can protect you…"_

_Draco couldn't speak any longer; he could only pant as he tried reaching out for some control in his mind. He always liked to be in control and the way that this was going…_

_Carlo nibbled on Draco's neck; Draco didn't even know his head leaned back against the rim of the pool. _I have to… Get away… _Carlo hands were everywhere and everywhere was an erogenous zone. Unexpectedly, Carlo moved and Draco thought he was spared the onslaught._

Thank Merlin.

_Draco felt strong arms and hands move him. Draco opened his eyes and tried to focused on the different point of view. Panic filtered through the haze of his mind as he vainly tried to move. He could feel Carlo's chest against his back and Carlo's pulsing arousal against his arse._

_"Just give me the word…" Carlo licked and light bit at his neck, all the while his fingers ran over his nipples. "Just let go to misery. Come be happy with me…"_

_"Okay…" came out of Draco's open mouth._

_Dread, guilt, anger, panic._

_Draco felt all these things and when Carlo started to position himself. Draco could feel himself crying. He didn't mean to say, actually, he felt as though some unknown force had moved his lips and said it in his voice. That it wasn't him. Draco became detached as he felt Carlo's fingers wonder to a place he swore to his love he wouldn't let anyone else touch. He then felt pressure against his entrance. He noted dimly that his erection was pressed into the side of the pool painfully. Carlo shifted against him and he felt…_

CRASH!

Draco had woken up with a start at hearing that loud sound. He had tears on his face and cold sweat all over his body. He had snatched up his wand and walked through the house. When entered Harry's room he saw the man sprawled out on the floor in a tangle of covers. Draco asked Harry if he was okay and after he received a glare and a terse answer, he then went back to bed.

Draco looked over to Harry to see him hastily run into the bathroom. _Court…_ Draco had temporarily forgotten about his court appearance. Harry probably had to shower again and then his clothes… Draco crawled over to the foot of the bed seeing his robes in a wrinkled heap.

_My fault…_ Draco did notice that Harry was just as horny as he was, so he didn't shift most of blame to himself too much. Preferably, Draco usually lounged in the bed after sex because he could be bothered to move much. However, it was partially his fault that Harry's robes were wrinkled and Harry was in the shower. Because of an hour debauchery. He was the cause of the debauchery. The Debaucher. Draco snickered to himself as he got off the bed.

He stretched and gathered Harry's clothes to start cleaning them up. He would also make Harry a lunch before he went out. It was the least he could do; Harry had to be at the Ministry in forty-five minutes.

Harry hurriedly scrubbed all over his body. He couldn't go to court smelling like sex and a certain someone. He also had a ridiculous thought that Delinda would spaz if she smelt Draco on him. _Why should it matter though? Since why would it matter if she got jealous? As if she would actually get jealous in first place?_

Harry shook his head as he cleared out the soapsuds in his hair. He never understood why some people kept their hair long; it was a feat to wash it and hell to dry it. He stepped out the shower and grabbed a towel on the way to the bedroom. He was half finished drying himself off when he noticed that his robes, lotion, and cologne were laid out on the bed neatly.

_Draco…?_

He looked up for him but didn't see nor hear him. He glanced at the clock and saw that he'd only have a half an hour to get to court on time. He quickly dried off, lotioned down, and dressed. He only put a little bit of cologne on; he didn't want to go around suffocating people.

He put the stuff away knowing how Draco liked neatness. He ran past the kitchen to get his keys on the other side of the wall. His stomach growled and Harry mentally apologised to it because he hadn't eaten that morning. However, as reached for the keys, Draco came out of the kitchen's other door with a brown paper bag.

"Hmm," sounded Draco, as thrust the bag towards him. His eyes steadily remained on him, as if Harry would refuse it.

Harry hesitantly took it and peered it in. The smells of food drifted up to him and his stomach growled in delight. The bag was about medium size and packed. Harry almost swooned in delight and hunger.

"Ahem," sounded Draco, as he pointed to the clock on the wall.

"Shit!" cursed Harry and he ran towards the front door. But he stopped suddenly and turned around. He strode determinedly towards Draco and grabbed Draco's jaw with hand. He kissed him thoroughly and tenderly.

"God, I love you," whispered Harry, into Draco's awe slack lips. He then ran back to the door went out to Apparate to the Ministry.

Draco still stood there totally shocked by what Harry said and did. It was so… _Loving, I guess is the word, _thought Draco bewildered. He touched his fingers to his lips in awe. It had been crazy between them lately and Draco knew he left marks all over Harry. The sex had been savage and almost beastlike…

Draco shook his head and felt like relaxing that today. He'd already spoken to Sharky and Trixie had informed him that Draco didn't need to come in today. The world was starting to get boring and there wasn't much to write about. However, Hermione had invited Draco and few others for lunch today. He almost wished it was just the two of them but he knew better. Ron didn't want to be lonely.

Draco rolled his eyes as he grabbed his jacket to proceed to the Granger-Weasley household.

"Is everything in place?" asked Ginny, as she curled her shortened hair. She had gotten it cut two weeks previously to Sunny's dismay. However, before he came home she returned her hair to its normal deep crimson colour.

"Yes," answered Madam W, from her room's doorway.

Ginny smiled wickedly in the mirror. "You'll be there right?"

"Of course." Ginny could see the woman leaned against her door frame. "Are you sure you have the performance down?"

Ginny finished and shook her hair a little. She turned to Madam W and smirked. "Oh, I'm sure."

Carlo straightened his silk button down shirt and looked into the mirror. He would have to be prepared to look the part if he would succeed. It seemed a ridiculously ludicrous idea to have someone fall in love with you in two weeks. But he'd known people who'd done it in less.

He touched the bracelet on his arm lightly. It was scary to even contemplate it, but according to the directions, everything would be fine once the side effects wore off. He looked at the duplicate for Draco. He'd been guaranteed that Draco wouldn't be harmed and that was the only reason why he agreed to do it.

He wondered if Delinda was as nervous as he was. He took a deep breath and grabbed his coat to go to Ron's house.

"Better luck next time," grinned Delinda, at the sour faces of the whole Applebee Arrows team. She nailed Harry's case and felt so good rubbing it in their faces.

"Don't worry, you'll get what's coming to you," snarled one of the players.

Delinda wasn't shaken by the threat. She was used to it in her line of business and in her life. It was the certainty of it.

"Shut the fuck up, Robertson," snapped his manager. He glared at Delinda as he walked by with the rest of the team.

Something cold lodged itself in Delinda's stomach but she couldn't figure what it was. She didn't have long to ponder it when Harry appeared at her side, jubilant.

"Did you see their faces?" he laughed. "I mean, what did they expect? Really." He looked at all their sneering faces coolly.

Delinda looked over at Harry's smiling face and felt a surge of love overcome her. It would soon be time and they would be together. Like she always pictured.

"Harry."

He looked at her. "Hmm?"

"You know Hermione's having a lunch/celebratory get together today. You wanna go?"

He furrowed his brows as he thought it over. Delinda wondered what he was thinking if it _had_ to think about it. Hermione was his best friend and Ron would be there too, so…?

"Yeah, we'll go," said Harry, after thinking through all the possibilities.

"Oh yeah, we have go over the paper work for transferring the money we won into your account," said Delinda, as they made their way out the Ministry.

Harry shook his head to the confusion of Delinda. "No, I want to donate it to a charity. I have more than enough to live comfortably."

Delinda knew it would be a lost battle to try to convince Harry of otherwise, so she just nodded. "What charity?"

Harry paused outside the elevator. "Something for orphans."

Delinda snorted softly. She understood that.

Draco laughed at something Carlo was saying when Hermione brought them chewy chocolate chip cookies. He'd only been there for forty five minutes but he was enjoying himself. Ron and Carlo were really making arses of themselves arguing about whether magically enhanced breasts should become a trend.

"But look, Muggles do it all the time!" protested Carlo.

Ron winced. "Muggles get surgery. And that should clue you in right there. They're _Muggles._"

Hermione walked past and smacked Ron in the back of his head with the empty cookie tray. Ron looked up sheepishly, before he said, "Sorry, Hermione."

"Uh huh," she murmured, while she walked into her kitchen.

"Anyway, what do _you_ think, Draco?" asked Carlo.

Now Ron and Carlo were staring at him. He rolled his eyes. "I think it's the birds choice whether or not she wants more breasts. I mean, I can't say much about seeing as I don't have breasts."

He felt a kiss on his temple. He looked up see a mischievous Hermione with a devious smirk. "Thank you, Draco. Now can we please move from the topic of breasts?"

Ron was frowning at him and her. _Jealous eh?_ He decided to milk it for all it worth. He kissed Hermione's hand gentlemanly then patted it. "Yes, let's speak of other things. Ah! Like does Hogwarts school hat put _everyone_ in the right house?"

Hermione grinned at him. "Yes, Draco. Let's."

Carlo snickered while Ron just glared.

"You haven't taken to ferrets, have you?" said Ron jealously.

"Better a cute ferret than a fiancé who always talks about breasts that don't even belong to me."

"Cute? Him!" scoffed Ron. "A-And I wouldn't talk about your breasts to anyone!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. "So you'll just talk about random women you don't even know's breasts?"

"N-no, it's, it's just-" Ron looked very red in the face and Draco couldn't help to snicker at him. "Aww! Come one, Carlo. Help me out here man!"

Carlo frowned at him then smoothed his expression over. "Hats. Hogwarts. And Houses."

Hermione brightened and sat down next to Draco, who mockingly put an arm around her. "Yes, the school hat."

"Evil," muttered Ron, as he glared at Draco, who just smirked at him.

Someone started to knock at the door. Hermione excused herself to go answer it.

"You keep your ferrety paws off her, Malfoy," hissed Ron, as he leaned forward, with red hair framing his fuming eyes.

Draco snorted. "Well, I don't know if you noticed, Ronald, but I don't really go for the fairer sex. But you know, if I would be after anybody it would be you. With your red locks." Draco suggestively blew Ron a kiss.

Ron instantly recoiled. "Not necessary. Not necessary," he repeatedly muttered, while he shook his head.

Draco laughed. It was always fun to poke at Weasley. Even though he wasn't _that_ bad looking. "You're not my type anyway, Weasley."

"Great," muttered Ron.

"You torturing my best friend again?" came a voice from the far side of the room.

"Harry?" Draco looked at him, still dressed in his formal robes. They really did look nice on him.

"Yeah, the case was cinch." Draco noted the euphoria Harry seemed to emit. It was nice. "We came to celebrate!"

"Break out the alcohol, Hermione!" shouted Delinda, with a huge grin on her face.

Hermione ran into the kitchen and came out a few seconds with ridiculously huge bottles. "Everyone, pull up!"

Harry plopped down next to Draco and smiled. He smiled so freely it went to Draco's heart. Draco grinned stupidly back. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

How wrong he was.

Ginny arrived with the fool Valliant, or what he called himself, "Sharky". Cecilia talked to her on the way, even though Ginny didn't really want to converse with the odd looking woman. She only did so out of politeness.

Ginny felt a little jittery as they arrived at Hermione's gathering. Everything so far was going to plan. They were even as drunk as she hoped when got there. Even though she felt kind of guilty for Harry having to caught up. But damn it, it had to be done.

_Look that blonde fool, all over him, _fumed Ginny mentally. Draco giggled into Harry's chest at something Hermione was saying. She couldn't wait to drop the bombshell on _his_ head. _Tainting my Harry's mind like that._

She forced a smile at Ron and replied sparsely when he asked about Sunny. _Another fool, I don't even know why I settle for less than I wanted. _Sunny had came a few days ago and inquired about her being more socially outgoing. _Those frilly air heads aren't friends,_ thought Ginny darkly. They worried about frivolous things. Such as clothes, flowers, and whatever else those desperate housewives thought about. She had make sure this part of her plan would take place with him far, far away.

"'Cause we're best mates, is why!" bellowed Carlo drunkenly, to a question Ginny didn't catch.

_Perfect timing, _thought Ginny evilly.

She stood up dramatically. "I just can't take it anymore!"

All the noises lowered but didn't cease. "What're you going on about, Gin?" asked Carlo.

Ginny inwardly cringed. She hated that nickname that _too_ many people used. It was like being referred to by the name of a drink. However, she maintained her mask.

"You aren't really Harry's friends!" she stated loudly. "You neither!" She pointed shamelessly at Delinda.

"What?" slurred Delinda, as she looked at Ginny in confusion.

_You didn't really think I let some alcoholic, wanton take my Harry did you? Stupid, stupid woman._

"Someone sent me a package today that showed more than enough evidence that you're both not friends of either Harry or Draco!" Ginny hated saying the bastard's name, but she had convincing.

Everything became still and Carlo's face drained of colour. "What do you mean?" he asked quietly.

Harry frowned at them then her. "Stop fooling around, Ginny."

"I'm not," she said and pulled a book out her bag. "It's all here."

"What the hell is that?" said Delinda. She looked as if she already knew and would try to take it from Ginny.

Ginny held it close protectively. "It's an _'All Seeing Eye Book'_," answered Ginny, crisply.

"What?" Draco squinted at the thing in his arms. _Why does people keep repeating each other? Well, it's expected of **him**._

"It's a book that uses dark magic to record visuals," supplied Hermione faithfully. "It has an eye on its cover and when the eye opens it records all it sees into the pages of the book. It usually called an _Ahriman Book_."

_Never doubted you'd know, _thought Ginny.

"She's right, and I saw some alarming things in here." She began to open the book.

"Wait!" yelled Carlo, almost seemingly reaching out for her. But she knew better, he reached only for the book. "That thing is dangerous if it uses dark magic!"

Ginny quickly stepped out his reach. "Ha! You're one to talk about dark magic. You have dark things on your person right now!"

"D-don't know what're talkin' bout!" insisted Carlo.

She placed the book on the shelf and opened it.

"Hey! That thing won't explode or anything will it?" expressed Ron; he sounded a bit edgy.

_My brother is ridiculous._ "No, it won't. I just have to go to the right page… Ah here! Then recite the incantation to the eye."

"Hermione?" she heard Ron's voice behind.

"It'll be all right for now…" said Hermione softly.

Ginny took out her wand and tapped it against the eye on the cover of the book while she said the incantation. "_Ahriman, ostendo mihi totus in vestri os_!" _Ahriman, show me all in your sight!_

The eye opened was pitch black and when it blinked it was now a deep red colour. The eye closed and Ginny reopened the book to the page she had book marked with a ribbon from her hair. Everyone was already taken with the book so she took it upon herself to rid the place of light.

She took a place beside it and looked at the familiar images roll.

"Hey." Delinda sat down at table surrounded by people.

"Hey," answered Carlo, who sat the opposite of her.

"So did the Madam give you your instructions?"

"Yeah, along with these freaky looking bracelets." Carlo pulled out two large silver bracelets that would've gone up the length of his forearm. They had large, onyx stones in them with faint inscriptions.

"Well, I got some too," said Delinda, as held up smaller black bracelets. They had large amber stones in them. The inscriptions circled the brim that surrounded the stones.

"Hey! Isn't that what you tried to give to me earlier!" yelled Draco.

Ginny coolly looked toward the audience and saw Carlo's face contort in shame. While everyone was distracted she directed a minor spell towards Hermione's cup. _Sorry, Herm._

"Will you be quiet!" barked Ron, belligerently.

"Okay, Weasle-bee!"

"Shush!" hissed Hermione.

Ginny turned back to the book.

"…yeah it was weird but fun as well. I got to see him naked," chuckled Carlo.

"The Dream Connection spell is very dangerous though. We could've permanently fucked up our minds," fretted Delinda.

"Not to mention Harry and Draco's mind. But just seeing him like that… All bare…" Carlo's expression was distant.

"Oh…" Delinda went all dreamy eyed herself. "Harry was beautiful…"

Carlo smirked at her. "Well proportioned?"

"To my standards… Quite," she answered throatily.

"Argh… I did _not_ need to know that," announced Ron.

"Quiet Weasle!"

"Shush the both of you!" hissed Hermione, once more.

Ginny rolled her eyes and thought about her next move while they watched. She would need a way to make sure Sunny didn't interfere with her plans. _Well, that's easy_, she thought. Sunny would gladly leave her be if he thought she was pregnant. He'd be too busy out making plans for his 'unborn child'. She almost chuckled evilly before she caught herself. That would've totally ruined her 'innocent' image.

"…the story itself was a nice one. Where'd you get that from?" asked Delinda, while she poked at her ice cream.

"My mother told me it," replied Carlo, as he eyed her.

"But we have the same mother…"

"Not really. Mine died and yours took her place. I was too young to remember my real mother."

Delinda looked at him strangely before she said, "Well, it was a nice touch. I mean, I'm glad we aren't the only ones who think those two shouldn't be together."

Carlo frowned slightly. "But bonding? Without any ill effects? That seems very far fetched wouldn't you say?"

"It's only temporary until they come around," said Delinda reasonably.

"But still…"

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Ginny snapped back and to see a seething Harry. She hastily closed the book and tapped the eye with the incantation of, "_Ahriman, reverto ut dormio insquequo vestri os reverto!_" _Ahriman, return to slumber until your sight returns!_ She looked into the book to find the pages blank. She had been so preoccupied she hadn't noticed the frenzy around.

"…risking our lives!" shouted Draco.

"Calm… down…" Hermione suddenly looked sickly. "I think I'm going to be violently ill." She ran out of the room.

_Good, good, everything's going fine,_ thought Ginny. She did feel somewhat guilty about spiking her friend's drink but sacrifices had to be made. She didn't want Hermione stopping what she _wanted_ to happen.

"You didn't seem to mind kissing me!" shouted Carlo, flushed with drink.

"Y-you!" stuttered Draco, with an accusatory finger in Carlo's direction. "You forced yourself on me!"

"What! You kissed him?" Harry glared in Draco's direction.

"He kissed me!" hissed Draco, with anger distorting his features. "And what about her! I bet she made the moves on you too, didn't she?" Harry turned his head away.

"See? What about you?" Draco looked triumphantly at Harry.

"She caught me off guard!" insisted Harry.

Delinda laughed. "Harry, you don't need this excuse of man."

Harry looked as though he had tears in his eyes. "I trusted you! All of you!"

"I'll say! What kind of friends are you? And just what _the fuck_ is wrong with you, Magnus?" exclaimed Ron, slightly wobbly himself.

"We are not friends," said Harry, to Delinda and Carlo, who were floored.

Ginny snickered quietly into her hand, which covered her mouth in a shocked expression.

"I knew you were pawing all over him!" said Draco, in a tight voice.

"And we… I don't know what we are…" Harry just looked at Draco as though he were a stranger.

"We're not breaking up because of these bastards, are we?" panted Draco heavily, as he looked at Harry incredulously.

"You will only be my captain at work. Do not contact me for any other reason than Quidditch. You…" Harry looked disgustedly at Delinda. "I don't even want you to represent me anymore. I don't ever want to see you again."

"Harry…" trailed Sharky, who had Cecilia clinging to his arm with a bewildered expression. "You can't just-"

"Just what? Give them a taste of their own medicine?" interrupted Harry. "Besides, isn't Draco your best friend? Draco, don't you have a career to pursue instead of me?"

"Don't fuck with me like that, Potter!" Draco stepped in front of Harry.

"Move you slimy snake, I knew you were no good!" Ron pushed Draco.

"Damn it, Harry! I care about you!" Draco tried to get past Ron.

Ginny inconspicuously moved out of the way.

"Move on, Malfoy!" Ron acted as if he were protecting Harry. _Yeah right, _thought Ginny.

"Maybe we aren't meant for each other."

"Y-you can't be serious!"

Harry just looked at Draco. Everything was deathly silent except for everyone breathing.

"Just like that?" asked Draco.

"You have until the end of the week to find a place to stay. And no, I'm not staying either. I'm putting the house up sale."

Draco just stared at him and then turned to leave.

"Wait! We'll take you home!" exclaimed Sharky, as he got up with Cecilia attached to his hip. "You're in no condition to Apparate."

Draco shrugged, grabbed his coat, and left. Sharky, with one last sorrowful glance in Harry's direction, left with his 'girlfriend'.

"Get out," growled Ron, at Delinda and Carlo. Both seemed to be in shock and left without a word.

Ron turned to Harry and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I don't know what to say mate."

Harry just shook his head. "Can I crash here?"

Ron snorted. "Of course. You don't even have to ask."

Ginny put her hand on Harry's arm. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't sit by and…"

He smiled tiredly. "I know. You were just looking out for me. Thank you."

She smiled feebly back. "If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know… Just talk to me, I'll always be available."

He hugged her and looked down at her. Ginny couldn't breathe from the sheer closeness. "Thank you, Ginny." He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek and she almost swooned on the spot. He turned to go down the hallway.

"You need anywhere to sleep, Ginny?" asked Ron, before he showed Harry to his room.

As tempting as it was, she still had other plans to set in motion. "No, I didn't drink anything tonight. I can make it home on my own. But thanks anyway."

Ron nodded. "Night."

"Night."

When she left, it wasn't until she had closed the front door behind her that she started to laugh uncontrollably. Wickedly. She went to sleep with a grin on her face. With the images of a depressed Draco and a family with Harry.


	8. Episode 8: Different Universe Withered

Episode 8

Different Universe (Withered Plans)

Draco walked out of the bathroom, water dripping incessantly from his weary body. He ran a hand through his sodden blonde hair, sighed, and then slumped against the wall. Draco'd woken up from a nightmare earlier; he hadn't had one in years. He usually only had nightmares when he was depressed. He had decided to take a shower in attempt to take his mind off the memories that were best left forgotten.

He wasn't exactly depressed. Just sad, lonely, confused, and extremely betrayed. _Okay, maybe I **am**__a little depressed, _thought Draco wryly. _But I shouldn't feel betrayed,_ rationalised Draco. After all, Delinda and Carlo had been Harry's friends, not his. So why did it feel as though the ground had been snatched out from under him? Maybe it was because they'd all known each other so long and they gradually became apart of his life as well.

It was like he was in a different universe; where lovers became foes and friends, enemies. Up was down and nothing was right. Suspicions were real and conspiracy theories weren't theories.

"Damn, I'm turning into Harry with all this thinking," mutter Draco, to himself.

Draco had worked the previous day, and spent the night at Valliant's. All he had felt was a strange numbness when the red headed bint revealed Carlo and Delinda's conspiracy at 'The Gathering'. A hole had opened in the pit of his stomach when Weasley – Tyler, had opened that old book. Afterwards, the nausea Draco had then felt when he saw Harry's pained expression accompanying angry eyes was immense. It took sheer willpower not to vomit all over Granger's carpet.

Draco couldn't wait to get away from that party once Harry'd said those words, that they were over. He considered how Cecilia watched him closely whenever he was around. In retrospect, Draco was not surprised by this considering that the tears were stinging him as soon as he took his first step outside the house. He had irritably wiped them away but he could feel his nose swelling to Hagrid's size. Draco knew he looked ghastly all throughout the day, as he tried to carry on normally, even when he came back home. Home... _Yeah, right._

He'd only came back because he needed a place to stay until he found himself his own flat. He could've stayed at Valliant's house or even went to Pansy's, but it just wouldn't have felt the same. Even though his current location wasn't much better. He and Harry weren't speaking to each other unless it was strictly necessary. They both ate in their rooms and avoided each other as much as they could possible. It was ridiculous but everything was awkward, painful, and just a mess of emotion that neither of them felt like dealing with. So they didn't.

Draco stayed there against the wall indifferent to the water that dripped onto the expensive carpet. _So much for escaping the memories,_ thoughtDraco. The hallway was silent except for the sound of water falling on the carpet and Draco's quiet breathing. Peace away from the demons that lurked about in the deepest recesses of his mind.

"Going streaking?"

Draco cracked an eye open to see Harry in the moonlight with his Firebolt in his hand.

"Going to chase an old lady?" responded Draco, with a pale eyebrow raised at him.

Harry snorted and eyed Draco. "I'm going for loops around the pitch. You wanna come?"

With crossed arms, Draco considered the offer. Even though they were at a crossroads, that it didn't mean that they couldn't be civil to each other. "Sure, lemme go change." He turned to go when Harry suddenly made an inarticulate sound.

"Don't go," said Harry haltingly.

Draco turned back around and had a grin slowly spreading across his face. "You naughty boy, you, Potter. You want me to fly around like this?" He indicated the state of his undress.

Harry smirked, but Draco could see the light blush colour his cheeks in the light. "I just like what I see," he said simply.

Draco chuckled to cover his own blush. "All right, I'll just go get my broom then."

He turned back to his room a little reluctantly since Harry looked particularly dashing tonight. Draco dug out his old Nimbus 2002, and was strangely surprised that he still had it at all. His father had always told him it was useless to have old things if they didn't have substantial value. Coded that would mean if they could sell it for a hefty price in the future.

As he carried it back to where Harry was waiting for him, nostalgia welled up in him as memories assaulted him. He'd flown many matches against Harry on this broom. Draco'd reamed his team because they lost or made him look like a fool. He liked the broom and all the memories it held in spite of the many losses he'd had to Harry on it.

When he got to the doorway entrance of the hallway, he stopped right outside the living room to look at Harry in the patio's doorway. Harry stood against the wall, Firebolt in held loosely his left hand with a very open expression on his face. Harry's smooth skin practically glowed in the moonlight and the dark wispiness of his hair defied the gentleness his skin portrayed. _He looks more like the moonchild than I do,_ thought Draco.

"Enjoying the view?"

Draco started because he didn't realize he'd been staring. He smiled slowly at Harry. "Please, the view I get in the mirror is much better."

Harry snorted and walked out onto the patio. Draco followed him. He peered over Harry's shirt clad shoulder, past the flowers, at the obscure dark area in the garden. No person, who was not already aware of its existence, would ever notice that the pitch was even there. They walked in pleasant silence across the grassy, aroma filled area. Draco felt a little cool but they had heat charms on the garden. Harry brushed aside a large flower and entered the blackness Draco had seen from a distance.

Only their closest friends knew how to get to their Quidditch pitch. Even though Fudge had bought it for them, they had the builders build where and how they wanted it. Of course that meant that all the constructors were bonded to silence as to what Harry and Draco wanted done. Hermione had performed the ceremony where they were sworn to silence. Besides, Draco's father had always told him that secret entrances, exits, and places in your home were essential. Especially if you were likely to have enemies.

Behind the garden, it appeared to be a stone wall, but it had a hidden passage through the middle of it. The passage was only marked by the dark shimmer of the entrance. If anyone was purposely looking for it for it, they'd see it. Harry and Draco walked right through it.

The passage was comfortably wide and had torches that lit up whenever someone passed them. If anyone cared to pay attention, they would have noticed the nearly invisible symbols on the walls in ancient Egyptian protecting them against dark magic. Along with a very powerful charm that threw anyone with malicious intent toward either of them, several miles away into the ocean. Dumbeldore had thought that would be funny.

Draco fingered one of the symbols on the wall and felt the magical energy dizzy him. If anyone tried to tamper with any of the wards in the passage, the walls would enclose them and crush them to death. Snape personally set that. Not to mention the series of charms they had to go through just to get through the door if they even made it that far. Draco felt completely safe at his home. Sort of.

Suddenly, they emerged into the fresh crisp night air. Draco unconsciously shivered and was absently reminded that the heating charms weren't so strong in the Quidditch pitch. Mostly, because of all the open air. The garden was easier to maintain because they weren't flying three hundred feet into the air.

"Ready?" asked Harry, as he mounted his broom.

Draco smiled lopsidedly at him. "Yeah."

A few hours later, Draco couldn't take the cold anymore. The temperature had severely dropped and the charms were trying to beat back the fierce cold and wind. He was resigned to the fact that he was frozen to his broom and he would crash in a blur in of towel and wood. He landed roughly on the crisp grass and trembled so much it was an effort for him to stand and hold his broom.

Suddenly, he heard Harry land next to him. "Are you okay? God, you're freezing!" He righted Draco and rubbed his impossibly warm hands up and down Draco's cold arms.

Draco looked up and saw the concern in Harry's green eyes. The intensity of it made him turn his head away. Just to know that he still cared about Draco. When Harry abruptly pulled away and pulled his shirt over his head, Draco saw his abdominal muscles ripple in effect. This sight made Draco's breath catch and feelings of love, desire, and lust crashed over him. Harry stood there with the shirt held out and Draco made his decision.

He moved toward Harry with purpose. He really couldn't contain himself and Draco didn't really want to after all. He absentmindedly took the shirt and pressed himself against Harry. Harry's eyes went wide in shock and he practically melted when Draco slowly slipped his tongue inside his mouth. When they parted Harry backed up stumbling.

"No..." he whispered pathetically. He shook his head weakly but Draco paid it no mind.

Draco gathered Harry into him and kissed him. Draco tasted cranberry juice with apples in Harry. His tongue stroked the other man's slowly, but powerfully while his hands tried to touch every area of Harry's body. Their breathing began to become erratic and they rocked against each other passionately. Draco moaned into the kiss and opened his eyes to see green ones flutter open. _Merlin..._

"Maybe we should..." trailed Harry, when he saw Draco back up a step and let his towel drop.

Draco let his nudity sink into Harry consciousness. Strangely, he was never self-conscious when it came to Harry. He felt safe in Harry's eyes, warmed by the appreciation and love Draco always saw mirrored there. Draco let his mind drift to only feel his passions.

Harry stared at Draco, who had his arms outstretched and his eyes closed. Harry felt that maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to shag in the middle of... whatever it is that they're going through. But... The air had subtly blown through the barriers and lifted a few strands of Draco's hair so it looked as if he had a makeshift halo over his head. Harry mentally chuckled at the mere thought of Draco being any kind of angel. However, this slight humour did nothing to distract him from the fact of the passion that was ignited in him.

Harry walked forward and with each step he had a greater understanding of what Draco was doing. He was offering himself body, mind, spirit and soul to him. _Mine._ Harry cradled Draco against him, and relished in the feeling of having something not many people attained in their lives. True love.

Harry took his shirt from Draco's palm and leaned back to look at his face. Calm, with even, steady breathing. Harry felt a wave of tranquillity wash over him. Draco opened his eyes slowly as if he knew what his purpose in life was. Silver eyes darted down and Harry was under no illusion that Draco couldn't see his interest in sharing bodies. Draco bent down to get his towel... At least that's what Harry thought before he noticed that suddenly, his pants were down and the reason he almost toppled over was because a warm mouth was on his cock.

Harry spread his feet as far as he could and held onto Draco's head for an anchor. If left to his devices, Harry knew he would've fallen in the beginning. All thought faded fast, as the tongue that surrounded his erection did wonderful things. A few minutes later, Harry knew any moment he'd be done for and dimly noted that this wonderful feeling should be shared. With great reluctance, his pulled Draco's head away from him.

It appeared to be great mistake to look down because what he saw almost made him come right there. Draco's eyes shone with lust and he was flushed with effort. Draco licked his bottom lip, so pink and wet and...

"Come mere," said Harry hurriedly, as he pulled Draco up and walked over to where they left their brooms. He grabbed the towel Draco held loosely and threw it on the grass between their brooms. _Mine. Only mine. I'll possess him. He is mine... Mine, mine, mine..._ Harry dimly was aware that he cast an enlarging spell on the towel, and kissed Draco lingeringly before he led him down. A quick heat spell around both of them and Harry descended slowly over Draco.

Harry brushed his nose over Draco's face and inhaled deeply of his scent. Oranges and tea. Shampoo, tangerine. Harry could smell the lust coming off in waves on him. He kicked his pants free and touched Draco face.

"Mine..." whispered Harry.

"Yours..." Draco slanted his eyes at Harry.

Harry then mashed his face into Draco's blonde fervently hair, loving the feel of it. "I want to make you mine. Possess you, mark you, make it known that you're mine." These words were spoken passionately while Harry continually rubbed his face into the yellow spread.

"Take me."

Harry looked down at Draco. And take him he did.

Draco breathed hard and sat up with some difficulty. He looked over to Harry who had his glasses lying next to his head. His own want of possession surged through him. He had given himself wholeheartedly, and had known that perhaps it would be his downfall. That this moment; these moments were fragile and would most likely cause more harm than good, but at the moment, Draco threw caution to the wind.

With a sort of energy and swiftness that impressed even himself, considering the current state of his body. He reached over, pulled Harry up by his hair, and kissed him. He savagely invaded Harry's mouth with his tongue with a ferocity that made Harry whimper.

He needed to prove himself. That he was as capable of loving as Harry was. He knew he left burning trails when his hand trailed up Harry's inner thigh and narrowly avoided his now rejuvenated arousal. Draco played with Harry's hormones when he suggestively thrust his tongue into the other mouth every so often. Put that with Draco's wandering hand, that made Harry take the sense of out his arse to finally lean on a hand to glue his mouth to Draco's mouth.

When Draco pulled away (both his hand and mouth), Harry made a disappointed sound, but recovered when Draco pushed him down to loom over him. He trailed a finger down the middle of Harry's torso and continued down until Harry gasped. _I love you too, damn it! Just as much as you love me._ Draco stared down at him and abruptly began to lick and bite Harry wherever there was skin. Anywhere and everywhere.

Satisfied with the littered pink patches all over Harry's front, Draco rapidly flipped Harry over, and straddled him again. He bit and licked as he'd done to Harry on the front. Then he prepared his domain for the ravaging that would soon take place with his tongue. He had held Harry hips still and revelled in every muscle twitch and sigh that escaped Harry's hot mouth.

Draco gave one final lick and pressed himself against Harry's sweat slicked back. He nibbled at Harry's ear and he was rewarded with a very noticeable shiver. He breathed hot air into Harry's ear, and loved the control he had. Draco loved every minute in knowing that Harry was immersed in pleasure because of him. _His_ doing.

"I'm going to fuck you three ways from this planet," whispered Draco heatedly, in Harry's ear. He had his head aligned with Harry's and looked out the corner of his eye to see green ones widen expectantly. "And when you wake up you be in a different universe."

Harry couldn't see. Not the kind of blurry stigma sort of thing, but he was... Harry was blind. Everything was black with little light spots of colour.

"Draco, you've fucked the eyesight out of me," said Harry, not complaining one bit.

"A pity you won't be able to enjoy the view of my hot body anymore," mumbled Draco lazily. One of Draco's hands brushed across a particularly hard part of Harry and it made him gasp. "Again?"

Harry smiled to himself at the tone of Draco's incredulity. "Is it that hard to believe?" he asked, as he started to stoke Draco's own fire with a leisurely touch.

"It's hard all right." Draco scooted closer to him. "Mmm. Come mere."

They were now hand in hand. A statement not to be taken lightly. A statement that probably would've made them pump each other faster. The rhythm soon became maddening and they clutched each other as though their lives depended on it. Harry trembled and it seemed as if the world was in fact quaking. He heard Draco's moans continue in higher and higher pitches. He, himself, knew he growled into the erratic kisses between he and Draco. Harry knew quite suddenly that orgasm was extremely near and had his unoccupied hand clutch Draco's arm in a death grip. Draco responded likewise with his hand on Harry's arm.

They fell into that oblivion that made Harry wish there was more air in the world. He breathed deeply and still shuddered while Draco weakly attempted to get closer to him. Harry aided him and scooted closer himself. Huge gulps of air made it into his lungs and waved his shirt over them to cover them. Only when he noticed a slight draft did it occur to his sex addled brain to make it bigger. After that little task was done, he let his self fall into the hands of sleep.

Draco squinted at the morning sun in annoyance. He wasn't exactly ready to wake up though he knew he had many appointments to keep today. He glanced at Harry's still form and decided to wake him up with a bang. He kissed Harry's nose, then his lips, chin and down, down, down...

Draco stretched his arms out to outline Harry's wakening body. He kept his eyes on Harry's face seeing the many expressions that rapidly changed with his movement. A few minutes later Draco had to hold Harry's hips down to keep the man from choking him to death. Draco smiled around the burden in his mouth and began to hum. Harry was promptly undone in a matter of seconds. After he licked up the rewards of his efforts he sidled back up next to Harry.

"Good morning," said Draco brightly, in a singsong voice.

Harry mumbled something incoherently and squeezed the arm he had around Draco. Contentedness was all Draco felt at that moment, especially when Harry decided to nuzzle his face into Draco's neck. A hand brushed across Draco's chest and lingered downward on his slight abdominal muscles. Harry reached down to caress Draco when a an icy gust of wind blew over them. Draco's erection had instantly died a flaccid death. Harry irritably recast the heating charm around them.

"It's too late," mourned Draco. "It's gone. The wind killed it." He looked down at his flaccid penis in despair. _It would've been nice for a morning romp,_ thought Draco. He was about to get up when Harry stilled him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Lemme warm you up," said Harry, as he kissed Draco all over his face.

_Such a damn romantic._ That thought was cut extremely short when Harry attacked his neck with suction. He promptly crumpled to the ground. After Harry kissed, bit, and fondled him properly, Draco was definitely up and running. Harry hummed with approval and inhaled Draco deeply and Draco did similarly.

Harry's musky scent. Grass. And blatant arousal.

Draco's senses couldn't be more pleased with themselves. Especially with Harry stretched out on top of him. Another round... _Merlin, we're going at it like nifflers._ Draco personally knew how nifflers operated; when he was younger, there had been a massive infestation at the manor. However, current activities distracted him from any other nostalgic memories.

Harry made love to him with such agonising, slow tenderness Draco actually shed tears when he climbed, reached, and fell from his peak. The orgasm had altered his sense of reality and of his being. He almost panicked from the immense pleasure of it. He felt almost ethereal, detached, as if he was no longer in his own body, but he knew as long as Harry was around he'd always be safe.

Harry rested alongside Draco with his eyes on him. Draco knew he was being stared at, but didn't look at Harry. When he finally did, Harry's expression had been one of utter anguish, which made Draco stop breathing briefly. The first thing that came to his lips was 'What's wrong?' But that would be stating the obvious and now Draco wasn't sure if their having sex was such a good idea. He hadn't really thought about the emotional after effects that could probably happen.

Draco sat up. "Maybe we should get the day started," he said awkwardly. When glanced at Harry, the anguish was there but Harry quickly smoothed it over with a more bland, though slightly uncomfortable expression.

"Er... Yeah I guess so..." Harry got up and dressed.

Draco felt more uncomfortable than Harry looked. He was sure of this. Not mention that all he had to put around himself was a towel. They didn't talk as they slowly walked to the house. He had said everything that mattered through his body. Maybe it wasn't enough. He didn't know what do with his bundle of emotions. It never ceased to irritate Draco that he couldn't gain a grip on his emotions. All they did was confuse him further.

Draco was feeling confused, hurt, and bothered by the time they actually made it to the patio. He needed to say something. Anything, about this time. Before Harry opened the door Draco grabbed him.

"Harry-"

WHAP!

An owl had flown straight into the side of Harry's head and despite all the negative emotions, Draco almost laughed. Harry rubbed his head forcefully all while he glared at the dark brown owl. When he reached down and snatched the paper from the owl's leg, it almost pecked him. He stared at it a moment longer to determine whether the owl would follow up its attack then started the letter.

Draco waited patiently and looked up into the greyish sky. It smelt and felt as though it would rain that day. _It's always raining here._ He turned back to Harry to see what was damn interesting. He had things to say, damn it.

"What is that?" asked Draco, with arms crossed and stern look.

Harry glanced uneasily at him. "It's a list of likely buyers for the house."

Draco's face and arms fell. He felt as though he'd been punched in the gut. It was just another reminder of all that had happened. He swallowed hard and looked Harry in his eye.

"What were you going... to say?" Harry looked as though he couldn't breath.

"Nothing." Draco went directly to his room to escape Harry and all things he stood for.

Or more like his own emotions from failing him in Harry's presence. He braced himself on his bureau as he shook like a leaf. The fiery pain in his chest exploded into a infectious wildfire of emotional pain. Draco banged his fist against the wood in attempt to take the frustration out of his soul. Anything to stop the pain that throbbed in his entire body and tears that streamed down his face.

A sudden ringing startled Draco so much that he fell over, landing _hard_ on his arse. He sniffled pathetically and dug around in the top drawer for his cell phone. It was Sharky and Draco did his best to keep the conversation going without any noticeable signs of his emotional demise.

"Are you all right? You sound like you're sniffing," munched Sharky, in his ear. His girlfriend Cecilia was feeding him strawberries as he prepared to meet Draco at Diagon Alley for a business lunch. Draco was glad Sharky had finally found someone, someone who actually wanted to cater to him.

"I think I might be coming down with something is all..." answered Draco, and smiling at Sharky's obvious happiness.

"So you coming?"

"Yes, yes, I gotta get dressed and stuff," said Draco, as he scrubbed at the dry tears on his face and pieced himself together temporarily. "Be there soon."

"You don't mind if Cee-Cee is there do you?" asked Sharky, sounding very muffled.

Draco frowned slightly at the thought of why Cecilia would be there but he didn't see any harm in it. "No, not at all. See you there."

"See you."

Harry watched detachedly as Draco left out for work. He barely heard what Draco said and didn't understand what he had said back to him. Harry was officially emotionally deadlocked and all other functions were set on automatic. He drank deeply of his large mug that had slightly sweetened coffee. Usually he drank only cappuccinos, but at the moment he felt he needed something a lot stronger. He was actually tempted to dig around in their private wine cellar below the den.

Harry chuckled as he thought about how Draco had wanted there to be secret passageways and hidden cellars and escape routes. Harry had thought at the time that he was both funny and slightly right. That time had been a dangerous time for them and due to recent events, it evidently still was.

Harry then went to go brood in the living room and sat on their dust red sofa. He then sat his mug on the red wood table that Draco had bought to go with everything else in the room. As he leaned back, Harry looked at every carefully placed item in view. Draco had set a surprisingly warm theme throughout the house, but much more importantly the in living room. With a sunken floor, wooden furniture, and reddish brown walls, Harry felt like this was his home. Draco even made sure the rare artwork he'd put on the walls matched the theme.

This drew Harry's eyes to the painting of the two boys sitting in the wood together. The warm skin tones of their brown skin along with the orange brownish leaves that fell from the tall aged trees made Harry feel something. What? He didn't know, but he liked that picture most of all. They were laid next to each other with smiles on their faces and pointed up at the canopy of trees. Harry almost felt as if there was a secret meaning to the picture. A certain sort of boyhood camaraderie he never really got to experience when he was younger. A secret, or _the_ secret to life.

That line of thinking just brought him back to his thoughts of earlier when he and Draco were lying in the grass. The thought of a child. Harry trembled when he went to pick up his mug again. Resigned that he trembled too much to hold it, he put it down. He had really wanted a child. So badly that he had looked at Draco's stomach trying to imagine what it would look like round and full with his child. A proof of their love and loyalty to each other.

Harry put his head in hands and wondered if it really was a good decision to call off his three-year relationship with Draco just because of some misunderstandings. He firmly rubbed his hands over his face annoyed with himself for brooding. Some things just don't work out, no matter how much you want them to. Harry knew this but wished it didn't apply to his life.

To be fair they were both guilty parties in the mix. Not to mention the betrayal of Delinda and Carlo. Another problem Harry hadn't dealt with. His best friends... Why was his life always so complicated? He had thought something was wrong when Draco started to become paranoid about Carlo's presence. Harry didn't even think about it.

_How could I be so stupid?_

Harry was hurt and it didn't help that his trust in people had been broken once again. By people he let into his house, and shared intimate secrets with. He didn't want to have to keep everyone away if they were always out for something. He didn't want to have to keep looking over his shoulder for... something. It was _always_ something. He didn't want to go through his life never experiencing the joy of it for fear that something might happen. However, the frequency of bad things that have happened to Harry made him rethink his approach to life.

_Stop the bloody pity party already!_ Harry stopped in the middle of his pacing and let out a slow breath. He was stressed and thought that maybe some friendly company would good for him. He looked at the clock and saw that it was nine thirty already. He was annoyed with his preoccupation with his thoughts for so long. He wrote to Ron to tell him in hour or so he would be there. He knew already that considering the recent events, they wouldn't mind him being there.

"Do you feel so insecure as to actually hire someone to spy on your mate?" asked Draco, with his quill poised above the pad.

The woman looked to be in her late thirties but Draco knew it was a glamour charm. It shimmered every time she moved and talked. Her voice was gravelly and she smelled of pipe smoke. She took a deep drink of her glass. The strong and obviously cheap alcohol slightly burned Draco's nostrils.

"I had good reason," she said, gruffly with narrowed eyes at Draco. "He was always gone on business. Pah! Right..."

They were in a shady pub she was most likely someone who didn't want her identity revealed. Her light brown complexion flickered darkly as her emotions changed. He assessed that she didn't do very well with casting charms, but it was effective enough.

Draco, too, had dressed down; he didn't want to attract the attention of any of the unsavoury occupants of the pub. He wrote down all her answers and drew little notes on the side about her mannerisms and expressions. She appeared to be a person who talked with her hands because she used them whenever she made point.

Draco respectfully listened, all the while he thought about the situation with Harry. Could he have prevented it someway? Should he have paid more attention to Harry's needs? Should Harry have just worshipped him and dedicated his life to serving Draco in all his greatness? Yes, but that wasn't realistic, Draco knew. He stifled a sigh because he knew it would've appeared he wasn't paying attention and the woman could be easily offended. He'd come a long way from just being a fast talking journalist.

"...so there he was... With another man! Can you believe that?" She chuckled darkly and sipped her cup.

"It's possible," said Draco carefully. Dangerous territory. "Does it bother you more than he was with another man?"

The woman gave him a measured look. "Of course, it's unnatural. Not to mention how young the man was..." Her expression turned sad and suddenly Draco felt a little bit of sympathy for her. "He made me feel as though I was nothing. Coming home behaving as if nothing was wrong."

She began to talk about the subtle changes in her husband and Draco felt a little cold. The lack of communication. The lack of physical gratification... However, Draco kept his professional mask in place and continued the interview.

"Thank you for your time," he said graciously, as he rose to leave.

"No problem," the woman replied, as she rose herself.

Draco walked out the door of the pub happy to breathe in somewhat cleaner air. He looked around and saw the unmentionables of society slink along the street. He shook his head and prepared to Apparate, and when the woman passed him, he was struck with another question.

"Excuse me Mrs. Carter?"

The woman stopped and glanced him with vague indifference.

"What happened to your husband?"

"He left the country," she replied, in a dark voice. "Good day, Mr. Malfoy."

Something about the way she said that made a chill go down Draco's spine. He wrapped his cloak about himself tighter and saw the grey clouds roll in before he Apparated back to Diagon Alley.

"You all right?" asked Cecilia's voice.

Draco shook himself. "Yeah."

"So how was she?" asked Sharky.

"Creepy," said Draco without preamble. "Where'd you find her?"

"She's a of Cecilia's."

Cecilia had dressed modestly today. Well, at least for her. She sported short wavy locks, had black eye liner on, and only wore two thick bangles on her wrists. She had on a black shirt that had netting for sleeves and a thick, long black skirt. As always, the thick black combat boots completed her look.

"Just someone I know," she murmured demurely.

Draco thought it was odd that all of a sudden she was all... Obedient like. He shrugged it off as nothing. He was just about to ask Cecilia if her friend is a celebrity when it started to pour down rain. Draco hurriedly cast a waterproof charm on his notes and quills. He didn't want ink to run everywhere.

"Sharky, I wanted to talk to you!" yelled Draco, over the rolling thunder.

"I got to go, you know this. Remember I told you about that thing I had to go do?" Sharky held Cecilia protectively around the waist.

Draco dimly remembered Sharky talking to him on 'that day' about something having to do with Cecilia. He didn't want to make Sharky think he'd been ignoring him so Draco just jerkily nodded. Sharky nodded back and jogged up the street with Cecilia.

He Apparated home to clean himself up. After he showered, he wondered what he'd do. To busy himself from emotions he didn't want to deal with, he started to compile all the notes to put them in a semblance of order. He worked quickly and efficiently; the quiet sound of the house taunted him. Only the scratches of the quill and the shuffling of the papers were heard. Made him feel lonely and unloved; that annoyed the hell out of him. He viciously made sure that every word was perfect, every statement, and every view. When he finished, he sent the draft off to his editors.

Thoroughly pissed with himself, he wondered what he should do next. He needed someone to talk to. Moreover, as much as that annoyed Draco he went to his address book and scanned his list. He knew Blaise was out of town, but Pansy... Draco quickly changed into summer clothes and went outside the house to Apparate. He concentrated fiercely, he wasn't used to Apparating across oceans.

Harry came in and shook the rain off his coat. It was freezing outside and the August weather didn't make it any better. He looked down into a pair of light brown eyes surround by luminescent skin. Ginny.

"Hi, Harry!" she exclaimed, as she gingerly took his coat to hang on the rank.

"Hey, Ginny," replied Harry, with a quick drying spell on his coat.

"So, how are you holding up?" asked Ginny politely.

Harry smiled at her. "Fine. Er, where are Ron and Hermione?"

"They'll be out in a sec," answered Ginny.

After she conjured two steaming mugs of hot chocolate. They began to talk about light things, things that didn't involve Draco or the incident that happened the previous day. _Good thing too,_ thought Harry. He didn't want to darken anyone's mood or inadvertently induce pity. His friends were nice but it annoyed him when they just wouldn't let him be sometimes. Suddenly, Ron and Hermione came out.

"Wotcher, Harry," said Ron, a warm smile curled on his face. "You all right there?"

"Fine," repeated Harry. "I'm fine."

This seemed to satisfy Ron because his face relaxed and he began to say, "Good, coz that ferret-"

Hermione cuffed him in the back of his head. "Ron, be sensible for once!"

Ron rolled his eyes and sat down beside Ginny to face Harry. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing much really," replied Harry.

They all began the fake charade of pretense on the strength that everything was normal. However, Harry knew better. He felt empty, as though a part of himself was missing. _Draco..._ He muttered a noncommittal sound at something Ginny had said when he bent his face into his mug. Every now and then he'd add tidbits and thought of how Draco would've made it more entertaining with his sarcastic wit. He chuckled when he heard someone call his name.

"Huh?" he sounded, stupidly.

"I said," whispered Ginny, he noticed Ron had left the room. "Are you thinking about him again?"

"Ginny leave him alone," hissed Hermione protectively.

"Why are we whispering?" said Harry slowly.

"So Ron doesn't hear, he gets worked up," said Hermione dismissing Ron's stubbornness. "Well, we all care about you."

Harry sighed. "Look it's my personal life, I'm grown, I can handle myself."

"I hope you aren't thinking of taking him back," hissed Ginny aggressively.

Harry stared at her. He wondered what was up with her... "What I think I need... Is advice."

"Good," said Hermione, at once. "How are you feeling?" She began to sip her mug again.

"Like... A numb sort of pain, sort of like when Sirius died." Harry wiped his hands over his face in remembrance.

He noticed that while he spoke with Hermione, Ginny remained strangely silent. However, they had only talked for ten minutes when Hermione cut off in the middle of a sentence.

"Well, maybe you just need to-" Suddenly, she clapped both of her hands over her mouth and turned pale. "I'll be right back." She fled the room with a speed Harry didn't know she possessed.

He wondered why Hermione kept getting sick. He'd talk to Ron later that day.

"Harry, really, Draco isn't the one for you," started Ginny gently. "I know it." She walked around Hermione's glass table and sat next to him.

"But..."

"Didn't you see how he betrayed you?"

"He isn't the only one to blame." Harry felt guilt and shame wash over him in such ferocity that he almost teared up.

"Please Harry, you can do no wrong." Harry stared at her and felt it something very off about that statement coming from her. "That drunken bitch forced herself upon you. It's no fault of yours."

"But Draco-"

"Didn't resist, he gave in," she answered crisply. "Trust me, I saw the whole conversation in the book."

Harry took a deep breath to prevent himself from getting ill as Hermione had done. Didn't resist? _Is Ginny telling me the truth,_ he thought. _Why would she lie to me?_ No, Ginny would never lie to him.

"I'm glad to have you as a friend, Ginny," said Harry sincerely, in a quiet voice.

Ginny's face transformed into a smile but it looked as if she didn't expect that admission. "I'm glad to even know you, Harry. Now, about Malfoy-"

"ARE YOU ACCUSING ME OF ADULTRY RON BILIUS WEASLEY?" screamed Hermione's voice, in a pitch that made Harry wince.

"I'M ONLY SAYING YOU'RE ACTIN LIKE YOU'RE PREGNANT AND WE HAVEN'T-"

SMACK!

Harry felt it was time to leave and fast. He stood up quickly. "Er, Ginny, I think I should go."

Ginny hastily stood up too. "W-wait- they'll calm down."

"YOU STUPID, STUPID MAN! WE'RE ENGAGED!"

"I KNOW THAT! BUT YOU-"

SMACK!

"Yeah, I'll go." Harry walked quickly around Ginny who continually sputtered to grab his coat. Suddenly, he felt petite hands on his wrist.

"Can I go with you?" asked Ginny, eyes wide with hope. It almost reminded him of when they were in school. He kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes.

"I think it's best I be by myself for a little while to think."

She looked crestfallen, no, devastated. "Okay..." she murmured.

Harry walked out and put on his coat. He thought that he really should be by himself, however, he still wanted levelheaded advice. He concentrated his Apparation point for Sway's house.

Pansy's house was a modest size and Draco was somewhat surprised. He knew how extravagant she could be. The exotic flowers all around her house made up for it. There was a big, wide porch that had a seat swing hanging from the roof there. There was nothing else on the porch. Not even a welcome mat. Many steps led to the porch and Draco looked around to see if anyone was about.

Draco felt uncomfortable with the unoccupied space. It as though it would be a place for children to playing or at least someone on the porch. But then again, there were trees surrounding the house and that it was slightly intimidating. Draco walked up the big steps and approached the huge iron door that had a screen door in front of it. One thing that Draco knew that probably put off visitors was that the whole house was painted black.

Before he knocked, a huge eyeball appeared in the door at his eye level. It eyed him as if it had to contemplate whether to let him in or not. Suddenly, it disappeared and Draco was left alone with his confused feelings. _What the hell is that bastard putting you through Pansy..?_ Draco thought angry. She had to marry for money since the Ministry stole all her family's wealth.

"Draco?"

He whirled around toward the door at the soft voice. It was Pansy and she looked... Well not terrible, but... odd. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and from what Draco could see through the screen, she was swaddled in all black clothes. Nothing of her showed, only her pale face.

"Is something wrong?" asked Draco, as he tried to open the screen door further.

Pansy firmly kept the door opened a crack. "No, nothing. What are you doing here Draco?" She squinted at him. "Where's Potter?"

"Not here. What's wrong Pansy? You look peaky," said Draco, concerned for her welfare.

"I'll... Later," she stammered softly. "Why are you here?"

Draco looked at her incredulously. Usually she displayed more manners than this. "I can't come in?"

"Not today." She sighed heavily. "However, maybe sometime during the week. Today's not a good day."

Draco's face fell. He liked talking to Pansy despite her being trivial and spoiled at times. "Damn," he muttered.

"Is that Potter treating you badly?"

"It's.. it's..." Draco didn't even know how to get the words out his mouth. Maybe he should just wait until the next time he saw her. "I'll talk to you about it on Monday, all right?"

Pansy wearily looked at him and nodded at him. Suddenly, to his mild embarrassment, his stomach growled loudly.

"Are you starving yourself?" squeaked Pansy, as she looked at his stomach.

"No, I just didn't eat today," said Draco sheepishly. _Or drink anything,_ he added as an after thought. "Don't worry yourself, I'll see you on Monday, kay?"

Pansy stared at him long and hard. "All right, but get something into your stomach, I don't want to meet with a stick on Monday."

Draco smiled at her. "Yeah, yeah..."

"Oh, and next time bring something that covers you more, the African sun isn't nice to someone of your colouring," she called out.

_Back to the drawing board,_ thought Draco, as he Disapparated home.

Ginny stiffly returned the hug and forced a smile when Sunny pulled back jubilantly. She had just come from her brother's house irritated that they had ruined her plans. Well, Ron actually, for being an overbearing, annoying twit of man. Ginny had just told Sunny she was pregnant. Hopefully, her plan would be complete before he found out she really wasn't pregnant. _I should be in his arms by then,_ thought Ginny happily. She could hardly contain her excitement that Harry soon would be hers.

"God – I – I –" stammered Sunny, with a huge grin on face. "This is – this is –"

Ginny put a finger to his lips to silence his stuttering. "Shush, I understand." She rubbed his arms comfortingly.

"I love you," he said, and then he kissed her.

Ginny had grown used to the kisses over time and willed herself to enjoy it. It was rare she actually got physical affection and she leaned into it with the knowledge that her body needed it. Needed to held, touched, loved. Since what she really wanted was currently unavailable to her, she would take what she could get. Besides, she would soon be with her love.

She broke the kiss. "I love you too," she whispered, not completely untruthfully.

Sunny smiled at her answer and kissed her again. She had grown to love Sunny in her own way. Like one would love an extremely close friend, but nothing more. She felt no real passion for Sunny. Yeah, he was attractive, but he didn't set her body afire like Harry did. He didn't make her nervous, anxious, and wanton like Harry did. Couldn't make her underwear dampen from his mere presence or with the right smile.

"You hot for me?" murmured Sunny, after he broke the kiss.

Ginny was sure he could smell her arousal thick in the air. She had on her pale pink silk chemise. Ginny felt the way her hard nipples thrust the fragile material. Sunny murmured something again, she vaguely heard it as he cupped her breasts. Ginny wouldn't tell him she was wet and hot for Harry. Not him. However, she didn't feel particularly cruel at moment. Not mention that would've unravelled her plans.

She leaned into his touch more and imagined it was Harry. Ginny ignored the rest of what Sunny said as he carried her to the bed. She imagined it was Harry's voice she heard instead. Ginny unfocused her eyes as Sunny – no, Harry, took off her chemise. Kisses were then left all over her body. Merlin, she felt a soft warmness stoke her softly and teasingly between her legs. Not nearly enough friction. She grasped the dark head between her legs closer, and moaned with each tingle of pleasure.

Ginny felt the end near and involuntarily tensed her legs. Suddenly the warm tongue was gone and she gasped as Sunny – Harry thrust into her. She clutched him and entangled her fingers in the thick black hair. All too soon, Ginny bucked underneath her husband, with her lips closed tight in a keening moan. The groan above her broke the spell she had put herself under.

The man beside her was of course, not Harry, who had pounded into her. Made her moan in ecstasy. _Damn, it's not fair._ The afternoon light that filtered in through the windows couldn't hide the lack of black hair and the honey blonde hair that was in its place. Or the sated pale blue eyes, where vibrant green ones were supposed to be. Or the strong square chin and high cheekbones, which were supposed to be softer, rounder. Even the yellow tinted light couldn't make the skin that was as pale as her own, golden. She sighed wistfully, and Sunny snaked an arm around her and had plainly mistaken her sigh for content. _Yeah right._

"I can't wait to tell-" began Sunny.

"You're not telling anyone," interrupted Ginny sharply. "I don't want anyone to know. Not yet."

Sunny looked at her confusedly. "But why? Molly-"

"Will have to wait," she finished Ginny. She turned to glare at him for good measure.

Sunny sighed, resigned. "Oh, all right. I'll tell no one until you're ready." Then he smiled. "You make the most delicious moans," he said, as he sniffed at her hair.

Ginny smiled weakly. She had kept her lips pressed tight because she had moaned, "Harry."

Draco was in front of his last resort and quickly stepped under the awning. The rain was now pouring down in sheets and the cold almost seeped through the clothes Draco changed into. He was a long way from Africa's warmth, and Pansy. He looked around nervously and spotted an insanely huge man a few feet from him.

"All right?" he greeted, his watery blue eyes gave Draco an appreciative look over.

"All right," responded Draco neutrally, while he cringed inwardly. The man's chin wobbled when he spoke and his clothes just didn't seem large enough for him. To Draco's dismay, the man decided to strike up a conversation.

"You new around here?" asked the man, as he apprehensively glanced around. Draco thought with disgust that the fat man had reminded him of Peter Pettigrew.

He forced a frozen smile. "Just visiting someone."

The man readjusted the hood he had on his green raincoat, which made him look like a large frog and peered at him. "The chinks live there, right?" he said, and squinted behind Draco as if to prove his point. As if they just lurked out of sight. "You don't want to go associating yourself with the wrong sort. They're a suspicious lot. Never say nothin' to no one and never see 'em go in or out."

"She's a really good friend of mine," said Draco coldly, with a seething anger at the man's careless insults. "You shouldn't tarnish someone's reputation you don't even know."

With a few more glances around, the man looked extremely apologetic. Or more like a toad unable to catch the fly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

Luckily, Draco was in a benevolent mood and wouldn't cut the porky man down to size. "Apology accepted." He didn't even know why he kept talking to the stranger. It was odd.

"Er..." the man sounded awkwardly, while he fidgeted. When Draco looked closer he could tell the man was young and maybe around his age. "Would you like to go down to the pub by-"

"Hey! I knew I heard something out here," came a feminine voice, from behind Draco.

He turned around to see the wonderfully cheery face of Olimpi. Her blue black eyes sparkled with spirit. "Oh, hey. I just came to hang out a bit," he said evasively. By the way she blinked at him, he could tell he'd already set off her detection alarms.

She stood aside for him to enter the house. "Well, come on in then, silly."

Draco began to walk in when someone's voice called out to him.

"Oi! I don't even know your name." The large man looked beseechingly at him.

Draco paused before he turned around in the doorway. He fixed the man with a piercing stare. "My name's Draco." He then closed the door, happy to be in some kind of sanctuary, but not before he heard when the man had feebly said, " Mine's Dud-"

Harry stared at the orange juice in the glass he held up to his face. Sway had talked to him without judging, which Hermione would've done despite saying she wouldn't try to. With Sway, he never felt as though he were being scolded or stupid for feeling or thinking the way he did. He liked her for it. However, the prospect of talking to Draco bluntly was extremely daunting. He sniffed the orange juice and loved the flashes of Draco's bare skin that flashed through his mind. It was always the scent of oranges that calmed him. Citrusy. He smiled.

"Not only are you a broom shagger, you're a fruit abuser. Tsk, tsk."

Harry steadied his hand that had threatened to release the glass at the sound of Draco's voice. All his emotions and feelings of dread were intermixed with feelings of excitement, happiness, and love. Harry almost felt a little dizzy. He smiled as he thought of his response.

"And you," he said, as he looked up to Draco who stood above him. Somehow, he looked ill, and pale. Harry firmly crushed his concern. "You're just a fruit." It was weak, but then again in a way, so was he.

"Whatever..." trailed off Draco, as he looked away from him.

The silence had tensed and it made Harry want to scream, shake Draco, hex Draco, or shag him on the floor. The last thought wasn't exactly a bad thing to think about, but he didn't take Sway as the voyeuristic type. He licked his lips and stood. Draco's eyes suddenly went wide with fear. _Merlin, I'm scared too, but I don't look like a deer caught in headlights._

"Draco I'm upset with what you did," he started.

"What _I did!"_ Draco's colour in his face had risen three degrees in a matter of seconds.

"I'm upset about the situation," amended Harry, as he hoped Draco wouldn't drag the conversation through the mud. _Hell, he looks like he wants to._ Harry mentally prayed his balls would remain intact.

"Our friends betrayed our trust and exploited something we should've have mended on our own." Harry paused to make sure Draco wouldn't explode. "I didn't even noticed I was a guilty party until-"

"Of course, you're just as guilty as I am!" snarled Draco, with his hands fisted at his sides. "Saint Potter thinks he has immunity from the dark world of infidelity!"

Harry grimaced. "Don't mock me! I'm trying to be serious! We were spending so much time apart-"

"I know that! You were always gallivanting off somewhere for a photo shoot or even just to go see some fans!"

"Hey! This isn't all my fault! My fans love to know I appreciate their dedication to the team-"

"Not to the team, to you!"

"You don't know-"

"Whaddya mean I don't know? It's my job to know, Harry! Merlin's balls, you're only one man. You can't be everywhere!"

Harry felt rage build up inside him. "Neither can you! With your dammable parties and 'close friends' of yours. Bloody fucking celebrities and V.I.P. only soirées'!"

"Whatever, it's what I do! I like to have a body next to mine to warm me at night just as much as the next person," yelled Draco.

Harry hadn't even noticed that they were only inches apart now. "I do too! I'd like the person I love to feel comfortable enough with me not to hide secrets from me!" He was very close to shaking the hell out of the blonde man.

"Excuse me, but those are painful memories, all right? Do I ask about how you actually killed Voldemort? About what went down when you and he were alone? What he said?"

The horrible memories had made his eyes tear up. Harry in a blind rage had pulled out his wand. "Don't be such a petty cunt."

"Don't be such a fucking control freak," said Draco, as he pulled out his own wand.

"If I had children, at least they would know love," spat Harry, as he ran through the list of powerful hexes that he didn't need to verbally cast.

"If I had any, at least they'd know freedom," responded Draco, no doubt doing exactly was Harry was.

Suddenly, Sway passed them, but when she did both of their wands were gone. She stood there with her hand on hip, a glare on face, while she tapped her foot on her wooden floor. Harry and Draco turned to look at each other. They both took each other down, _hard,_ and rolled around on the floor. When Sway shouted something and they heard an odd cracking noise repeat itself continually, they pulled apart reluctantly.

Draco had bruise around his left eye and a split bottom lip. Harry tasted blood in his mouth and knew his nose and side of his stomach hurt like hell. Draco always could give as good as he got.

"Baka, baka, baka!" shouted an aged voice.

Both Harry and Draco turned their heads at the sound and saw a old woman, perhaps in her sixties on the stair, and she banged her cane repeatedly on the banister.

"Nana," said Sway softly.

"Shame, shame! Baka, baka!" shouted the woman frantically. "You bring these filthy hakujin in here? You an unwed woman! Baka, baka!" She shook her cane threateningly at Sway, who looked nervous.

"Nana, go back to your room," said Sway sternly.

"You will get pregnant like your mother," hissed her grandmother, "and then these white men will leave you, like your father. And then that poor child will be shamed and a bastard!"

Sway pulled out her wand. "Sleep, Nana." Sway's grandmother wearily walked back up the stair, but Harry heard her muttered curses every so often. Sway turned back to them apologetic. "Sorry, she's passionate. She loved her children all very much, my mother most of all..." She sighed.

Harry and Draco's had gotten up and dusted themselves off. They looked at each other and it clicked.

"Sway, what is today?"

"Thursday..."

Harry turned and grasped Draco hand tightly with both of his. "Let's do it."

"You sure?" asked Draco.

Harry nodded jerkily and made for the door before his emotions got the best of him. Draco tugged him short and then pressed his wand into his hand. Harry smiled gratefully at the blonde man and then pulled him out the doorway.

"_ACCIO NEBULA!" _bellowed Harry, as he pointed upward at the sky. Suddenly, the wooden stick hurled through the air. Harry caught it deftly.

"Shall we?" he said, and gestured to the broom dramatically.

"We shall." Draco grinned like a fat kid in a candy store.

Harry mounted his broom and felt the warmness of Draco behind him. He kicked up and flew higher and higher. The rain hit them hard and anyone would've thought them mad, but for them it was like a breath of fresh air. A suddenness of realisation that only they could understand.

Harry swooped and whooped along with Draco as they dared to challenge Merlin himself from the heavens. The rain didn't bother Harry one bit, nor the iciness of it. It was almost as he couldn't even feel it anymore. He skilfully dodged the lightening bolts and raced against time.

An hour later, they had flown in Hogwarts through the Astronomy tower and down to the dungeons. Harry grinned at the thought of what Flich would say when he saw the mess they had left all through the castle. Harry and Draco frantically knocked at the door. They couldn't wait. Harry would be crushed if Snape had already thrown it out. The ingredients were rare and wouldn't be available again until next year.

"What?" snarled Snape, as he wrenched open his door to glare at them. "What hell..."

"Severus, is that potion still good?" breathed Draco, flushed, pink, and his red nose swollen with cold. Harry thought he looked tasty.

Snape stared at them as if they had gone mad.

Harry hoped it was there. _Let it be there, let it be there. Please Merlin, I'm sorry for mocking your thunder bolts earlier, please._

"Yes."


	9. Episode 9: Denials and Reconciliations

**Episode 9**

**Reconciliation and Denials**

Ginny tossed and moaned in her sleep. The flashes of past and memories not of her own making flashed through her head. One of the more memorable ones came to her. Young Malfoy kneeled next to Severus in a dark room. She could just feel the nervous energy pour off the boy. It wasn't a wonder; Draco had accomplished the mission without too many blunders. However, Severus had dealt the killing blow. She had grown impatient with waiting to hear of Albus Dumbledore's death. Though Severus pleaded Draco be let off with a milder punishment, she ordered Draco to suffer the Cruciatus. Besides, she could've thought of worse punishments.

Ginny woke with a hand clutched at the throat of her night grown. She breathed hard and wondered where that image came from. It could've been imagination knowing that Malfoy had explained to them what happened after 'The Fall of Hogwarts' everyone had come to call it. Dumbledore had spectacularly staged his death, so well that everyone actually thought he _was_ dead. Luckily, with the help of McGonagall, Slughorn, Flitwick, and Vector's research notes, Dumbledore made a very life like clone of himself. It was a puppet that the skilled Dumbledore controlled with a different branch of Legilimency.

"Merlin," breathed Ginny, with wide eyes.

Her imagination had always been a wild one. She did enjoy the image of Malfoy getting tortured by the Cruciatus curse. She remembered it like it was yesterday, the way everyone had sat in the kitchen and listened to his story of what happened after the 'death of Dumbledore'. She had only simply imagined it; it wouldn't be hard to do with the details Malfoy had so willingly given them.

_He'll get what's coming to him though,_ thought Ginny vehemently. _Always slithering away unscathed._

Ginny frowned slightly wondering where such rage had come from but then she remembered. Harry. **_Her_** Harry. After she glanced at Sunny sleeping beside her, her eyes hardened as she balled her hands into fists. They had had a good thing going until Draco came along. Even after Harry declared her presence around him unsafe. They still could've had something. But then Dumbledore had to interfere as well, trying to 'strengthen their' relationship. Draco and Harry had no real relationship then, only a rocky friendship.

_Dumbledore is always at the core of trouble. And that traitor Draco will pay too!_ Ginny growled as a red haze set in her vision and the bright full moon looked as though it had a thin red layer of dried blood on it.

"Gin?" murmured Sunny sleepily. He turned toward her and automatically put his hands around her waist to try to pull her back down.

"I'm here," said Ginny tonelessly. "Let me go." Sunny groaned in protest, but quieted when Ginny slid under the sheets and reluctantly pressed her side against Sunny. The man promptly brought her closer to him and nuzzled his face into her hair.

"Mmm, love you," mumbled Sunny, as he drifted back into his deep sleep.

"Mmm hmm, I know."

Ginny absently stroked his head as she tried to think of her next action in her plan. Draco and Harry were very emotionally fragile at the moment and it would be perfect to carry out 'Tarnish the Intruder'. Ginny had had Madam W follow Harry and Draco around for a few weeks. The woman had gamely performed. It pleased Ginny very much. The information the woman had collected! Merlin, the photographs! Ginny softly giggled and unconsciously tugged a tangle out of Sunny's hair.

Journalists wanting interviews surely would hunt down Draco. He would be extremely busy, stressed, and best of all, separated from Harry. Then Ginny would let Harry confide in her about Draco's behaviour and she would 'comfort' him. Ginny smiled. Her performance would definitely have to be up to par then. After consoling Harry she would break down herself and tell Harry about the 'baby'. Sunny, of course, had pressured her to get pregnant and was forcing her to have it. Ginny would say that it wasn't Sunny's fault and make Harry swear not to hurt Sunny. Harry would then promise not to tell anyone and support her decision about the 'baby'. Additionally, not to kill Sunny.

She sighed happily and snuggled closer to the warm Sunny. The man did have his perks. He was there for physical release and mildly pleasant company. _When he's around,_ thought Ginny with a frown. Ever since they had moved into the large mansion she hardly ever saw him. Not that it mattered, she convinced herself. She'd have Harry soon enough. For now she'd settle for Sunny.

"Ginny..?" murmured Sunny again, with a blatantly obvious grip on her arse.

Ginny looked down at him with mild irritation, but decided to let out some pent up stress. She moved her head so that she could nibble on Sunny's bottom lip. Sunny sighed and Ginny smelt the German wine they had purchased years ago on his breath. She turned his head toward her and bit lightly at his earlobe. The man moaned and gripped her bottom tighter. Ginny smiled as she could feel his lust stir up and her own lust pulse.

With experienced ease, she trailed kisses and bites down Sunny's body as she grasped at his throbbing cock. He was now an active participant and laid flat on his back so she could have easier access to his body. She licked back up to the blonde's neck and then bit down with enough suction to feel the muscles roll on her tongue. Sunny arched like high-strung bow with a moaning gasp. The smell of Sunny was clear in Ginny's senses and she found, to her mild horror, that she didn't mind it too much. She ignored that thought and refocused on what she was doing

It was deathly quiet in the room save Sunny and Ginny's laboured breaths, the rustles of silk fabric, and an eerie calm of physical need and understanding. The moon shone just over Ginny's shoulder and highlighted Sunny's strong facial features. Overwhelmed with a strange sense of tenderness, Ginny leaned down and kissed Sunny deeply. She pulled back mildly annoyed with herself but pulled her chemise over her head with a single mindedness she'd not experienced for some time. Sunny's pale blue eyes were intent on her, looking up with adoration, love, and trust. Ginny half-heartedly hoped such things weren't mirrored in her eyes.

Again, she pushed away_those_thoughts, and slid Sunny's nightshirt off his muscular shoulders slowly. She ran her hands over the softly defined torso enjoying the rough skin and the firm, smooth lines of his body. She brushed her thumbs over two hardened nipples as she felt the sparse hairs on his chest rasp against her palms, and made Sunny sigh in pleasure. Ginny gently kissed the centre of the beautifully made chest and help Sunny slide out of his pyjama pants.

She made Sunny lay flat and changed her position over top of him so that she had her back to him. She saw the powerful legs littered with dark golden hairs, and well formed feet highlighted in perfect moonlight. Ginny purposely bent over, with her arse lifted high in the air to take Sunny's stiff organ in her mouth. Sunny grasped her hips painfully and made an unsuccessfully stifled groan as she worshipped him with her tongue. When Sunny smacked her arse hard, she gave one last hard suck, and sat up. She slid up a few inches and lifted herself over the straining erection.

Ginny looked at the moon before she deliberately sank down on Sunny roughly. A feral, almost animalistic urge ensconced her. She rode wildly, not caring of the way she whimpered, or the way she loved how Sunny's hand continually ran up and down the small of her back. Climax came fast and Ginny's eyes had always been on the moon. Shining brightly on her and Sunny, who had sat up and clutched her to his chest when he came.

She wondered dazedly if that was how Lupin felt at the rising of the moon. Wild, untamed, crazed with lust, violence, frustration, and need. Need. Of what? Of anything.

Ginny greatly slumped against the solid warmth of Sunny's chest, glad that she didn't have to move. He slowly pulled her down with him to the bed and cradled her in his arms like he would a child. For now, Ginny was content to let things be. She curled into him, as she felt her energy drain away and sight slowly fade into the welcoming darkness of sleep.

"I love you," whispered Sunny.

"I love you too," answered Ginny drowsily, unsure of whether she had actually meant it. But sleep had snatched away that half finished thought before she could actually figure it out.

-

Draco sat there and touched his left eye gingerly. He and Harry sat in Severus's office, soaking wet, and extremely happy. Draco ran a hand through his wet hair and looked around at the dreary environment with an insane bout of giddiness. Suddenly, a warm, wet hand is interlaced with his. He looked over to see Harry, without his glasses with a goofy grin on face.

"What are you smiling about?" said Draco, without any heat.

"I love you," answered Harry, as if it were obvious.

Draco smiled. "I know that. You'd be blind and stupid not to," he said, not rising to the bait.

Harry shifted to face Draco more and grasped both of Draco's cold hands with his. "You make me happy."

"Of course! Not like you could do better than me, really," scoffed Draco, as he tried not to laugh.

"I care about you a lot," continued Harry, knowing full well what he was doing.

Draco mockingly sighed. He knew what Harry wanted him to say. "Well, if you must hear it… I love you too. Not that I didn't enjoy the arse kissing, mind you. You should do it more often." Draco smirked at him so that he wouldn't smile as stupidly as Harry.

Harry said nothing and slumped against Draco. The blonde man sighed again, this time from content and smiled feeling the sting of the cut on his lip. The realisation of wanting children, damning the past and deceitful friends had been so sudden, it was quite canny Harry and he thought of it at the same time. Draco theorized that their bodies spoke more than their mouths did. He'd been so hurt and furious with everything that he just needed an outlet. He didn't even notice he had been keeping it pent up.

He had a vague memory of Hermione dosing him with her opinion of what kind of emotional person he was. She called him a Bottler. Draco smiled and put an arm around Harry. Ron was a Fuse, Harry was a Brooder, and Ginny was…

"Honestly! Are you two wizards or two stupid poufs dripping water on my floor?" snarled Severus, as he came in with his cloak billowing malevolently. "Anyway, what made you change your minds?"

"Fight," said Harry, as he blinked slowly at Severus.

"A fight?" repeated Severus, disbelievingly.

"Yes. With fists and such," said Draco, as he waved his hand dramatically at Harry's nose.

Severus turned away to his desk with a muttered, "Merlin…" Draco watched the man go through the piles of scrolls on his desk and look at most of them closely. Then he felt Harry nudge him.

"What?"

"My nose hurts," mumbled Harry, into his chest. "This is like the fourth or fifth time you've done it."

Draco slowly calculated in his head. "Hmm, nope this is only the fourth time."

"I knew it!" said the raven-haired man, passionately. "One day I have to break your nose."

Draco shifted backwards. "What? My nose looks too good to be broken. Try that and I'll break yours a fifth time," he added seriously.

"It isn't fair!" moaned Harry dramatically, as he mockingly hit Draco against the chest.

"Life isn't fair, spike," responded Draco, as he ran his hand through Harry unruly locks that stood up on end.

Draco and Harry looked up when they heard knocking on the door. Draco glanced back to Severus looking extremely annoyed. The older man calmly put down the scrolls and quickly pulled out his wand when the door swung open. Dumbledore stood there smiling benignly with a twinkle in his eye. He had on bright oranges robes with a matching hat and matching heel shoes. Draco almost snorted at the baby puffskiens that bounced to and fro across the fabric.

"Now, now, Severus. Is there really any need for all that?" said Dumbledore, apparently looking far too happy for Severus's tastes.

"When someone gets past my wards-"

"They really want to see you," finished Dumbledore cheerfully, before he turned to Harry and Draco. "Harry, Draco. There's a young lady out here who very concerned about your welfare who you happened to leave distressed."

Draco raised his eyebrow while Harry just looked confusedly at the door. When Dumbledore moved into the room, Draco was mildly surprised to see Olimpi was standing nervously in the corridor.

"Come in, dear," said Dumbledore, as he beckoned her to come in the room.

Olimpi warily stepped through and looked nervously at Severus, with stood there like a large snarling bat. Draco saw that Severus had slowly put away his wand, and then he directed his Level Six Glare of Dislike at her. It was better than a Level Four Glare of Hatred.

Dumbledore gave her a gentle smile. "See? The two boys are fine." He then walked next to the angry Severus.

Olimpi smiled pleasantly and looked askance at Severus but walked up to them. The smiled vanished the second she ran a critical eye over them. She smiled again, and this time Draco could clearly see it was strained.

"Why don't we leave them to get situated?" Dumbledore then gestured for Severus to move.

Severus gave Dumbledore a very dark look and noting that the older wizard wouldn't move until he did made him turn a Level Three Scowl of Annoyance on Draco, Harry, and Olimpi. He dramatically turned around and stalked out the room with Dumbledore at his side.

"So, Sway, what's crackin'?" said Harry, carefully wrinkling his nose.

Draco's only warning was the twitch in Olimpi's right eyes before she went batshit.

"Crackin'? _Crackin'?_ I'll **you** what's crackin'," she said, walking up to them slowly and Draco could've sworn he saw an aura around her.

"You two idiots fight, try to kill each other, have an epiphany, and _then_ fly off in the middle of a bleeding storm?" Draco leaned back against Harry as he saw the tempest rising in the woman. It was scarily easy to tell seeing as how her slanted eyes became mere slits. "Merlin, do you know how you both looked? MAD!" she yelled, as Draco and Harry both opened then closed their mouths.

"I don't know what's happened to you and where you've gone, well not just then!" Olimpi was now pacing, looking very red in the face and furious. "There's _blood on my freaking floor and I've got your wands-_" She took a deep calming breath. "I had to track you pissants by the magical signature from your brooms, which was a very dangerous thing to do, I might add, being that it was a bloody Muggle neighbourhood. Then it was storming and carrying on."

"Sway, we didn't mean-"

"Shut it." Olimpi stopped her pacing to glare at Harry and, quite frankly, Draco thought that one of Olimpi's glares could really compete with Snape's Glares of Disgust. "I've barely had time to grab my freaking coat and then my bleeding broom and chase you out. And _MERLIN,_ the speed at what you two were flying! Are there any brains your bleeding heads? Blimey, I could hardly see, it was so freaking dark out so I had to conjure of a ball of light to follow you two. The trail you left behind was _insane_! "

Olimpi stopped for a second and took another deep breath. Her blue black eyes snapped on them with a wildness that left Draco scrabbling for Harry's hand. Harry expressed the same sentiment clutching Draco's hand.

"Was there any reason at all for you two dumb arses to fly above the clouds? I mean, I know there were like Muggles in my area but there weren't any Muggles in the area you flew up in. What the bloody hell?"

Draco and Harry shrugged.

"Anyway, you two have got to be the most primitive men I've ever had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting," said Olimpi quietly, looking quite disgusted with the thought of even knowing them. "You act. There is no need for words. Fight, fight. Let's go bloody and stupid into a thundering storm out leaving our friend Olimpi Sway with smeared blood across her floor and our wands. You two are ditzes, you know that, right?"

Harry and Draco both nodded solemnly.

"Good, now come here and give me a reassuring hug, damn you."

They cautiously went over and she gave them a really oxygen depriving hug. She had tears in her eyes when she stepped back and Draco smiled weakly at her. He and Harry shared a look. Girls were weird.

"Promise me you won't become mad like that when you go through the transformation," said Harry, when Olimpi sat where they were just sitting.

Draco nodded serious. "I promise."

Harry nodded too and kissed Draco with a quiet, "Love you."

"Love you, too."

"Good, because I'll totally freak out if you get all weird and Ron'll be no good to me because he's Ron and I'll be surrounded by girls."

Draco laughed wickedly.

Harry just groaned.

"Are you ready?"

Olimpi had already healed their wounds and claimed she wanted to beat their arses in something, so she challenged Harry to a game of chess. Draco looked up from game of chess that Olimpi and Harry were playing. Severus stood there with a bored expression on his face, but Draco could tell that he was worried. Even if it was just a little bit.

"Yeah," said Draco, and he watched as Harry suddenly stood and then sat next to him.

"Have you eaten or drunk anything today?" asked Severus, holding a milky white pebble.

Draco thought about it. "No."

"Good, wands please," said Severus, holding out his other hand.

Harry started to hand over his, but Olimpi stopped him.

"Hey, wait, that isn't yours," she chirped, looking grimly satisfied.

Draco looked at the wand in Harry's hand. It really wasn't. But it was neither Draco's.

"It's mine," muttered Olimpi, as she patiently grabbed her wand from Harry's hand and replaced it with their own.

Harry stopped just short of handing Severus their wands and Severus let out a frustrated huff.

"What _now_?" Severus looked very annoyed and Draco couldn't really blame him.

"Why are we giving you our wands?" asked Harry calmly.

A muscle jumped in Severus's face. "Have you done no research on the transformation itself and of its procedures?"

"No," continued Harry straightforwardly, "a split second thing, really."

Severus looked as though he couldn't decided which kind of scowl or glare to give Harry, so he just let out a shaky breath. "Idiots…" he muttered, rubbing his temple.

Olimpi stood up and cast a sympathetic look in Severus's direction, which the man purposely ignored. "I'll tell them."

Harry pulled Draco down into his lap and then said, "We're all ears."

"What's the purpose of having ears if you have no brain to understand anything," mumbled Severus sulkily, crossing his arms in front of him.

Olimpi ignored him. "The first procedure is to remove all articles of clothing and be rubbed down with Moon Oil, which is made from moonstone and other ingredients in order to soften and prepare the body to transform into a female."

Draco looked at Severus in horror. "You-you're- not-"

"Don't even think it," said Severus tightly. "You have a lover at your disposal. He will do the rubbing."

At this, Harry smiled in such a lewd way it even made Draco blush. Mostly because they had an audience.

"Anyway," went on Olimpi, who also had a slight flush to her cheeks. "We then press ritual symbols into your skin around your neck, wrists, ankles, and waist."

"Sounds hot," said Harry, and got cuffed by Draco, who was starting to get annoyed with Harry's inopportune lewd comments.

Olimpi rubbed at her red face. "However, the metal in which the symbols are pressed will be hot and covered with pink lavender scented oil. Just warning you."

Draco closed his eyes for a few seconds telling himself that being subjected to something that was extremely hot that wasn't Harry was for the greater good and that he would not be afraid of it. He would not.

Harry pressed his thumb to the base of Draco's neck and began rubbing firm circles from the top to the bottom. He smiled reassuringly when Draco's own smile trembled a bit. Harry knew that Draco hated hot things and always calmed down with a firm rub to the back of his neck.

"Severus will say the incantation, whereupon Draco will lay spread eagle on the floor, and lie perfectly still with his eyes closed while Severus draws a circle around him." Olimpi now frowned thinking of what to say next.

"By perfectly still and fully stretched out, she means that you don't move at all," said Severus, looming back into view. "That means you even scarcely breathe since it takes a lot longer from you to die from oxygen deprivation instead of being struck by lightening."

"Lightening?" both Harry and Draco chorused, with a wild look at Olimpi.

"Erm…" she said uncomfortably. "Getting to that."

"Get to it then!" Draco couldn't calm the panic in his voice if he wanted to. _Bloody bird wants to fry me!_

"Well, you see that's what the moonstone is for," chuckled Olimpi nervously, though Draco seriously felt there wasn't anything funny _at all_. "After Severus is finished saying the incantation and drawing the circle around you, the symbols that were pressed into you earlier will glow. Whereupon, Severus takes grounded up moonstone, jade, and pink pearl and sprinkles it onto the symbols."

Olimpi stopped and looked back at Severus for his nearly imperceptible nod for her to continue.

"At this point, you should start to feel the change. Your skin will tingle and then so will your muscles. It'll feel like your whole body has pin and needles in it. The kind of sensation one feels when one of their limbs falls asleep from lack of circulation. Then after the powdered stones are applied to the symbols completely, he will place a moonstone in your navel. It will be placed there to channel the energy of the lightening, offsetting the symbols, spell, and activating the Moon Oil that thereby starts the transformation. Then…" She winced.

"Then comes the pain," said Draco evenly.

Olimpi nodded reluctantly. "The tingle in your body will then become sharper as you begin to transform. Your skin will stretch to accommodate new body parts and your muscles will shift into the makeup of a female. You will look as you should if you were born female."

"I have your wands because Harry or you might interrupt the process," continued Severus smoothly. "There can only be a minimum of magic inside the room, and if you fools had your wands within reach Draco's life could be endangered. Therefore, I will be putting up a barrier around Draco once I have finished applying the powder. I will then bind Harry, so you cannot commit any foolishness, and conjure the lightening."

"Isn't there already some risk?" asked Harry, after a short silence.

Severus gave him a grim look. "Yes."

Draco snuggled closer to Harry. "What will happen if, the process is interrupted?"

"Well, before anything you have to take the potion," said Olimpi. "If your body responds badly to that, you'll be poisoned, but we have a better chance of saving you in case of that."

"And the process?" persisted Harry.

Severus's expression went carefully blank before he responded, "Most likely, your body will melt. Or the pain will become so intense you die from shock. But because of how hot your body will become, the most probable outcome is if it doesn't go accordingly to plan, your body _will_ melt."

Draco's mind whirled and he thought whether he really wanted to do this. They could always adopt, couldn't they? But then again it isn't the same as having someone of your own make up. However, the thought of dying from intense pain _or_ melting wasn't exactly something that Draco looked forward to. He would be burning and transforming and hoping that he doesn't die, though he just might be poisoned as well.

However, he knew the mystery child Harry and he had planned to bring into the world in the future would be brilliant. Would have everything, money, education, and looks. His child would be so beautiful it would hurt for a lesser being to look upon their splendour. Draco would die for his child. But dying before the child was something Draco didn't know whether his psyche could handle.

"Draco, Draco, calm down," coaxed Harry, with firm comforting rubbing down his arms.

Draco hadn't even noticed he was shaking because he was so caught up in his thoughts. _Merlin, I thought I could do this and I **can**._ He was terrified, but once he saw Harry's concern about his well being, he knew the risk would be worth if it all worked out in the end.

"Draco, you don't have to do this," slowly filtered through Draco's frenzied thoughts.

He recognised the voice as Olimpi's and stood suddenly, ready to prove himself. "No, that's all right, thanks," he said quickly. He forced himself to calm down by taking a few breaths and said calmer, "We're doing this. The risk isn't that large and I would love to have a family. Honestly, and if it works out, it'll be more than worth it. Especially with Harry at my side. _Definitely_ with Harry at my side." He grinned widely at Harry, who mirrored his expression and had tears in his green eyes.

"All right," Draco heard Severus say, because he was still looking at Harry. "Being that Hogwarts is practically wrapped in magic, we will have to relocate to a Muggle area. They have the lowest magic levels and so there won't be any stray magic except the magic needed for the transformation. Are you sure about this, Draco?"

"Yes," said Draco automatically, his eyes locked with green.

Harry slowly stood up and walked over to him. They kissed.

"They're big on PDA, aren't they?"

"Bloody hell, they're just like horny teenagers."

"No, they're just in love." Wistful sigh.

"Humph."

Harry watched as Draco mechanically signed the final documents and made his will years earlier than he really should have had to. He sent an encouraging smile in Draco's direction that really bellied how Harry really felt. He was jittery and nervous and nauseous all at the same time. However, he knew him panicking wouldn't help Draco in any kind of way, and that he had to be the strong one for now.

He remembered stepping into the isolated clinic and being led through the white, white halls. Poppy was there along with that Dr. Walton woman, and a small staff of nurses. He remembered feeling the noticeable absence of magical presence. But the thing he would probably most notably remember was when Snape told them tonelessly about the will Draco had to make in case of his demise and the way that Draco immediately stiffened. He even remained wooden when Harry put his closest arm around Draco and used his other to rub Draco's neck.

And now, they were down to the wire and Draco was putting on a shaky, but brave front. Harry wanted nothing more to go to Draco and kiss all his fears away. However, he knew that Draco was a very proud creature, even more so than Harry himself, and would reject Harry's constant coddling. Though it was very understandable since Harry himself had been handled with infant gloves for a large part of his life. But now he understood when Mrs. Weasley had said to him so long ago about wanting to keep those she loved from being in painful situations. It was her explanation for always going the extra mile in worrying and fussing over them.

Now Harry really understood as Draco said, "Let's do this."

He and Draco were in a plain white, white sterile room. Harry was rubbing the Moon Oil into Draco's skin with some kind of special gloves so the oil wouldn't seep through and they were very much alone.

"Are you scared?" Harry worked on a knot in Draco's lower back.

A snort of disbelief. "I'm terrified."

Harry fumbled somewhat in his ministrations. It took a lot for Draco to admit something of that nature so plainly. Harry knew Draco said it was always like baring his soul to the world when he admitted his vulnerability.

But damn, Harry really didn't want to lose him and before he knew it, his hands were all over Draco. He was frantic and vaguely, in the logical part of his brain, he knew he was panicking, but he was so far outside his logical self it was like a whisper from the other side of the world.

Draco turned over, his expression serene and tilted Harry's chin towards him. "Are you scared?"

Harry was trembling and his reply was shaky whisper. "T-ter-ri-ri-fied."

Draco kissed him softly and the dam broke. Harry was sobbing and he could see Draco's bittersweet expression through the blur of tears in his eyes. Draco stood and led Harry over the strangely comfy bed making Harry lie down. He then removed all Harry's clothing, staring silver-ly at him the whole time. Harry felt safe in the liquid steel gaze, letting it wrap itself around him in the comfort of its security. He raised his shaking hands as Draco gracefully climbed atop him.

Draco had made love to him slowly, kissing him everywhere. Harry clung to Draco like his life depended on it and was glad Draco didn't stop when Harry began sobbing in earnest, grabbing at everything that made up Draco as if the man would disappear if he didn't hold on. Draco merely licked each one of his tears and placed one hand over Harry's heart and whispered reassuring things like, 'Love you', 'Even if I go, I'll always live inside you', 'You're the greatest and most perfect person who could ever put up with me', and 'You're worth everything. If I had to do it all over again… I would. For you'.

Afterwards, Harry had calmed down enough to stop crying, but was still clingy as ever. Draco just held him tight, and kept mapping Harry's body with his fingers. Harry did the same to Draco, ingraining every little detail in his mind from wicked scar on Draco's hip to the small mole on the back of Draco's thigh. He also tried to memorise everything little detail about Draco from the way his fingers would twitch for a wand when he was pissed to how he would shudder exactly five times when he orgasmed. Shudder, shudder, shudder…Shudder…_Shudder_. Harry smiled into Draco's shoulder, a lone tear gracing his cheek.

"We have to finish up here," said Draco quietly. "It's getting late and the potion expires soon."

Harry's face went slack. "I know."

"Okay."

"Okay."

The potion in the goblet in Draco's hands was anything but ominous looking. It was a light, clear pink colour and smelled like cotton candy. Draco raised an eyebrow at Severus.

"Why is everything that has to do with this ritual pink?"

Severus stared back hard. "You're becoming a woman."

Olimpi looked offended. "Is that synonymous with being a woman?"

Severus glared at her. "I didn't create the bloody ritual, so don't give me that scorned woman look."

Olimpi glared back. "Scorned woman? I show _you_ scorn, you big ol' bat."

"What you-"

"Do I have to drink this all in one go?" interrupted Draco, before Severus and Olimpi got into it.

Severus turned from Olimpi and blinked vacantly at Draco. "Of course."

Draco nodded and suddenly felt Harry's presence nearby. It was soothing, even though everyone, including Poppy, Dr. Walton, and the very plain nurse, Frances Sedro were in the room.

Draco lifted the goblet to his lips and drank. He gagged, but kept drinking it. Draco couldn't exactly name what it tasted like, but it reminded him mostly of burned cement glue. The smell and the appearance were most deceiving. Actually, in Draco's opinion, it was horribly misleading and probably meant as a way of ill humour.

Draco placed the goblet down with shaky hands and was pissed that he couldn't for one second stop his damnable trembling. However, Harry seemed to already know what Draco was thinking and casually put his hands over Draco's shaking ones. Severus came over with Poppy and peered closely at him.

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus, eyes darting all over Draco's face for any sign the potion was taking.

Draco stopped any half formed thoughts and just concentrated on how he felt. Heady, was the first thought that formed in his mind, and then he felt, well, as though he had a fever. His body had become looser and well, to any sane person, they would think they were drunk.

"Intoxicated," announced Draco finally.

Everyone's except Harry's, face went slack with relief.

"Is he supposed to feel like that?" commented Harry worriedly.

Severus sent Harry a wry look. "Yes, though sex seems to have similar effect," he said, with a pointed look at him and Draco.

Draco felt himself blush, but soon everyone would see him in the nude anyway. Draco repeatedly rubbed over his collarbone, obsessed with the smoothness the Moon Oil seemed to cause. He was slippery all over actually and it _was_ kind of hot. With a glance in Harry's direction he could plainly see Harry was blushing as he came over to Draco.

"Look, Harry," said Draco, taking Harry's hand and letting Harry's fingers rub over the spot he'd just been rubbing at. Draco leaned in close. "I'm so slippery and smooth, and it _is_ kind of hot, you know. Isn't it?"

Harry looked as though he wasn't sure whether to just nod or throw Draco down and ravish him until Severus fainted in the background. Draco was pretty much hoping for the former as he felt himself harden.

"Erm…" mumbled Harry.

"Pay him no mind, Potter. All of what he's feeling and doing is normal. Undress him." Severus turned away, plainly feeling no need to be exposed to Draco's nude body more than needed.

Draco giggled slightly at the thought that Severus was a little unnerved by his being nude. "Harry, I think Sevvy is uncomfortable with my sexy body."

Harry stared at him like he was mad. Draco didn't see any kind of problem. A glance at Sevvy and Draco saw that the man _was_ blushing. Draco giggled again.

"Sevvy, you're blushing," stated Draco, and pointed at the man in question. Draco gasped as Harry started undoing the clasps that held the long white robe Draco had garbed in. It was made with a special material that wouldn't soak the oil from Draco's body and Draco thought it felt like silk.

"Quickly, Potter," Draco heard Sevvy mutter.

"Merlin, this robe feels like sex," babbled Draco, as he ran the robe under his nose and across his face lovingly. "Harry, you must buy bedding like this. We could really have lots of fun and kinky sex on sheets like these. I want something pale green too or a pale canary yellow…"

Harry gently took the sheet from him and at that moment Harry Potter was the hottest person in the room and hell, possibly _the_ hottest person on the planet and Draco was hard and ready and rearing to go. Draco leaned into him and looked into those vivid green eyes he was so fond of and cooed.

"Remember that song my friend Reise wrote for us?" asked Draco, and starting humming the song in question. "_Why do you look at me, with eyes that dance so free…_" he murmured.

"Yes, I do," answered Harry, humming a bit with Draco very off key. "Come on, lay down." He led Draco to the centre of the room and Draco pouted.

"The floor is very hard, I don't wanna lay down on it," he whined. Then grinned mischievously at Harry. "Unless, you lay down on me."

"Erm…"

"Draco, get on the floor," hissed Sevvy, in his freakishly threatening voice. "_Now._"

Draco rolled his eyes and did as he was told wincing at the coolness of the floor.

"Spread 'em," demanded Harry playfully.

Draco did and watched with grin how his cock rose up at the centre of his body. Harry was staring at it, Olimpi was looking decidedly past it, and Poppy, Frances, and the Pell woman were looking at him overall in a clinical way. Sevvy was just not looking at him at all.

"Aww, Sev, don't wanna look?" taunted Draco, fingers itching to wrap around his cock and bring his self off.

"Draco, really, please be quiet," pleaded Harry, who looked like he would solve the problem for Draco.

"Harry, think you help a bloke out?" Draco lewdly thrust his hips upwards.

"Erm…"

"No!" Sevvy whirled around looking flushed. "Harry, you get over there. Poppy are those metals symbols heated enough? Yes? Good, bring me the chalk."

After barking out his directions, he confined Draco first and then Harry. Sevvy checked the various metals over making sure they were the right symbols and told Olimpi were to put which ones since was wanted to participate. But Draco wasn't really paying attention to that, he felt the blood rushing through his veins and he really was just eager to move. Well, he also wanted to masturbate, but that seemed just out of his reach at the moment.

When he saw Olimpi blushing to the point of virginal, come to his feet with the hot metal in her glove protected hands, he felt mild panic. However, when she pressed the metal around his ankles, it felt surprisingly warm. Draco himself felt as though he were sweating on the inside and his layer of skin, which at this point Draco felt was wholly unnecessary, was completely scorching hot.

The rest passed mostly in a blur. Even Sevvy's soothing deep voice when he recited the incantation, hadn't woke Draco from his frenzied half formed, jumble of thoughts. However, when the moonstone was placed on his navel, Draco gasped. It was searing and suddenly, his whole body tingled. He was brutally thrown into sobriety. He then knew it was beginning, the tingling became more intense and his teeth begin rattling.

"Love you," whispered Draco, teeth chattering and his eyes tightly closed.

Harry watched with horror, as Draco's teeth chattered violently. He vaguely heard Draco say he loved him and Harry took a breath.

He really couldn't move, even if he wanted to, so he shouted out to Snape, "Is he all right?"

Snape glanced at him but then focused on applying the last of the grounded stones to Draco's neck. Snape then looked upward and spelled away the ceiling. Harry wondered which part of the ritual this was, but said nothing as he noted the storm clouds. He then looked at the ominous rain clouds, wincing when lightening struck somewhere outside, but close enough to light up the whole room.

Olimpi was standing next to Snape, who was near Harry in the circular room. Directly across from Harry was Poppy and Dr. Walton, who both looked eerie when the lightening had highlighted them. Frances, the nurse, who stood directly above Draco's head was pressed against the wall. Harry himself, was also pressed against the wall, unable to move and he felt the slow drip of anxiety down his spine. The churning of his stomach wasn't unlike an angry sea, swishing to and fro.

Then Snape stepped forward, right up to the line that circled the visibly trembling Draco. Snape looked worriedly at the moonstone in Draco's navel that was moving so slightly and Harry willed it to stay still. Satisfied that the moonstone wouldn't suddenly roll off Draco's quivering stomach, Snape raised his arms and said something in a language Harry didn't recognise. Snape raised his wand and lightening struck the moonstone.

That's when Draco began screaming.

Ginny woke; refreshed and feeling basically all was right with the world. She vaguely recognised the pleasant twinge of post-sex in her muscles and smiled. Then she frowned, thinking that she really would rather wake up to Harry. But then again, she hadn't waked up to Sunny, because the man in question wasn't there.

Ginny told herself she didn't really give damn where he was because this was so habitual she really should be used to it. However, she couldn't squash just the little concern that bloomed in her chest and got up. She threw on her robe and made her way downstairs.

She smelled food cooking but she knew it couldn't be the house elves since they would've left breakfast on her nightstand for when she woke. Ginny silently summoned her wand and made her way stealthily to the kitchen. On the way there, there was nothing amiss or out of place at all. But that only made her more suspicious.

So when she threw the kitchen doors open and saw Sunny with an apron around his naked waist, she gasped in surprise and almost vomited from how much adrenaline that had been rushing through her veins. He was immediately at her side.

"Are you okay? Do you need to sit? Want me to get some water? Do you-"

"I'm _okay_, Sunny," interrupted Ginny, with her hand over her heart. "I just wasn't expecting you to be down here…" She looked slowly him over.

He had jam on his nose and his dirty blonde hair was messily tied back, but a few tendrils escaped framing his flushed face. Before she could stop herself she licked the tip of his nose making him cutely go cross-eyed for a moment.

She then giggled and clamped a hand over her mouth appalled with herself. She belonged with Harry, not Sunny! She loved Harry more than Sunny, definitely. So how come when he smiled crookedly at and she smiled back, melting in every sense of the word.

Sunny then kissed her and lifted her as if she weighed nothing carrying her to the large counter near the food he had cooked. He tasted like buttermilk pancakes, jam, and eggs.

"Been eating without me?" murmured Ginny huskily, unable to stop herself now that she was shamelessly all over her husband.

Sunny just smirked then pushed her nightgown up and Ginny let him.

They made love quick and hard on the counter, making Ginny let out a mewl of a cry in ecstasy when she climaxed. Sunny came with a loud groan and had gripped her hips so hard, Ginny was sure there would be bruising, but couldn't find in her heart to care. Not even when multiple denials of loving Sunny screamed at her in her head.

"Heh, heh," breathed Sunny. "You've been in a good mood lately. I've missed this."

"Me too," responded Ginny immediately.

Suddenly, their bell rung indicating someone had Flooed into their house. Their fireplace was, of course, on a private Floo network, so it could only be someone they knew. Ginny hurriedly jumped down from counter, giddy from almost being caught and shooed Sunny off to put some clothes on. Sunny grinned wickedly, smacked Ginny loudly on her ass, which made her jump and giggle, and then ran off up the stairs.

Ginny tried to put herself in order, but then still couldn't bring herself to care. Whoever it was, would just have to know Ginny had been well shagged not a moment ago. She smiled even brighter when she walked into the living room to find out Ron and Hermione were her visitors. They looked harried.

"Made up, have we?" said Ginny lightly, as she sat down on the loveseat directly across from them.

"Umm, er, yes," stammered Hermione, blushing furiously.

"Good."

Ron looked was about to say something, but then he peered closer at Ginny and instead said, "What's happened to you?"

"I've just been properly shagged," replied Ginny deadpanned, as Sunny sheepishly walked into the room. "Now, what's the matter with you two?"

"Gin, I really didn't want to hear that," moaned Ron, looking ill.

"Don't call me Gin, that's not my name. Stop referring to me like I'm some drink," snapped Ginny.

"Merlin. Fine."

"Ron, shut up," hissed Hermione annoyed, rolling her eyes. "Ginny have you seen these papers yet."

"No," said Ginny coolly, waving her hand at Sunny. "I've been busy this morning."

Hermione's face went even redder, but she ploughed on. "All these different papers say these horrible things about Harry and Draco."

"This is new, how?" said Sunny, reminding Ginny why exactly she loved him.

No, not loved, just really liked. Really.

"No, you don't understand," said Hermione frustrated. Suddenly, she stood, walked over, and thrust the papers she had in her lap at them.

Ginny saw various headlines that made her eyes light up with glee. _Potter Really a Homosexual? Potter Has Row with Captain Mangus the Boyfriend Stealer! Girls Weep the Loss of Boy Wonder. Several Companies Renege their Grants to Harry Potter's Orphan Foundation. Delinda Hassey Performing Sexual Favours in Exchange for Harry's Money?_ But Ginny's favourite, which she had picked out of all the papers was, _Trouble in Paradise? Potter and Malfoy Have a Row at a Muggle Mart._

She stood up and read the article delighted. Her plan really was coming together and then she looked behind her at Sunny. No, she really didn't love him at all. She was sure of it. She really was. Ginny didn't feel any kind of real sadness at all in the fact she wished she could love him like she loved Harry. No, she didn't.

Her whole plan was working out and in her favour. She smiled.

Little did she know, that that morning she had sealed her fate.

Harry could finally see through the haze and dust when the moonstone had exploded. He saw Draco's pale body and demanded at once to be let out of his body bind. Snape complied shakily and let him down. Harry ran over to Draco's side and lifted up his head.

"Holy shit," whispered Harry, looking at a very feminine Draco Malfoy.

Draco's fingers touched Harry's cheek and Harry noticed that the fingers were more delicate and the hand was smaller. He even had very nice breasts, Harry noted looking down Draco's new body. It was all so…Different.

"I hate you, Potter," breathed Draco, eyes open and still silver, piercing Harry's heart.

Harry grinned widely.

No, not so different after all.


	10. Episode 10: Surprise, Surprise

Episode 10

Surprise, Surprise

Harry watched as Draco glared at everyone in the room fussing over him. Harry smiled. In the space of thirty minutes after the transformation, Poppy and Frances had been assessing Draco's vital signs to make sure he was stable while Dr. Pell tried to say encouraging things. Harry frequently checked out Draco's new firm, perky breasts.

"Stop ogling my tits, pervert," growled Draco, though it now sounded like more a feminine purr instead. "And stop analysing my voice!"

Harry frowned at him. "How'd you-"

"It's all over your face, dimwit!" Draco looked irritated and Harry thought he had no reason to look that way.

"Stop being so pissy." Harry then turned his frown on Poppy. "How come he's already being moody? I know his period hasn't come yet."

Poppy opened her mouth when Draco loudly exclaimed, "You prick!"

"Something you're missing," gloated Harry snidely.

"Pussy."

"Hey, it's what you got. Gonna show me what you're made of?" Harry mockingly glanced at the area between Draco's legs.

Suddenly, Poppy flailed, but it was too late seeing as Draco already had his wand in his hand. Harry leaned far to the side but he still felt the spell scratch him.

"That'll teach you, Scarhead," Harry heard Draco say.

Harry's eyes were closed as he felt his glasses fall off his face. Then came the stinging, which happened to be over his eye. He carefully opened his eyes and saw a red pearl of liquid hang on the edge of an eyelash. When he investigated further with careful fingers, Harry discovered a shallow cut diagonally across his left eye.

"Bastard," he breathed, "you could've blinded me!"

Draco just shrugged and looked very unapologetic. "Serves you right," mumbled Draco lowly.

Harry wondered why he was always the one getting physically injured in the relationship. It irked the hell out of him. Hardly anything happened to Draco who had nearly flawless skin. It shone in its paleness like beautiful porcelain. The strangest thing though was that Draco didn't bruise easily. Harry knew this because he'd been trying to bruise the fucking smart arse for years. _Bloody bastard._

Harry picked up his glasses and repaired them, while he scowled. He wasn't really worried about the scratch. He'd had worse.

"Stop behaving like children before I restrain you as such," said Poppy sharply, with an elaborate brandish of her wand. "Now make up or at least act civil."

Harry walked over and tried to give Draco a nasty smile. "Give me a hug, my sweet."

Truth be told, Harry couldn't hold on to his anger, it had already slipped away, the tendrils of his mind only catching the wisps. He really just wanted to hold Draco again, since he hadn't held Draco since he picked Draco up off the floor forty-five minutes ago. _Okay, that wasn't a really long time ago,_ thought Harry. It made Harry feel a bit pathetic.

Draco grumbled something sarcastic under his breath as he pulled himself off the examination table. His thin heart shaped lips twitched only slightly, as he tried to give Harry his own nasty smile. It appeared as if Harry wasn't the only one whose anger had dissipated. Harry smiled happily.

Draco just rolled his eyes.

_Merlin, how did I fall in love with such an arse?_

They hugged and Harry wondered if Draco was somewhat feverish because he felt the heat through the cotton robe Draco had on. Harry was hyper aware of the breasts that pressed against his chest and Draco's noticeable height decline, Harry let one of his hands smooth down the newly formed curve in Draco's waist while the heel of his other hand rubbed up the arch of Draco's back. _So different._ He vaguely heard Poppy's voice in the background.

"….examination, Draco will probably menstruate soon. Afterwards, he'll be most fertile to impregnate…"

Harry almost moaned as he thought of Draco's belly swollen with his child. Their child. _Ohh_. Harry realised he'd once again experience the tight, slippery embrace of a vagina. Not to say he didn't love the cock-strangling feel of Draco's arse around him. But to be able to have both… Harry hoped he didn't get a hard on.

"…sure of your size, you need to purchase the proper garments of a woman, unless.."

Harry smoothed through Draco's much softer hair. Merlin, he'd love to pull on the soft hair in the throes of passion and really test its strength. To see it fanned out on jet-black pillows. To see Draco laid out on black silk, in black silk, so pale against the sheets. Standing out like stark beauty. Harry unknowingly tightened his hold on Draco.

"…all the time you need to tell your friends…"

Harry knew Ron and Hermione would totally spaz. It would be reasonable for Ron, since he was into that sort of thing. Spazzing. Hermione would probably just go over the dangers and precautions and blah, blah, blah. The only people Harry could see taking it the easiest were Ginny and Sunny. Ginny had always been about staying to true to yourself and following your heart. Do what you want, was usually always her motto. Sunny was always the family type of man. Harry could see them both in the near future barbecuing together. Harry smiled.

Everyone else could pretty much piss off. Especially Carlo and Delinda.

"…your sexuality may be questioned by your own self. Don't be afraid of too many changes… Draco?"

Harry paused in his thoughts and actually noticed that Draco was hyperventilating. He unwound his arms and stared down into Draco's pale, stricken face. Draco's bottom lip quivered as his red-rimmed eyes shone with tears.

And okay. Maybe Harry really should have thought before he said, "Draco, don't freak out."

Sharp grey eyes honed in on him with such intense, accusing anger, Harry almost stepped back.

"Don't freak out?" repeated Draco softly, as he jerked out of Harry's arms. Harry could already feel the disapproving eyes of the females in the room when he moved away from Draco's shaking, slender figure.

Draco was visibly angry. "Don't tell me not to freak out, Potter!" _Oh no._ _He's using my surname._ "I like cock! Only cock! I'm a man trapped in a woman's body. I'm a woman who's attracted to men! That practically makes me a heterosexual! I AIN'T STRAIGHT!"

Draco had shrilled the last sentence hysterically and Harry dumbly noted that Draco wasn't freaking out as much as having an internal breakdown, unable to reconcile with the situation of everything that comes with being a woman.

Draco now flailed his hands and shrilled incoherently. Tears fell down his face in streams and he couldn't even look at Harry. Harry thought maybe he should try to console him, and tried to do exactly that when the other women smacked him with glares.

_Oh. Okay. Woman thing._

Harry slowly backed away and out the door. He turned around and closed the door behind him.

Deep breath.

Okay. Done.

Draco had turned into a weird girl.

Their promise had been broken.

Time for Harry's own private freak out.

-

Draco freaked out in a very big way. He vaguely heard Poppy trying to coax him into drinking a Calming potion, but he wasn't having any of it. He? Draco was still a he, right?

Draco froze and then let a wail of despair. Draco was sure his mind was male in all pronouns. However, his body… His? Draco let out another wail of despair.

Poppy came around and pressed a bottle to Draco's lips. Draco compressed his lips together. _Fuck that._ He wasn't having any of _that_. _He?_ Damn it all! It was just all so frustrating! Draco was now pissed. It was all Harry's fault of course! Draco watched the Pell woman bat away Poppy's hands.

"Stop that," said the Pell woman, to Poppy irritably. Poppy stepped back, but gave her a glare for good measure. Pell turned back to Draco. "Draco, what's wrong?"

Draco scowled, but Pell just blinked back at him, all curious eyes and sunburn.

"What's wrong? What the fuck? Are you freaking serious?" Draco's voice had broken on the last word. He lifted a hand that trembled to his face to find that it was wet. _What the hell?_ He hadn't even noticed he'd been crying.

Pell handed him a tissue. Draco took it feeling very depressed. Here he was, doing what he'd been dreaming for so many months finally and crying like a damn girl. Then again, he _was_ a damn girl.

"Draco Malfoy get a fucking grip," snapped Draco, feeling a sharp pike of self-hate. He sniffled pathetically. Then blew his nose.

Draco started to laugh then. Silly him. Everyone in the wizarding world would practically kill to see him crying. Draco laughed more and more until he laughed hysterically. He looked around and saw that Poppy and Frances looked at him like he was mad. He laughed even harder. He laughed so hard he started choking. But then the choking turned into body wracking sobs. Draco's sobs exploded inside his chest and came out his mouth with such force, Draco thought his teeth should be rattling.

"Draco…" trailed off Poppy.

Draco's head snapped up, and darker blonde hair swung over his eyes. Who else was in the room? His eyes darted around the room, then looked in the shadows. No one should see him like this. Everyone was watching. He just _knew_ it.

Draco held his wand in front of him. "Out. Everyone." Eyes big and round, Draco stared them all down.

Poppy looked as if she was about to speak, but Pell caught her eyes and shook her head. Poppy stared incredulously back before she glared and took herself and Frances out the room.

While Draco was distracted with watching Poppy and Frances leave, he'd forgotten about the Pell woman. Suddenly, he felt a strange calm settle over him. It felt like relaxation had lain down on his skin. He slowly turned around to see Pell with her arms crossed, a wand in one of her hands.

"I've cast a calming spell over you," she said, as she stuck her wand handle first into her front pocket so that the tip faced away from her body. "Sorry, about that. But it would've been hard to talk to you while you were hostile and undergoing one the effects of the transformation."

Draco merely raised an eyebrow serenely.

Pell mimicked the expression until she noticed he really didn't understand. She cleared her throat embarrassed.

"Erm. Well, you see…" Pell picked up a rickety stool and sat on it in front of Draco. He could see every pore and peeling bit of skin. He would've been disgusted, but she had good bone structure that made up for the bad skin.

"One of the first effects…" She stopped and cocked her head to the side analysing Draco. Her curly light brown hair was sun streaked. It was cute and Draco thought it suited her. Pell made up her mind and smiled. "How are you feeling, Draco?"

Draco ignored the artificial calm and every other layer of emotion until he found the true feeling. It wasn't easy. Draco just thought back to before the other emotions overlapped each other.

"Confused," he answered, blinking somewhat feeling the blanket of relaxation lift.

Pell nodded seriously. "It's normal. But the other side effects include several emotions swamping you immediately afterwards. Any questions, I'll answer them all, honestly." She carefully placed her hand on Draco's and smiled reassuringly. Her bottom lip looked as though it about to split. Draco smiled back.

"How do I refer myself as? A he or she?" Draco fidgeted, somewhat uncomfortable with asking for any kind of direction. But dire circumstances called for dire measures.

She pushed back a stray brown lock of hair. "Refer to yourself however you feel comfortable."

Draco thought about how he felt about that and decided he would keep referring to himself a man. It would be easiest. Besides, it wasn't like he was staying a female forever anyway.

"Should I change my personality? Should I act a role in front of people? I mean, how should I behave?"

Pell frowned a little, as if what Draco's barrage of questions were a little disconcerting. She bent forward and looked earnestly into Draco's eyes.

"Truthfully, Draco you should be however you are comfortable being, but…" She paused and looked thoughtful. "You should also not be afraid of the consequences of the choice you consciously made. What you're doing is a very joyous occasion and should be treated as such by you personally."

Draco grimaced. "What about everyone else?"

Pell sighed and squeezed his hands before removing them. "I know some people may not take this very well, but you will just have to deal with it. If they can't deal, they might as well not be around to begin with. You don't need any stress with your new transformation and your soon to be impregnation. You're already somewhat at higher risk than most women because, well, you were originally a man to begin with. So try to take it easy, kay?"

Draco nodded, but felt the anxiety of facing his co-workers wrap itself around his heart. He wrung his hands a little and let out a short hysterical laugh. His mother used to actually wring her hands when she was nervous or anxious about something.

"Draco?"

He lifted his head.

"Look, if you ever need to talk about something just call me or owl me, whatever." She waved her hand absently. "Okay?"

Draco swallowed and then nodded. Then he stopped.

"You own a cell phone?" he asked quizzically.

She tilted her head to the side and Draco saw a small sliver of creamy skin by her hairline not touched by the sun. It had a mild olive tinge to it. Draco didn't know what he was even looking so closely, just that it would distract him from the thought that he was actually cooperating with a psychiatrist.

"Didn't you know?" said Pell smiling benignly.

Draco blinked. "What?"

"I'm a Muggle-born."

Draco left eye twitched at the irony. A Muggle-born. He had detested them so much before the bloody war. His mental health was left in the hands of a Muggle-born. Oh, the irony. He let out another string of hysterical laughs.

Oh Lucius, if you could see your son now.

He was a woman, about to be impregnated by Harry Potter. He was also nice to Muggles. He was friends with Muggle-borns and being treated by one.

Draco laughed some more.

---

Harry sat down in a particularly comfortable chair in transformation room looking out the window. Snape was on the other side of the room fidgeting as though he'd rather be smoking. Sway was a little pale, but sweaty as she leaned against the wall staring at nothing in particular. Poppy and Frances sat beside Sway on a bench; Frances's face was blank while Poppy had a noticeable frowning expression.

Harry wondered about Draco. Sure, it had been a little crazy back there in the room, but Harry still had an urge to go back to check on Draco. He was actually pissed with himself that he had been so inconsiderate with his words. He never really put any real thought into how Draco would cope with the sudden transformation. That, and whether there were any after side effects. Truthfully, he just wanted to get to this point and he thought it was really selfish of him not to consider the afterwards and what Draco would have to go through.

The guilt was heavy in his stomach when Draco and Dr. Pell came out the room. Draco was now dressed in the clothes he came there in and Harry would see the bunching over places that curved in and stretching over things that weren't there previously. Harry knew that Draco wasn't particularly curvaceous but he wasn't straight up and down like a beanstalk. Everything about him now seemed slight, from his newly rounded hips to his eyes that had somehow become somewhat catlike in the transformation. Harry looked closer and saw Draco's eyes with a faint pink tinge to it. Guilt swelled over him again, heavy and implicating that Harry should've been there to support him.

However, despite how things ended the last time they saw each other, Draco's eyes lit up when they landed on Harry. Draco shuffled over to Harry, moving like he wasn't quite sure how his body moved. Upon closer inspection, Draco reminded Harry of Harry's more awkward years when his suddenly longer limbs were always in the way. Harry laughed thinking of this when Draco enveloped him in a warm hug.

"What's so funny?" asked Draco into Harry's neck.

Harry smiled against Draco's blond head, revelling in the fact that he was actually taller than Draco was. "Just a thought about the way you're moving." That started up a new fit of giggles.

Draco pulled back.

"Oh yeah?"

When Harry looked fully at Draco face, his laughter died on his lips. His boyfriend looked really exhausted. "Hey? You don't look so good." Harry trailed a finger over Draco's cheek.

Draco gave him a superior expression. "I always look good, you ponce."

Harry just smiled wryly. _This is why I love him._

Draco rolled his eyes. "Okay, so I _am_ just a bit knackered." Draco yawned and gave Harry a half-assed glare. "Don't you say a word, Potter."

"Mmm mmm." Harry motioned a zipper across his lips.

"One more thing," said Draco, as he jabbed a finger in Harry's chest. "Didn't anyone ever teach you not to mention a woman's appearance unless you have good things to say about it?"

Harry just shrugged.

"Well, if you're done behaving like sappy, star crossed lovers, I think we should get a move on." Snape stared disgustedly at the both of them.

Harry just grinned and felt Draco press a matching smile into his neck. Poppy, Frances, Olimpi, and Pell just had adoring expressions.

"Honestly, it's like they're a couple from a bad Muggle soap opera," muttered Snape, turning away and leaving the room abruptly. "You're staying a few days for observation," he said louder. "Poppy, please show those dimwits to their quarters."

--

Ginny simply glanced at Hermione as she muttered and paced about the room. Ginny rolled her eyes and saw that Ron had wolfed down her breakfast. She would've protested, but she couldn't bring herself to care that much. She didn't feel all that hungry anyhow. Sunny concentrated on reading each article trying to find some sort of pattern.

Ginny cocked her head to the side to stare better at him. He still had pancake batter on his well-defined forearms and jam on his apron. He must've still planned on cooking since he put it back on. Ginny unknowingly smiled as she noticed that squinting thing he always did with his left eye when he was absorbed in something was currently in play. His hair was still tied back and messy, so when he went to comb his fingers through it, his fingers got snagged.

Sunny irritably shook his fingers free and pulled off the tie entirely. His hair came down swinging almost transparently covering one side of his face. Ginny saw how when the light hit it, the wisps of messy hair the top were dusty yellow and everything beneath was like a deep molten gold. Suddenly, pale blue eyes fastened on her and they contrasted with the golden glory surrounding them.

Ginny's mouth opened a little bit feeling dry and her heart slowed down within her. Sunny gave her a suggestive look and Ginny unconsciously put a hand to her collarbone, which Sunny had licked over not too long ago. She flushed slightly as she felt wet warmth bloom between her thighs.

Sunny dropped a slow wink and turned back to the articles with a slight smile that looked as though it would be there for a while.

Ginny finally took a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding. Anger welled up in her as soon as she looked back at Sunny. _I love Harry and none of your I'm-so-sexy routines is ever going to compete with Harry._ Ginny straightened herself and told herself firmly that she loved Harry completely and that Sunny was really just a flimsy stand in. She was reassured with the thought when she was reminded of her plan.

"I'm going out for a bit," she announced, as she moved with a sudden urgency.

She had business to do and she didn't slow down to look at anyone as she left the room.

---

"I think I'm traumatised," muttered Ron, to Hermione whose cheeks were red.

Hermione cleared her throat a little. "They weren't doing anything."

Ron glared at her. "Hermione, the way they were looking at each other… They might as well have been shagging on the counter top."

"Ron!" Hermione cuffed him and looked skittishly at Sunny's occupied form.

"Well, it can't be all that good, now can it?" asked Ron.

"Um." Hermione fiddled her the hem of her shirt. "If we're to judge by looking at them…"

She stopped. Both Ron and Hermione looked at each other, faces tomato red.

They glanced in opposite directions.

---

"This is harassment!" shouted Delinda, to Carlo on her cell phone. "I'm getting flooded with bloody owls and fucking Tucan Sams! I've banished too many ghosts and had to put up stronger wards to keep unwelcome fucks of visitors out! Have you been speaking to people about our personal affairs?"

"Calm down," said Carlo, and Delinda could tell from his tone that he was rolling his eyes.

"Fucker," she huffed, but sat down anyway. "You can't tell me to calm down when I've been getting howlers and nonsense since the crack of dawn." She waved her hands figuratively though he couldn't see her.

"Delinda…"

"Don't start that shit, Carlo. It's bad enough you convinced me to do all…"

"All what? Look, you can't even say we fucked Harry and Draco over. I didn't convince you to do shit, Del. And you know it. Besides, you were the one who introduced me to that woman anyway. Plus, don't you think I've been getting fucking howlers and shit too?"

Delinda pursed her lips.

Carlo sighed over the line. "Look, okay. We just need to figure out what to do and what Harry and Draco are doing."

Delinda scoffed. "They won't want to talk to us."

"I know, but we have to try."

Delinda stilled for a moment. "You don't think they were the ones who leaked anything, do you?"

Carlo barked out a sharp laugh. "And make their selves look bad? I don't think so."

Delinda hummed in agreement and thought that Harry wouldn't be _that_ vindictive. Harry was just too good hearted to be. Draco on the other hand though, well, he _could_ be. He seemed like the spiteful type. Delinda can't imagine what Harry could've possibly seen in Draco. Harry was just… Everything. Everything Delinda could ever want in a man. She loved him hard and didn't like that fact Harry had been in love with someone else, unable to see how great he and her would be together. But now…

"Look, I'm going to contact the team's PR and see what they're saying, all right?"

"Yeah," she said distractedly, and hung up.

She loved Harry more than anyone else could. She just had to show him that.

---

"Potter, do you hear that?"

Harry was less than three percent in the Land of the Annoyingly Conscious and ninety-seven percent more in the Land of the Happily Asleep After Emotionally Draining Things. So all he could mostly say was, "Gurg."

"No, listen." A nudge. "Harry." Nudge. "Listen." A sharp jap of something pointy. Most likely an elbow or chin. "Wake up, damn you."

Harry growled deep in his throat and irritably lifted himself up slowly. "You know this whole thing with you as a woman isn't going so well."

Draco smacked him on his bare arm.

Harry pulled back with a wince, as he cautiously awaited any further Evil Waking Up Harry Some More Attacks. "Hell, at least as a guy if you _had_ to wake me up, you had the good sense to wake me with a blowjob at least."

"I didn't think I always had to give you sexual favours in order to get your attention," scoffed Draco.

"Didn't you know? You're my sex slave. Obey me and go back to sleep. I promise lots of pleasurable waking as a reward." Harry tried to lie down again, only to have Draco poke his stomach. Hard.

"Get up. I hear things."

"Don't be such a damn girl."

"What?"

Harry wisely kept his mouth shut and listened. He was about to say that Draco was imagining things when he heard. Like a fluttery sound. He could hear it against the shudders.

"You hear it, right?"

"All right, yes, I hear it," conceded Harry, as he got up. "I'm a go check it out."

"My hero," said Draco sarcastically, from the bed.

Harry chose not to say anything. Though he really, badly wanted to.

He pressed his ear against the wooden shudders and heard the sound of something hitting it. Harry quietly summoned his wand into his hand and ran through all the curses and charms in his head. He flung the shudders open and was blinded by bright morning light when a bunch of somethings hit him full force in the face.

Then all Harry heard was Draco yelling and other voices and- _Ow. Fuck. What is that?_ Something was burning his wand arm. Harry fought to stand but he kept sliding and blood was rushing in his ears. When Harry finally stood, he was glad over the years he'd learned to delay his panic. He looked down at his arm to see it swarming with fire ants; he quickly spelled those away and saw Draco beating off Spidders (noxious spiders). What shocked Harry more what that there were large grey patchy areas on Draco's skin and that all his hair had turned green.

_What the hell?_

Then the howlers. There was a lot of swears and Harry could see it was plain chaos in their room. He was about to yell for the others when they came bursting through the doors.

Snape looked shocked before he had looked at Harry in an 'you better have a good explanation for this' sort of way. Harry just really wanted someone to explain it to him. But they both turned back to the task at hand.

---

"Hey, Sharky." Cecilia appeared like a dark night inside the doorway, dark and tempting. "What's going on?"

"Huh?" said Sharky eloquently, momentarily stunned by her beauty again. "Oh, yeah. Very busy here. I'm sure you've heard things already, right?"

Cecilia gave him a sympathetic look and came over to rub his shoulders. "I came to see how you were holding up."

Sharky leaned into her embrace and looked up into her soft hazel eyes. He thought he was probably falling in love with her. It wasn't a bad thought.

"Thanks," he said unnecessarily. "I been getting owls and calls from everyone and their mothers. It's a bit overwhelming. So much so, that even Harry and Draco PRs stopped by frantic. I'm looking for the duo now."

"Oh." Sharky could tell by her tone that she had a frown on her face. "Where are they now? The public reps, I mean."

Sharky laughed shakily. "Oh yeah, they're in the private lounge hunched over hot cups of coffee having nervous breakdowns."

Cecilia stopped and crouched down in front of him. She looked very concerned and Sharky wondered what he ever did to deserve her. He was so lucky.

"How's the vice-pres taking it?"

Sharky groaned. Audrey didn't look good when he saw her. "She was stunned. Pale. She definitely wasn't all back flips and elated exclamations. More like she looked as though she was walking down a hallway lined with corpses and death."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Want me to get you something to drink and a snack?"

Sharky smiled at her mesmerised by her eyes once again. "I would love you for it." _I actually kind of, sort of do now. You don't even have to do anything for me to love except be yourself._

Cecilia blinked and then smiled. "Kay, love."

When she got up and left, Sharky thought life couldn't be much better. Well, except the frenzy going on over the news articles. Sharky tried Draco's phone again hoping it wasn't off and unfortunately, it was. He already knew Harry didn't really believe in carrying around a cell phone. So. Moot point.

But that nurse, the pretty asian woman. Sharky started to find out a way to contact her.

---

Safely closed within the transformation room, Harry clutched a mildly winded, not-grey-skinned, not-green-haired, Draco to his side. Snape had faintly determined that something had happened over night that they weren't aware of. Sway had agreed snarkily with him and that started a mild row that thankfully, Poppy nipped in the bud.

"What have you two done _now_?" demanded Snape, straightening out his robes.

"What makes you think _we_ did anything?" replied Harry indignantly.

Poppy sighed, "Severus…"

"Whom else could it possibly be about?"

"What about _you_?" said Draco, finally able to stand without clinging to Harry. "People know who you are too."

_Yeah_, Harry thought huffily. He was glad that Draco was on his side.

"But you're famous," said Snape triumphantly.

"And you're infamous," retorted Draco, as he gave Snape that beautiful patent eyebrow quirk.

_Merlin._

"I love you," murmured Harry, right in Draco's ear.

Draco turned and mouthed it back. He sealed it with a kiss.

"Gah," Harry heard Snape say faintly. "You two can fuck later, I don't really care. But I _do_ want to know what the bloody hell is going on."

Harry just smiled against Draco's lips.

"Hey, that's my mobile, everyone be quiet."

Harry looked up at Sway at to see her check the number and squint confused at it.

"Hallo?" She paused, puzzled for a moment before her features changed in hostility. "How dare you call me? I heard what you two tossers did to Harry and Draco! You've got a lot of bollocks calling me!"

Harry's expression was grim. Carlo or Delinda then. He thought that they might have something to do with it. Whatever 'it' was.

Sway paused. "Like they want to speak you! Don't fucking call here again." She snapped her cell shut and glared at it when it rung again. She looked as though she might ignore it again, when Harry reached for it. She gave him a glance and handed it over without saying anything.

"Can we hurrying this along? I imagine this place might be swarming with reporters soon enough." Snape paced restlessly.

"Shut up," said Sway, without even looking at him.

The last thing Harry heard was Snape sputter and everything else turned into background noise. He opened the phone and pressed the TALK button.

"What the fuck-"

"Holy - What's with the hostility man? I know everyone's running around like a hippogriff with its head cut off, but really."

Harry instantly drained of all anger and disbelievingly croaked, "Sharky?"

"Yeah-"

"What in the name of holy hell, heaven, and this hunk of rock we ridiculously call earth, is _fucking_ going on?"

"Shit. You don't even know what's going on? Where's Draco? He has his cell off."

"Er-"

"Oh shit. I forgot. How you holding up?"

"No, no, no, we're back together."

"Really? That's _great_! I was hoping not to deal with a bitchy Draco when I just got my rock star girlfriend."

Harry laughed. "Well, actually-"

"What's going on, damn it?" said Draco loudly, in his ear.

Harry pulled away from the man. "Ouch. Fuck. I like my eardrums intact, thank you very fucking much, Draco, dear."

"Hey, is that Draco? Why's he sound like that?"

"Er…"

"Well?" enquired Draco, with his hands on his hips.

"Er?"

"Harry, who's that?" asked Sway.

"Um…"

"You three, touch this." Snape thrusted a plastic container at them and unthinkingly, they all did.

--

Ginny had to say that Polyjuice Potion was by far the most disgusting thing she had ever tasted. Not mention the process of her body changing was a bit painful and seriously all kinds of degrees of weird. But she had to go through with it all. _I will have Harry Potter. He will be mine._ These thoughts constantly reassured her throughout the day. She had to be patient or nothing would work.

She walked along the streets of Knockturn Alley, completely garbed like Madam W. Luckily, no one paid her any mind and she was even happier of that fact when she in fact got lost twice. However, when she finally found the bookstore _Tarnished Tomes_, she was hoping plenty of people would see her walk in. She walked around for a moment setting up the ruse of her window-shopping. She idly thought of what Sunny was doing and then banished the thought. _Stop wondering about him you silly bint._

Ginny frowned and thought that lately she'd been seeing Sunny too much lately. Maybe if she decided to purchase another house somewhere else away from him, this ridiculous infatuation would go away. She had to do something; this little thing with Sunny was distracting her from her brilliant plans. To further prove that point, Ginny noticed that people, a lot more than she needed really, stared at her.

She stood and irritably brushed off their glances, boots loud against the cobblestone as she walked into the shop. It definitely was different from that other shop _Borgin and Burkes_. Nothing was on display in the dark, damp shop. Everything was stored in shiny black cabinets and in large trunks on the floor. The windows were always covered and were the only things dusty. The owner seemed to be anal about the cleanliness of his shop because practically every surface gleamed.

"Ahem," sounded the owner, and Ginny walked over there.

She smiled wryly every time her eyes landed on him. Even though the shop was spotless, the cleaner his self was greasy with matted down hair that was so dirty you couldn't tell what colour it was. The weak stuttering candle didn't make his yellow, red veined eyes look any better either.

"Back again Miss Waters?" he asked, as he eyed her suspiciously. As usual.

"Yes." Ginny pitched her voice close as she could to Madam W's. "I need to have a look at your older, darker collection."

"You've already perused that," he said.

"Your oldest and darkest collection," said Ginny, as she leaned forward placing down three stacks of galleons. Each stack had ten galleons.

"Oh…" the owner said, his eyes lit up.

"And your darkest objects-"

"I don't sell-"

"Your objects-"

"This is a bookshop-"

"All your objects," repeated Ginny undeterred, and placed two more stacks of galleons down on the counter.

He opened his mouth several times before he closed it completely shut when Ginny placed another stack of galleons down.

Finally, he bowed out. "This way, Madam."

Ginny just couldn't resist smirking.

---

"Yes, it's quite true," said the Madam sadly. "They're lovers. You see the photos."

Madam watched as Audrey's face changed from disbelief to sadness to anger. The Madam just watched emotionlessly as the woman began to pace.

"I didn't think it was true!" she burst out, suddenly. "To think that Kel knew all this bleeding time! How could I have been so foolish not to notice?" Audrey stared down at her fist full of news articles with pictures of Harry and Draco in compromising positions.

"Kel?" inquired the Madam.

"Draco's secretary." Audrey laughed bitterly. "I could always see the disgusting way Kel fawned all over him whenever Draco would walk by or speak to him. I told Kel to keep his perverted behaviour out of the office or I would fire him. He _did_ tone it down, but I would always catch the mild lingering looks. Fucking faggot."

Madam glanced a little more than overwhelmed by the woman's vehemence. She thought Draco really should keep better tabs on whom he hired, if this was any indication of the kind of employees he had.

"I've had enough of being Draco's subordinate anyway. Besides, he's been neglecting the company anyway. I've been doing all the work while he's been shagging the fucking day away. I thought that we could become joint partners, but…"

She looked down at a paper whose headline Madam W. could clearly read. It said **_Malfoy Shows Potter Who's Boss_**. It then had a picture of them outside a mansion with Draco repeatedly jabbing Harry in his chest.

"Well, doesn't matter," she continued on dismissively. "I'm sure the employees will agree with me. We need a new president and Draco needs to spread his impurities elsewhere." With that, she walked out and Madam W. struggled to get out of her outfit and back into her disguise.

---

"You could've gave us a freaking warning," hissed Draco, furious.

Snape just shrugged. "Should've occurred to you before you touched what it could possibly be used for."

"I don't think you should be upsetting Draco right after the transformation," said Sway.

"Please, he's hardly fragile," scoffed Snape.

"What?" shrilled Draco.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT IT!" bellowed Harry, as he glared at them all. "What Sharky? Huh? Slow down. Wait, you're breaking up. …Huh?"

"Wow. Time suspended for the incoherent Potter."

"Shush," growled Harry, at Snape. "Sh-Sharky? Yeah, I'm here. How? What's going on? …_What?_"

Harry only had a few seconds of warning when the cell phone heated up next to his ear before he pulled it away and it exploded. Harry had never been so glad to be half blind in his life when he grimly noted how many small, _hot_ pieces of cell phone had clanged against his glasses.

"Wow. You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" sneered Snape. "Your contagious stupidity has melted the phone. Draco, it would be my professional and personal opinion for you to flee while you still can."

Draco rolled his eyes. "The damage is already done, Severus," he said desolately.

Harry ignored them. "Sway, was this an explosive object?" He eyed the pieces of smouldering metal and plastic warily.

Sway looked a bit frightened herself. "No, but it wasn't a magically compatible mobile."

"I've seen Muggle products act screwy, but none have exploded like that just did." _If my face were any nearer to that thing, they'd be picking metal and bits out of my face._ Harry repressed a mild shudder.

"Yeah, yeah, what_ever_," said Draco glibly, as he waved his hand. "What the hell is going on?"

Harry blinked. "Oh yeah. Sharky said something about chaos and that our PRs are looking for us. And he mentioned something about an Audrey? Who's that?"

"Nosey little thing aren't you, Potter?" Draco crossed his arms and then winced putting them back down at his sides. "She's the vice president."

"Oh."

"And?"

"And what?"

"That's all you've got to say?"

"That's all I heard! He was breaking up!"

Draco huffed.

Harry huffed back.

"You're finished taking pisses?" asked Sway.

They opened their mouths-

"Good. Now to the point, do either of you have your magically compatible phones on you?"

They shook their heads.

"Useless idiots," mumbled Snape.

Sway palmed her face. "Bugger, guys."

"Where are we anyway?" asked Draco.

"Lupin's," answered Snape.

Harry lit up. He hadn't seen Remus in ages. "Really?"

"He's out vacationing with others of his kind. So sorry you won't get to reunite with your beloved puppy."

"Fucker," muttered Harry, seething.

"Relax," murmured Draco hotly, in his ear making him turn to stare at him

Draco eyes are slit and they made heat shoot through Harry. Harry's hand twitched and he was about to reach for Draco when Frances made a loud exclamation.

"What?" said Harry dazed, and still looked at Draco who looked back with eyes pure melted quicksilver.

"I said, I have a phone!"

Draco instantly snapped out of it and walked over to her leaving him in the dust.

--

"I'm back!" called out Ginny. She hefted her bags in her hands.

"Good," said Sunny, and suddenly he appeared in front of her.

Before she could speak, Sunny wrapped her up in a warm hug and gave her a kiss that left her in a daze and made arousal swirl in her nether regions.

"I figured out the pattern in the articles."

"Oh yeah?" she replied a bit breathlessly. _Merlin, what is **wrong** with me?_

Sunny grin. "Yep. And Hermione and Ron have big announcement."

Ginny put her bags on the stairs and came into the kitchen with her hands on her hips. "Okay, what all this about an announcement?" asked Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ron. "Do you think maybe we should wait for a better time?" she said worriedly.

"No, we've been waiting for ages," groaned Ron exaggeratedly. "These years-"

"Years? It hasn't even been a year," said Ginny irritably.

Ron turned red. "Er… Right…"

Ginny paused to stare at him, then at Hermione who apparently found the swirls on her marble table the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Hang on a sec," said Sunny, suddenly. "I thought you two got in engaged this past fall?"

"Well, you see…" mumbled Ron nervously.

Ginny didn't even register moving until she'd already had Hermione's arm in her grasp.

"You lied to us?" she hissed, unable to believe Hermione would keep something like that from her.

Okay, so Ginny was currently kind of betraying her, but she had a really good reason. It would all even out in the end anyway. Plus, it wasn't in Hermione's nature to lie. Not to her friends.

"Well, technically we said we were engaged. Not that we had just got engaged." She then pulled her arm roughly from Ginny's grasp. "Besides, you weren't really around to discuss this with. If you were really concerned you would've known a while ago," she added coldly, her brown eyes flashed.

Then Ginny felt something she hadn't for a long while. Guilt. Ginny clasped both Hermione's hands though Hermione had stiffened and Sunny was in background murmuring in slightly hurt tone to Ron.

She looked earnestly into Hermione eyes. "I'm so sorry, Hermione. I didn't mean to shut you out like that, I was…" Hermione looked as though she were softening, but Ginny shook her head. She wouldn't give herself an easy out. "You know what? There's no excuse. You're my best mate and I totally ignored you for the longest time. I have to make that up to you somehow. I'm really sorry, Hermione."

Hermione smiled weakly. "All right. Apology accepted."

Ginny smiled and felt a strong sense of relief. "Thank you." She hugged her friend and couldn't believe she lasted this long without talking or hugging Hermione. "I missed you. I feel like such an idiot to only realise it now. I honestly don't know how you put up with Weaselys." She sniffled a little.

Hermione pulled back and smiled softly. Then her eyes flickered briefly to Ginny's brother. "I've had practice. But don't worry, Ginny. I'm just really glad we made up."

"Girls," muttered both heard Sunny and Ron, but they had smiles.

"We're going to tell mum that we need to start planning the wedding for early spring next year." Ron looked very excited though Ginny could tell he tried hard not to appear to be.

"Yeah, and Moll will definitely help us with the details," laughed Hermione.

"She certainly will," agreed Ginny, and felt a bit sappy, especially when Sunny put his arm around her waist. "But, I need to get ready first. I'll be only a little while."

"But you're already dressed," protested Sunny.

"I want to change," said Ginny, as she batted away his attempts to keep her from leaving.

"Hormones," said Ron, which made Hermione smack him.

"Too right," muttered Sunny, with a secret smile for Ginny.

Ginny rolled her eyes and went to hurry her brewing as she grabbed her purchases on the way.

---

"Have you seen these?"

Sharky looked up at Audrey and wondered where all the vehemence was coming from. But he only nodded.

"This type of thing-" She stopped and peered closer at him before she backed up in shock. "Merlin, you knew! You knew they were together!"

Sharky warily looked at her. "Well, I'm a very close friend to, Draco," he said carefully, gauging her reaction.

She stiffened and her lips were set in a line. "I see. Well, I can tell you, Valliant, that this isn't a good image for the company. I will have to take over Draco's responsibilities and I'm sure the rest of the staff will agree."

Sharky gaped at her, and his mouth was still hanging open when she left. _What the hell?_ Then his cell phone rang. SEDRO, FRANCES, it displayed. _What now?_

_- _

Draco tried again, but they couldn't get a steady signal to Sharky. The connection kept dropping, but Draco had heard distinctive keywords. Chaos. Cover stories. Bad press. But mostly, get your ass here! Now! Basically, all hell had broken loose.

He huffed irritably when he tossed the useless cell phone back to Frances. He made his way into Lupin's sitting room and looked around. The area was full of shabby things, but it had a warming cosiness that Draco wished he didn't recognize. Soon he'd be an honorary Gryffindor.

The others behind him were talking but Draco ignored them. He saw two raggedy drapes that would be perfect to transfigure into suitable clothes. He made a mental note to ask Harry about financing the much needed remodelling there.

"What are you doing?" asked Snape, when Draco had his transfigured button up shirt and slacks.

Draco slipped the slacks on underneath his nightgown and turned his back to everyone to put on the shirt.

"I need to get to HQ quickly," said Draco, as he buttoned up the odd feeling shirt.

Draco could see everyone's muddy reflection in one of the dusty windows. He couldn't see Harry, but he could feel Harry's presence in the room.

"You should be resting," protested Poppy, looking alarmed.

"There's business I need to attend to," replied Draco briskly.

Harry's hand was suddenly warm on his arm. "I think you should rest. We can let things lie for a few days."

Draco turned around to frown at him. "It seems like it's important that I-" he broke off as a huge wave of exhaustion hit him.

"See?" murmured Harry, in Draco's ear, while Harry kept his arms around Draco to prevent the blond from swaying. "Besides, whatever's happening out there you most likely won't want to deal with it."

Draco hated to admit it (as he always did), but Harry was right. Draco would be bitchy at best if he tried to go to the office and deal with whatever shit storm that had brewed up overnight. Not that he didn't sometimes enjoy being bitchy to others, but with fatigue on top of it, Draco knew he wouldn't last.

He sighed and knew Harry wouldn't mistake that for anything else but defeat. Harry squeezed him a little tighter and Draco felt the caress of Harry's smile though he couldn't see it.

Being a girl was embarrassing, but what would be more embarrassing was if he was still a man. Sentimentality was mostly Harry's area, not Draco's.

"And anyway, I don't think you've taken a good look at your clothes," commented Harry, with far too much amusement for Draco not to take notice.

When Draco inquired about the state of his 'fucking fantastic and stylish clothes', Harry laughed and told him to examine how they fit. Harry carefully released Draco and he tugged his shirt there and his pants there. They fit strangely. Then he finally realised.

Harry laughed and had clearly seen the exact moment of Draco's realisation. Draco only swatted his arm.

"These clothes were made for a man, not woman." Draco put his hands on his and pouted a little. He probably looked ridiculous in his get-up. He almost wished for his original clothes he left behind, but then realised, they too, were made for a man. Custom made even to Draco's once manly form. "What a stupid thing of me," he muttered.

"You don't look foolish," said Harry, doing the weird, freaky 'I know what's going on in your head' thing. "Tomboyish, maybe, but not stupid or anything. Actually, it's kind of a turn on."

"Barbarians," mumbled Snape.

_Always thinking with the lower head,_ thought Draco, as he tried not to smile.

"Hey, did you two have a good look at the articles that were swirling around us?" asked Sway, as she pushed back a blue-black tendril of hair.

Both Draco and Harry shook their heads.

"How could we with all the curses and hexes flying out of envelopes?" snapped Snape. "Whatever the hell you two that caused that, I want you two to fix it."

"Wait, don't you go snapping at them!" Sway's eyes narrowed at Snape.

"I can snap and say whatever I want when I'm getting cursed because of them!" He narrowed his eyes back at her.

Frances carefully picked up one of the tan papers that were in a pile on the shabby sofa. Draco watched as she gasped after she read over it briefly. Draco was over there in seconds and snatched the paper right out of her hand.

_**Trouble in Paradise? Potter and Malfoy Have a Row at a Muggle Mart!**_

The two were spotted having a very loud and public spat in a Muggle mart. Harry Potter, 22, seemed to have the upper hand on the much older Draco Malfoy, 26, who was practically hissing obscenities. It's obvious that Malfoy had lured poor, innocent Harry Potter into a romantic relationship and Harry is now regretting his choice of someone to love.

_A witch, who asked for her identity not to be revealed, said she was there with her four young children when Malfoy repeatedly said words that were not intended for the soft ears of a child. She was horrified when one of her children repeated a few phrases that so carelessly left Malfoy's mouth in a family oriented environment. Malfoy, whose father, Lucius Malfoy, who died at the hands of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, is apparently heedless of his location and it's moral laws that usually go unsaid._

_Shame on you Draco Malfoy._

_Another thing witnesses, who wished to remain anonymous, say that Malfoy's behaviour is apparently rubbing off on the impressionable Harry Potter. There were a cluster of Muggle nuns in front of the mart and Harry said something extremely rude to them. Not to mention, Harry stepped toward them wearing a shirt that offended them and disrespected them. A woman claimed that Malfoy seemed to enjoy seeing the nun's frantic faces in the onslaught of obscene phrases on Harry Potter's person._

We here at Cliffe Notes know that if this fight is anything to go by, Harry Potter's deranged and shocking relationship with Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy, is soon coming to end. Where it should be. We here think if anyone deserved Harry Potter, it would be Terry Boot, with his various accomplishments and his present place at the top of the world. It's a lot better than the corruptive Draco Malfoy.

Draco felt anger bloom inside his chest and frowned at the photo of them clearly yelling at one another. He tried to remember what they had been arguing about and then suddenly remembered. It was about Carlo being invited to the party. He knew something was up, but Harry was sometimes a bit oblivious. Then Draco remembered the argument that followed afterwards at their house. He winced.

"Fuck," sweared Harry, right by his ear. Draco hadn't even noticed that Harry had stood beside him reading over his shoulder. "They got our ages wrong."

Draco nodded as well. "They also appear to love using negative pronouns to describe me every time my name is mentioned."

"You okay?"

Draco nodded. "It isn't like it's worse than right after the war and everyone discovered I was friends with you."

"Hmm." Harry wound his arms around Draco's waist and Draco noticed how it didn't feel any different than before he had a dip in his waist. It made him feel warm inside.

"Who took the picture?" asked Sway, as she looked over Draco shoulder from the other side.

Draco read _Anonymously Submitted_.

"God, Molly must be losing her mind," mumbled Harry.

"Molly Weasley loses her mind if someone catches a cold," said Snape dryly. "This, I think, might be making her go into seizures."

Draco and Harry glanced at each other.

"Maybe we should tell them first about everything before we go taking a few days break," said Harry.

Draco thought about it. He really didn't feel like seeing any of the weasels, but it would be probably best to tell them. He knew how when shit like this hit the fan they came crawling out the wood work like fucking termites.

"All right," conceded Draco. "But when we get there how are we gonna explain this?"

Harry snorted. "We'll just tell them we're having a baby."

Draco smiled as he leaned back into Harry. "Aww, you're being nice by letting me shock them with my sexy womanness. I hardly ever get to do that anymore. Thanks, Harry."

"Thought you'd like that." Then Harry kissed the back of his neck.

--

Ginny headed upstairs after she greeted her mother and father. Molly had been frantic about the several articles floating around and her father had only been mildly disconcerting.

Her mother and father were going to tell Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Charlie to come. She could really care less about her siblings and that excuse of a sister-in-law. However, she _did_ actually care about her friendship with Hermione. Not only did she really like her as a person, it was also a clever way to get inside information. She wasn't stupid enough to think that Harry didn't sometimes only share certain things with Hermione and Ron. She knew they were his best friends and she was underneath Hermione and Ron in pecking order.

Ginny pulled out her instructions from her pocket that were underneath an article that said **_La Roux Recounts Encounter At Terry Boot's Party_**. Ginny glares at the picture of La Roux covered in food saying something silently but irritably. The woman talked out of her ass and of course, did not mention putting food on Ginny. _Cunt._

Ginny balled the article up and read the instructions. This potion would make it appear that she was pregnant and her plan would be a definite success. But for the potion to work, she had to first take a serum that would make sure she wasn't pregnant first. But Ginny knew it would be negative anyway. She wasn't worried.

The instructions said to take the serum and after she waited five minutes, she would take a strand of her hair then dip it into the potion. Ginny had to wait two minutes after she took out the strand of hair to see the results. If it changed colour, you were pregnant. If it didn't, you weren't. It was like an alternative pregnancy test. She had no doubts her natural hair colour would shine through.

She had drunk the serum, glad that it was tasteless. She ran through the lines in her of what she would say to everyone and what she would say to Harry. Ginny couldn't wait, it was so, so near. So close. Harry and their family. At last. She that when the time for her to start showing came close she would be pretend to have a miscarriage under all the stress Sunny put on her. Harry would be furious and come to her rescue. Ginny hated to play on Harry's strong personality traits, but it was all for the security of their future together.

_Draco_, she thought giddily, _is finally out of the picture._ She was beyond relieved and elated that he's long gone. No one had been around to get them back together and Ginny knew that after a while, everything would cement in Harry's head. If something stayed a certain way for a time, Harry tended take it as it was the way things were. Ginny had no doubts no one bothered to try to reconcile. Harry was too hurt and Draco, the bastard, was too proud.

Ginny snickered as she plucked out a hair strand to dip it into the potion. She waited a few seconds for the potion to dry on the hair and then happily wrapped it around her finger. She then put away her things in her pocket, before she trounced back downstairs.

Most of everyone was there and even the sight of a hugely pregnant Fleur couldn't dampen her mood. It seemed the last ones to make an appearance were Charlie and Percy.

Sunny had looked up when she came down and smiled at her. She grinned back, mostly because of the plan. _Wow_, she thought. _It's actually happening._ She stepped over to him and sat down next to him at the dining table.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked, as he traced small intricate patterns on her thigh.

"Why do you think?" she asked back playfully.

His hand drifted over her stomach and then he said, "Oh." Then kissed her and Ginny felt the rush of a high she hadn't felt in a long time. He pulled back and then repeated, "Oh."

Ginny just kissed Sunny again while she thought, _you fool. I'm happy for different reasons, but I'll let you think what you want for now._

"Oh Merlin," groaned Ron, somewhere in the room. "I've had enough of you two almost shagging everywhere today."

"Ron!" Then it sounded like someone, probably Ron, Ginny thought with a smile, got hit.

"Shut up, Ronald," her mother said. "Arthur, remember when we were newly wedded…"

"Oi! Mum, we'd rather not hear about that kind of stuff."

Ginny's head whirled around to see Fred and George set their bags down. "What are you doing here?" said Ginny, more sharply than intended.

"Well, don't jump out the window for joy that your brothers are here," said Fred, which Ginny knew it was because he was the more sarcastic one.

"Do think the reverse psychology would work with something like that?" stage whispered George, which elicited a chiding but amused cluck from her mother.

Ginny chuckled too and turned back to Sunny. Okay, so she _had_ missed them. But just a little. It had been a while since the whole family had gotten together and though she told everyone she could she hated those days, the fact was she loved those days more than anything. She smiled fondly down at Sunny who still wore a grin.

"Hey, where'd you get purple string from?" asked Sunny curiously.

Ginny frowned a little. "What purple string?"

"There." He pointed.

Ginny looked down and saw nothing but her soft green robes. "Where?"

"No," he said, then grabbed her hand. "There."

Ginny stared. He had her pointer finger held up in her line of vision and wrapped around it…

"You know," said Sunny thoughtfully, "now that I look closer at it, it looks more like hair than string."

Ginny squeaked. She stood up and unwrapped the offending strand of hair to peer more closely at it. But no matter how she twisted it in her fingers, it remained the same colour all around, except for the edge that Ginny didn't dip. A strong wave of dizziness hit her and Sunny's strong arms came around her instantly.

"Eh? What wrong with Ginny?" asked one of the twins.

Ginny couldn't believe it. How? It couldn't be true, but she knew better. Her hair strand had been a nice dark purple. Not red at all.

More questions swirled around her and still stunned, she said, "I'm pregnant."

That was a mistake. Molly had been right there and began to cry. She enveloped Ginny in a hug babbling. The rest of her brothers sounded confused and she distantly heard Sunny trying to calm them down.

"Harry!" said Hermione loudly.

Ginny quickly struggled out her mother's grip to see everyone's head swivel towards the door. He was there, with someone else…

"Ginny's pregnant!" said Bill loudly.

"What!" said both Harry and the other person whose voice sounded very familiar.

"What're you doing here?" asked George.

Harry's momentary surprise changed into barely suppressed pride. "We're having a baby!"

Ginny's mouth gaped as she exclaimed, "What!" The person with Harry was a woman. Ginny glared.

Then Ron said, "Holy fuck."

Ginny peered more closely at Harry's companion and noticed how familiar she looked. Just like…

"Hello, Weaselbees," greeted Draco, with a little wave.

Ginny promptly fainted.


End file.
